


Stronger Together: a SuperWorlds universe

by SuperCorp_fan



Category: Fastlane (TV 2002), Gotham (TV), Suicide Squad (2016), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Incest, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst Free, Comfort, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Female Joker (DCU), Fluff and Smut, Here there be strap, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Multi, No Angst, Other, Polyamory, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, here there be smut, supergirl - Freeform, supergirlau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 95,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCorp_fan/pseuds/SuperCorp_fan
Summary: A Supergirl AU where humans, supers, and the supernatural meet. I didn’t have a plan as to where this was going to go or include (such as the poly direction which sort of happened as the characters interacted, etc. Everyone loves Lena, Kara, and Alex so why fight it? :) but if it felt right, it went in…if it worked…or not.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor & Maggie Sawyer & Harley Quinn & The Joker...
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue

Not a screenplay per se but this was written with the screen in mind. This story is based on television and movies with the following casting in consideration...

 ** _Cast_**  
**Supergirl (TV 2015)**  
Supergirl/Kara Zor-El Danvers/Rara/Linda Lee by Melissa Benoist  
Lena Kirian Luthor by Katie McGrath  
Alex Danvers by Chyler Leigh  
Maggie Sawyer by Floriana Lima  
Eliza Danvers by Helen Slater  
Winn Schott, Jr. by Jeremy Jordan  
Susan Vasquez by Briana Venskus  
Reign / Samantha Arias by Odette Annabelle  
Jess the Receptionist by Stephi Chin-Salvo  
Frank the Driver by Unknown

**Gotham/Suicide Squad/Metropolis**  
Dr. Harleen Quinnlan/Harley Quinn by Margot Robbie  
Lady J/Ms. Joker/The Joker/Barbara Kean by Erin Richards  
Procounsul Solange by Tricia Helfer  
Lois Lane by Bitsie Tulloch  
McMasters by Jason Statham 

**Fastlane (TV 2002-2003) Candy Store Crew::**  
Tiffani Thiessen as Wilhemina "Billie" Chambers  
Big Boy as Aquarius  
Peter Facinelli as Donovan "Van" Ray  
Bill Bellamy as Deaqon "Deaq" Hayes  
Jaime Pressly as Sara Matthews


	2. Intro

_It’s time…_  
_It’s time..._  
  
Kara thought, lying there looking up at the starry night sky. Reminding her of that view so long ago when she left her home for the last time. Now, like then, smoke and fire obscure the stars occasionally as she watches them while the trees and foliage burn around her. She can’t help but wonder if some other girl on Krypton, on that last night, looked up and had the same thought… 

____”It’s time.”_ _ _ _

____Kara whispers softly, to no one for she is alone. Hurting, in pain, like so many other times before but now the realization hits home. Time has run out, on many things._ _ _ _

____“It’s time.”_ _ _ _

____Kara says, stronger now and with more determination at the realization that this cycle she’s on is very close to repeating itself. It will repeat itself, unless she does something. Otherwise this world, like Krypton, will tear itself apart._ _ _ _


	3. Two Houses

**_Six months ago…_ **

  
Lena sits at her desk. She’s wearing, well she looks, wow. Very wow. Like always. Tapping her pen against the document before her, Lena stares out her office window lost in thought. Daydreaming? No, Luthors don’t daydream. She is mentally strategizing plans based on a series of hypothetical scenarios. Some of those hypothetical scenarios involve more or less whipped cream and more or less clothing, but they all involve a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed, superhero. One Kara Zor-El Danvers-Luthor, a.k.a. Supergirl, a.k.a. CATCO reporter, a.k.a. Soulmate, a.k.a. Love-of-my-life, a.k.a. Wife, a.k.a...

  
Then she wonders for a moment if some kind of ESP is involved as Kara, in her full red and blue attire, touches down softly on her balcony. Green meets blue as they smile at each other. Caressing each other with their eyes. Kara shines brightly in the sun, while she is obscured in the shadows. Both can see each other perfectly however. Even from the very beginning they’ve always “seen” each other but that’s a story for another time. Now, her thirst for Kara, which is always considerable even by their standards, reaches its peak.

“Ay me!"

Lena whispers with a sigh, a sigh that is full of love, passion, and promise. Only Kara got so deep in her heart, in so many ways, so fast, with so little effort. No effort actually, Kara was always Kara with her, always. Kara just being Kara is all that it took. Kara “got her”, in every possible way, and she did it without pursuing or pushing or any of those other things we do to woo the object of our affection. Lena strongly suspects the impossible might be true, that she and Kara were simply born to love each other and be together. The implications of that are staggering.

“She speaks!”

Comes Kara’s reply, in a bright and bubbly whisper which she knows full well Lena can hear and it’s just as full of love, passion, and promise in her voice as well. Two very different responses that mean the same thing.

“O, speak again, dark angel!”

Kara finishes with breathless anticipation. Lena was always trying to figure out how things worked, how “they” worked, how “they” came to be. But Kara didn’t bother with any of those details. She just accepted Lena, no matter what, period. Kara is the kind of person that when you’re in, you’re all the way in. Lena is the same way only slightly harder to get “in” with, just a little bit. She’s always overcome when in Lena’s presence. When Kara thinks on this she’s astounded at the number of things that had to work just to meet much less fall in love. They should never have happened, but they did. Kara simply accepts, rather than doubts, when it comes to Lena.

_Kara rewriting Shakespeare to fit the situation._

Lena thinks and shakes her head and wonders if Shakespeare would approve. But, then again, Romeo & Juliet weren’t Kara & Lena, weren’t a Super & a Luthor, weren’t an alien & a vampire, weren’t two women. No Shakespeare didn’t know them at all. But Shakespeare knew the heart, and how. Smiling she would pay to see Romeo & Juliet starring Kara and Lena but with all due respect to Shakespeare there would have to be a few changes. Lena suspects she would be known as “difficult to work with.”

“So funny...” Lena whispers to herself with a chuckle.“…ironic funny.”

“And what would that be?” asks Kara folding her arms across her chest and puzzled look on her face.

“Well it just occurred to me that it’s ironic that I should fall in love with someone who needs the sun to thrive. While on the other hand I’m…”

Kara finishes, “Solar Challenged…” with a wry grin.

Lena’s attempt at suppressing a chuckle was a total failure, smiling warmly, “Solar Challenged? Baby, only you could make Vampirism sound like a puppy that’s too small to climb the stairs.” Shaking her head, “My intimidation factor is now at an all-time low. Thank you very much.”

Shaking her head, Kara replies, “Ptff! Are you kidding me? You’re very intimidating! So intimidating Lena! In fact I feel like hiding behind your couch right now.” And she covers her eyes with her hands, smiling. Peeking through her fingers she gets Lena’s full eyebrow experience. “Now put that away! “The Girl of Steel” is anything but when you pull that out.” Kara hides her eyes again, “Ohhh…I still feel it even when I can’t see you!” Flopping her hands by her side, cape fluttering in the wind, “I suppose there is no escape for me this time.” Or any other time. Kara knows any chance of her escape ended the night she met Lena, ended before she even knew she was stuck in a trap of their own heart’s making.

_Intimidating? Okay, you asked for it._

Lena rises from her desk and stalks slowly over to near the balcony door, paying the sun no mind as if daring it to even think of harming her. Low and slow, from somewhere deep within, Lena replies, “Escape my clutches?” Her expression is the one reserved for her prey, one Kara has not had directed her way before. “Never.”

Kara forgets how to speak, as the universe stops. “Um, gulp!” She stammers. Behind the couch sounds like a good place to be. It’s like Lena read her mind, it’s kind of spooky and kind of a turn on at the same time.

“Ah!” Shouts Lena, “There! That’s right where I wanted you. Intimidation factor restored!” And she finishes with a fake evil laugh straight out of some 1930’s radio serial.

_Oh? Two can play that game._

Kara smiles softly collecting herself as her eyes meet Lena’s and don’t waver as she moves. Kicking her leg up onto the arm of the nearby chair on the balcony she draws her fingers slowly along her thigh to her boot and begins to unzip it. Lena isn’t laughing anymore as her eyes follow every link in the zipper for Kara knows, better than anyone, that Lena is a “leg” woman.

She kicks off the boot and repeats the process with the other one. Kara points her toe giving Lena the full view of her well defined calf. Lena purrs, Lena actually purrs. Kara moves forward slowly on tip toes after kicking off the other boot. Pausing just before the darkness beyond the balcony door. Kara smiles, face up to the sun and stretches like cat. The purring from the darkness turns to more of a growl, low and strong.

“I felt it you know?” Kara whispers to the dark. “From the moment we first met to now. It was…a pull. Something drawing us closer together. Every time we met, it was stronger than the last. Was it Love? Desire? Passion? We have all of that and more but I’m still not sure what it is exactly. Maybe it’s just that you’re Lena and I’m just Kara? That’s all I ever needed, you. Just you.”

Heat rises to her cheeks as she continues.

“You have the subtle sensuality of a caged panther and every time we’re together I can never decide if I want to let you out…or if I want to lock myself in with you.” She wipes a tear from her cheek, and smiles at the dark. What started as a bit of fun, with each word spoken, became more real. Because with Kara and Lena, it’s always been real. And real always knows real.

Arms shoot out from the darkness surrounding Kara pulling her into the shadows. It was so fast and silent, one blink and you’d miss it.

Lena’s red-stained cheeks meet Kara’s wet cheeks as they kiss. But “kiss” is too small, too simple a word for what this is. When two of the most powerful people you’ve ever heard of fall in love with each other, everything they are and everything they will be flows through when their lips touch. Whether it be thoughts, words, or touch, Kara and Lena hold back nothing from each other. Those days, and nights, are long past.

“Whatever choice you make, we win.” Lena whispers in a low, husky voice to Kara’s ear. Kara smiles as Lena fills her heart with so many wonderful things.

“I guess it depends on if I...I want you to chase me first or just skip ahead to the devouring part.” Kara whispers back to Lena and breathes her in as they nuzzle against each other. Butterflies flutter in her stomach.

"God I love you." Lena smiles softly lost in the eyes of her love. “I didn’t know what it meant to be alive, even when I was alive. After becoming what I am, I looked back on that time with regret. Then you came into my li…existence and filled me with so much love and life that I stopped looking back and was compelled to move forward…with you. Because of you, I can live and love again. Two things that not very long ago I believed had passed me by. You gave me so much more than hope.” She traces the “S” on her chest and finishes looking at Kara’s lips. They move to say something but words aren’t needed.

As they embrace and kiss once more, Lena picks up Kara as Kara wraps her legs around her. Lena takes her love over to the couch where she sits with Kara straddling her. Never breaking their kiss for a second, an atom bomb couldn’t break their kiss, Lena runs her hands over Kara’s bare legs and Kara shivers slightly as goosebumps form.

Concern for her love overrides her passion for the moment and Lena checks in, “Kara, are you ok?” Her hand goes to Kara’s cheek, wiping the left-over tears away.

“I’m here with you so you bet your ass I’m ok.” Kara smiles brightly using her fingers to caress Lena’s lips and those…fangs...of hers. Oh boy. They are magnificent. There has to be a law against anyone being this perfect, right? “Lena Luthor plus fangs, oh Rao, just marry me.”

“I can’t make that bet because my ass is already yours and I’m not stopping with your heart love. That’s where I begin.” Lena smiles for full fang-effect, knowing that her love is not only a boob girl but a fang girl. Lena gives Kara her best bedroom-eyes as she licks the tip of one of her fangs and Kara, well, Kara is just done. Done! She knows she really should take it easy on the poor girl but now that she’s hooked there is no way in hell she’s letting her off. Kara blushes fifty shades of red because she knows it and she wouldn’t have it any other way. “And surprise! I already am your wife.” She ends every word with a kiss upon Kara’s soft lips.

Collecting herself finally, "I'm thankful for that." Kara says and nods in agreement. She then caresses Lena’s arms. “And are you ok? Did the sun burn you? You could’ve been hurt. I don’t want….” Lena seeing where this is going cuts her off with another kiss.

“I’m ok. See?” Lena shows Kara her arms. “Now Love, did you really believe a little sun would stop me from getting to you? Foolish, foolish Kryptonian.” Lena accentuates each word again with a kiss to a different part of Kara’s body and as expected Kara descends into a fit of giggles.

Done. Both, so completely done…but not finished.

Lena’s hands move around Kara’s neck while they kiss. She pulls Kara’s hair back and out of the way, exposing her shoulders and moves her hands to unhook her cape. Lena tosses the cape over the arm of the chair beside them. They continue their unbroken kiss. Lena’s fingers then work behind Kara’s neck until they find the zipper and slowly pulls it down the length of her back. She lifts the suit off her shoulders and holds it so Kara can work her arms out of it.

Lena’s favorite thing about the Supersuit…no underwear required. Her hands are drawn to Kara’s breasts almost magnetically. Kara moans loudly as they kiss while Lena works her girls with a firm hand. She caresses circles with her thumbs around her nipples, they’re already so hard for her.

As pleasant as this is Kara still has on too many clothes so regrettably Lena moves her left arm around Kara’s waist and unhooks her skirt. Without the skirt the suit shows off a lot of hip, and Lena likes that about the suit too perhaps even more than the no-underwear properties.

They still haven’t broken the kiss as Lena lifts Kara up a little with one arm and pulls the suit off her with the other. So now finally she is straddling Lena’s lap in the nude.

She can’t resist any longer she moves a hand between Kara’s legs and strokes her clit as her middle finger caresses the folds of her sex. She’s already wet, she’s been wet for Lena since landing on the balcony. Lena smiles as they kiss, Kara nibbles on her lip. Their code for “get inside me”.

Lena’s fingers glide around Kara’s clit and after several long strokes her middle finger slowly moves inside Kara.

Now that Lena is inside her, Kara has to break the kiss.

“Oh Rao baby.” Is all that comes out, weakly, her breath hitches with each thrust inside, each one deeper than the last. “Why aren’t you naked love?” Kara manages to ask.

“Because it’s such a turn on to be in a room fully clothed with you while you’re in the nude.” They both giggle. “Don’t even think about ripping my clothes off. I’ll stop if you do.” Lena says sternly. Maybe she means it, maybe she doesn’t but Kara isn’t taking the chance and nods in the affirmative.

They need more room. Lena wants to take her on her desk so she picks Kara up and sets her on the desk. With a swipe from each arm she clears whatever as on her desk at the time and the usual office items found on a desk clatter to the floor. She pushes Kara back to lay down facing her as Lena just watches her as Kara looks up at her.

_She is so damn beautiful._

They both share the same thought and smile when they realize they’re thinking the same thing. Lena laughs in that husky laugh saved for when it’s a sure thing you’re going to do wonderful things to your lover and they both know it.

Lena stands there between Kara’s legs. She draws her fingers along her legs in a circular path back and forth starting at her ankles and moving up to her calves then her thighs. She watches Kara, studying her expressions, her eyes. It’s fascinating for her to watch each emotion play out on her face. From one to the next. Love, desire, passion, lust, fear, frustration. The last two Lena sees and she just points to her heart and smiles when they quickly fade back to love.

“You Kara are the love of my very long life. You are the one I’ve been waiting for all this time. It’s been such a long and lonely journey for me but I would go through it all over again knowing you’d be there for me in the end. I’m yours baby, always and forever. No matter what.”

Lena wipes the red streaks from her face. Kara has to cover her eyes as they fill with water and it flows down the sides of her head. Lena can’t stand to see her cry even though it’s out of joy, she kisses her in the blink of an eye. It’s a warm and loving kiss, not one the ones full of lust and desire as before, but the kind that makes you fall in love with someone all over again.

“I fall in love with you again every day, over and over, each time like it was the first time.” Kara whispers as she pauses their kiss. “You are the love of my life, I knew nothing of romantic love until I met you…really. And I want to explore everything love means with you, forever and ever, and over and over. I’m yours baby, always and forever. No matter what.”

They both smile and rest their foreheads against each other.

“Now that’s out of the way can you get back to ravaging me?”

Lena smiles like the devil. “Your wish is my command.” She kisses Kara once then raises up and looks back down on her. Now it’s Kara’s turn to read her expression.

“Oh, Rao...” she says softly once she realizes what she’s in for.

“Rao can’t save you now my pretty.” She smiles with a dark, sinister look. “You’re mine, and you’re about to find out exactly what that means.”

Kara shudders in anticipation. Lena smiles at her reaction.

Lena slowly unzips her skirt and never takes her eyes from Kara’s. It falls to her feet and she kicks it over to the side with Kara’s uniform. She’s not wearing any underwear, it just slows things down and tends to not survive an encounter with an amorous Kryptonian anyway.

Lena caresses Kara’s sex with her fingers, inserting one then another as Kara gasps each time. She’s so wet.

“Good girl.” Lena whispers.

Kara smiles, it makes her feel special knowing her love is pleased with her and she gets off on being her good girl. She whines as Lena removes her fingers but her eyes go wide as she watches Lena insert them into herself.

_Oh Rao!_

Kara thinks as she fully realizes what is about to happen to her.

Lena smiles and opens the side drawer in her desk and pulls out a strapless strap-on. One Kara is quite familiar with. She inserts it into herself and takes position between Kara’s legs.

Kara gasps as Lena’s fingers move inside her once again only to be removed to lubricate the shaft of the strap-on. Lena needs more so she puts her fingers in Kara’s mouth and back to the strap-on several times to get it ready.

Once Lena is satisfied, she lifts Kara’s right leg over her left hip and supports herself with her left knee on top of the desk. This gives her the perfect angle. She teases the folds of Kara’s sex with the tip of the strap on with her right hand and slips her left arm under the small of Kara’s back and lifts her pelvis up.

Lena looks into Kara’s eyes, no, now they’re shut so she goes by Kara’s expression as she drives her hips into Kara’s and at the same time pulls her tight into her with her left arm. In one slow powerful motion she drives the strap-on all the way into Kara.

Kara throws her head back and screams.

_Those Kryptonian sound proof walls were the best investment I ever made._

Lena thinks. Once she is fully into Kara she lift’s Kara’s left leg over her right hip and brings her right knee up to rest on top of the desk. She puts her right arm around the small of Kara’s back then uses her Vampiric power to thrust so hard into Kara they both lift off the top of the desk briefly and slam back down on Lena’s knees. The desk doesn’t shatter, another good investment.

Kara’s eyes roll back into her head as she nearly loses consciousness, all she can do is moan as her head flops against Lena’s neck.

Lena uses her Vampiric power to thrust into Kara, again and again and again. She shifts Kara in her arms drawing her up and close to her as she thrusts. The movement is working for both of them thanks to the design of the toy.

Their faces meet but they don’t kiss, they just breath in each other as each thrust brings out a puff of air.

Kara’s legs wrap fully around Lena’s waist as each trust becomes more powerful than the last.

They’re well used to getting the most out of each other’s bodies after all these years together and finally, after what seems like an eternity, “Baby…” She whispers into Lena’s ear.

“I’m ready baby, don’t make me do all the work.” Lena replies. Kara nods.

Kara begins to match Lena’s powerful upward thrusts with a super level power downward thrust. This drives the strapless strap-on into both of them just as hard and deep.

Its Lena’s turn to scream now as they begin working together and find their rhythm. They both hang on together for dear life as their tempo builds. They’ve both wanted this, each other, all day long.

At this point Lena has a decision to make. Vein or artery? The artery has the freshest, most nutrient rich blood however the vein has blood that has been through the person’s body so it has the most “essence” or “flavor” of the person being bitten. It’s not really a choice actually, Lena always chooses the vein, always chooses the thing that brings Kara closer to her. She waits for her time, its close for both of them.

As they move together, Lena supports Kara’s head with her right arm positioning herself for the vein on the right of Kara’s neck. Lena’s fangs descend slowly with each thrust until they get to their full length.

“Ready baby?” Lena whispers.

“I love you.” Kara replies weakly. Lena not trusting her voice kisses Kara on the cheek.

Kara is tired and weaker by now so that Lena can do this. But if Kara didn’t want her to she would never be able to bite her under any conditions. Lena finds her voice, “I love you too…this much.” She says as the next thrust brings them over she buries her fangs into Kara’s neck with Vampiric speed and power.

In an instant the orgasm that began from between their legs expands as their systems connect. They feel what the other feels in that moment and as Lena drinks from Kara’s neck she pulls the orgasm through the spider web of veins, arteries, and nerves in Kara’s body. The climax explodes from every part of Kara’s body and Lena’s too. This orgasm repeats for them with every thrust as Kara’s blood fills Lena’s mouth. Kara’s body twitches in response until she passes out briefly. Lena’s arms tighten around her as she drinks, not even Kara at the height of her power would be able to escape her arms in this moment, even if she wanted to.

With Kara passed out in her arms she just holds her and slowly stops drinking from her. The taste of Kara is indescribably good. It reveals things to Lena about Kara that she is such awe of. Goodness is a feeling, a sensation, one that is in the very fiber of Kara’s being. It’s in her blood too, Lena wipes a single tear away from her cheek as she is amazed someone this inherently good could possibly love her. But the truth of her love for Lena is also in her blood and is beyond any doubt even in the weakest of moments.

Lena removes her fangs from Kara’s neck and licks the wound clean, Kara’s wound heals quickly on its own but this helps it along. She’s still holding her tightly in her arms when Kara moans softly, delightfully.

“Still with me baby?” Lena whispers, already knowing the truth. As good is this was she would never risk hurting her Kara. She monitored her respiration and heart rate the whole time. Danger was never real.

“Forever and always.” Kara replies softly. She gasps softly as Lena reaches between them and pulls the strap-on away from them tossing it aside.

Using her Vampiric speed she returns them to the comfort of the couch.

Lena can’t reply at Kara’s response, she just kisses her on the forehead. After a moment she finds her voice.

“Baby do you need the sun? I can get you closer.”

Kara’s response brings tears back to Lena’s eyes, “Baby, I only need you.” Because she knows it’s true, it’s so true in runs in her blood. She says a silent prayer to any deity that is listening...

_Thank you for bringing this woman into my life. She saved me when I was so lost I thought I’d never be found. And although she is better than I deserve I swear to love and honor her to the best of my ability forever. One of the light and one of the dark should never have fallen in love, but we did. So thank you. I think we can take the rest from here so if someone else out there is lost you can help them now._

**Sometime later…**

“You stood out there sooo long!” Lena says turning to Kara looking up from her position resting on Kara’s chest on the couch. “I was thinking is she going to get in here and give me the ravishing I so richly deserve or what?” Lena giggles madly as Kara finds that “spot” under the covers, “Hey you that’s for emergency use only!” Kara rests her head on Lena’s shoulder as Lena collects herself.

“So you’re saying you didn’t like the striptease?” Kara asks with a grin, tracing Lena’s name on Lena’s chest with her finger. Now who’s on the hook?

Lena rolls her eyes, “Need I remind you who was in the front row love?” Now who’s off the hook? “You’ll have to try harder than that.”

Kara cringes, “Oh, I thought I had you there. Have to get up pretty early in the morning to get one on you.” She sighs in admiration at how crafty Lena is and quick. Her mind is amazing and another attractive quality about her.

_When someone’s heart and mind are all on you, that’s when you know it’s the love you’ve been waiting for all your life._

Kara thinks as she looks at her.

“Yes, you’d have to stay up all night.” Lena replies then chuckles along with Kara. “Done that too haven’t we?”

Kara nods, “Indeed we have, tiring, but worth every second.”

Lena smiles thinking how wonderful this is. Probably the only thing that would make this better would be to share this with someone. Someone who is in desperate need of being loved and appreciated in every way possible.

“Do you think she’ll go for it, go for us, I mean?” She asks softly looking at Kara as she rests on her playing nervously with each other’s hands.

“Still worried huh?” Kara nuzzles closer to her, as Lena nods. “I believe she will." Kara continues, "She already loves us, it’s just…the next step is right there for the taking. She wasn’t ready before. I think we all realize that. But I fear things are worse than we know and possibly getting worse as time goes on…not better. I’m so afraid for her Lena.” Lena just pulls her in closer.

Resting her head on Lena's shoulder, Kara plays with the edge of the blanket and continues on. “We’ve already done so much and come so far when you stop to think about it. We can be so much more and we really deserve that, all of us. I wanted to say something before but she was just hurting too badly. The timing was always the worst.” Anger flares across her face, Lena makes it a point to never have that face directed at her no matter what. “I can protect her from bullets but I only know of one way to protect her heart from those that might…”A red glow begins to faintly appear in Kara’s eyes. “…what this has done to her…no one…gets to...do that.”

Lena acts quickly with cuddles and caressing circles on her back, “Neither of us wants to see someone we love hurting, we’ll both do whatever it takes to prevent that from happening.” Lena kisses her nose and smiles softly, Kara responds with one of her own and red fades to blue and relaxes into Lena’s arms.

After a long period of silence, Kara not content to allow the moment to become so heavy, grins mischievously and looks up at Lena through her eyelashes.

Lena looks down on her with a suspicious look and hint of a grin. “What?” She asks playfully. Now that is the look she will never get tired of from Kara.

“You know, if I had known you’d brought your neck I would’ve been here much sooner.” Kara mumbles as she nuzzles against Lena’s neck. “Especially this part of your neck right here.” Kara plants a kiss right where the collar bone meets the neck. “Oh and this one too, can’t forget this one.” Kara licks and kisses the hollow right above the collarbone.

Lena’s eyes roll back in her head, “Love, just who is the vampire here? I mean really.” Kara nibbles on her neck at the question and Lena’s words descend into moans.

“I’ve learned from the best sweetie.” Kara whispers in her ear before returning to worshiping Lena’s neck. “And you give good neck, really good neck.”

“My love is a boob girl, fang girl, neck girl….what else?” Lena somehow manages to ask.

“Your girl.” Comes Kara’s reply.

“Damn right you are.” Lena says as she pulls the covers up over them both.

This is going to take a while.


	4. Lunch

Surrounded by empty potsticker boxes from Kara’s favorite restaurant, she’s recovering from her first pre-lunch snack.

“Ugh.” 

The sound comes from under several blankets on the couch.

She peeks her head around the door to Lena's office at the sound then enters to stand by the couch surveying the scene, “Did you actually eat too much?” asks Alex standing before them not believing it for one minute.

“Who are you and what have you done with my sister?” Kara asks quickly, head rising from under the blankets.

“Yeah, you’re fine.” Alex shakes her head and plops down beside her.

“No Alex wait...” Kara says but too late.

A yelp comes from under the remaining blankets and Lena pulls it back enough exposing her head. “Hey.” And smiles up at Alex who is sitting on top of her.

Alex, shaking her head, “Normally I’d move but since you both can take it…”

Without missing a beat Lena continues, “It’s alright “Agent Danvers”, I actually prefer you on top.” With a devilish grin and air quotes.

“Well “Ms. Luthor”, how many times do I have to tell you? If you’re going to flirt with me at least use my actual name.” Alex sighs with her own air quotes and then covering Lena’s face with the blanket.

Kara chuckles at them with a face full of potstickers, yes that is somehow possible.

_Those two have been on a first name basis for years. And sadly these moments have been too few and far between lately._

She pushes the blanket back down. “Of course Alex, and it’s Lena to you as well. Mustn’t forget to scream the right name in passion again.” Lena says shaking her head.

“That’s alright Lena it happens, and I am kind of all that after all.” Alex nods confidently.

Lena looks at Alex sideways and says, “Um, oh no, not me….Kara.” And at that moment two things happen at once. It is confirmed that potstickers can reach Mach 2 when leaving a Kryptonian’s mouth. And even hard-core DEO agent Alex’s poker face is not made of stone and wilts faster than Mach 2 and blushes the same shades of red Kara demonstrated so well earlier.

Lena smiles confidently, “Gotcha! Pay up sucka!” and holds out her hand. Alex groans and pulls out a twenty, “Ah! Ah! I got you both, that’s forty. Math skills, got them.” Alex mouths “You bitch.” And forks over another twenty.

“For the record, if anyone thinks a drunken bet is a good idea think again, when you’re sober!” Alex sighs and pouts.

“Unless you win said bet. Then it’s the best!” Chuckles Lena. Kara is still somewhat mortified and covered in half-eaten potstickers. “It’s ok love, more potstickers are on the way. Alex’s treat.” Lena says with a wink and rubs the two twenties together. And Kara brightens right away and starts to make room for food. “More food, good. Less food, bad.” She says and winks back at Lena.

“Oh Alex dear, aren’t you forgetting something?” teases Lena. “Only the best part.” She grins evilly.

With a louder groan this time Alex says, “Do I have to? Oh no. Ugh! Fine. Okay. Ahem. Kara, the most awesome sister anyone could have in the known universe, may I give your “insert relationship term of choice here” the….supreme…most outstanding…powerful….rich….beautiful…intelligence rivaling Einstein, Newton, Brainy, and Alex Fracking Danvers combined…known to all the world to be great in the sack…and long of fang…Lena Freaking Luthor a congratulatory hug?” Alex fakes a retching motion at the conclusion of all that meanwhile Lena was mouthing along with the words.

Kara can barely stifle her giggles to reply, “Dearest sister of mine you may give the most exalted Lena Freaking Luthor her congratulatory hug and may Rao have mercy on your souls!” Kara sighs, “We were sooo drunk that night!” Then she loses her smile remembering that it was all Maggie’s idea.

 _Damn, we used to have fun and we all used to be so happy._ _And damn that Sawyer, still getting us to have fun. Hopefully we can get that back some day. Maggie you dumbass you’re missing out._

Kara thinks and frowns as she looks at Lena and they share an unspoken understanding.

_Maybe Lena really can read my mind? Now that’s scary._

Kara eats her potsticker eyeing Lena suspiciously. Lena just smiles and shrugs it off.

Lena smiles up from underneath Alex and crooks her finger at her, “C’mon, I don’t have all day, well yes I do have all day, because of the sun thing but…just get down here you. I won’t bite. This time. I swear.” Her expression says otherwise…maybe. Alex sighs nervously and slides down wrapping her arms around Lena. Lena in turn wraps Alex up in a warm, emotionally warm, embrace as they lie there on the couch.

Alex is human, but what a human! Usually when humans and vampires mix, humans don’t remain human for very long. They either get turned or, well, nature takes its course. You had to be quite an exceptional human to get Lena’s attention and then bring something unique to the table to get her interest. As for attraction it was so rare to be almost beyond consideration. Alex did all three and made it look shockingly easy. Just like someone else she knows and smirks at Kara. Kara just smiles and blows her a kiss. Lena thinks everyone should feel the same towards Alex and can’t understand why not. After all she meets Lena’s standards which are considerable.

That isn’t everything however, there is more concerning Alex and Vampires that Alex does not yet know. Kara is aware. Its vampire business but they didn’t expect her to keep this from her spouse, not when it concerns her family. Its Lena’s responsibility to have that conversation with her. She’s afraid how she will take it but that time is coming soon, eventually.

_All in good time._

Lena thinks and rubs circles on her back. She feels the relief flow into Alex like the tide. She also detects the occasional shudder. You don’t need Vampiric powers to know a thought or memory of Maggie crossed Alex’s mind or some other painful echo related to their break-up. Anyone hurting Alex, even Maggie, is going to have a problem with Lena. A big problem. She needs to have a sit-down with Maggie and soon. However the chances of not everyone getting up from that meeting are greater than zero, if Lena is honest with herself. And she is.

Alex tries to remember the last time she was hugged by someone that wasn’t Kara. She can’t remember. She shudders again and wonders if Lena knows just how much this moment means to her. How thankful she is that someone is ok with holding her in their arms and wanting nothing in return. Even if it’s just a silly bet to Lena, not meaning anything, to Alex it’s like Lena’s a life-preserver where Alex is the only one who knows that she’s been drowning all this time. But she knows it won’t last because she isn’t good enough for anything more from someone no matter how good she thinks its going. There is something wrong with her. Maggie taught her that. What she has to offer someone no one wants, at least not for very long, or until things get serious. A moment like this is all she can hope for and it’s likely not going to get better.

“Alex?” Lena asks softly.

“Yeah?” Alex replies haltingly like a scared cat that might have to jump away at the last second.

Lena brings up her hand to touch her cheek turning Alex’s eyes to her. Lena can see that she hides her pain well, it’s just below the surface, lurking, ready to grab her and pull her under. When she’s tired, weak, or just had enough, it will get her. Well not if Lena Freaking Luthor has anything to do with it, and she does, oh baby she does. She smiles warmly at Alex when she is brave enough to meet her eyes.

_She’s so amazing, and so beautiful. And so not mine._

Alex thinks as she looks at her. Feeling guilty for a fleeting good feeling in Lena’s presence. She and Lena are a lot alike. Too much to be a good match. It was nothing she ever thought of really. Only in the wake of her “self-post-breakup assessment” when she tried to figure out why Kara and Lena were so good together to try and help figure out what was wrong with her. What her mistakes were. The worst part was thinking that she was too broken to figure it out much less change herself to be what someone would want. There was something that neither Kara nor Lena knew. In her desperation to figure out her mistakes she went so far as to compromise her beliefs just on the outside chance that she’s been completely wrong about herself from the beginning. It didn’t help. The end result was that she became more lost than when she started. Something must be fundamentally wrong with her that the best chance she ever had at being loved abandoned her without a fight and surely Lena wouldn’t waste her time on her. It just must be for Kara’s benefit in looking after her. They have it good, they don’t need her around bringing them down. If it wasn’t for Kara she would have nothing. Lena wouldn’t pay her any notice for sure.

“We aren’t lovers.” Things become still as Lena continues, focused, between them. “We aren’t lovers, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t love you. I do love you, unconditionally. Now I’m not talking love “like” anything. I’m talking love like love. I’m not your sister, so I don’t love you like a sister. I don’t love you like a friend either. To hell with friends, I’ll take love over friendship any night of the week and twice on Sunday. So fuck being friends and fuck Maggie Sawyer too that fool. What does it mean to love someone? Huh? It means you do whatever it takes whenever you need to do it. So Maggie Sawyer should’ve cowboy’d the fuck up and took a parenting class if that’s what it’s going to take. Bitch!”

Uh oh, the Irish accent is on the rise with Lena’s temper. There is truly nothing more frightening than a pissed off Irish vampire. Kara listening from the kitchen is just as still as Alex is. Volcano Lena continues as she seethes. What started out so gentle, isn’t now. She’s kept this in for too long and seen Alex hurt for too long. Both Kara and Alex, and Lena too actually, know that Maggie really should be thankful she isn’t here right now.

“This ain’t “Grease” motherfucker! What is that shit? The person you like doesn’t care about you so you change everything about yourself to suit them? Fuck that noise! Whenever that shit comes on TV I want to drain each and every one of those fuckers! So? Every one of us has stuff to work on. If you’re not going to work on it with the one you love then what in the hell are you waiting for? You don’t bail, you figure that shit out! That’s what love is! So I’m not bailing on you Alex, ever! Ya hear me? I’ll show you! Kara will show you too! Show you how love supposed to be, how it’s going to fucking be! And we’ll figure it out, all of us, together! No matter how long or hard the goddamn fight!” Lena, breathing heavy, finally finishes. It’s only now she realizes the magnitude of what she just said.

_That’s not how this conversation was supposed to happen. Oh my!_

For a second, that seems an eternity, no one else moves, breathes even.

Alex, reacts first in an explosive sob. Pent up with the pain and anguish for so long. She had dealt with it using the only ways and tools she knew, namely a lot of alcohol and one-night-stands. It wasn’t working, she couldn’t fix it.

“Lena Freaking Luthor.” Alex says each word between sobs and before she can say anything else their lips meet and Lena holds her close. Alex sobs as they kiss. Kara moves to join them a little too fast and bumps into them as she kisses them.

They all laugh and hug one another between kisses.

Wiping her eyes, “I feel more loved in the last five minutes than I have from anyone not named Kara or Eliza in my life. Including the one I was going to marry. How fucked up is that?” Lena and Kara don’t answer, they just pull her closer. “I thought I was over this shit. I’m not. It has me down. I don’t know how to get back up.” She just shakes her head. “I’m not well. I fear I may never be well. I don’t know how to get better.”

Rubbing Alex’s temple, “I could tell…” Lena begins, “…that’s why I had to say something. I had to tell you how much you mean to me. How much you mean to us. And not just hear the words, but to feel it. You had to feel what you mean to us. I mean Kara loves you in ways and to a depth I aspire to, but you also need it from someone who isn’t family. Sounds silly I know but it usually makes a world of difference. Someone who’s only connection to your heart is just because they wanted it. They wanted in.” She says laying her hand over Alex’s heart. “I want in. Kara wants in. We won’t stop until you let us in.”

Alex puts her hand over hers and holds it tight to her chest wondering what this could mean, what it could lead to. She’s lost and looking for direction, if the two people closest to her can’t help, no one can.

“You sound like you know a lot about it, maybe too much about it I’m afraid.” Kara whispers to Lena, “Just when I think I couldn’t possibly love you more, you surprise me.” The look of love and admiration on her face is something that could sustain Lena in even the darkest times.

“I’m a Luthor, a vampire, in love with a Super, and in non-sex love with her sister. What could be more surprising than that?” Lena chuckles.

“Non-sex love? You just made that up.” Alex rolls her eyes and cuddles in closer holding on for dear life.

“Yes, I did. It’s our nature to label things isn’t it? Like….SuperCorp?” Lena says with a grin as the others groan.

“Or Sanvers?” Alex says and the others just give her a look. “What? Too soon?” and she smiles and laughs like a weight has been lifted. When she’s with them she can hope again, can breathe again. And now she feels something else when with them. Something she hasn’t felt in a long time and didn’t think she would ever feel again.

“There she is, the old Alex.” Kara beams. “I just knew you were in there somewhere.” And collects her sister for a hug. “I shipped it, everyone shipped it.” Kara adds and Lena sighs and nods knowing they were quite the couple. God they were so good together.

Lena pauses, reflecting on the past for a moment as she watches them and then the realization hits her.

_Oh my God._

“I’m sorry.” She says softly after a long moment. “Please forgive me.”

“For what baby?” Kara asks as worry creeps into that soft loving expression. Alex looks on softly, feeling as if she knows what Lena is about to say, knowing she just came down really hard on someone who was a close friend of hers.

“My outburst regarding Maggie.” She avoids their gaze as she speaks suddenly very interested in the threads of the comforter she’s picking at. “I shouldn’t have directed it at her.” She says softly. “She doesn’t deserve that, especially from me.” Lena pieces together an elusive truth.

“She is, or was, damn it I don’t know anymore. My friend. No, more than that. A kindred soul.” She stammers out trying to put to words what she is feeling for the first time. “The only people close to me are in this room. The only people in the whole stinking world after all this time.” She finds their eyes, “Just you baby, and Alex.” Then the words catch in her throat. “Until, until, until recently this included, M Maggie too. And you two were so, so damn happy Alex!” When did the tears start? “I was so relieved and encouraged by your happiness and us, all of us…”

“Were a team.” Kara replies, the only one that still has her voice. “You really liked that we were a team.” She has to get this out, she knew this was eating her up inside. Kara knew Lena would never say anything when Alex came around for fear of hurting her so Lena would bury it away, until now. “But we weren’t a team, were we?” Kara looks at Lena.

Nodding, Lena can only trust her voice for one word, “Correct.” After a long pause she continues, “I could never call us what we really were because, in truth, my experience didn’t compare. I couldn’t relate. I couldn’t relate, God help me. “Team” is as close as I could get to “Family”.” Lena is quickly descended upon by a blur of blonde and red in a hug, maybe just maybe she can get through this.

Lena looks at Alex, “I knew you were hurting and I wouldn’t add my pain to yours. Wouldn’t, just no!” Alex hugs and kisses her refusing to be stopped. Lena surrenders. Alex knows that she wasn’t the only one hurting but there was little she could do while under the weight of her own pain.

“I felt your pain today.” Looking at Alex’s eyes. “I’m such a fool. I didn’t think you’d… I thought I was the only one. Foolish...” Lena wipes the tears from Alex’s cheeks. “So I lashed out at her, instead of myself. I blame myself for her leaving.”

“Luthor what the fuck?” Alex stares at Lena like she just grew another head.

“Yeah Luthor, what the actual fuck?” Kara shouts, they both look at her stunned. They know she can curse with the best of them in a dozen different languages but her control is excellent. It takes a frightening amount to get Kara to that point.

She licks her lips, “I never told her, she was family to me. Not “like” family, but family. Since I never told her I, I can’t help but wonder if that knowledge would’ve made a difference. The bond of family. Would it have been enough to support her and encourage her to work through this with you? Knowing that I, we all, would be there for her, and for you both, no matter what.”

“Lena, baby, it was not your responsibility.” Alex turns her cheek to her.

“Not responsible for your relationship, sure. But I did have a responsibility to do right by her and you. And I don’t believe I did. Certainly not enough, there’s more I should’ve done, could’ve done.”

Lena avoids their eyes as she speaks, afraid of what she might find there. Damnation or absolution, she’s not sure which would be worse.

“Alex, you are family without question. Did I do enough to let her know I feel the same about her?” Her voice hitches, “I, I, I must’ve let her down. We never talked, about any of this. She, uh, she, I, I, haven’t heard from her since she left either.” She goes very still, “Nothing. No reply to any message. I don’t know if she’s alive or…it’s a terrible thing to know you let someone down and that it’s too late to do anything about it. I’m pretty sure I screwed up, badly. And I never saw it coming, I feel I should have. And what if this was because I just didn’t check in with her when I really needed to? Regardless it’s clear to me I had an opportunity to potentially make a difference and I blew it. That is on me.”

Kara, “You’re being really hard on yourself. Do you remember the last thing she said to you?” rubbing Lena’s hand so forceful as if to push hope back into her. She already knows the answer to her question.

Nodding, “Yes love, she said, “Piss on you, Baby Vamp!” Lena replies and a chuckle comes from someone, for years they’ll debate just who it was but that one started a flood of giggles and tears to the point of exhaustion.

“Piss on you.” Lena repeats, “I had it coming. She’d never been bit by a Vampire before so I told her I’d be willing clear my schedule except I was too afraid of her.” A half-a-chuckle dies on her lips and she asks softly, to no one in particular, “Why did she have to quit me? What did I do wrong? Why...”

“Lena, hush!” Alex says with gentile concern. “She’s hurting too, she just shows it in her own way and in her own time. I’m sure when she’s ready that she’ll reach out…to you.” Smiling softly she caresses her cheek.

“That’s incredibly kind of you to say Alex.” Lena replies with a soft sigh. “No one is so rich that they can afford to lose the good people life sends their way.” She presses the back of Alex’s wrist to her lips and kisses it softly.

Kara thinks as she watches this,

_The Vampire formal greeting of affection, a.k.a. The Kisss, an act of love, acceptance, respect, and reflecting the status the person holds with them. Lena really needs to talk to Alex about her role in Lena’s world._

“That applies to you too Alex.” Lena says looking at Alex’s wrist and palm, studding it in great detail as if that would lead to some great discovery of how Alex came to be Alex and she knows she misses Maggie too…even more.

Alex’s sore heart flutters to life at the tender act. Kara hugs and kisses her caressing circles on her back. “I have my own problems dealing with this too. I’ve lost my way.” Alex says softly.

“We’re here, we’re together, and we’ll help each other.” Kara says softly whispering into Alex’s ear. Alex holds on to her as if for dear life. “None of us are alone. You’re not alone. You have me. You have Lena. We have each other. We can do this and we will. This is the truth, we have to admit it because the lies we’ve been telling ourselves have been killing us and holding us back. No more. No more.”

They all nod in agreement and wipe their faces.

“Again, I’m sorry for my outburst earlier. I’m usually more thoughtful than that.” Lena says with a nod, firmly, as if a decision has been made. “I can’t be there for her but I can be there for you and Kara. So you two get all my attention.” Her hard expression morphs from soft to tender to one of genuine happiness. “I love you so much!” She says looking at Kara and Alex.

“I love you too Lena.” Alex says followed by Kara. “I, we love you too sweetheart.” Kara kisses Alex gently before turning back to them both. That was a big admission for both Alex and Lena.

“Lena is right.” Kara says holding their hands. “Some things needed to be said, let out. It may not always be comfortable but we have each other. Always.” And she kisses both their hands.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Lena smiles.

“Nor I.” Alex looks at them.

“Ditto!” Kara giggles.

“Ditto? Really Kara that all you got? You’ve been really quiet through my tirade.” Lena smiles.

“You two were doing fine. You both needed to get this out. Besides, you two need to hang out more. That’s something you don’t do nearly enough of.”

“Why is that?” Alex asks. “As close as we are we really should hang out more often.”

“You’re right!” Lena smiles, “So you’re staying with us tonight.”

“Yes!” Kara beams.

“Um, I am? But I don’t want to impos…”

“Unless you have the power to get past a Kryptonian and a 350 year old Vampire, I’d get comfortable if I were you.” Lena says slyly.

“Mon Dieu.” Alex whispers hidden beneath a pile of blonde hair.


	5. Making Their Sun Run

That night there was much food, laughs, and cuddles on the couch. It seemed like old times, but different now. Considering things that had already been said, there was a lot to process not to mention consider where all this might lead. It had been too long since the three of them had a good night together and this is the first where they realized things had grown in areas none had anticipated before. Stolen glances, blushes, things said without words suggested that future nights together is becoming a very real and welcome possibility. Just how far was this going to go? As a result, you could cut the sexual tension with a knife and they all knew it. It’s one of those exciting times where you know where things are leading but you don’t know until you know because you’re still giving each other an easy out if they want it. The "You Really Didn't Mean That But It's Ok." phase.

The Disney marathon ended.

“Like me, Disney never gets old.” Lena says and everyone dies laughing. “What? Too soon?” And everyone dies again.

“Okay, time out. Time out” Kara laughs. “And time for bed. Alex and I have to…well the work of a Superhero and Secret Agent is never done. And you…you must have something to do? Coffins to clean? Necks to bite?”

“Did you just make a vampire joke? Me? A joke? You are so going to get it when we get upstairs.” Her words say one thing, her eyes say another.

“TMI!” Alex coughs. “And that’s my queue to take the couch.”

“Nonsense.” Lena smiles, “You have to help me keep this one in line.”

“PTH! Yeah right. I’d like to see you try.”

Lena looks at her with the bedroom eyes only Lena can do. “Challenge accepted! You know the way.” She whispers low and husky to Kara and takes Alex by the hand as her fangs snap into position.

Both Danvers girls’ hearts flutter at the sight.

“I ca…” starts Alex only to be silenced by Kara’s finger on her lips.

“Yes we can.” She whispers back to Alex and takes her other hand. “And we will.” She smiles nodding to Lena.

Lena approaches Alex with a warm, soft smile and places a hand over Alex’s heart and one over Kara’s heart. “I know these. Do you know mine?” She licks a fang waiting for a reply.

She doesn’t wait long.

Kara puts her other hand over Lena’s heart. “I do. I married you after all, silly goose.”

“Civil Union, but that’s a sore point for another time.” Lena chuckles.

Then Alex, takes a nervous breath, and places her hand over Lena’s heart intertwining her fingers with Kara’s. “I do, and will protect it as if it were my very own.” Looking over to Kara, she places her other hand over Kara’s heart intertwining her fingers with Lena’s. “And yours as well Kara, after all we’ve been through, we know your heart is big enough for both Lena and I to care for.” She smiles at them with love.

Kara Superspeeds her hand to Alex’s heart before she even finishes speaking, locking fingers with Lena’s. “I do too Alex, we’ve shared so much but…I want you. I want us to take the next steps together. In love. I’m never going to let any of you down, I’m only going to ever lift you up.” She smiles shaking the tears from her eyes.

Lena, expecting the admission but still stunned to hear them speak the words so much that her undead heart moves and again, and again from silence to in sync with theirs. Alex and Kara gasp at the same time. When Lena recalls this moment years from now she can’t remember who started crying first.

“That’s…um…wow! Lena, baby!” Kara just gushes.

“That’s a…twist.” Lena finally says feeling her heart beat for the first time since… “Well, I’ll be damned.”

“You may indeed…” whispers Alex.

“...if we’re lucky.” Kara finishes as her eyes drift from Alex to Lena.

Lena smiles, “Then take this dusky-hued Lady Satan and make her your own.”

“You’re not Lady Satan, she looks better in a red dress.” Says Alex, “No offense.” And smiles.

Lena’s eyes narrow, “Now you’re both going to get it. What is it with me and the Danvers girls? And one of them is not even from this planet.”

“Terrestrially challenged.” Kara offers with a smile.

“You’re so going to get it.” Lena shakes her head and swats Kara’s bottom light enough to get a squeak out of her and a playful giggle. And she kisses her deeply until the giggles stop and are replaced by a soft moan.

Alex looks on fascinated, turned on, embarrassed, and finally lovingly. Kara and Lena rest cheek to check and look over at Alex. They smile and draw her near.

Alex lets out a soft sigh of surprise and looks between them realizing that the part of her mind and heart that she had buried has finally escaped. Now that it’s escaped and running around, what will happen? After Maggie she believed, irrationally to be sure, that she could never love anyone again. That no one would ever come into her life and love her. In a way she is right. Kara isn’t new, she’s always loved her and Kara has always loved her too. She also grew to love Lena as boundaries and relationship status permitted content to remember her place and not cause any kind of trouble…well this kind of trouble. Lena is very easy to like, alive or dead you’d still like her. You don’t have to be a genius to see what is running through their minds as Alex looks at them. Shouldn’t she be repelled at the very least? But that would mean turning away the only two people in the world who love her besides Mom and Dad. As Lena pointed out earlier, she isn’t rich like that. And she loves them too, she’s already said so and through her actions. There really is nothing actually getting in the way, any barrier is just an illusion that needs to come crashing down. It will if she wants it to. This time, she’s not turning away love anymore. Second chances aren’t guaranteed in life especially when it comes to love. She’s not going to lose this because things will get very bad for her if she does. She loves them and she wants them too, anything else will get sorted out later.

Alex chuckles softly at the thought as Kara and Lena look on with amusement. “This is big for me. A big change.” She says softly and continues to voice her thoughts and feelings no longer content to keep the truth buried. “My boundaries have expanded and I’m a little unsettled. But, here I am.” She smiles softly.

“It’s big for me too.” Kara says and caresses her cheek. “I would’ve said something, done something long ago if I had been surer, braver. The only reason I came to National City in the first place was because of you. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you, would never have met my Lena…if it wasn’t for you. Alex, I owe you everything! I’m sorry if I ever made you feel any less or didn’t give you the credit you rightfully deserve. So I fully intend to repay you by loving you in every way possible for the rest of my life.” Alex’s eyes mist over as Kara continues. “You’ve protected me all these years, growing up through now. There aren’t enough “Thank yous” in my lifetime to cover it. I have to do something else, something far more meaningful than that. So…so…if you’ll…have me, have us. Your heart will never again be broken.” Hearts are in throats right now.

Alex considers for a moment a terrible implication, “I think I was using my pain to avoid an even worse truth.” She looks at them, “I needed my pain because once it was gone, I’d realize that I could never give my heart to anyone again. And I would never love or be loved again, until the day I died. Except you Kara, and you Lena. If it weren’t for you, it would be impossible for me to love again. Because I can’t, I can’t, I just can’t take a chance and put myself out there again. I can’t. It’s not in me anymore.”

She pauses then adds softly, “Love is dangerous, there is a limit to what you can give and you don’t know when you’ve passed it until it’s too late.”

Looking between them, “And the only reason this is possible is because, at least to a small degree, I’ve been in love with you both from the moment I met you. So…what I’m trying to say…is yes! Yes I will have you, both of you. If you’ll have me, I’m yours…all of me. I just hope you don’t get tired of this little ol’ human.” She rolls her eyes, “That sounded so much better in my head, less grade school crush.” It’s more than that though, she can’t bring herself to say it right now, but soon she’ll have to tell them that one truth that she’s carried with her all these years, but not now. “The truth is, you two hold the last pieces of my heart. That’s all I have left. I don’t have any more.” She finishes looking at her feet. You can’t fix a broken heart if you don’t know how, she hopes and trusts that Lena and Kara know how.

“You’ll never have to go back out there again. I promise.” Kara touches her cheek. “And you’re more than the sum of your parts baby. You’re fine just the way you are. Just the human you are is all you need to be. I’m sorry you’ve been hurt in the past but in a way I’m thankful for that because we end up together either in spite of or because of that. The past isn’t something any of us can do anything about. All we have is right now and all we can do is work hard to make tomorrow better. That’s what we intend to do. For all of us.’

Lena nods and kisses Kara’s cheek admiring her baby. When she speaks from the heart she can move the entire world. Lena adds, “So relax Alex, we will be the only ones romancing you from now on. You’re going to be in good hands starting now. Guaranteed. So what I’m trying to say is…yes! Of course I’ll have you.”

Kara smiles, “And I’ll have you too! We have an Alex!” she giggles.

Alex smiles, “That means I’ll be romancing the two of you also.” Her heart flutters as if it would burst. It’s felt dead for so long the sudden reaction is a shock for her. This moment is bigger than Alex ever dreamed she would experience. And her sister is an alien, bigger than that. And her wife is the most powerful Vampire she’s ever heard of, bigger than that. “This isn’t a normal life, is it?”

“There is no such thing as a normal life, there is only life.” Kara says softly, take it from her.

Lena touches Alex’s cheek softly, “All the stained glass you’ve ever seen, even the most beautiful stained glass ever made, began the same way. With broken pieces. Just wait until you see what beauty we, together, can make of yours. And of our own if we’re honest. We still have a few pieces of our own scattered about. Some of ours can fill in the gaps of your heart I’m certain.”

_They get it, they really do._

Alex thinks as her heart flutters again. “It’s going to take an extremely loving and dedicated artist to work with my hearts’ broken pieces and make something beautiful out of it.”

Kara smiles. “You may not see it now, but this is going to be beautiful. More than you ever dreamed possible.”

Alex smiles, “I think we’re already there.” They all chuckle in agreement.

Lena caresses her hair over her ear. “Kara and I are very loving and dedicated when it comes to each other and now to you. She and I have made something beautiful together, something that we fully intend to do now with you.” She kisses Alex’s cheek before continuing.

“Kara and I have been taking about this for a while now. So it’s not something we’re taking lightly. It’s not a conventional arrangement to be sure. But we ourselves are unconventional. So what if we needed something different? Something unique in order to live our lives to the fullest potential.” Lena smiles at them both.

Kara continues, adding “Yes, this is something we’ve been really looking forward to.” She caresses Alex’s back feeling her curl into her touch, there is a heat there that wasn’t before. She stutters briefly considering that, “F…for…for…a long time. Um…c…considering who we are, what we do. Why not grow and move forward with what we already have? Because what we have is already special.” She rests her head on Alex’s shoulder. “And can become what we’ve always dreamed about, prayed for, hoped for.”

Lena nods finally stating what this has been building to, even after all that’s been felt and said she’s careful like stepping on thin ice, “Kara and I feel there are a lot of advantages to forming a polyamorous triad.” She shakes her head and chuckles, “Labels. You can google that later.” She looks at them with a more serious expression, “For me personally….well…if something were to happen to…um…I feel better knowing…” Kara rubs Lena’s back gently. “I feel better knowing that someone will be there for Kara, and for you Alex, in the same way that I would. With my full understanding and blessing.” She kisses Alex’s cheek and Kara’s temple. “Not that I plan on going anywhere for the next several hundred years or so. But it’s important to me to look out for the ones I love. To make sure that they’re going to be ok. That’s one of my love languages. It’s from our pre-marriage counselling sessions.” She rolls her hand.

"You know, for someone who was so reluctant to go to those sessions you sure do remember a lot of the details." Kara says with a smirk.

Lena just rolls her eyes at her beautiful wife. 

Alex decides to act after hearing all of this. She leans over and kisses Kara deeply pouring herself into it not as a sister but as a lover should. After a breathless moment she looks at Lena then slowly closes the distance and meets her lips with hers. Tentative at first then deeper and deeper from one second to the next, again just as a lover should. She leans back then smiles at them both.

Always looking to exploit an opening as they recover, “Planning on checking out that soon Baby Vamp? But I have a timeshare in Tahiti booked for the next thousand years. It was a great deal!” Alex smirks. “Oh and am I in the will now too? What am I getting? Your smokin’ black GSXR?”

_Alex is indomitable._

Kara and Lena, having recovered from the kiss Alex gave them, share the same thought and smile. Now it’s Lena’s turn to wonder if Kara can read minds.

_Um, oh dear!_

Lena just gives Alex her famous eyebrow causing her to blush.

Kara smiles and shakes her head, “You see what I have to live with? I really need you to help keep Lena in line. Shhh, don’t tell her. It’s our secret!’

Alex grins and blushes, “Yes I do see…and I like it.”

Lena rolls her eyes again, “You’re both getting in deep.” And swats Alex and Kara’s bottom leaving her hand there just long enough for them to imagine where that might lead. Alex smiles and rests her head on Kara’s shoulder.

“Kara dear?” Alex asks.

“Yes baby.” She replies.

“Is it ok if I ravage your wife’s exquisite body to within an inch of life, err unlife, over and over again?” Alex whispers to Kara.

Lena looks like she wanted to say something but decides not to, figuring she’ll quit while she’s ahead. Definitely sounds like she’s ahead. Definitely.

“Only on one condition.” Kara replies matter-of-factly.

“Yes? Name it.” Alex says with a flush coming to her cheeks, butterflies about to take over her stomach all of a sudden she can’t tell if they’re joking or serious. She’d bet everything on the latter rather than the former. Kara’s reply removes any doubt.

“You do me first.” Kara looks into Alex’s eyes and sees something she hasn’t seen before from her, yet she sees it all the time from Lena and it scares her a little. Desire. Alex’s desire for her, Lena told her it was there, she just didn’t believe it until now.

_Oh Rao._

“Deal.” Alex replies, “I’ve seen you naked before so I know what I’m getting into.” She kisses her on the lips softly. Kara wasn’t using her lips anyway, she was rather stupefied at Alex’s response.

“oh rao.” Kara squeaks out barely above a whisper.

Lena grins madly, “Kara doesn’t stand a chance. Poor, poor Kryptonian. Between the two of us, Kara, you’re in deep trouble.”

“Whatever you do, don’t, don’t, don’t save me. No, don’t save me.” Kara says with a smile once her brain returns from what she was imagining. And for the record what she was imagining was spectacular.

Noting Kara’s reaction, “Don’t get jealous Baby Vamp. There’s plenty of me to go around.” Alex says licking her lips at Lena.

Lena Freaking Luthor however plays for keeps, “Well my dear, I’ll have you know...” she lays a finger along Alex’s jaw line. “…that I’m always willing to take a lesson…” licking a fang and staring at Alex’s neck a long moment before fixing her eyes with her own“…or give one...” Lena’s expression turns dark and full on predatory, “…as the case may be…” then gives Alex elevator eyes from the bottom up as if she is savoring every atom of Alex’s being, “…and probably is.” Their eyes meet when Lena finishes. Lena had been moving closer the whole time and finishes less than a foot away. She can tell just the moment Alex thought about running away, and she smiles all fang.

“Gulp!” Both Kara and Alex say at the same time.

“It’s ok ladies, I only use my powers for good. One of your already knows this, the other will soon find out.” She replies with a smirk then chuckles at their reaction. “Sorry I couldn’t keep it together, you two are so cute stupefied. Oh my God!”

“What the hell, Kara!”

Kara tosses Lena over her shoulder then does the same with Alex.

“Sounds like some people are full of themselves and need to be taken down a notch. Now hush before I take a bite out of each of your Alpha butts!” Kara snorts because “Alpha butts” sounds so funny.

Both Lena and Alex laugh and spank Kara’s bottom playfully. Kara lets out a yelp. “Well at least you two were quiet.” as she takes them down the hall.

“Such a nice target” Alex whispers.

Lena nods, “I couldn’t agree more.” As she rubs Kara’s butt and Kara seemingly in no hurry to get to the bedroom. Lena looks over at Alex, specifically her neck, blood rushing to her head as she is draped over Kara’s shoulder. Her fangs lower slowly as she locks eyes with Alex and in a blur crushes her lips with hers and their pulse quickens.

“Not the only nice target I see.” Lena whispers to Alex when their lips part. She sees something in Alex’s eyes, again, not sure what it could be she makes a mental note to check in with her once they reach their intended destination. For now she just kisses her again. Letting any worry, for the moment, slip away into nothing. She doesn’t think she’s having second thoughts considering how far Alex’s tongue is down her throat. The thought makes Lena blush, if only she could.

Seeking to reassure her anyway, “We got you Alex, all of you. You never have to feel alone or unloved again. You don’t have to worry anymore. We’ll do for you the same as we do for each other.” She smiles and whispers and gives Alex another kiss. Softer this time just to drive the point home and. She gives her a wink before returning to worshiping Kara’s butt.

Alex smiles back at her and blushes, as if it would show. “Kara love, could you please get there before I turn eighty?” She says and playfully bites Kara’s butt drawing a chuckle from Lena followed by her doing the same.

Kara lets out two yelps in quick succession, “Looks like I’ve got two feisty ones here. Settle down feisties!” She giggles and superspeeds to the bedroom.


	6. Their First Night

The room is subdued, but lit well enough to see easily. Kara and Lena’s bedroom is grand to say the least. Kara’s touches can be seen everywhere while the size and furnishings are Lena’s handiwork.

_The quality of this bed sheet is impeccable._

Alex thinks as she and Lena are tossed on the bed by their favorite Kryptonian.

They land shoulder to shoulder face up on the bed. Laughing and giggling they hold hands and look up at Kara.

Kara in her “Super Hero” pose, if not attire, looks down on them and can’t help but join in.

“Rao, you’re beautiful.”

“So are you.” They say at the same time which starts another round of giggles.

Kara moves forward and straddles their two inner legs as they lay there. She looks down on them with a twinkle in her eye, biting her lip, trying to decide just what to do next.

Before Alex can speak her lips are silenced by Kara’s finger. Lena gets the same treatment a moment later.

Kara shakes her finger at them. No more talking.

They nod in agreement.

Alex looks at Kara for a long moment and wonders if being with her is like this all the time. She blushes and hopes that’s true. She’s about to learn things about Kara she never dreamed of learning, it’s scary and a turn on at the same time.

Lena smiles looking up at her love. Loving it when she demands what she needs and takes what she wants. She’s almost too much of a top herself to admit it but the list of people that Lena would let top her is pretty short. Although it just expanded by one as she looks over at Alex, then back to Kara. She’s comfortable though and knows full well that she is completely capable of giving her partner, partners, whatever they need. But this isn’t about her or Kara too for that matter. This is about Alex and making her feel loved, accepted, welcomed, and comfortable. Just like Kara makes her feel.

Kara is still pondering what to do as Lena smiles and turns slightly reaching under the bed for something.

She pulls out a black cowboy hat and rests back on the bed twirling it in her hand. She smirks at them both and tosses it up to Kara.

Kara caches it and grins like the devil. Lena looks up at her wondering what she’ll do covering her mouth with her hand. The other she reaches over to hold Alex’s again. Alex just looks at them wondering what this is all about.

Kara looks between the two of them and then back to the hat. She fakes tossing it back to Lena but instead puts it on her own head. Lena reacts with delight. Alex is still wondering what this is all about but goes with it. It’s not lost on both Alex and Lena that Kara can wear the shit out of that hat though.

Lena reaches under the bed again and pulls out another black cowboy hat. She looks at Alex and tosses it up to Kara as well.

Kara thinks for a moment. This is a big decision, pretty much setting the tone for the rest of the night. But really the decision was already made once she accepted the first black hat. This time she fakes tossing it to Alex and smiles at the shocked reaction from Lena. Lena just covers her eyes and giggles as she was not expecting that at all.

_Good one Kara._

Kara smiles and finally tosses the hat to Lena. Lena, delighted, accepts the hat and puts it on her head with a single tap to hold it in place. Kara is delighted as well, she loves to see Lena so happy and Lena is most happy when she is involved. Whether its sex or anything else, Lena really needs to feel involved to be truly happy. Alex looks between them both and begins to get the idea.

_Uh oh._

Lena and Kara are both biting their lips looking at Alex. Alex looks a bit nervous and turned on at the same time.

Lena reaches under the bed again and this time pulls out a white hat. Alex wonders what else is lurking under this bed. This time Lena hands it to Kara. Interested to see if she gives it to Alex as expected or gives it to Lena, now that would be a twist.

This time, Kara, with no fake throw, tosses the white cowboy hat to Alex.

Alex smirks at them both and puts it on pulling the brim low giving them a steely look. And judging by the open mouths she gets in return, she figures she can wear the shit out of this hat right along with them.

Lena and Kara recover a bit and smirk back at Alex, she has no idea what is about to happen to her. Poor thing.

Kara looking down on them both, takes off her hat with one hand and works out of her sweatshirt with the other. Tossing the sweatshirt aside she puts the hat back on and looks back at them. She shakes her head and smiles but they wouldn’t know that because they aren’t looking at her face.

_Abs, abs for days._

They think, in awe of her toned form. Kara is a work of art, for sure.

_Well, I guess if I want their eyes to move I should encourage them to look up._

Kara smirks and works her way out of her sports bra. Tossing it over on top of the discarded sweatshirt. Fixing her hat back in place she turns back to them.

Alex has tears in her eyes staring at her boobs. Lena is really working that one fang with her tongue.

_You’d think they haven’t seen me naked before._

Kara giggles and slides off the bed a bit and works out of her sweatpants and thong.

Alex’s eyes go wide,

_She wears a thong? I knew she did but I didn’t know. You know? Oh boy, this is happening. Really happening!_

Alex swallows and meets Kara’s eyes and finds love there and something more. She relaxes, realizing she’ll just have to get used to looking at Kara as a beautiful woman. Well, it’s a tough job but someone has to do it. She smirks back at Kara who responds with a chuckle.

“I know we said no talking but this is not what I remembered at all!” Alex says indicating with her hand up and down Kara. “Damn girl you fine!”

Lena dies, just dies laughing. Having to hide her face with her hat.

Kara just stands there looking at them, shaking her head, adjusts her hat and spins around slowly. Giving her a good look.

Alex pokes Lena’s arm repeatedly to get her to stop laughing and pay attention. It would be a crime for her to miss this. And so Lena doesn’t. The expression on her face filled with so much love, admiration, and a colossal amount of lust. She takes off her hat to fan herself, then thinking Alex needs it more starts to fan her.

Kara blushes watching them watch her. Every time is just like the first time with Lena and now with Alex it won’t be any different. You’d think it would get old but never does. She looks at Lena and waggles her finger at her to join her up here.

_This just might break poor Alex, but what a way to go._

Lena looks back at Alex with a grin and moves to join Kara.

Standing there with her, Lena caresses her hair off her shoulder and shudders as she approaches her beautiful wife. She wants to go further with her so bad but she doesn’t have the white hat, and rules are rules.

Kara wants to touch her so bad but she too doesn’t have the white hat. As she watches, Lena begins to remove her hat and then her sweatshirt she bites her lip and so very nearly breaks the rules.

Lena regrettably turns away from Kara and focuses on Alex, who has the white hat tonight, and tosses her sweatshirt over with Kara’s. She shakes her hair out and puts the hat back on and removes her sports bra.

Alex’s gasp could be heard from Mars. She’s imagined this for so long in the subconscious recesses of her mind, and now it’s here. Right in front of her.

Lena smiles and would blush if she could. She continues out of her sweatpants. No thong. And stands there studying Alex’s reaction. She wasn’t nervous before but she is now. Kara gently touches her back in reassurance and smiles. It’s breaking the rules but not really, for every rule there is an exception and Lena, Kara, and Alex are quite exceptional. Some of the tension leaves her. She cares what people think of her. Especially the ones she loves. Especially when standing naked before them.

To say Alex is speechless is an understatement. Where Kara’s physique is the finest example of beauty, power, and strength you could want or imagine. Lena’s is one that is ethereal, other worldly, something only found on a Greek Goddess. Shakespeare would write sonnets to describe it. Da Vinci would paint it on the roof in every church in Italy. When they’re side by side, the contrast is stunning in its own right.

“Mon Dieu.” she whispers.

She knows Lena is a beautiful and breathtaking woman but she didn’t know she was this damn good. But she also notices that the confident Lena she’s always known has taken a step back, seemingly as she removed each piece of clothing. She’s afraid of her reaction, of being rejected at the last moment. That simply won’t do. This wonderful woman must know she has nothing to fear from her.

“I’d never reject you. Not in a million years would that ever happen.” They both smile. “The fact that you’re both hotter than an out-of-control nuclear pile is beside the point. I swear.” Alex says softly, grinning, and stretches out her hands to both Lena and Kara.

Lena smiles and chuckles as relief comes over her. “You scientists and your bedroom talk! That’s pretty fucking hot!” She wipes her cheek and takes Kara’s hand and they go over to Alex and take her hand, joining her on their bed.

“Damn right you are Lena. And you Kara. Damn you both for being so fucking hot.” Alex whispers as they join her. She reaches up caressing their cheeks. More relieved at finally being able to touch them again than being in bed nude with them.

_Priorities._

Alex smirks.

The black hats, Kara and Lena, smile down on the woman they love and get to work without any further word.

Kara kisses Alex first as she caresses Lena’s thigh. When they break their kiss, Lena removes Alex’s hat for the moment and Kara helps her out of her sweatshirt. Lena puts the hat back on her head.

They both help her out of her sports bra. And Alex just lies there looking up at them.

_Oh Rao._

_Holy shit._

They both knew Alex was beautiful but that was before, all this. Alex’s physique is like a blend of Kara and Lena’s, a combination of the best of both with things that are uniquely Alex thrown in. The kind of form your mind, heart, and body will never let go of.

“You should be naked all the time.” Lena nods in agreement with Kara causing them all to blush and chuckle.

Enjoying the moment, Kara kisses her again with a passion that they’re just beginning to explore the depths of. Lena moves closer caressing her stomach and drawing her hand up to her breast. She moves closer licking and kissing her breast working her nipple with her tongue.

Alex moans for the first time tonight. Her hand cups Lena’s head holding her harder to her breast. Lena obliges and presses in harder until Alex’s grip lightens. Lena smiles as it seems Alex likes her girls worked hard and firm.

_She’s not the only one._

Lena continues working the moans from her eager for more.

Kara feels the moans flowing into her as they kiss. Holding her close as if her life depended on it, she works her other breast with her hand. As hard and firm as guided by Alex’s arm pressing against her.

Alex breaks the kiss long enough to gasp.

“Yes, that’s it. Just like that. It’s not hurting me.” She whispers between moans. Kara covers her mouth with her own and positions her body more on top of her as if trying to drive her through the bed. Alex pulls her tight into her never wanting to let go.

In an instant, a lifetime of regret of what they had lost turns to joy at the promise of what they will have.

Lena can’t take any more and uses Vampiric speed to rip off Alex’s yoga pants. It takes every ounce of her self-control to not go down on her. That first time should be Kara’s. She tosses her hat on the bed post and does the same with Kara’s.

“Lips. Mine. Now.” Lena snarls and firmly pulls Kara away from Alex. Kara relents and Alex protests until Lena pushes Kara’s head down Alex’s body and takes over position at Alex’s lips while straddling her chest.

Lena and Alex kiss so deeply and hard that Lena hopes she doesn’t bruise her. A low growl escapes her lips as Alex works her breasts and nipples with her thumbs. Their tongues chase each other sometimes getting too close to her fangs. Lena moans at the delight of the taste of Alex’s blood, it’s been so long since she last tasted her. The control needed to not take her right now is phenomenal. Lena would pat herself on the back for it but her arms are around Alex’s head holding them fixed hard and close together.

Kara spanks Lena’s butt as she moves down Alex’s torso. Lena lets out a soft moan and they both smile. She kisses slowly, working her way down. Only pausing as she feels Alex shudder at her touch or moan when she hits a sensitive area. She commits all these spots to memory.

Kara is low enough to be able to caress the length of Alex’s legs and they part for her, an open invitation.

Kissing along her inner thighs she works her way up to where her legs meet. Reaching her mound, Alex’s legs begin to writhe. Kara places them over her shoulders as she begins to work.

_This is better than potstickers._

She giggles as she presses her mouth against her, lips and tongue caressing the folds of her sex like it’s the most delicious thing ever. Her long and strong tongue moves up and down over her rock hard clit, flitting inside deeper and deeper with each pass.

Alex has to break away from Lena as she becomes overwhelmed at what Kara is doing to her.

“Kara, oh God Kara!” She pulls Lena tight into her and whispers through moans. “Lena, baby, she’s fucking me with her tongue, Kara is really fucking me with her tongue! Oh God!” Tears stream down her cheeks from how good she feels.

Lena smiles and holds her just as tight and whispers, “I know baby it’s because she loves you. Just as much as I do.” She kisses her.

“She loves me? You love me? You pr…promise?” Alex asks between moans and deep breaths, her eyes lock with Lena’s, scared child-like eyes as if afraid her parent would tell her no. Still afraid, still terrified, even in this moment of losing the ones she loves, again.

It kills Lena to see her that scared, she would have regardless but in that moment she resolves to move Heaven and Hell for her if she must. “Oh baby, forever and always. Forever and always.” She answers Alex repeating it over and over until she smiles and accepts it. Lena means every word and resumes kissing Alex.

Kara hears all this, first in complete joy at how good she’s making Alex feel, then so incredibly sad for her at how starved for love she is. Tears stream down her face as she pours all her love for Alex into this. She’s going to make Alex feel all the love she has for her from now on no matter what regardless of what she’s doing. She grips an arm around each leg and pulls Alex tighter against her face. Moving faster than a human she seemingly works all areas at the same time. Stimulating all areas at the same time of Alex’s most sensitive parts.

“I love you too Kara, I fucking love you too.” She whispers between kissing Lena until Kara puts it into overdrive.

“Oh...fuck!” Is all she can get out as she can’t get a single breath just like when you get into a pool of cold water the first time. Your breath leaves you before it gets in.

Lena grins knowing what’s coming next and moves off of Alex regrettably but still holding her hand and kissing her cheek. She whispers, “Ready to fly baby?” She nuzzles against her ear, “Kara has you now and she’s going to take good care of you.” Alex looks at her with a “don’t leave me” expression. “Shhh, baby its ok I’m right here and I’ll join you two once you get to altitude.” She giggles and kisses her cheek and pulls away slightly.

That’s Kara’s signal to make her move. She supports the small of Alex’s back with each hand so that Alex’s thighs are resting on her biceps as she works her tongue into her sex. As she does so, she begins to lift Alex up slowly.

As Alex is lifted off the bed, she floats only with Kara’s support. Higher and higher, Kara lifts her up until Kara is fully extended with Alex in the air above her supported only on Kara’s face.

Lena senses the moment and comes over to join them. She faces them and caresses Alex’s butt. Moving closer she buries her face between Alex’s cheeks and wrapping her arms around Kara as best as she can. She can’t resist motor boating her ass, so she does. And works her tongue into areas that she never thought possible.

Alex, isolated from all sensation feels like she’s flying only supported by the pleasure coming from between her legs. First by Kara and now joined by Lena. The only thing she feels is the love and pleasure from them, the outside world no longer touches her. She throws her head back, her arms extended to her sides akimbo. She is free. Finally.

The moment she’s free, comes her first orgasm. It shatters her very being. “Kara! Lena!” she says over and over and over again, faster and faster until she screams. Releasing everything she’s kept inside all these months.

Kara’s mouth overflows as Alex’s release flows into her.

_Yup, so much better than pot stickers!_

She thinks as she consumes all Alex has to offer. Pleased that their love has led to this point. It’s a relief and release for both of them.

Lena thinks for a moment she may not get her tongue back from her ass as she climaxes while it’s deep inside her. It’s clinched so tight she can only moan. As she relaxes she moves her tongue to coax it back and is rewarded when Alex tightens around her tongue again and she moans with delight. She thinks,

_This was worth the wait, and hopefully the pain. We should’ve told Alex sooner, if only things has been different._

They don’t stop, working harder and faster than before. Kara and Lena chase one orgasm after another from her over and over. Each one harder to get than the last. Until Kara senses Alex’s exhaustion taps Lena who taps her back in acknowledgment.

Slowly they separate. They both support her as she slides down between them. Bodies wet with sweat and sex, skin flushed red with heat. They continue to lick and kiss Alex inch by inch as she gently slides down between them almost like a rag doll.

All too soon Alex comes to rest between them as they sit on their knees. Kara still at her front and Lena still at her back. Alex is breathing hard, eyes closed, head lolled to one side. They both support her between them holding her close. Their hands glide over her gently, lovingly.

Lena and Kara each take one side of her neck and lick, kiss, and nibble. Fully content to do this and nothing more for hours and hours.

Alex moans, “Oh…”

She whispers, “Oh…that feels so good…”

They grin and continue.

She whispers again, “Mmmm…that feels so good Alex!”

They both stop and frown. Thinking…

_WTF? Oh no!_

She smiles and whispers, “Gotcha, pay up sucka!”

Kara, “You…”

Lena, “…fucking...”

Kara, “…bitch!”

Alex, “Too soon?” She asks weakly chuckling.

Kara and Lena look at each other and just shake their head and smile.

“It’s too late now. We’re stuck with her.” Lena smiles and says.

“Adoption, we could put her up for adoption. We’re both familiar with the process.” Kara grins and they both groan.

“Too sooo…” Kara says before she is cut off by a kiss from Alex.

Lena smirks, “I do believe I said someone was going to get it, now it’s time to see if I was paying attention to Kara’s work.” She grins like the devil and licks her fingers and moves them between Alex’s legs finding the spot Kara worked so well.

Alex’s eyes fly wide open and breaks the kiss with Kara. “Lena baby…” Is all she gets out before the moans start. Louder with each finger Lena gets into her. Lena buries her face against Alex’s neck, licking, nibbling and kissing with each thrust.

Kara leans in and takes her spot on the other side of Alex’s neck and takes her free hand to join Lena’s working inside Alex.

“Oh fuck.” Alex whispers and slips her hand behind her to find Lena’s sex, and one between her and Kara to find hers.

Kara and Lena gasp at the same time and tighten around Alex grinding against her fingers. The kisses against Alex’s neck turn to moans. She smiles eager to make them feel as good as they make her. She moves her fingers deeper and harder with each thrust, harder than she normally would but then again as she said earlier, they can take it.

Kara can’t believe how good it feels to have Alex inside her. She almost comes instantly when her fingers enter her.

“Oh Rao…Alex. Yes, that’s the spot. Hard as you can. It’s ok. Ok…ok...” She says ok over and over until she is so close. Only in her wildest dreams did she ever think Alex would make love to her. Dreams can come true, who knew?

Lena is amazed she has the stamina to continue. And even more amazed she can target her special spot so quickly. She grinds her hips into Alex’s motion and her hips smack against her bottom. Their bodies’ find their rhythm on their own in sync with one another.

“God damn Alex. You got it baby. That’s it. That’s it. Oh yes. Yes…” She also says over and over until all three increase their rhythm. Finally, not about one or the other but about them all working together for their love of each other.

Alex can’t last any longer. Lena’s determination and Kara’s assistance are too much. She comes faster than she ever has. As she does she gives both of them a final hard thrust with everything she’s got and it’s enough, bringing them over along with her.

Screams of passion. Tears of joy. Kisses oh so many kisses. Touches. Caresses. Licks. All have brought them here, their new normal. It’s what they all needed, a new normal.

Kara comes so hard she has one climax followed by another it’s all Alex can do to hang on and keep inside her. Kara manages to hang on, thankful she didn’t hurt anyone. It’s always in the back of her mind that sex with her can be dangerous. With Lena that’s not a problem. But Alex, she can’t bear the thought of hurting Alex with her love. This is one reason she gave Lena the other black hat. The second black hat is also the “spotter”.

Lena responds almost the same way but positions herself so that Alex can stay with her better. Being with Alex and sharing this with Kara is the greatest experience she’s ever had mainly because their being together is the most love she could’ve ever dreamed of having much less dared hope for.

Alex herself loses count how many times she climaxed. The feeling of both her lover’s hands inside her is just too incredible and in this position their hands are trapped inside her. She bounces up and down on their hands as the orgasm rolls through her over and over. 

As the orgasm fades and their senses return gradually they become aware of each other. They cuddle and kiss as they collect themselves.

“So…how…was…it?” Kara asks softly tracing Alex’s name on her chest with her finger.

“I’d buy that for a dollar.” Alex replies not missing a beat.

Lena just laughs and tries to smother her laughter against Alex’s neck.

“Good because we’ve had all our shots.” Kara replies also not missing a beat.

“You are not old enough to have watched that movie little girl. I’m telling Mom.”

“Life is so much more fun and enjoyable when you just play along.” Lena says from her spot resting on Alex’s shoulder.

Alex nods in agreement.

“Yup.” Replies Kara, “And what Mom doesn’t know won’t hurt her. Oh Rao, what are we going to tell Mom?” She covers her face and cuddles into Alex.

Lena sighs, “For the record, bringing Mom into a bedroom discussion is not a good idea. Although your Mom is hot. Sooo hot!” They both groan. “See my point?” Lena grins.

“We’ll figure that out when the time comes.” Alex caresses Kara’s head and tries to be the adult. “Is she like that all the time?” Pointing to Lena.

“Yup.” She replies sleepily.

Lena shakes Kara gently. “Hey sleepyhead no sleep yet. We’ve got housekeeping to do.”

“Aww, I don wanna.” She says cuddling into Alex tighter.

“So you don’t want Alex and me in the shower…together? In the shower…together…nude…with no clothes on neither.”

_God I fucking love Lena._

Alex thinks as she tries to stifle a laugh.

Kara pops up in a flash, “Um, I was told there’d be no shower.”

“Dear, consider it a bonus for being such a good black hat tonight.”

“Hey I’m just about spent here so no funny business?”

They look at Alex like she just grew another head.

“Okay but within reason.”

They all smile.

“Okay, I’ll see to our loves’ needs in the shower while you get things cleaned up here.” Lena says scooping Alex up in her arms bridal style. 

“But I wanna go…”

“And while you do, go downstairs and get the Pedialyte from the fridge. And the ibuprofen from the first aid kit.” She finishes with a wink.

_Oh yes Alex has other needs that need to be met. And one can’t do both._

Kara thinks, “Okay I need to keep my hormones in check also.” Lena nods softly and gives her a wink.

“And the sooner you’re done the sooner you can join us in the shower. And don’t forget the ibuprofen as well yeah? Otherwise our girl is going to be sore tomorrow.” Lena finishes with a smile.

“I’m on it babe.” Kara leans over and gives them both a kiss. “Save some hot water for me?”

“Oh we’ll keep it hot for you.” Alex smiles weakly in reply as Lena and Kara just roll their eyes. Both of them are really looking out for her. She starts to cry as she looks at them. Out of relief at really being loved and “Now I know, what it really means to be loved.” She whispers.

A red tear falls down her cheek at her words. After a few seconds trying to regain her composure Lena chuckles, “My dear, we’ve created a monster.”

“Or did the monster create you?” Alex says and taps Lena gently on the nose with her finger. Getting a chuckle out of her Lena kisses her face gently.

“Indeed.” Is all she can say looking down on Alex in her arms. Kara resting her chin on Lena’s shoulder looking down on her. Kara caresses Alex’s cheek and traces her lips with her finger. Alex responds by kissing her finger tips.

Kara wipes her face kisses Alex again, “Go on you two. I’ll be there in a minute.” She shoos them off to the shower and pauses a moment watching them go. Her heart skips a beat at how beautiful they look.

_I’m getting used to this. And I think we were just in time. Oh Rao, thank you for this!_

She smiles and sets about her work, cleaning up the bedroom. Changing the sheets. And going to the kitchen to get the Pedialyte and ibuprofen. Things they don’t stock in the usual locations because well, Kara and Lena don’t need those things. They’re kept where humans are most likely to be in their penthouse. She smiles that they will have to have a more conventional arrangement now that Alex is with them. She also realizes they left their phones and padd in the living room so she retrieves those and brings them to the bedroom. She could’ve used Superspeed for this but figured Lena and Alex could use a little more alone time. After all she was running things tonight so stepping back for a moment is a good thing. Besides she has a tendency to smother, one of the things Lena has helped her with. It’s not a bad thing, it’s just that sometimes people need their space, even ones that are so in love.

She sits on the bed and thinks about tonight. Tomorrow. And the future. So much has changed in the last 24 hours. All for the better. But there will be some time needed to adjust and refocus. And what will they tell Mom?

“Well she’s accepted everything so far.” Kara whispers. She shakes her head and rises from the bed and enters the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lena and Alex enter the large walk-in shower. It’s large enough for a small village to use at once and elaborate enough to launch something into space.

Lena speaks as they enter the shower, “Shower On, Profile Lena_PostSex_01, Activate.”

“A voice activated shower? I’m not sure what I’m surprised by more. The fact that you have a voice activated shower or that you have a preset called “PostSex” or that you have so many presets named “PostSex” that you have to number them? Marry me?” Alex looks up to her and Lena smiles.

“Unfortunately there is no law that allows more than two people to marry. Yet. But my answer is yes regardless. Kara will need some convincing though so when you ask her, bring pot stickers…or caress that spot at the small of her back. Works better than Kryptonite. But you didn’t hear that from me.” She says with a wink.

The shower comes alive with a gentle raindrop stream coming from the ceiling mounted shower rails. The lighting also changes to one of tranquil blues and greens. They bring out Lena’s eyes Alex notes as her heart skips a beat. The sound also changes to that of gentle rainstorm. You could almost believe you were in a meadow or creek in the woods. The temperature changes to that of a hot summer day.

Lena smiles looking down at the beautiful woman in her arms. She twirls her about under the stream of water and Alex laughs wiping the water from her face. Lena gently puts her down and holds her close under the stream. Alex puts her arms around her holding her close as well.

“Soap Dispense On, Profile Lena_Sandalwood_01, Activate”

Three quick bursts of soap drop from the ceiling on to Alex’s head. Lena beings to work the soap in her hair and stealing kisses from her at the same time. She runs her soapy hands over Alex’s body.

Alex just laughs and sighs at Lena’s touch. Then she gets an idea.

“Soap Dispense on, Profile Alex_Sandalwood_01...” she lifts up Lena and positions her under the dispenser, “...Activate.” And the same three drops of soap land on Lena’s head and Alex begins to work the soap into her hair, face, and body.

“So I have my own profile? In your shower?” She asks between kisses and soaping Lena’s body.

“Wishful thinking.” Lena replies with a wink.

“Have I told you how much I love you?”

“Not in the last several minutes.”

“I love you Lena Kieran-Zor-El-Danvers-Luthor…whatever.”

“I love you too Alex Zor-EL-Danvers-Luthor…whatever.”

They both giggle and hug each other kissing under the water.

Kara comes in and her breath catches in her throat at the site of the two most beautiful women she’s ever seen, together in their shower. And she remembers that she’s madly in love with both of them.

“Oh Rao. What did I miss?”

“My Dear, Alex and I are engaged.”

“How long have you two been in here?” She laughs.

“Come here, Alex has something she wants to ask you also.”

She moves over and joins them under the water.

“Lena_PostSex_01, nice choice!” She wraps both of them up in her arms and kisses them deeply and passionately like there is no tomorrow.

“Kara, will you marry me?” Alex asks between kisses.

“Well, I don’t know, it’s a big step, and I said if I was going to do it I’d only do it….ohhh my….” Kara’s thoughts are interrupted as Alex works her arms around her drawing her close and her fingertips caress that part in the small of her back. She goes limp in Alex’s arms.

“See told you!” Lena smirks and washes the soap from her hair.

“…yes...Yes I’ll marry you.” Kara smiles and Alex kisses her like she’s always wanted to. And that is anything but chaste. Alex can’t resist cupping Kara’s magnificent ass in her hands drawing her in as they kiss.

“You gave up my secret! Lena!” Lena just smiles. “Oh ok.” Kara moves up to whisper in Alex’s ear. Alex gets a devilish grin on her face.

“What?” Lena asks as Alex crooks her finger at her to come closer and then twirls it around so that Lena turns back to her. Alex reaches over and brushes the hair from her neck.

“Oh no you didn’t! Kara!”

Just then Alex puts her lips gently on the back of Lena’s neck. She collapses back into Alex almost immediately.

“No fair!” Is all she can muster in Alex’s arms. Kara comes over and gives Lena the kiss she always deserves picking her up and wrapping her arms around her twirling her under the shower. They laugh and giggle.

“All’s fair in love and war. Don’t you know this?” Kara grins as they kiss.

“Soap Dispense On, Profile Alex_Sandalwood_01, Activate.”

Soap comes down on Kara’s head and Alex and Lena soap her hair and body as well along with all the kisses and cuddles that go along with it. And if they spent a longer time on Kara’s body well of course they did. Especially Alex, she’s wanted her hands on Kara’s body for a long time and thought that chance would never come.

Kara smiles at all the attention and leans over to Lena and whispers in her ear. They both get a devilish grin as they look at Alex.

“W…w…what is it?” She stammers as they look at her. “Oh, no no no…I don’t have any special spots so you…you can get those thoughts out of your head right now!” That was not convincing to say the least.

Lena, “Well if that’s true you have nothing to worry about.”

Kara, “Yes nothing at all.”

“But on the other hand if one of those spots had just slipped your mind?”

“We would have to take it upon ourselves to verify such claims.”

“Indeed, we would have to conduct an extensive, thorough, and in depth investigation.”

“Just to be sure.”

“To be sure.”

Alex, “To be sure? Gulp! Mon Dieu!”

The search didn’t take long sadly and as expected was successful.


	7. The Call

A few hours later, Kara, Lena, and Alex are curled up in bed asleep. This isn’t the first time they’ve slept together but it is the first time they’ve done so after sex and in the nude. All are exhausted, somewhat sore, and happier than words can describe. Sadly their peaceful rest is disturbed by a phone call.

Lena’s phone padd begins to ring. With the ringtone of Heart’s “Crazy On You.”

Her eyes open and she reaches up to get her phone. Smiling she knows who it is.

“Sorry babes, have to take this.” She whispers. They stir awake around her.

“It’s ok love.” Kara whispers and cuddles closer into her.

“Mmmmm.” Is all Alex says as she uses Lena’s breast for a pillow.

Lena smiles so wide it might break her face.

_Well I’m not going anywhere so someone is going to be getting an eyeful. Someone indeed!_

She fixes the padd to the arm above the bed. “Accept.” She says and the call completes turning on the camera and light.

Alex and Kara, rub their eyes awake and try to focus on the display above them.

Their jaws drop once they can see who it is that is calling Lena.

“Well, isn’t dat a cute pictcha? Ha! Ha!” She smiles wildly with an extreme close up of her face.

“Oh my…” Both Alex and Kara say at the same time.

“I’ll bet da three of ya were saying dat quite a lot tonight. Ha! Ha!” She leans back and spins around in her chair. “Ya know dere’s a lot of things I could say at dis moment but I think one thing in particula says it best! Ha! Ha!” She stands up and steps forward into the camera getting a close up of the area below her exposed navel, at her bikini line focusing on a tattoo that says…

_Lucky You_

“Kara you never told me Lena rolls like this!” Alex whispers looking at her incredulously. “Holy shit!”

“I didn’t know.” Kara whispers back. “Wow!”

“Nice to know I can still keep a few surprises up my sleeve.” Lena just shakes her head and caresses their backs.

Smiling, “You have no idea how lucky Harley. But I could show you.” Lena says and pulls the covers down slightly giving Harley Quinn a good show of the three of them together.

You can hear the sound of a baseball bat clattering to the floor as Harley stares at her screen with a mischievous grin. “I’m lucky, you’re lucky, they’re lucky, we’re all lucky! Ha! Ha!” She leans in closer to the camera.

“Lena Freaking Luthor.”

“Harley Fucking Quinn.”

“Ha! Ha! Ya know, Lena, when ya got hitched to SupaG most people would quit while dere ahead. But no, ya two come tagetha and put da moves on SupaG’s sistah Agentbabe. How long has dis been goin on? Huh?”

“Well we had the talk last night…” Lena shrugs.

“Last night!” Harley smacks her forehead and looks up to the sky.

“Puddin’ what’s goin on? Who you talking to? Oh my God! Lena Luthor? Alex Danvers? Kara Danvers? In bed…bae we gotta get to National City it is not like Gotham!” The face that everyone knows suddenly appears.

_The Joker a.k.a. Barbara Kean_

You could knock Kara and Alex over with a feather.

“Hello Ms. Joker.” They all say. Lena continues, “You’re looking well. Harley’s taking good care of you I see. Looks like we’re both doing rather well, yeah? All of us are doing quite well indeed.”

“Truer words have never been spoken. You know Lena. May I call you Lena? You know Lena you are my hero now. You know that right? We all should hang out and…” And Harley’s hand pushes Joker’s face out of the camera frame. 

“Puddin’ I’m on a call here! I’m on a call!”

“But sweetheart?”

“Stifle! Now shoo babe!”

Lena bites her lip trying not to smile. And she hugs Kara and Alex close. The sound of footsteps stomping off can be heard.

“See ya, Ms. Joker!” The three say in unison.

“Okay, now where were we before we were so rudely intarupted? Oh yeah…lucky you.” She shakes her head. “Hello SupaG! How are ya today Kara? Pretty good I suspect. Ha! Ha!”

“Hello Ms. Quinn, I’m doing quite well thank you.” Kara smiles and waves.

“Oh please it’s Harley SupaG. Next time ya’re in Gotham we should hang out. Triple-date er’ sumthin’ whatevea ya calling it.”

“That sounds like fun Harley I look forward to it.” Kara smiles.

“Aww isn’t she the cutest? I see why ya like her Lena.”

“Well it’s a little more than like, I did marry her after all.” Lena says and kisses Kara gently. Holding her close to her breast.

“SupaCorp! I shipped ya two so hard, if y'all were da Titanic, da iceberg woulda sunk! Ha! Ha!”

Kara, Lena and Alex can’t help but laugh at that. And Harley smiles, warmly. Harley is happiest when she’s having fun and having fun with others. Sometimes that fun is a good thing and sometimes it’s not. You want to be in the company of her with the former rather than the latter.

“And dat brings me ta you Agentbabe, Alex Danvers. Pleasure ta make your acquaintance!”

“Thank you Ms. Quinn. I…I…It’s nice to meet you too. I…I…I’m a big fan.” Alex’s cheeks flush as she goes all fan girl. They look at her. “Yes I am, so deal with it.”

“Ha! Ha! I like her too Lena. Call me Harley please Alex.”

“Hello Harley.” She smiles all giddy. “I just said hello to Harley Quinn. And her nickname for me is Agentbabe…Vasquez is going to...” Kara and Lena just smile and shake their heads.

“And hello ta ya too Alex, ya cutie pie you! Are Kara and Lena taking good care of ya?” She smiles with her fingers playing on her chin as if lost in thought.

“Yes they are Harley, quite good, they were good to me several times just a few hours ago actually…” She smiles blushing. Kara and Lena just gasp.

“Ha! Ha! I’ll bet dey were ya devil! Ya know ya could use some ink, none of ya have enough ink! I tell ya what when ya come ta Gotham we’re all getting ink ta celebrate!”

Alex smiles, “That sounds great! I can actually meet Harley Quinn!” She’s giddy, like embarrassingly giddy.

“Oh Alex? Has BV bitten ya yet? I’m curious? No really envious. Ha! Ha!”

Lena and Kara just shake their head.

Alex blushes, “Once a long time ago, um it was an emergency so just a feed. Nothing intimate nor sexual. So as to what you’re asking, no Harley, I’ve yet to have that full-on pleasure with Lena. We have to have something to do tomorrow night yeah?”

“Ha! Ha! Ya right! Don’t move so fast, enjoy the journey eh? So ya movin’ in yet?”

“Not yet but it’s a given now that we’re engaged.”

“Holy shit balls! Da second date’s a U-Haul not an engagement party! Ha! Ha!”

All three just hide under the covers and laugh.

Once they collect themselves, Lena pulls back the covers. “Okay, okay. I hate to break this up but…”Lena starts.

“Hold ya horses babe, we’re getting’ ta know each other ova here. Besides ya got a spare! Ha! Ha! I mean seriously, ya like that guy. He had…what…Nicole, Katie, Mimi, Rebecca, and Penelope. I mean how many second chances does one get?” She rubs her chin. “Oh and ya have fangs too!”

Lena, Kara, and Alex just die.

“Oh, Harley.” They all say at once.

“Ha! Ha! You’re adorable Lena but the end ones are amazing!”

“Alex and I are end ones!” Kara smiles and high fives Alex.

“Oh Kara, not you too?” Lena shakes her head and smiles.

“Ha! Ha!”

“And we’re amazing!” Alex adds and kisses Lena.

“Aww, how can ya stand them SupaG?”

“Usually by joining in Harley.” Kara says and moves in to kiss them both.

“Ha! Ha! Good answer SupaG.” She smiles looking at them and sighs softly.

_So that’s what happiness looks like._

She clears her throat and the trio separates but not too far.

“Well I don’t mean ta keep ya any longer than necessary. So da reason I called.” She moves in closer to the camera. “Ya asked me ta let you know as soon as I found anything out so.”

Lena nods. “Yes Harley, if you’ve learned anything I’d be, we’d be grateful.”

Alex and Kara look at Lena a bit puzzled.

“Well, I’ve found out what’s goin on with Maggie.”

Alex and Kara are both still.

“Maggie, what’s going on with Maggie?” Alex asks. “Is she ok, is she, is she…” A whole bunch of questions come to mind but really the answers are none of her business. Not anymore. Kara just holds her hand stroking her fingers.

“Well it’s pretty much as ya expected. She’s working under cover. Has been for at least the last twelve weeks. Not here though, Metropolis. I’m not sure when she arrived in Metropolis but considering how big this is and da amount of work dat would be required she must’ve started soon after you and her broke up.”

“Throwing herself in her work. That sounds like Maggie. Life goes to shit what else is she going to do?” Alex says with a frown. Harley frowns at Alex’s reaction. She didn’t want to say anything once she saw Alex there but figured her support was there also so might as well. “The last time I heard from her was to send her passport to her.”

“Her cover involves dealing with overseas financial resources so dat adds up. Some kind of liaison thing.”

“How bad?” Kara asks. “How serious is this?”

“It’s a big case SupaG. It involves….The Elite.”

“The Elite?” Alex asks.

“They’re a group that has sworn to use anything including the most extreme measures to eliminate crime in Metropolis. Superman dealt with their leader, Manchester Black. He was telepathic.” Kara informs everyone. “That’s on this Earth. I came upon them with the Legends once. That won’t help here though.”

“Correcta mundo SupaG!” She says with a smile, “Dat’s why dey brought in all dese outside resources. Dere remnants are quite formidable and it doesn’t look like dey intend ta fade away.” She twirls a lock of her hair with her finger.

“And that’s why you were able to get this information?” Lena asks.

“Also correct Babe Vamp! They’re no friends of ours, or yours. Da enemy of my frenemy is my enemy! Ha! Ha! You’re a babe and a vampire! Ha! Ha!”

Kara and Alex try to hide their giggles.

“This is serious you two!” Lena whispers.

“But she’s right.” Alex says.

“You are a babe and a vampire.” Kara finishes.

Lena just gives them the eyebrow and they hush. The eyebrow loses some of its effect because she can’t help but smile.

“Of course The Elite has or did have ties with Lex too sooo…”

That gets them quiet and focused.

“…dere’s dat.” She says with a pout. “And if he’s linked in some way…”

“Cadmus.” Lena says softly.

“Yeah, da web gets bigger da more ya look at it. And here’s da thing ladies. If I can find out…”

“They can find out about Maggie.” Says Alex and the others nod in agreement.

“Precisely.” She looks at them and smiles. “Dey have a leak.” She turns serious. “I’ll send ya da info I have and whatcha do with it is up to ya. From what ya sent me about her, she can take care of herself. But if it were up ta me. I’d get her da hell outa dere.” She looks at them, “I got people with eyes on her, it’s cool fer now. But she’s in over her head and doesn’t realize it.”

“Time for the lone wolf to return home.” Lena says.

Harley, Alex, and Kara nod.

“No one wants ta fuck up Maggie’s case but I can only learn so much from da outside. Da first step should be ta get in dere and see what’s what. I can get Babe Vamp in, with a good cover?”

Lena thinks a moment. “Okay put it together and we’ll go over it in the morning.”

“Lena baby, are you sure?” Kara asks.

“Sweetie, perhaps I should go instead.” Alex touches her cheek.

Lena smiles. “You’ve got work here, both of you. I’ll get her out. Look, I need to run this by The Commission anyway and only I can do that. We should be able to get something done on the vampire end of things regarding this. We don’t like them either. So relax. I may seem like a lone wolf, but I’m not.” She smiles. “Wolves are the other guys.”

She tried to deflect it with humor but the truth is plain to everyone. “She might be more receptive to me…maybe.” Lena looks down.

“Hey Lena. In case no one has ever told you. Thank you. You are one of the good ones and this world needs more people like you in it.” Harley says, her clarity, focus, and precision is quite different than before. Like a switch was flipped on her personality. Uncanny.

“Thank you Harley that, that means a lot.”

Alex and Kara rub her back.

“Besides, I’ll need you two to keep things going here. Also, a lot of things have changed between us on a personal level in the last couple days. Please use the time I’m away for good. Use it to help each other to get to where we want to be.”

“That includes you too.” Alex says.

Lena smiles, “And knowing you two are sorted makes getting me sorted all the easier.”

Kara nods, “Lena’s right. There are lots of things we need to work on here.” She takes Alex’s hand. “And Lena will take good care of Maggie.”

“That’s what concerns me.” Alex says and pokes Lena gently in the ribs. “But putting things off is what helped get us to this point. I made it, but just barely. I want to go with you but you’re not wrong. Maggie seeing me there would be the worst thing right now. I doubt she ever wants to see me again.” She shakes her head, “There is plenty for us to do here.” Alex kisses Kara softly. And Lena kisses them both.

“And Lena, you’re not going to hurt Maggie…right? Right?”

“Alex I may want to but I’d never do anything to upset you. Never.”

“Fine, you’re honest.” Lena kisses her cheek until she smiles.

Harley ponders for a moment, “Aww, alright. Yer twistin’ my arm here. I’ll tag along with Lena, cause’ they’re right. Ya need someone ta watch yer back. Metropolis isn’t yer town. It ain’t Gotham neither but dere ain’t no place like Gotham! Ha! Ha!”

“Thank you Harley, I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Lena says with a smile.

“Oh I hava pretty good idea what ya’d do without me! And I’m so jealous! Ha! Ha!”

“Um Harley, you’re not recording any of this are you?” Lena asks and the others pull the sheet up a little bit closer.

“Why no Ms. Luthor, whaeva gave ya dat idea?” She smiles and blinks innocently.

Her green eyes narrow, “That wasn’t very convincing. Harley.”

“Purely fer personal use only.”

She sighs, giving in, “Okay but if this winds up on any social media….”

“I’m a grease spot?”

“We have an understanding.” Lena smiles.

Alex smiles, “Oh I’m in Harley Quinn’s porn stash!”

Kara buries her face, “I give up.” And curls into Lena.

“Ha! Ha! Agentbabe is such a freak! Damn it! And I mean dat in a wholesome loving way of course.” She smiles and blinks sweetly at them.

Alex smirks and blushes. “I think they already know.”

“Ha! Ha!”

“We should talk more.” Kara says from her place against Lena’s chest. “I like talking with you Harley, and I know Alex does.” Alex pokes her in the ribs. “Ouch!”

“Dat would be spectactula! We could exchange cosplay ideas!”

Alex says, “Oh, I…I don’t cosplay.” They all just look at her.

“Well, only on…special occasions. DEO Halloween party...”

“Ha! Ha! Dat’s how it all starts!”

“We’ll talk in the morning Harley. Thanks for calling and everything. I owe you.” Lena says with a smile.

“Ha! Ha! About that, the way I count it all three of ya owe me. Four counting Detective Dimples! Ya don’t have ta worry about remembering I’ll send a reminder when I’m ready ta collect. Ha! Ha!” She blinks at them innocently.

They all instinctively cuddle a little closer.

“Ha! Ha! It won’t be dat bad. But it will be fun.” She says with a wink. “I’ll text ya’ll later. See ya Alex, give Lena and Kara a kiss for me, lots of tongue! See ya Kara, give Lena and Alex a kiss for me, lots of tongue. See ya Lena give Alex and Kara a kiss for me, lots of….well you get where I’m goin! Ha! Ha!” She blows them all a kiss. “Bye guys, love you lots!”

“Bye Harley, we love you too!” They all say in unison and giggle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ha! Ha! Yes ya do! Later!” She waves and hangs up.

“I see why you did this now, they’re amazing!” Barbara rests her hand on Harley’s shoulder.

Harley pats her hand and nods, “Der special Puddin! Just like you.” And kisses her on the cheek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What in the hell just happened?” Alex asks as Lena shuts off the padd.

“Lena knows Harley Quinn. Lena is Ms. Joker’s hero. Ms. Joker is hot. We are Harley Quinn’s end ones and we are magnificent. Lena has had Harley Quinn looking for Maggie. Harley Quinn found Maggie in Metropolis. Maggie is working undercover to bring down The Elite. Maggie is in trouble and doesn’t know it. Lena and Harley are going to rescue Maggie. Harley is a lot of fun. You and I have things to work on. You are into cosplay. You need to get bit by Lena. You have a massive lady boner for Harley Quinn. We all have massive lady boners for Harley Quinn. Harley Quinn has a massive lady boner for us. Ms. Joker has a lady boner for us too especially Lena. We’re all going to owe Harley Quinn when this is over, probably something involving our lady boners and Ms. Joker.”

Once Kara got to the part involving “lady boners” Lena just pulled the sheet over her head hoping to disappear to her happy place. Alex’s jaw just dropped to the center of the earth.

“Did I leave anything out? Did I miss a lady boner?”

“NO!” Lena and Alex shout.

“I fucking love you!” Lena says from under the sheet.

“I fucking love you too!” Kara says and cuddles into “Bed Sheet Lena.”

“I fucking love you three!” Alex says and cuddles into “Bed Sheet Lena” as well.

Bed Sheet Lena replies, “We were only on the phone fifteen minutes with Harley and now look how crazy we’ve become!” 

“So crazy we just might work.” Kara replies and sneaks under the covers to cuddle and kiss Lena.

“If this is crazy I hope we’re never cured.” Alex adds and joins them under the covers, cuddling and kissing them both.

They stay like this as they drift off to sleep once more. Not knowing when they’d get this chance again.

“Lucky us.” Someone says followed by playful giggles.


	8. Breakfast

Kara wakes to the smell of cooking food. Where food is concerned Kara’s stomach is the best alarm clock. She doesn’t see Alex in bed so she figures she’s the one playing chef this morning. Lena is a late sleeper so she gives her a kiss on the cheek and gets out of bed. She slips on a robe from the rack near the door and ties the sash around her waist and takes off to find the source of the wonderful aroma.

She makes it to the kitchen and stops dead in her tracks at the sight before her. Alex with her back to her stirring something in a skillet on the stove. She’s wearing socks and one of Lena’s white long sleeve dress shirts, no bottom. No bottom.

Her cheeks flush once her heart starts beating again and she smiles walking over to hug Alex from behind.

“Hey you.” She whispers against Alex’s ear hugging her tight against her. Alex leans back into her embrace, their bodies fit together like a key to a lock. Kara can’t resist going after Alex’s weak spot, nibbling on her earlobe.

She giggles, “Hey yourself.” She whispers melting into Kara. “Mmmm, so it wasn’t a dream. I thought maybe I’d died and gone to Heaven. No none of that. It’s real, all real.” She can’t take much more of this so she moves the skillet off the burner and turns in Kara’s arms to face her. Kara’s hands fall to her bottom and gently pulls her in closer. They kiss. And kiss, And kiss.

Alex’s heart beats like a freight train stronger and louder with each second. Eventually Alex has to break the kiss to come up for air.

“Baby I like the way you think, but we both need food.” She smiles and swats Kara on her bottom.

“That’s not the only thing I’m hungry for, I thirst for.” She unbuttons Alex’s shirt.

Alex blushes, “Well good for you that I’m on the menu and it’s one of those 24 hour diners.” She unties Kara’s robe.

As their clothing opens the pull each over close, their skin-to-skin contact sizzles. And something else, relief.

Kara kisses her quickly then turns serious for a moment rocking them slowly back and forth.

“Are you ok? I know this is all of a sudden and a lot of things are happening all at once. Things that might take a long time to process. I, we, don’t want to push you into something you don’t want. If this isn’t for you, it’s ok you won’t hurt our feelings and I’m sure…..”

Alex’s hands find Kara’s weak spot and she stops talking collapsing into Alex’s arms. “No fair baby.” Kara says after a long minute.

“That’s what you get with that silly talk.” Alex smirks, “There’s no place else I’d rather be. I know you didn’t do this out of pity. You did this because you love me and Lena loves me. I did this because I love you, and I love Lena. And now is the time to act. So, we’re doing this. We’re really doing this.”

She reaches around and holds Alex’s hands still against the small of her back, it’s the only way she can regain coherent thought. “And we did this because we need you. I need to love you. We need to love you and with the greatest passion that is in our power to give. Once we realized that, there was no way we’d let you hurt any longer, no way we could continue without you. We needed to do something about it. So, yes we really, really, really are doing this!” She moves her hands to wipe Alex’s cheek, then kisses her softly like their love deserves.

“Best sister ever.” Alex says softly. “Best fiancé ever. Best girlfriend ever…”

“How about greatest love ever?”

“Deal, but we’re missing one aren’t we?”

Lena still in bed, was awake listening to all of this. She has to wipe her cheek at how much she loves them. She immediately vampspeeds to the kitchen to join them, describing her clothing is easy, she isn’t wearing any. She just appears in the blink of an eye hugging them.

“Someone call for me?” she smiles with misty red eyes.

They both laugh. “Were your ears burning love?” Kara asks giving her a kiss and slipping an arm around her.

“Ears, fangs, loins. All of it.”

Alex chuckles and kisses her too, slipping her arm around her.

“Good morning, Baby.” Alex brushes the hair from Lena’s shoulder and rests her head on it.

“Good morning love. That smells good. Although I’m not surprised Kara isn’t eating. You seem to have her quite distracted from all her basic bodily needs…except for one.” She says and kisses Alex back.

They both turn so red blushing, Lena just hugs them warmly.

“Naked Vampire Girl Hugs, now that I can get used to.” Alex blushes. “She isn’t the only one with needs, I’m available for yours too. All of them. And I do mean…all.” She replies with a wink.

Now it’s Lena’s turn to fluster, “Um…um…”

“You broke Lena!” Kara giggles.

Alex kisses Lena until she regains some of her composure.

“I’ll remember you said that.” Lena says breathlessly and giggles holding them both close. There is something she needs to say. Something she noticed last night.

“About last night…”

Kara and Alex roll their eyes.

“No not that, I heard. You know? But baby, in the interest of openness, there was something I saw in your eyes last night. When Kara was going all Alpha Super Cavewoman on us.”

Kara just giggles at that.

“There was a moment where, I thought we lost you…to something.”

Kara doesn’t giggle at that but turns all Super Protector in the blink of an eye.

“We’re together now, so if there’s something you need or like to say…we’re here for you and we want to know. Your problems are our problems.” Lena adds caressing Alex’s cheek.

“Yes even though you just told me you’re good.” Kara says and kisses her nose, but her look says, I’ll help but I can’t help if you don’t talk.

“I…it’s…well…I…”Alex stammers, she takes a deep breath before continuing. “I’m not a bad ass, smokin hot, vampire, with a heart big enough to love the entire world. I’m not a bad ass, smokin hot, Kryptonian, superhero, with a heart big enough to love the entire universe. I’m just me, Alex Danvers, human, apparently madly in love with the girl I grew up with, who is also my adopted sister, and madly in love with the woman that saved both our lives and our hearts over and over again.” She can’t look at them as she continues. “All I can do is my best, I don’t have your strength or stamina so you have to hold back for fear of hurting me. Part of me knows I can’t be there for you in the ways you need and it makes me sad. And I don’t want you to become bored or tired with me because I’m just not good enough.” She finishes softly.

Lena responds so softly and tenderly, “Alex Danvers in 350 years you are the greatest human I’ve ever known. I don’t take human lovers as a rule, certainly not any of my kind either. As a result, it’s been a very long, lonely existence for me. I can tell you something you probably already know, that most people you meet don’t care about you and have no interest in doing so. Be they human, vampire, or “other”. “

She smiles softly at Kara, “They only care about what you can do for them, or what they can get from you for as long as they can get it. And then they’re gone.” She leans her head against Alex’s as it rests on her shoulder. “And then Kara came into my existence, I fell in love the moment I saw her, I played along with her different personas…”

“She had no idea.” Kara whispers with a smile.

“…so she thinks.” Lena says with a wink. “Until I couldn’t take the tension any longer and asked her out.”

Alex smiles, “The conversations we had about that…oh my.” They chuckle.

“What I’m getting as is that Kara felt the same way and the reason she didn’t tell me was because she wanted me to fall in love with her, the real her, not the public image. Because nearly everyone you meet wants you to fall in love with their public image, not their true self. Hell, they can’t even stand themselves so why would they expect someone else to? So, in a sense, Kara was the first human I ever fell in love with. Even if she wasn’t a Kryptonian with superpowers, I’d still love her and be with her and I wouldn’t love her at any less of a rate.”

Kara wipes her eyes.

“Baby this is where you come in. You see, you’re not holding Kara and I back, on the contrary. I will love you as fully and completely as you can handle. I’ll never give you more than you can handle. I will push your limits, boundaries…hello?” They chuckle. “But don’t you see? It’s the same thing I do for Kara. Super Hero goddess Kara gets loved the same way as Alex Danvers. Right up to her limits. How is that holding me, us, back? How are you holding us back? It’s impossible because you are loved fully and completely just as you are. And for all we are, you help us fly, you help us spread our wings.”

Alex kisses her for several long moments joined by Kara as well.

“We grew up together, we had that love there already.” Kara says. “Like I said earlier, if I ever made you feel less than totally loved I’m going to change that. I’m going to give you everything you can possibly handle.”

“That leads to something else I wanted to say,” Alex says. “Our first year. I was so damn ugly to you.” She starts to cry again, hard this time, because that first year she was awful to Kara. Someone she now loves so much. It’s the one thing she’s never learned to forgive herself for because she doesn’t deserve forgiveness for that.

Kara takes Alex fully into her arms as Lena looks on thinking,

_Now we’re getting somewhere._

“Baby its ok.” Kara whispers.

“No, baby. It’s not ok. It wasn’t then and it isn’t now.” She cups her face in her hands. “I never told you…” She says softly, regaining her composure.

“I never told you how I felt about you then. You were so…amazing! So beautiful! You fell out of the sky, literally into my lap. You could do these wonderful things and I got to be around you and I could feel something. Feel something for you. Something I couldn’t put into words then, and then, we adopted you. And it made me so mad! Because of what I was feeling, what I couldn’t describe, adopting you blocked me from figuring out what that was…from what it might become. It changed everything and I couldn’t handle it.”

“Oh, Alex…”

“And no one asked me, no one ever asked me how I felt. How was I supposed to deal with it? I didn’t even know what it was exactly. And it made me so angry. At everyone. I still am, I guess.”

Kara pulls her close.

“But now I know what it was. Adopting you meant I would never be able to love you in the way my heart was telling me to. I was forced into a position and I had to make the best of it. I could never say anything, even if I knew what to say. It probably would’ve just come out wrong. Things were already locked in anyway, nothing I could say would change anything.”

Alex wraps her arms around Kara’s shoulders. Kara just buries her face against Alex’s neck as her hot tears flow.

“I was so happy to be part of a family. I had no idea that made you so sad.” She holds Alex close as she sobs.

“I know baby, but look. Look at me! Seeing you that happy made it bearable. That something good came out of it. Your happiness was more important than my own. Don’t you see? You Kara are the one, the one, the one…that showed me what love really is, the grown-up adult version.” Alex wipes her face and takes a deep breath. "The kind where I put your needs before mine, because I love you." 

“Love?” She rocks her in her arms. “Baby? Hey. Hey.” She lifts her up to see her face resting her forehead against Kara’s. Lena wipes red streaks from her face.

“No one is defining us any more, yeah?” They all nod.

“That’s right. And now thanks to you and Lena I can now love you in the way I’ve always wanted but didn’t know back then, yeah?” They all nod again.

“So now I can say “I love you Kara. You’re my sister and my love and although it was hard for me at the time, I now can say I have those two things to share with you where I might’ve only had one. More Kara is better than less Kara.” She smiles and kisses her as if their souls could touch, perhaps they can.

Kara laughs, having said something similar about food the day before. “You need me to nourish you. Nourish your heart.”

Alex nods, not trusting her voice.

“Okay, you got it.”

Lena says nothing but closes her eyes and hugs them saying another silent prayer of thanks for the two most awesome women she’s ever known.

After a long moment, “Ladies it’s an honor and privilege to love you.” Lena says resting her forehead against theirs. “And the food is getting cold, and I’m naked, and that shirt never looked better, and that robe is very short.” They all giggle. “Why don’t we get back to the less teary version of our morning routine?”

“Agreed!” They say in unison.

“And I’d like to be dressed before we have the next conversation with Harley!” Lena spins around and heads back to the bedroom.

“I hate to see you go...” shouts Kara.

“…but I don’t mind watching you leave.” finishes Alex.

Lena just shakes her head and keeps walking,

_They’re both incorrigible, how will I survive?_

**Sometime later…**

Kara is almost in a food coma with her head resting on Lena’s shoulder. Alex’s body rests across them with her head on a pillow in Lena’s lap. It seems the “cuddle pile” is the official resting state of the house. They just stare at the screen blankly.

Lena has her laptop up with a live chat session with Gotham’s finest supervillains of all-time. Supervillains that have been making out like teenagers since the video conference started, going on…yes…ten minutes now.

“You think they have to come up for air sometime.” Alex whispers.

“That’s good form, I’ll have to remember that.” Lena whispers, mimicking the position with her hands.

“They are so hot together!” Kara whispers and giggles.

“We could…”

“No we can’t Alex, we agreed no funny business until after the call.” Lena says playing with Alex’s fingers. 

“That sucks, no offense.” Kara says with a giggle kissing Lena’s shoulder. She slips a hand under Alex’s shirt and rubs her tummy.

“None taken.” And gives her the eyebrow of doom.

“Waaa, Alex she’s doing it again!”

“You brought it on yourself sweetie.” Alex presses Kara’s hand against her belly and giggles.

Wrapped up in themselves for the moment they don’t realize that Ms. Joker and Harley Quinn have stopped making out and are watching them on the camera.

“Puddin see how in love dey are? Ha! Ha!” Harley gushes.

“I’m not a romance novel kind of girl but they’re growing on me.” Barbara replies.

“Ya think what they got is contagious? Maybe infect us too?” she says and nibbles on Barbara’s earlobe.

Her eyes roll back.

_I guess Agentbabe and Puddin' have the same weakness. Ha! Ha!_

“Puddin, we were infected a long time ago. Torture it was and torture made it stronger.” She grins kissing Harley on the nose.

“Hey! We ready to talk about this or should we just turn this thing off and go back to trying to make a baby the hard way?” Lena asks.

Everyone as expected dies laughing.

“Keep that up and everyone is going to want to marry you.” Barbara, a.k.a. Ms. Joker replies.

“They’d have to make it past my committee review first.” She says tapping Kara and Alex. “Their standards are pretty tough.”

“Ugh! Alright, alright!” Harley says with a smile. “Knock it off! Let’s get dis show on da road. Ha! Ha!”

“Yes, so after reviewing the information you sent let me see if I have the following right.” Lena pulls up the files on her computer.”

“Due to the recent setbacks for the Elite their funding is at an all-time low and are in rather desperate financial straits. This is where I come in. The Luthor family has political contacts on its side and along with Luthor monetary backing there would be more than enough to keep them going. The only problem I can see is that this cover needs to be air tight. The Elite have some prior ties with Lex, I think it’s possible to play on that even though it should be known that I’m not my brother. It might take some convincing, convincing we don’t have time for. This is going to feel new to them and new is bad.”

“What we’ve come up with Ms. Luthor, I mean Lena...” Barbra says with a grin, “...Is that certain political interests have aligned which makes this a mutually beneficial arrangement accounting for the time constraint. Graft in my experience should be there right along with death and taxes. Especially during an election year.”

“And the Luthor name has considerable political influence. So Lena goes in for a meeting with a one of their representatives. One that needs to improve their cash flow with their overseas financial backers in time for the election?”

“Dat’s right Alex.” Harley says with a smile and Alex gets a little warm. “They don’t want dat pipeline to dry up. So they need to keep things flowing. And with certain legislation coming up this year they need ta make sure things go their way, dat way is rather expensive. Normally we’d just knock over a bank but…”

“Puddin, could we please not incriminate ourselves for five minutes?” Barbara nods her head at the screen. “Supergirl, DEO Agent Danvers, Lena Freaking Luthor!” She rolls her eyes.

“Oh yeah! I forgot! Ha! Ha! But wait, dere just regula people. Look! See!” Harley points at the screen.

Alex, Kara, and Lena just shake their heads. Harley is one of a kind.

“I think this would probably constitute collusion in the least so…” Lena smiles.

“So we’re all criminals?” Barbra smiles.

“From a certain point of view.” Alex sighs.

“I’m not sure how I feel about that.” Kara frowns.

“It’s fer Maggie. Ha! Ha!”

“Our in is that we’ve made it known that Luthor financial backing and political considerations are available for a price. This would give us a plausible reason to meet with Maggie undercover. She is…” Lena checks through a few files, “…representing the financial interests of the International Bank of Brunei. That’s, not bad, a pretty good cover. Whoever came up with that did their homework.”

“Yes it passes the sniff test. They’re pros, they know what they’re doing. I’d take my hat off to them if I were wearing one.” Barbara smiles.

“White or black?” Whispers Alex and the other two poke her.

Ms. Joker smiles, “She’s been working with an undercover group we know only as “The Candy Store” out of Los Angeles.” Barbara says. “That’s about as much as we could learn, our resources there are limited.”

“This isn’t going to affect them?’ Kara asks. “I mean what if they have something going on, well they do have something going on obviously. I’d hate to have to break you out of jail.”

“Well technically we don’t know for whom she works nor have a way to contact them. Perhaps if we knew the day-to-day schedule we might have more options. But I like our chances, I’m confident in our team. If we get there and it’s something we can’t handle we’ll back off and come up with something else. We’ll play it cool.” Lena says and rubs Kara’s hand.

“This is Maggie, we aren’t going to take any dumb chances.” Alex says as Kara rubs her belly and Lena caresses her thumb with her own.

“What’s Harley’s part?” Asks Kara.

“Well SupaG, I’ll be Lena’s muscle! Ha! Ha!” Harley flexes her arms for the camera. “Ya see dat? I been puttin’ in work! Ha! Ha!” She play fights with Barbara.

“Careful Puddin, I bruise easy you know that.” She says with a chuckle.

“Oh relax ladies. I clean up well. Ha! Ha!”

Lena, Kara, and Alex just shake their heads and smile.

“Present company on this couch excluded, I can think of no one better to watch my back. Thank you Harley.”

“Oh don’t mention it BV. Were ya able ta get anywhere with yer Commission?”

“I’ve had a conversation this morning. I’ll speak again with them this evening but I do have a go-ahead. Details to be determined. I’ll need to have another meeting once we get to Metropolis, typical vampire shit.”

“Ha! Ha! Lena said shit.”

Kara just busts out laughing. Followed by Alex. Then Barbara and Harley. Lena just covers her face with her hands.

“Yes I have been known to say shit on occasion.” She says to the ceiling.

“Ha! Ha! She said it again!’

This time everyone laughs and Kara and Alex tackle hug Lena.

“Ya know we should do this under happier circumstances.”

“We’ll celebrate once we accomplish our mission. Assuming we’re not in a Vampire war, or not in jail and Maggie is talking to us.” Kara says resting on top of Alex in Lena’s lap.

“I would’ve said that but I can’t breathe.” Alex says poking Kara in the ribs.

“I cannot have a web conference with you two, I swear.”

“Just don’t say shit again.”

“Ha! Ha! SupaG said shit!”

Kara buries her face against Lena’s chest as the others laugh.

“Now you see what it feels like?” Lena caresses Kara’s head.

“Ugh!”

“Anyway, Harley I’ll meet the ground team at an L-Corp warehouse just outside of Metropolis. Tomorrow evening 8pm” Lena taps the information in her laptop and sends it to Harley.

“Got it BV.”

“I’ll text you when my jet arrives, the only thing I should have to do first is check in with the Proconsul of Metropolis when I get there. Mustn’t start a Vampire war because my trip was mistaken for an invasion.” She says smugly. “But after that we should have plenty of time to go over everything. We should also plan on getting my face out there once I arrive so the right people are aware I’m in town. It’ll raise questions but not as many if I sneak into town and someone finds out.”

“Good idea BV, if that happens it would make the wrong people nervous, nervous we don’t need right now. Ya sound like ya planned something like this before.”

“I’ve been around.” She smiles slyly. “You ok with your girl coming along?”

“She can take care of herself. But if she gets hurt…” Barbara doesn’t smile.

“And if Lena gets hurt.” Kara says not smiling either.

“Someone is going to have a bad day if she gets hurt.” Alex says with her game face on.

Lena clears her throat, “Now that the threats are out of the way can we get back to being frenemies again?”

“Ha! Ha! This is going to be fun.”

“Okay ladies, lots to do and little time to do it. We’ll be signing off now. See you later.”

“Bye SupaG, Babe Vamp, and Agentbabe! Hugs and kisses!”

“Bye Harley and Joker. See you later.” They all say. Kara adds “I’d say have fun but I’m sure you will.”

“Ha! Ha! Yer right there SupaG.”

“Oh you know it Kitten.” Barbara says with a wink and shuts off the feed.

Lena shuts off her laptop as the connection closes. She leans back and rubs her face.

“You know sweetie, do whatever you need to do. Alex and I support you. But if you need us. We will be ready. I know you and Harley have history but the only people I trust are right here.” She says and kisses Lena’s cheek.

“I know loves. We’re too close to leave something this big to chance, it warms my newly beating heart that you’re looking out for me. This should only be a few days to a week at the most but I feel better knowing you’ll be there for me if I need help.” She smiles softly and leans over to kiss them both, they rest their heads against her chest to hear her heart beat and smile.

Looking down on them she shakes her head, “I still can’t figure out how I got so lucky.”

“Just accept it.” Alex says.

“Oh I do!” She smiles and cuddles them close to her.

_So very lucky_

Alex smiles slyly, “So, um, I think someone owes me forty dollars, a public announcement and a hug.” She says and traces her finger along Lena’s neck and then Kara’s. “You don’t think I forgot do you?”

“You’re unbelievable!” Lena smiles and Kara looks at her defiant.

“C’mon, I don’t have all day. Well I do because it’s the weekend and there’s a slight chance that there’s no place else I’d rather be. Very slight, tiny, almost not worth mentioning chance.” Alex grins and gets Lena’s eyebrow in return. She giggles and blocks Lena’s face from her line of sight with her hand. Looking at Kara she gets her puppy dog eyes and moves her other hand to block her line of sight with Kara.

“No, no, no. Oh no! That won’t work this time. I’ve waited too long for this. And remember if you mess up any of the words, you have to start over from the beginning!” She giggles madly not seeing the eye roll she gets from Kara and Lena.

Alex rubs her hands together with an evil grin. “Finally victory is mine!” And adds an evil laugh that makes Kara and Lena’s eyes go wide with fright.

“That is scary.” They say in unison.

“Behind the couch looks pretty good to you too right now huh?” Kara asks and Lena nods.

“I should look into getting a bigger couch.”

“I’m waiting.” Alex flashes them a fake frown.

Lena gets a devilish grin and looks at Kara who slowly shows one of her own.

_Well she really did ask for it._

“Kara, the most awesome “insert relationship term of choice here” anyone in the known universe could have, may I give the….supreme…most outstanding…powerful….loving….beautiful…intelligence rivaling Einstein, Newton, Brainy, and Lena Freaking Luthor combined…known to all the world to be great in the sack…and of much junk in the trunk…Alex Fracking Danvers a congratulatory hug?” Lena fakes a retching motion at the conclusion of all that meanwhile Alex and Kara were mouthing along with the words. But before Kara can reply Lena continues and turns serious…

“For that we, a lost Kryptonian and a lonely Vampire, out of all the people in the world, the universe would smile upon us once more and after giving us each other would give us you Alex. And proving that there is no other label on our hearts but “love”. Who could refrain that had a heart to love and in that heart courage to make love known? For love cannot be found where it doesn’t exist, nor can it be hidden where it truly does.”

Kara wipes her cheek, Lena’s moving addition to their bet leaves her stunned.

“Lena, dearest “insert relationship term of choice here” of mine you may give the most exalted Alex Fracking Danvers her congratulatory hug and may Rao have mercy on both your souls.” Kara says softly.

Lena draws Alex up into her arms and hugs her tightly. Alex covers her eyes with her hand and buries her face against Lena’s neck, after trying and failing to keep the tears in she moves her hand from her eyes to the other side of Lena’s neck holding her neck against her face, Lena’s neck doesn’t do a much better job keeping her tears in.

“Lena, the most awesome “insert relationship term of choice here” anyone in the known universe could have, may I give the….supreme…most outstanding…powerful….loving….beautiful…intelligence rivaling Einstein, Newton, Brainy, Lena Freaking Luthor, and Kara ‘SunnyD’ Danvers combined…known to all the world to be great in the sack…and of much junk in the trunk…Alex Fracking Danvers a congratulatory hug?” Kara fakes a retching motion at the conclusion of all that but like Lena she adds something more before Lena can reply.

“Because you loved me before you knew what the word meant. You loved me when you didn’t have to. You loved me even though…even though it hurt you. You gave your love to me after I had lost everything. After…after I had lost hope and was scared and didn’t know what would happen to me. You, you happened to me. For she had eyes and chose me though the course of true love never did run smooth.” Kara wipes her eyes.

Alex says nothing but moves her hand from Lena’s neck and quickly beckons Kara to come to her not waiting for Lena’s reply. Kara Superspeeds to them and Alex buries her face between their necks and with an arm around each of their heads draws them tight to her. After long moments of tears, sobs, and hitched breaths Alex finally whispers…

“My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep. The more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite. They do not love that do not show their love. I love you with so much of my heart that none is left to protest.” She kisses their necks and they wrap her up tightly in their arms rocking gently back and forth.

After a long moment of silence, Alex looks up to see their faces and smiles wiping their cheeks as they wipe hers. She studies their brow, eyes, mouth, their mouths. “You both have witchcraft in your lips.”

She smiles and they both chuckle.

Kara says, “Look darling, that’s Shakespeare seems we're not the only ones…”

Lena replies, “…obviously an educated woman…”

Kara finishes, “…now we really love you.”

Alex just laughs and cuddles into them. “If that’s all it took you should’ve told me sooner. Well Lena did date Shakespeare after all.”

“An age joke now? Way to ruin a tender moment Alex.” Lena says and just pulls her tighter into their hug.

Kara giggles, “I’m sure we have an infinite supply of tender moments so I don’t think we’ll be running out of those either.”

“I haven’t said it but I think I need to. Thank you. Thank you both for last night.”

“For what we did to you?” Kara asks with the heat of a blush meeting her cheeks.

“No for what you did “for” me. You both did everything “for” me and it was perfect. So thank you. You two can make love to me anytime. I’ve never felt more loved in my entire life.” Alex’s expression shows she really means that.

“I will not cry again.” She says shaking her head. “But I’ve said it before, I like the way you think.” Lena whispers and nibbles on her earlobe, which gets a moan.

“Baby, can we cuddle for now? I just need your bodies next to mine.” Alex asks.

“Lena can we fulfill that request?”

“I don’t see why not. Even though she just said we can make love to her any time.” She kisses Kara’s nose. ”Cuddling is a form of making love anyway.”

“Are you sure?”

“The way we do it, yes. Call it extended foreplay.”

All three giggle.

“Extended foreplay, I could do that right now.” Alex says.

“Say no more.” Replies Kara. Alex gives a deep throaty laugh as they position each other on the couch for an afternoon session of kisses and caresses getting familiar each other’s bodies.

“Oh my God! Harley and the Joker have seen us naked! No wonder they’re so friendly to us!” Alex covers her face as the others die laughing.

“That just register baby?” Kara motions her hand over her head and Alex pokes her.

Lena just shakes her head. “Are you two going to be ok without me for a few days?”

“Probably not so get your hot ass home quick.” Alex sticks out her tongue.

“Yes your hot ass and preferably along with an intact Maggie.” Kara sighs.

Alex mumbles something.

“What baby?”

“I…I don’t want you to go. I know you have to for Maggie but I don’t want you to go. I want you to stay here with us. I’m not ready to be separated from you yet.” She looks at her with that sad expression, a sad Alex is probably the worst thing one could see especially when viewed by someone who loves her.

Lena curls her lips and glances away for a moment.

_No I will not cry_

Kara comes to her rescue and kisses Alex on the cheek and holds in there. Alex puts her arms around Kara. Lena is not used to loving Alex and seeing her sad. This is all new for Lena too, she’s usually so calm and collected but the heart has no step-by-step plan for us. Lena has things to work on too it seems.

“Nor I you, baby. Nor I you.” But she smiles seeing them together. This is what she was talking about earlier. She’s relieved that Kara is here for her and Alex is here for Kara while she is away. “I am relieved you have each other while I’m getting this done. You up to taking care of our girl while I’m away?” She smiles.

“Yup.” Kara emphasizes the “p” with a loud pop and just looks at Alex like an eagle about to devour a field mouse. Then gives her version of Lena’s eyebrow.

“Holy shit Kara! Gulp!”

“Damn baby, that’s wow, do I look like that? Now I feel bad. You’ve been practicing my move haven’t you?” Kara nods to Lena in response with a wry grin followed by her bubbly giggle. “Mercifully she can’t keep it together very long it seems.”

Alex smiles hugging them both. “I guess I have to get used to this as well.”

Kara says, “Yes we all do. Whatever it takes, however long, we work together, and we work for each other.” All three nod in unison. “Besides we have chat and web conference. There will be regular check-ins or Metropolis gets visited by the sonic-boom to end all sonic-booms.”

She looks at Lena waiting for her “Yes dear.” She doesn’t wait long.

“Yes dear.” Lena smiles and nods. “Do you think Maggie will be happy to see me?”

As Lena will discover, the answer to that is no.


	9. Metropolis’s Metropolis

Lena had been back from her meeting with The Proconsul of Metropolis and the ground team for about an hour when a knock came at the door.

“Loves that should be Harley. One sec.” She says facing her laptop as Alex and Kara look on. “Let me turn you to the room more….better…there. Good?”

“Yes baby perfect!” Kara gushes.

“Wow, sweetie that is. Wow! That room is amazing! Just so you know, the standards I’ve become accustomed to have increased slightly.” Alex smiles.

“I pay for quality.” She says with a wink.

“So do I. So when someone rips my Lululemons to shreds getting them off my body….”

Lena looks sheepish, “Um. Sorry? I…I…was under considerable motivation.”

“That’s ok because your Athletas are now my Athletas.” Alex smiles sweetly. “Don’t feel bad baby, it’s was quite the turn on.” A sly smile forms on her lips.

Kara rests her head on her shoulder, “She can be rather forceful when there is someone she wants.” She whispers to Alex.

“You should know.” Alex whispers back to Kara with a wry smile.

“I see I’m going to have to acquire a certain clothing company or two…” Lena says with a sigh.

There is another knock at the door.

“Coming!” Lean shouts.

“Dat’s what she said! Ha! Ha!” Harley shouts back.

Everyone groans. “Yeah that’s Harley.” Kara chuckles.

“Be right back.” Lena says and goes over to the door.

Lena opens the door and sees Harley Quinn standing there. Harley Quinn is dressed differently than the last time we saw her. Gone are the hot pants, platform shoes and pizzazz and replaced by a black two-piece suit with a white shirt and black tie. Black, rubber soled dress shoes. Smoke black sunglasses and a wire coming out of her earpiece. Her hair is pulled back in a tight bun. Her make up is perfect, revealing no hint of her whiter than normal complexion. The outline of her jacket is broken up by what appears to be a vest and probably a shoulder holster.

_A reasonable suspicion._

Lena thinks.

“Ha! Ha!” Harley spins around as Lena gawks at her. “I know right?” She says and curtsies before Lena.

“You! You! You.” Is all Lena can say as she laughs and reaches out and takes her hand pulling her inside the room. She closes the door and leads her over to her laptop.

“Look who I found in the hallway.”

“Hi cuties! Ha! Ha!” She waves at the camera.

They wave back, “Hi Harley, Lena we’re so envious!”

Lena just rolls her eyes, “I’m glad it was just me. If either of you had come along nothing would get done!” Lena shakes her head.

“You two should fit right in.” Kara adds with a chuckle.

“Wow Harley you look amazing. Let us get a good look!” Alex says spinning her finger around.

“Sure thing Agentbabe!” Harley spins around letting them see. “You can close your mouth SupaG, Agentbabe! Ha! Ha!”

“Wow Harley, that’s great.” Kara says.

“If I didn’t know better I’d say you were high-end muscle. You were right, you do clean up well.” Alex, gushes.

“The profile names you’ll be needing later are Alex_ColdShower_04 and Kara_ColdShower_55 loves.” Lena says with a laugh.

Alex blushes and buries her face. Kara just kisses her head and avoids looking at the camera. 

Everyone looks at Harley after a moment.

“Oh I got nuthin’ dat can top dat.”

Everyone dies laughing.

“Okay we need to sign-off now and get to work. Have a good day loves. Take care of each other.”

“You too baby, look after my wife Harley.” Harley nods.

“I love you Lena, watch yourself and come home to us safe.” Alex says. “Take care of our girl Harley. She’s…she’s….just means everything to us. That’s all.” She wipes her eyes.

Lena wishes she was home and if it were any other situation…she would.

Harley takes off sunglasses and looks directly at Alex, “Hey Alex sweetie. I got this. I got her. Okay? We’ll get this done and I’ll get her home to you. And someday I’ll get you too if you’re good.” She smiles as heat flushes Alex’s cheeks.

“Hey Kara, give Agentbabe a kiss for me right now. And use plenty of tongue, you know how much I like that.” She says with a wink.

Kara grins and without a word, turns Alex’s chin to her and softly meets her lips with her own. After a moment their lips part and tongues find each other. Alex’s concern washes away as passion, desire, and love take over.

After several long moments they part, at some point their arms locked around each other they smile lost in each other’s eyes, Kara gives Alex a kiss on the cheek.

“Bravo ya two cuties! SupaG has you cutie pie. So don’t you worry, dis ‘ll all work out, yah?”

They all nod.

“We’re going to sign off now, next check-in is at seven pm. See you then. Love you.” Lena says.

“See you then baby, love you too.” Kara says.

“Love you baby. Talk to you then. And thank you Harley. For everything.” Alex smiles cuddling into Kara. “I’m not usually like this but…”

“Don’t mention it sweetie, although you’re welcome. Ya been through a lot, feeling what yer feeling, it’s allowed. You’re allowed ok? Say it. Go on, say it.”

“I’m allowed.” She says softly.

“Louder Agentbabe. I can’t hear you.”

“I’m allowed!” She shouts to the top of her lungs. And smiles warmly as Kara hugs her.

“That’s it! And don’t ya forget it. Until next time babes!”

Lena shuts off the connection and goes over to the documents she put together back in National City.

Harley takes over at the laptop and begins to review the data to prepare for tonight’s activities. She smiles sly and looks at Lena, after making a few extra clicks.

“Still helping people? I should’ve recorded this and sent it to your PR department, let them know you’re actually a good person.” Lena says and puts an arm around Harley.

“Let people think what dey want. Dey will anyway.” She smiles, “Doesn’t matter, cause I still put the work in and at da end of the day I’m gettin what’s mine no matter what anyone thinks about me.”

“Thank you, for Alex. She…there aren’t many things that scare me…but I think we were close to losing Alex.” She shakes her head and begins to pace, “Harley, she opened up finally and the things she said…”

Harley moves over to stop Lena’s pacing and hugs her.

“Hey, you were there, you two were there when she needed you the most. That’s what is important. You were there for her even when you didn’t realize it.” She steps back and rubs Lena’s arms. “She’s really great.”

“Oh Harley, you have no idea. She is so amazing…I cannot understand why Maggie didn’t stay and work things out with her. Or why Maggie ghosted me.” Lena sighs and plops down on the sofa arm.

“Alex has been devastated and in helping her pick up the pieces we discovered something about ourselves both individually and as a whole.”

“Hence, da talk?”

Lena nodding, “Yes, you were right. All three of us had a piece of it but we never put it all together until…”

“One night ago. It’s ok Miss Hot Fangs you can say it. Ha! Ha!” Lena tosses a couch pillow at Harley’s head. “I’m not judging.”

“You make it sound like a one-night stand when you say it like that.” A look of panic crosses Lena’s face, “You don’t think she thinks I’m cutting out by being here?”

“Hey! Knock dat off! It’s not like dat and ya know it. Its da real thing ya lucky bastid. Ha! Ha!”

Lena smiles softly nodding, “Yes it is. And yes I feel like shit leaving so soon after we started all this.”

“It’s gonna be ok Lena. She knows how it is. She’s a pro in dis game. She’d has ta be in order ta be able ta cut it with ya.”

“You’re right, we seem to have a “type” in common.” She shakes her head and smiles.

Harley just shakes her head, “I think she has enough on her plate right now, yeah? All of you.”

“That wasn’t a no.”

“Ugh! You gonna be like da this whole time?”

“Possibly.”

“I’m gonna need a drink as big as me when dis is all over then. Ha! Ha!” She turns serious for a moment.

“But look, Lena. Seriously. I’m telling you, speaking as someone who in another life did this for a living, she should talk to someone. A professional. You and Kara are awesome but you can’t fix everything. You do realize that some parts of this you cannot fix? Big parts of this. This is about her healing to the point where she can fix these things on her own or at least getting to the point where she realizes she might actually need some extra help to complete the journey back.”

“Of course, this is why I came to you and explained what was going on when I asked you to check on Maggie. You’re the only one I could trust to talk about this and someone with the knowledge and experience to tell me what I needed to hear, what we needed to do. When you love someone you understand how big of a risk that is.”

Nodding, “Most people forget I have a degree. That I’m a doctor. I just didn’t give up all that medical school and the letters after my name to go with it after I…”

“Became more colorful and fun?” Lena says with her eyebrow.

“I missed you Babe Vamp! Ha! Ha!”

“Missed you too Harley, and for the record. I…we…aren’t most people.”

“Why do you think I agreed to all this?”

“Why did you?”

“Because you asked. And I don’t like to see good people hurting. Some people have so little good left in them that if you don’t nurture it, no one will. And that would be a shame.”

Lena smiles and nudges her shoulder. Agreeing completely with Harley.

“Speaking of good people, we have one to rescue.”

“Ah yeah, Detective Dimples!”

“I so want to be there when you call her that to her face. No! All of us need to be there when that happens!”

“I’ll try to control myself until we’re all together then. Ha! Ha!” She smiles, “You three are really good together.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” She says softly and kisses her cheek. “Now let’s see if we can get Detective Dimples outta dis fix she’s in?”

“Right. Let’s hash this out.” Lena goes over and sits at her laptop and pulls up the necessary files.

“Okay…tonight we have an event downtown at the CSA, the Center Square Arena. It’s the public unveiling of a new commercial transport aircraft in which L-Corp has developed the engines. This will be good cover and do a nice job getting my face out there.”

“Correct BV. Put in an appearance. Shake a few hands. Be outta there in an hour, two tops.” Harley nods, “How did your meet with the Proconsul go?”

“About as expected. We’re clear for what we need to do. There are no Vampire interests involved here except my own. As far as ops support…we have that too.”

“Damn Lena! How did ya swing that? It’s highly unusual dat dey woulda provided support for sumthin dat doesn’t aid dere interests.”

“Services rendered, future considerations…blah…blah…blah…on this level it’s all politics.” Lena shrugs.

“Well if anyone ever gets outa line with ya, dis…” She indicates down the length of her body, “…isn’t an act. If ya know what I’m tryin' ta say.”

Lena nods, “I know, Harley. You’re the G.O.A.T.”

“Yeah I am.” She smiles, “Did ya talk ta Alex yet about da…ya know?”

“Not yet.’

“Lena.”

“I know, the timing has been shit lately.” She shrugs. “And I’m not sure how to bring it up.”

“Well you know, if you hadn’t stepped in when you did...”

“I know.”

“Look it’s been going on a long time. And if ya honest with yaself, ya would’ve done it anyway regardless of how she might take it. Because when it comes ta Kara and Alex ya always do whateva ya must. Whateva. And woe ta dose dat cross ya over dem.”

“I’ll drink to that, but after the mission.” Lena laughs and is joined by Harley.

“But ya need ta have da talk with Alex about it. Soon. Before it affects your standing.”

For the moment All-Business Lena takes over, “I’m Proconsul of National City, one of the founding members of The Commission. My standing is as solid as granite. The heel of my boot is even harder. A fact that for some was the last thing they discovered about me…and about anything else…ever again. Because cross me and you’ll find out I’m your number one source of heat.”

“Uh…Gulp!”

Lena smiles and kisses her cheek, “Not that you have to worry.”

“I hope not!” She fans herself then adds, “Everyone has a dark side that needs ta be nurtured too. The good and da dark make us who we are. Without both, we die, with only da shell of us left behind. But yours BV, ya got two dark sides. Da one ya use all da time and a spare in case da first one runs out. Ha! Ha!”

“Here. Here.” Lena smiles.

“Besides ya see me da way Kara sees ya. Like in da beginning. The good, no matta what anyone says.” She smiles softly but it means a lot more to her than that.

“Harley…I don’t know what to say.” She smiles giving her a hug.

“Dat says enough right there.” She smiles. “Back to da plan huh? We got a couple hours before da event downtown. How’s security being handled? Da real security I mean?”

“My standard protection detail is in effect. No outstanding hot threats. Kara and Alex are on standby in case things go sideways. And I’ll have you at my side. We should be able to handle anything coming our way. I’d be highly underwhelmed if the opposite were to happen.”

“I have a reputation ta protect as well so, put me in da highly underwhelmed group too if dat happens.”

Lena chuckles.

“And we’ll have a pissed off Kryptonian and DEO Agent to deal with.”

“Yah, “Yes Dear.” Won’t save ya. Ha! Ha!”

“It might save you with Alex but Kara...”

“Oh puleeez…not even then. Ha! Ha!”

“I don’t know, she does have quite the crush on you.”

“Da crush is mutual. Ha! Ha!”

“Yes, right? You get it. I don’t get why everyone doesn’t have a crush on Alex.” Lena shakes her head.

“Perhaps ya a little too close to da situation? Oh, Lena, ya love her. Yer biased!”

“Guilty as charged.” She says with a smile.

“How are Kara and Lena doing after da revelation?”

“Pretty good actually. But then again we aren’t the ones that needed help this time. Also it turns out there were some repressed feelings on both sides that made things easier once they started to really talk. A conversation that probably should’ve happened a long time ago.” She shakes her head, “I feel terrible for them even though things worked out in the end.” She wrings her hands.

“Well, everything is out in da open now so, all dat’s left is ta deal with the aftermath. Dis time away is good, maybe even necessary.”

“Perhaps but not everything…It seems the closer we get the more that needs to be said. We haven’t had time to say it all much less work through it.” Lena says softly. “It’s overwhelming.”

“Yah. Right. So not quite everything. It’s fair ta give everyone time ta process before unloading more on dem.” Harley just looks at her. “It’s probably best ta not expect a perfect balance.”

Lena can’t meet her gaze and focuses on the floor.

“I’m sure dey know dat so it’ll be ok Lena. Dere hearts are as big as yours after all.”

Nodding, Lena finds her gaze again and smiles. “They’re the best, they’re out of my league so I had to put them under contract as soon as possible.” She chuckles and wipes her cheek. “One anyway, the other…well her word is as good as her bond.”

“Tell me how you and SupaG met.” She leans back in her chair facing Lena, tossing her legs over the arm over the large chair.

Lena looks thoughtful as she recalls the night, “There was a terrible accident on highway 83. It was late, very late, after midnight. I was on my way back from a business meeting…I just had to get back in time for work the next morning. Granted L-Corp was in transition at the time…but…anyway…a family in a mini-van was trapped under a semi-trailer truck. This was in the middle of nowhere, it would’ve take hours to get them out once help even arrived. And then….”

“Up in da sky, is it a bird, is it a plane, no it’s SupaG! Ha! Ha!”

Lena chuckles and rolls her eyes. “Actually, yes, that did run through my head at the moment I’m ashamed to say.”

“I’m sure she gets that a lot BV.”

“Yes, I’m sure. Well, I vampspeeded to where the accident occurred, it was further up the highway. People were staying far back because of the fire or explosion risk and just as I was getting there Supergirl dropped right in front of me.” Her eyes drift back to that moment. “I thought she was the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen. And I’ve seen a lot in a very long time. It seemed like an eternity in that moment. It was just a few seconds but it felt like a lifetime. I don’t think she’d met my kind before. She was just as stunned as I was.”

“I would bet any amount of money dat she was stunned for anotha reason. Ha! Ha!”

Lena looks away bashful, not able to blush but the meaning is the same.

“As would I, as I was later informed.” She grins.

“The semi-trailer was still attached to the rest of the tractor unit. Moving one would likely cause the trailer to shift crushing the trapped family.

“A job for two?”

“Indeed. A job for two…”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_“I can help.” Lena shouts._

_Supergirl turns back to Lena, “You…you can? I…I we don’t have much time. There’s no fire but it’s a fuel truck. Any spark could…”_

_“Yes, Kaboom! I’ll get the tractor unit, you get the trailer. Then we get the family out, yeah?”_

_“Yes, wait! You can lift a tractor? That’s about 26,000 pounds!”_

_“Well yes, I can, and I’m single too.” Lena says with a wink. “Are we going to get them out or stand here and keep flirting?”_

_“Um…uh…yes…yes.”_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“She was blushing so hard!” She shakes her head, “I’d realized I’d seen her before. Somewhere, I just couldn’t put my fang into it.”

“Back to da, story! Ha! Ha!”

“Oh…right…”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_“Yes to what? Getting them out or flirting?”_

_“Getting them out!_

_“The correct answer Supergirl is yes to both.” She winks at a flustered Supergirl._

_“Who the hell are you?”_

_“Lena Luthor at your service.”_

_“Lena Luthor? Lu…Luthor...oh what the…!”_

_“Shocked that you’re considering dating a Luthor eh? I get that…well…not ever really. Usually Supers and Luthors are doing the opposite to each other.” Lena grins and jumps up and over the mini-van to reach the tractor unit which is resting precariously on the concrete barrier in the center of the four-lane highway. “Relax, your Super Ego should be soothed after all I did leave the heavy part for you, that’s what 40,000 pounds?”_

_“You bitch! Just tell me when you’re ready.” Supergirl says with a grin and takes up position in the middle of the trailer._

_Laughing, “On three. One. Two. Three.” Lena counts down and at three they both push the bottom of the tractor and trailer up and away from the mini-van. But as they do the two units break free from each other._

_Lena is able to toss the tractor aside on the opposite side of the concrete barrier. But as she does so Supergirl has a problem with the trailer._

_Damaged in the accident, the frame has cracked in the middle and threatens to fold in on itself. Lena vampspeeds to join Supergirl each supporting one half of the trailer as they elevate it off and over the other side of the highway barrier. As they reach their destination the trailer comes apart and crashes to the ground resulting in a massive explosion._

_Lena’s life flashed before her eyes, the colors were all blonde, red, and blue. Thinking for a moment she was dead but then she remembered that she already was and didn’t remember death feeling this good when it was on top of her and had her wrapped in its arms. Nope, death was not like this at all._

_“Hello.” Lena says staring into blue eyes._

_“Hi.” Kara says staring back into green._

_They both smile. And one blushes, even to this day. The reaction is the same as that first night._

_“Ahem, trapped family. I think they would like out of their situation but we can stay here and make-out if you like?”_

_“Oh yeah! Right.” She’s blushing harder now than before if that is possible. After a few seconds she gets her game face back and turns serious. “Um…what about the driver of the truck?”_

_Lena shakes her head. “Appeared to be instantaneous I’m afraid.” She says softly._

_Sadness comes over Supergirl. It makes Lena’s soul ache to see her sad. It rocks her very foundation. She resolves to be a source of happiness for her, always. Later Lena would be puzzled as it seems their connection deepens with each second. She’s never felt this way about anyone before._

_She turns her chin up to face her. “Hey, he’s beyond any harm or our help now. So, c’mon. Now’s the time to save the ones that can still be saved. Save lives now, morn later, yeah?” She says softly._

_A smile reaches Supergirl’s lips and she nods once. And it lifts Lena’s soul, a feeling she wants every day for the rest of her long existence. She thinks, “Oh God, I’m falling for her, scratch that, I have fallen for her. Oh shit! Is she even into me? Oh, that’s right I’m Lena Freaking Luthor so of course she is!”_

_They reach the mini-van. The family is trapped underneath the crushed roof. Lena and Supergirl take up a position on the ends of the van. They place their hands on the roof and with a silent nod rip it off and toss it over the highway and into the dark on the opposite side of the barrier and road._

_The family is scared but unhurt. A miracle to put it lightly. The authorities have arrived by now and take over the scene. But before they do Lena had superspeeded away, she didn’t want to be the hero and as always prefers the shadows. But as she does leave she plants a kiss on Supergirl’s cheek._

_“You know where to find me. I’ll be waiting.” She whispered into Supergirl’s ear and was gone into the night._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“I didn’t have to wait long.” She grins and giggles madly. “I will never forget how soft her cheek was when I kissed her.” She studies her hands, “How could someone so strong have such soft skin?” She smiles, “It didn’t make sense. So that is how we met. How it all started. Everything between us happened so fucking fast…” She smiles fondly. “There is more of course but those are the highlights.” She leans back and regards Harley wondering what she thinks about all of that.

“So ya two have been saving lives together from da start? I wonder if ya think that ya lives were also saved by each other.”

“I don’t think so Harley, I know so.”

Harley smiles and turns the laptop round to face Lena.

Lena can see the chat session open with Alex and Kara watching her they both have tears in their eyes.

“You bitch. You magnificent bitch.” Lena says to Harley with a smile. She has to look away a moment as she collects herself.

Harley unmutes the connection and smiles.

“Why, yes, yes I am.” She winks at Lena.

“Hey baby.” Alex says wiping her cheek.

“Hi.” Kara says so brightly that the sun should take notes.

“Um…so…how much of that did you hear?” Suddenly the edge of this table is very interesting.

“The point where you commented about Harley still helping people.” Alex smiles.

“Oh, my. All that? Wow. Yes that’s…everything.”

“We answered thinking you forgot something and we just kept listening. Sorry for invading your privacy.” Kara offers with a hopeful look.

“It’s ok baby, if I want to blame someone I can always blame Alex’s crush, Harley Quinn.” She gives Harley a steely glance but Harley only smiles at Lena until her gaze relents.

Alex blushes, “Baby you’re so bad! I’m going to give you a spanking when you get back.”

“Oh, really Alex?”

“Yes really.” She says and puts on the black cowboy hat.

“Um, dear could you talk to…?” Is all she gets out as she watches Kara put on the other black cowboy hat, the second cowboy hat.

Kara then puts the white cowboy hat between them. On the front of it is a post-it note with Lena’s name written on it and a smiley face with fangs.

She thinks that is the cutest thing she’s ever seen. “Uh…gulp!” She smiles her response trying not to laugh. “You, two…I guess I’m really in for it.”

“Ya think? Ha! Ha!”

“Harley, please do us a favor and give Lena a kiss for us.” Kara says.

“And use lots of tongue because you know how much we all like that kind of thing.” Alex adds and rests her head on Kara’s shoulder.

“Dat’s only fair, cutie pies. Ya wish is my command. Ha! Ha!”

Harley moves over to Lena

“Kiss-by-proxy, I could get used ta dis! Ha! Ha!”

Lena is looking at Alex and Kara in the camera and smiles at them. They smile back and nod in approval.

Harley reaches up and turns Lena’s chin to face her. They lock eyes for a moment, giving the other an out at the last moment, but neither of them are interested in backing out. Harley pulls Lena closer and closer until their lips meet. Although they’re both open to it they still have their guard up, for the first few seconds at least.

Harley has a tenderness and depth in her kiss that Lena was not expecting. But then she realizes this is Harley Quinn she’s kissing, and Harley never does anything half-way. It takes only a second for Lena to respond in kind. As her hand slips behind her neck her lips part and tongues meet, so gently and soft. They aren’t rushing this and are taking their time to enjoy it. As Lena’s fangs descend, Harley is careful to avoid them at first. Both are content to kiss, lick, and suck whatever the other wanted. Careful yes but after a time Harley’s tongue grazes one of Lena’s fangs. And then things aren’t so gentle any more. Harley tastes good, really good. Blood traces down the corner of Harley’s mouth. It takes all her experience and strength to not go further, to come back from the edge. She licks the blood from the corner of Harley’s mouth and gives her one final soft kiss before pulling away.

She rubs behind Harley’s neck, “Are you ok sweetie? I didn’t hurt you did I?” She caresses her cheek, “Everything you do is good Harley. Your blood is even good, so good, it can be dangerous.” Lena smiles but is serious about that.

“I’m okay BV. Are ya kiddin? Ha! Ha!” Harley looks at Lena. “Besides, I rememba. It’s been a long time though.” She touches Lena’s cheek. ”Ya always looked out fer me, regardless how good da situation happened ta be. Or how tasty! Ha! Ha!”

“Harley and Ms. Joker, well they used to run hot-and-cold early on. And from time to time we would seek each other out during the cold spells.” Lena offers to Alex and Kara as she moves to kiss Harley’s palm.

“Thank you Harley, you both had it coming.” Alex says with a grin.

“Your former flames are much better than my former flames Lena.” Kara says with a smile and shakes her head.

Alex nods her head vigorously. “Mine too, without question.”

Lena and Harley chuckle at that. “Ya know SupaG ya and Agentbabe might find out how hot dis flame gets if ya play ya cards right.” She says with a wink.

Both Alex and Kara blush, with Alex having another fan-girl moment.

“Oh you two.” Lena just shakes her head. “You three, I mean. I guess you could say we’ve always been there when we needed each other and I think that’s been extended by two now?” The two on the screen nod in agreement.

“Ya know, as much as I enjoy making out with ya girl here we got da Detective that needs ta be saved. So we need ta sign off for real babes. Go out and have fun tonight. I’ll call if anything comes up.” Harley smiles.

“And loves…thank you. I’ll see you soon.” Lena blows them a kiss.

“And we need to talk baby, about this Vampire thing involving me. I get the strong suspicion that you put your neck on the line for me for some reason?” Alex asks, rhetorically of course. But Lena gives one slight nod. “When you get back baby.” She blows Lena a kiss back.”

“Oh and when you get back I’ll tell you the real story about how we met. Not that Michael Bay version.” Kara says and everyone laughs.

“We love you Lena Freaking Luthor and Harley Fucking Quinn!”

“We love you too Agentbabe and SupaG!”

They wave each other good bye and shut off the connection.

“You! You! I ought to…” Harley leans in and kisses her quickly.

“BV I’m a facilitator. You know this.” Harley smiles and hugs Lena.

“Yes you are that sweetheart. You always have been.” She says and kisses the top of her head and hugs her. Ultimately Harley has always been about the Joker. Unless they had a falling out and Ivy was there. Or if Ivy wasn’t there that’s where Lena would come in. Lena wasn’t kidding when she said they ran hot and cold sometimes. “Just because our lives are good now doesn’t mean we aren’t good. If you know what I mean?”

Harley nods after a moment and smiles. “I missed ya Lena.” Relief comes over her as she listens to her heartbeat for the first time, “Dat is so cool!”

“I missed you too Harley.” She tightens the hug and kisses her head once more letting her listen to her heartbeat for a few moments. “Now what do you say we get ourselves collected and go do this thing so that we can sooner rescue the damsel-in-distress-of-the-week?”

“You got it BV! Do I get a sword? Oh! A horse? How about armor? Oooh shiny! Ha! Ha!”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“I hope those two don’t get into too much trouble.” Kara says as the connection drops.

“They work well together. Harley’s really good with people.” Alex thinks leaning against Kara’s shoulder.

“She has a protective instinct too. Not at all like her public persona once you’ve gotten to know her.” Kara says with a nod. “You feeling better baby? That’s allowed too.” She says with a grin.

“Oh yes. I still miss her and wish I was there but, here is nice.” Alex moves up and kisses Kara. “Getting nicer by the second.” Kara pulls Alex into her lap as they kiss and wraps her arms around her holding her close.

They are interrupted by the chat session coming back up. They pause and look at it, they only see Harley who winks at them and puts them on mute while they can continue to hear Lena and Harley’s conversation.

They look at each other for a long second.

“This is wrong but…” Alex says.

“We can ask forgiveness later.” Kara adds.

“You mean you can. She’s married to you. She has to.”

“Oh like she wouldn’t for you.”

“Shhhh.”

Alex’s breath catches as she talks about almost losing her and how important she is to Lena. “Oh you sweet Lena.” She frowns slightly looking concerned at what this might mean. Clearly Lena has been worried for her. Worry and love will motivate Lena to do just about anything.

“She’s right, you are great and we are here for you. Always baby.” Kara smiles warmly.

Then Lena talks about leaving so soon, “Oh sweetie I know it’s not a one-night stand. I’m going to spank her for being silly when she gets back.” Alex shakes her head and pulls Kara’s arm into her body for support.

“You and me both!” Kara kisses Alex’s temple as they continue to listen.

Lena begins talking about the mission and what this means, “Baby I know, this is something you need to do, and we support you! I support you! Ugh! Why are we on mute?”

“I think the point is to listen.” Kara whispers in her ear.

“Oh, yeah, right.” They both lean a little bit closer to the speaker.

Alex blushes when they talk about her crushing on Harley. “Everyone crushes on Harley. I mean it’s Harley Fucking Quinn!” Kara nods.

Then hears her suggestion that she might need help. “Hey baby, do I need help getting through this? Am I that bad off?”

“I was worried baby, Lena too. If you feel you need to we support you. If you’re ever going through something and you feel trapped or nothing is working, we’ll figure it out and do whatever it takes. You like talking to Harley, I’m sure she’d be willing to talk to you. As a friend if nothing else. It’s not a bad idea to have someone else you can talk to.” She takes a deep breath, “Alex I know this is all new and wonderful and the greatest thing since sliced bread, but there will be a point. A point where I annoy you or Lena annoys you or we both annoy you and I’m sure we both would like it if you had someone to talk to when that happens.” 

Alex smiles, “Well you know I’ve been talking to Kelly, I guess now with everything that’s changed we have even more to go over.” She kisses her softly on the lips. “But if you think that either of you could annoy me, well…this is the “point” where I tell you that you couldn’t be more wrong.” And finishes with a kiss on Kara’s nose. Causing Kara to giggle.

After a moment Kara collects herself, “Wow, that Harley is something else…” she says.

“For real.” Alex nods. “Too bad she’s in Gotham. Do Supervillains take vacations?”

“I don’t see why not.”

Oooh, they’re talking about the plan for tonight. We should make a note of this in case we have to…”

“…to let Lena do her thing and not smother her?”

“Yeah, that…so much…that…but with there being so many unknowns….”

“…and we really wouldn’t be good significant others if we weren’t there to support her…”

“Yeah, yeah write that down.”

Lena alludes to the situation with Alex and the Vampires, “Um, this Vampire thing, its big isn’t it?” Alex asks.

Kara bites her lip and chooses her words carefully, “She has to talk to you about it, but yes it’s a big deal. It’s not a bad thing, just has big implications. I wish I could say more but I’m not even supposed to know that much. The last thing I want to do is cause trouble for Lena with The Commission.” She feels frustrated.

Alex rubs Kara’s arms, “Okay Kara, its ok. Hey. Listen, if Lena has to talk to me and her alone that’s fine. You’re not stuck in the middle? Okay? I’m not putting that on you and neither should you. I’ll follow your lead on this. I don’t want to cause trouble for her either. Or you baby.” She hugs her close and after a moment Kara rubs Alex’s head.

Kara’s ears perk up as Lena Freaking Luthor makes an appearance, “Damn, Alex did you hear that? Number one source of heat! Just take my vagina already!”

“And mine! Oh that’s right. Whew! She already has. I was worried there for a moment.” They giggle.

They listen as Harley explains things, clearly she has a fine mind and is not as reckless and out-of-control as she appears. “Oh Harley! Wow she’s deep. She has Lena down cold though. If I didn’t know better I’d swear Harley Quinn was just a secret identity.” Kara says.

“She is hiding a lot of herself. Fortunately for her she’s around some rather accepting and big hearted people.” Alex smiles and rests her cheek on Kara’s shoulder.

Kara smiles, “Aww, they’re so cute! You picking up on the walls they have built between each other?”

Alex nods, “Yes clearly they have a past but they also have boundaries in place. That’s ok if it works for them. It’s a shame but it’s ok as long as they’re happy with it. Ms. Joker might be the jealous type but I didn’t pick that up in our few conversations.”

“I didn’t detect any animosity or ill will…” Kara adds, “…granted Harley and Ivy were involved so perhaps they have a slightly open arrangement? Maybe Lena can fill in some of the blanks when we check in with her? “

Alex thinks on this and nods.

Lena and Harley begin speaking about their activities tonight again, “Oh more details about tonight, add that to what we already have.” Kara says.

Alex smiles and says, “Yes, dear.”

Kara gives her a look and they both giggle.

Then after a moment their conversation shifts back to Alex crushing on Harley, “Oh God, yes I have a crush on Harley! I will take an ad out in CATCO magazine publicly stating that fact so that we can all move on! And I’m not the only one.” She pokes Kara in the ribs.

Alex draws Kara close as they talk about them, “Aww, baby, Lena is so into us!” she says with a blush and grins. Kara follows as the blushing and grinning is contagious.

Nodding, “And so looking out for us. She’s the best. Aww baby, you’re not out of our league. Are you keeping a spanking total cause there’s another one right there.” Kara asks.

“Yup, see?” She shows her the tally on the post-it note. “I’ll put it on the fridge when she gets back.”

“Okay, oh! She’s telling her how we met the first time!” Kara gets all giddy.

She recalls the night for Alex, “I was so focused on the accident I didn’t notice her coming in. She was just suddenly there. And all I saw was green. Like her eyes were on fire with green, when she’s on an adrenaline rush they really stand out. I had to save the people but I never thought I’d have help on this one. Or that I’d want to get anyone’s number so damn bad.”

“Go on…yes and…” Alex prompts her.

She smiles, “And, Harley is right. There was another reason I was stunned.” She laughs and leans on Alex. “Oh wait, I’ll get the hats! We need the hats! She is so going to get it!” Kara superspeeds to the bedroom and retrieves the cowboy hats.

Alex laughs, “Baby I love the way you think!” She takes one of the back hats from Kara and puts it under the table, ready for the reveal. “Did you know she was a Vampire?” She asks as she writes Lena’s name on a post-it along with the smiley face with fangs. She shows it to Kara who laughs so fully it makes Alex’s heart soar. Kara pulls her close and kisses her deeply and nibbles on her earlobe. And she thinks, as she melts into Kara,

_I guess she liked that._

After a too brief moment Kara answers her question, “No, although she had no heartbeat but I’ve met others that don’t have one, not from here of course. I thought that’s what it was. I didn’t find out until later. We both had secret identities and we were able to connect over that, it was something that we both understood and accepted right from the beginning. It could’ve easily been interpreted as lying to one another but we always saw it for what it really was, an essential way to protect ourselves and each other. We understood that we have to protect ourselves all the time, we had to do it.”

“She was flirting with you so hard the whole time! That’s such a good love story baby!” Alex says as she fixes the note to the white cowboy hat.

“Yes she did, she helped to save all those people and could still flirt with me at the same time. I fell so hard and fast for her. I fall for her all over again each and every day.” She says and puts her arm around Alex.

“She feels the same way about you.” Alex says kissing her cheek.

Kara nods, “You too, you hear how she talks about you? That girl has it bad for you.” She says looking into Alex’s eyes.

Alex looks back into the blue eyes of her baby, “Yes and she’s not the only one.” She whispers and leans into Kara giving her a kiss.

“Baby we need to listen…mmmmm. Oh Rao, I fucking love kissing you.”

“Your naughty mouth is such a turn on. I love kissing you too.” They break their kiss after a long moment.

“Poor Lena she doesn’t know what she’s missing.”

“Oh I think she does.” Kara kisses Alex’s neck.

Lena explains her and Kara’s first good bye, “Would you listen to that? She is sooo alpha! You know where to find me, I’ll be waiting.” Alex says imitating Lena’s voice and they both giggle.

“It worked I went looking.” Kara blushes and begins to take in everything they are and everything they will become, it’s overwhelming. “She loves me and you so much. She loves us so much, she’d do anything to make things better for us. Love us, marry us, and bring us into her life. I’d do the same for her and for you.” She wipes her eyes. “She loves us more than anything in the world, not only love, importance. We’re the most important things she has maybe the most important things she’s ever had.”

“Oh baby, I love you too, I’d do anything for you and for Lena. I never thought the universe would let me love you like I needed much less Lena as well. I can’t live without either of you. You two are the most important things I have. That is something we all share and I think the realization of that is the main reason we’re together now.” She hugs Alex as if her life depended on it, they both cry not noticing right away the cam session has changed.

“Oh wait. Looks like we’ve been found out.” They look at each other.

“Gulp!”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“That went rather well.” Kara says as she takes off the hat followed by Alex.

Alex nods, as she reviews the data they gathered regarding the nights’ activities.

Kara knows that look, Alex has her game face on. “What is it babe?”

“Something isn’t quite right. I’m running the property address against tax records to see if it comes up under any known Elite subsidiaries.” After a few moments the data comes in, “I don’t get a match for that property but I do get one for the building across the street. Coincidence?”

Kara shakes her head, “Like all good reporters and cops, we don’t believe in coincidences.”

“Right, I’ll let our girl know.” She calls Lena and explains what they’ve found. Putting her on speaker.

“Hey baby. Long time no hot chat.” Alex says and they all chuckle.

“Can’t stand being away from me for two seconds.” Lena says.

“Is that a bad thing baby?” Kara asks.

“I didn’t say that. Just a pleasant observation.”

“Are ya checkin’ on me too? Ha! Ha!”

“Hey Hot Lips, what’s new?” Asks Alex with a grin.

“Ha! Ha! How do you know Agentbabe? Spend a lotta time thinkin about my lips do ya?” Alex turns beet red. “Dat opening is so big I’m just gonna save it fer anotha time cause it’s not goin nowhere.” Alex just puts her head on the table.

“I think you broke Alex, Harley.” Kara replies.

“I’m sure it’s nuthin ya can’t fix SupaG! I’d be happy ta offer…suggestions…if ya need some ideas. Ha! Ha!” Kara joins Alex with her head on the table.

“Darling I think you broke both of my women.” Lena says with a smile.

“Sorry BV, sometimes I don’t know my own strength! Ha! Ha!”

“Loves thank you for the update, we’ll look into it and we’ve updated our security detail with that information. That property was already included in the drone sweep of the area but we’ll give it extra attention along with any other properties of interest.”

“Yeah…” Harley pulls out a folio of photos taken by their surveillance teams. “…tactically I’d want something better if I were planning on making a move from dat location. Too many open areas, blind corners, whatta nightmare. But its close location suggests more of an Intel gathering hub or meeting spot. Perhaps dey intend ta meet with someone attending da event or surveil the goings on? After a closer look it’s a desirable location so I’m calling the building “Alex” cause she’s so desirable.”

“What was that cold shower profile again?” Alex asks and hides her face in her hands.

“Can you two stop flirting for five seconds?” Lena asks and shakes her head rolling her eyes.

“Baby this is us you’re talking about.” Kara replies.

“Oh! Yes, what was I thinking?” Lena sighs and grins.

“Anyway, in da interest of moving dings along…I call a flirting truce! Seriously, it’s like who can out do da other around here.”

“Agreed.” They respond in unison.

“Under protest.” Adds Kara.

“Alex, poke her?” Lena asks, and Alex obliges.

“Ow!”

“I was going to do that anyway.” They all chuckle.

Harley shakes her head, “How da any of ya get anything done?”

“Asks one of the primary instigators.” Kara laughs rubbing her side.

“Yes, and I’m damn proud of dat position! I worked hard to make it! Ha! Ha!”

“Let’s hurry up and get Maggie saved so we can all go back to pining after each other.” Alex says.

“Okay!” They all laugh enjoying the good time together, a time that has been in short supply lately.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was really difficult hanging up the connection again. It was more than just the newness of it all and wanting to discover their new world together. There’s a closeness and camaraderie that has been missing for some time. And now that they know what they’ve been missing it’s so hard to let go, even for a moment, even when you need to.

When Lena comes down the stairs, Harley is speechless when she sees her. Lena’s dressed in an off the shoulder black velvet evening gown with a quite revealing plunging neckline. The kind that makes your hands ache to touch and takes possession of your eyes.

“Wow BV! Um, I’m ya bodyguard but who is gonna protect ya from me? Ha! Ha!”

“A certain Kryptonian and DEO Agent, on second thought, they’d just join in.” She smiles and Harley laughs again.

Harley smiles, “Oh wait! Speakin’ of which.” She takes out her phone and lines Lena up for a photo and sends it to Kara and Alex. She gets a group chat response immediately.

_**SecretAgentMa’am:** *lots of heart, fire, and tongue emoji’s*_

_**SupaCorpIsEndgame:** That dress is my kryptonite! *followed by six rows of heart emoji’s*_

“Give me that.” Lena says and shakes her head as Harley gives her phone to her.

_**GreenEyedLady:** IN2U22 QT3.14S *followed by lots of tongue, heart, and fire emoji’s* IMUA TTFN XOXOXOXO!_

Lena smiles and gives the phone back to Harley.

_**IRLYamaDR:** I need new ink “Lucky Me” Ha! Ha! _

_**SecretAgentMa’am:** *a flood of laughing emoji’s*_

_**SupaCorpIsEndgame:** YuP! We could all use that ink! *a flood of laughing emoji’s*_

_**IRLYamaDR:** CYA SupaG and AgentBabe! Kisses! *wave emoji*_

She closes the chat.

“Had ta do dat BV, you look…wow!” Harley gushes bashfully.

Lena smiles, “Thank you Harley, they love me! I’m glad you approve and that I can count knowing where your eyes are going to be.” She smirks and gives Harley a kiss on the lips. “Sorry, I’ll try to keep the flirting to a minimum. But I keep forgetting.”

Harley recovers and smiles, “Of course BV. We gotta job ta do.” She reaches up and caresses her cheek and also kisses Lena on the lips. They sigh and smile.

“I can’t wait to get you back to National City.” Lena says and brushes the hair from Harley’s eyes.

“Ya still got a place fer me in ya life? Gettin’ kinda crowded.” Harley asks softly and a little sad indicating her phone as her hands move around Lena’s waist.

“Always Harley, if you want it.” Lena says turning Harley’s chin to look at her. “It’s always been there, as much or as little as you want and not only when I need your help. No pressure. They feel the same way about you that I do. It’s true. Alex certainly does. There is a lot of love waiting for you in National City. This has just been a small taste.” She says wrapping her arms around Harley’s neck. “All of these people that love you, do you realize how blessed you are?”

“Yeah I know BV, it means more than I can put in ta words. Dere’s a lotta love fer me in Gotham too.” Harley wavers slightly.

“Ms. J is welcome. Everyone knows you two are a package deal.” She smiles.

Nodding, Harley chuckles, “Some package! Ha! Ha!”

Lena joins in, “Yes sweetie. When this is all over why don’t we all get together and talk? It’ll be fun! And we’ll see what we can come up with. Deal?”

“Deal! Ha! Ha!” She pulls Lena tight to her and kisses here like before but they mutually cut it short.

“Mmmmm, just like old times but I’ve never kissed one of my bodyguards before. That’s a first.”

“Ha! Ha! You’re da best Lena!”

“So are you Harley. You’re a good person and as Kara and Alex and I have been discussing recently good people are hard to find so you should hang onto them once you find them.”

Harley blushes. “Some of da best times I eva had were with you.”

Lena wipes her eyes knowing that Harley doesn’t get close to anyone not named Joker or Ivy, so that admission is high praise. “That’s nothing baby, the best is yet to come.” She smiles at her.

Harley smiles back. After a moment she thinks and then adds, “As a kinda confession…just ta be open about things…I may sorta happen to have a certain SupaG poster over my bed.”

Lena just shakes her head, “Um let me guess. Is it the one that went viral? The one where she looks like a Victoria’s Secret model walking the runway only with all this destruction and mayhem going on around her? Where her cape flew up at just the right moment looking like those angel wings?”

Harley nods, “Oooh, yes dat’s it! It’s like she’s comin ta get ya and dere’s nuthin ya can do about it.”

“Except open your heart to her.”

“Aww, BV! Yes!”

“That pic is my background on every device I have. It’s the reason I had to stop wearing panties because every time I saw that pic I’d rip them off and throw them at the screen.”

Harley dies laughing, just dies.

Kara was right, they really are pining after each other. Look out world.

“Okay, ready if you are. Let’s go!”

“Right behind ya BV.”


	10. The Event

It has the look and feel of a PR event. Lights, cameras, press, paparazzi. If this were in National City, CATCO would have someone here, probably Kara. The Daily Planet is in the house however and so is one Lois Lane.

_Uh oh, it’s Lois! Hopefully Clark isn’t here as well._

Lena sees her down the aisle as she walks the red carpet. She smiles, waves, and stops for pictures. Harley is at her side doing her best bodyguard impersonation except when pictures are requested.

When she gets to Lois she smiles and gives her a warm hug.

“Hey you.” She beams.

“Lena! Oh my God! What are you doing here? How are you? You look…wow!”

“I’m great thank you. I had the opportunity to represent L-Corp so here I am. I hope you and the little one are doing well. How is Clark?”

“He’s great, home watching our son tonight while Mom is out working.” She smiles warmly, Lena is one of her favorite people. No one, except for possibly Alex and Eliza, was happier to see Lena and Kara get married. She was Lena’s bridesmaid after all and sounding board for all things regarding the care and feeding of your new Super.

_Whew, no “Super Entanglements” tonight, I hope! Seriously can’t we just have one night out where we can play “Robbers-and-Robbers”? Ha! Ha!_

Harley’s bodyguard persona cracks a smile for a brief second at her thoughts.

“Aww that’s wonderful. I’m sorry I missed him. But I am glad to have bumped into you. I didn’t think there would be anyone I’d know here. Metropolis isn’t my town exactly.”

“I see you brought company at least, scary company.” Lois says indicating Harley.

A look of panic crosses her face as Harley’s cover story gets tested for the first time.

_Oh boy! Well two years of improv hopefully will pay off. Ha! Ha!_

“Hello Mrs. Kent, a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” She offers Lois her hand who gladly accepts it. “I’ve heard so much about you.” Harley speaks with a New Zealand accent that’s perfect. “I’m Zoe Bell, providing Mrs. Luthor security services this evening.”

Lois smiles shaking her hand. “You seem familiar, have we met before?”

“I have one of those faces.” She plays it off. “If we’d met before I’m sure you’d remember.” She replies with a wry grin.

Lois’s cheeks flush, “I’m sure. Um.”

_Cannot stop flirting for five minutes. Ugh!_

“Don’t mind Zoe. Her bark is much worse than my bite.” She says with a wink as they both groan.

“Do you see what I have to put up with?” Zoe/Harley nods in Lena’s direction.

“I see you’re both barking up the wrong tree.” Lois says crossing her arms.

“We surrender. We surrender!” Zoe/Harley says with a smile.

Lois looks at Zoe, “So you’re…informed?”

Zoe/Harley smiles and nods, “Yes Mrs. Kent, super informed.”

“Oh, well now. Call me Lois.” She regards Zoe/Harley in a new light. She smiles “Well Zoe, as you’re probably aware then, Lena and I go way back. She’s married to my husbands’ cousin and I was her bridesmaid.”

“Oh, yes, Kara, we’ve met. And her sister Alex too. They make a great…um…triad.”

“What? Triad, do you mean a poly triad?”

_Damn Lois is quick! She can get to the truth faster than anyone I’ve ever heard of much less known._

“Um, things have…evolved?” Lena looks for the words “We should catch up soon.”

“Yeah, soon. Very. Soon. Because. That. Wasn’t. A. No.” Lois nods and gives her that “you’re-going-to-tell-me-everything-even-if-I-have-to-wring-it-out-of-you” look and when Lois talks to you in one word sentences you’re in trouble deep.

“Absolutely, Lois. Absolutely. Now, if you’ll excuse me I…I need to go to the ladies room.”

“Sure thing Lena. I’ll keep Zoe company until you return. I’m sure there is much we can chat about and keep ourselves entertained even though I’m probably not quite the…joker…she’s used to, I have my fun moments.” Lois says with a grin last seen on the cat that swallowed the canary.

_Oh shit!_

Zoe/Harley and Lena share the same thought.

“I’ll be right back.” She gives both of them her eyebrow.

“That means we should behave.” Zoe/Harley whispers to Lois.

Lois nods, “Within reason, of course.” Zoe/Harley smiles.

Lena makes her way to the ladies room and gets out her cell phone to call Kara. After a few long seconds Alex answers.

“Hey baby, you….mmmmm….having any luck yet?”

Lena listens closely, “Baby is Kara nibbling on your toes?”

Alex looks down and sees Kara with her big toe in her mouth.

“Um hmmm…”

“Well make sure she saves a few toes for me ok?” She smiles like the devil.

“Sure thing baby. You coming home soon? Wait, this is early. Is there a problem? Are you ok?”

“It’s ok baby.” She smiles taking comfort in her concern, “I haven’t even gotten in yet but I ran into Lois Lane on the red carpet.”

“She ran into Lois on the red carpet.” Alex relays to Kara.

“Baby tell Lois “Hi” for me!” Kara shouts then resumes working on Alex’s toes.

“I will baby, but Lois being Lois figured everything out in two seconds!”

As soon as Kara hears that she moves to put her had near the phone with Alex.

“You, Me, Kara, and Zoe…I mean Harley. Harley picked Zoe as her cover name. But anyway since she figured us out I’m sure Kara is going to be getting a call from Clark at some point to go over all of this so I wanted to give you a heads up as soon as I could! Especially after she went all “one-word-sentence” on me!”

“Oh no! Wait did she use any contractions?” Kara asks.

Lena thinks, “Um…um…yes! Yes she did! One!”

“Oh good, it’s not that bad then. She’s a little put out but, it’ll be ok. You were right to call, Clark can get a little…um…Clark isn’t there?” Kara asks.

“No he’s looking after their son while Lois is on the job tonight.”

“Aww, that’s so nice!” Kara beams and cuddles into Alex.

“Yeah he’s a great Dad. And there’s no substitute for family time. I miss you loves.”

“We miss you too baby.”

“I gotta go, I didn’t want you to get blind-sided. I gotta go make sure Lois hasn’t gotten Harley to spill everything. Ugh! Love you, hugs and kisses.”

“Bye baby have a good night and see you soon. Lots of love.”

Lena giggles when the kissing sounds start and sighs when the connection closes.

“My…life is pretty good.” She smiles and puts the phone away and leaves the bathroom.

She sees Lois and Zoe/Harley by the punch bowl.

“…and that was when I knew!” Lois laughs and Zoe/Harley joins in.

“You are funny Lois! Hey Lena, I mean Ms. Luthor.” She cringes and puts her game face back on.

Lena just shakes her head and looks at them.

“Still straight Lois?”

“As an arrow. You were only gone less than five minutes.”

“This one can be very influential.” Zoe/Harley chuckles at Lena’s comment.

“Besides I prefer my women with more velvet.” Lois smiles sweetly.

Lena just rolls her eyes, “One of these nights Lois, I swear to God.”

“Just don’t say shit.” Zoe/Harley and Lois laugh. “I got that from Kara!”

Lena just shakes her head, “I think you two are up to something.”

“I know you two are, is there a story here by any chance?”

“Lois, there is a story everywhere!”

“You’re right Zoe, there sure is.” She looks at them both, they clearly have some history and somewhat of a present, the future remains to be seen. “Well, as much as I’d like to socialize this is a job and I should get back to it. Great meeting you Zoe, Lena.” She says and leans in giving them both a hug.

Lois whispers to Lena when they hug, “Be careful Lena. I’d be very upset if Kara or Alex got hurt out of all of this.” She smiles sweetly.

Lena whispers back, “I understand. We’re all good. Alex was hurting and by extension Kara. When we talked I realized I was hurting too, and angry. So very angry. We can talk more later.”

“I added her to the group chat while you were in the bathroom checking in with Alex and Kara.”

She smiles. “I look forward to that. Don’t worry you get forty-eight hours before I blab to Clark. That should buy you three enough time to figure out how to tell him.”

Lena just sighs and laughs. “Thank you both. Lois, Alex and Kara say hello.”

“Tell them I miss them. Lena before I go, can I get a quick quote from you for the article?”

“Of course Lois. We hope the new engine will reduce costs and improve efficiency in the short term and pave the way for more efficient designs over the long term. This is the first step in changing the game towards a more positive future.” Lena smiles. “How was that?”

“Perfect as always Lena. Thank you.” She laughs.

“I’ve always loved that about you, that you put people before business.”

Lois looks away bashfully smiling. She has a hard time taking compliments.

She takes Lois’s hand, “Lois, come to National City. Soon! Bring everyone! Kara misses her Godson and we miss you all.”

“Alright Lena, we will and I know if we don’t you’ll come after us so it’s going to happen.”

Lena and Zoe/Harley exchange a look then smile at Lois.

“Yeah, no story here at all.” Lois shakes her head and goes off to rejoin her reporting team covering the event. They wave bye as she goes.

“That went well.” Zoe/Harley smiles.

“Well? Lois figured this whole thing out before this ice sculpture even begins to sweat.”

“But…”

“…But she let us off the hook. Lois is good like that, if it’s something important to the people that are important to her then it’s not important she gets to the bottom of this particular story for her job.”

“You have great people in your life Lena.”

“So do you…Zoe.” Lena smiles.

“A number that seems to be growing by the minute.” Zoe/Harley smiles.

“Lucky you.” Lena smiles softly.

“Touché! Have you thought about what you’re going to say to Maggie when you see her? Or were you planning on an Elite attack to side-track that conversation?”

“I hadn’t thought too much about it actually. I guess it depends on the situation and how angry I am at the moment.”

“Well don’t look now but it would appear that moment has arrived. How angry are you?” Zoe/Harley indicates over Lena’s right shoulder to the bar.

“What? Oh…no. it’s too soon.” Lena whispers as she looks over and sees Maggie Sawyer and in that moment she’s not sure what is worse. That she has seen Maggie or that Maggie has seen her and she cannot find her game face.


	11. The Turn

After a moment that seems like an eternity Lena begins to process.

_Well I’m not going over there. She can come over here and ignore my texts to my face!_

She rolls her eyes.

_Ugh! This is insane! I’ll just go over there and play it cool. Like nothing is the matter. Like I’ve had so many things…important things…to do. I can do this. Sure. It’ll be fine right up to the moment I bite her head off!_

“We’re going to go over there and say hello. So c’mon!”

“Oh, my. May I remind you this is a public place, a public event, with the public, here, now, we just talked to the press!”

Lena just lolls her head to the side to look at Zoe/Harley, “I’ll be good...maybe…but It’ll be fun I hope. Now let’s go say hi.” She finds her smile and leads them over to the bar and to…Maggie Sawyer.

As they make their way over to the bar, Lena and Maggie’s eyes never leave each other for a moment. With each step they take Lena can see the clouds of darkness form in her expression.

_This is not going to go well._

Lena thinks, her own expression blank as CEO mode kicks in flying in the face of a hostile takeover.

They arrive at the bar.

Maggie Sawyer is dressed for the occasion. A black satin Jane Norman oriental style dress with turquoise flowers and piping, a high collar, and plunging neckline. It’s a pencil dress. However one that must have by some form of magic yielded to her curves. She wears a wide silver necklace low around her neck with her hair in a bun. A pair of black stilettos highlighting her glorious calves.

Maggie is not alone however. She’s accompanied by an attractive woman. She is about Maggie’s height with long dark auburn hair. She’s dressed in all black. Low cut pants, navel revealing patterned bustier top and an open long sleeve jacket. She has penetrating blue eyes that remind her of Kara. But they are missing Kara’s brightness, there is something dark within this woman. And like real, dark knows dark.

Lena is pretty sure this woman is one Wilhelmina “Billie” Chambers, the person her sources were able to identify as the one who runs The Candy Store.

Lena has thought about this moment for a long time, what she would say. However now really isn’t the time nor the place. Personal issues aside, they’re all on the job, whether they know it or not. Maggie is working a case, the Elite most likely has eyes on us, our own team is in the wings likely going ape shit over what could happen at this moment. Fortunately Lena is a lot of things but she isn’t a loose cannon. Lena is as cool under pressure as they come.

Maggie looks unperturbed but her heartbeat is racing. She’s scared, Lena knows and this and it pulls at her newly-beating heart. She notices that Maggie darts her eyes quickly to the suspected “Billie” then back to Lena.

_Stuff those personal issues inside that itty-bitty box. Okay, Maggie, let’s dance. And I’ll even let you lead._

“How’s the alcohol in this place? Doesn’t look impressive. I think we might have to make this an early night and seek our entertainment elsewhere.” Lena says with slight exasperation.

“I can’t complain alcohol is alcohol.” Maggie replies.

“You mustn’t have had any Johnny Walker Blue before?” She smirks, knowing full well that Lena got Maggie turned on to the Blue. It’s also a veiled message that all isn’t forgotten. Maggie’s racing heart hasn’t slackened any.

“If it’s in my glass I’ll usually drink it.”

“Alright then, since you have no glass I’ll get something for you and your friend.” She turns to the bartender. “Four doubles, Johnny Walker Blue and leave the bottle.”

“It’s alright, you…you don’t have to.”

“It’s no trouble at all, I’ve always believed that one should accept the finer things in life when they cross your path.” She smiles, Maggie twists slightly under her gaze.

The bartender returns with the drinks, she notices Maggie watching her as she gives everyone their drinks.

Lena then offers a toast. “To new friends, old friends, and absent friends.”

“To friends.” They all reply, Maggie somewhat nervously.

She notices Maggie appear lost in thought as she looks at her glass. She’s sure she’s remembering the last time they drank together. She probably thinks they would never have gotten a drink together ever again.

Finally after a long moment Maggie says, “You’re right, it’s the best.”

She nods, “And once you’ve shared good alcohol you’re not strangers anymore.” She pulls her business card from…well this dress has no pockets and gives it to Maggie, she’s stunned that it’s so warm even considering where Lena pulled it from, “I’m Lena, Lena Luthor. This is Zoe Bell, my security detail for the evening.” She puts her glass down and offers Maggie her hand.

Maggie smiles at Zoe’s name. She sets her glass down and takes Lena’s hand. She’s trembling but rallies after a few seconds, “I’m Jeannie Epper. This is my security, Billie Chambers.” She gives Lena her business card as well.

Lena smiles at Maggie’s name then turns serious. “A pleasure to meet you Jeannie.” She says and brings Maggie’s hand to her lips but at the last moment turns her hand to expose her wrist. Lena plants a soft kiss there, fangs descended so they just touch the soft skin there.

Maggie gasps but quickly recovers.

In the Vampire world it’s known as “The Kisss”, offering the wrist is an act of deference. The wrist, being vulnerable, is open for the vampire kisser to do as they please. Generally it’s just a normal kiss. The one performing the kiss should not present her fangs to their wrist. Not unless they have a problem with them. Lena was sending another message. One that Maggie knows. There is no denying it now. And Maggie’s heart shows no signs of slowing down.

Billie clears her throat, “You know, most people would’ve just asked for her number by now.”

“I’m not most people but then I have her card, however now that you bring it up, calling her isn’t what I really want to do to her.” Lena smiles with the grin of a predator.

Billie blanches, Zoe smirks, and Maggie chuckles. Maggie is a pro and will rise to anyone’s challenge.

“You’re smooth Lena, almost as smooth as your whisky.” She grins and her dimples make their first appearance.

“Almost? I’ll have to step my A-game then.” She takes a sip of her whisky.

“What brings you here tonight Jeannie Epper? Or did you slip me a fake business card and you and Billie here are just crashing the event for free alcohol?”

Maggie is amazed at how well this is going. So many veiled threats and innuendo that she can barely keep up. “I’m an account executive with the International Bank of Brunei and we’re investing in this airplane on behalf of a few foreign governments. It’s really going to help developing nations improve their air transportation. Do you know if the engines are any good? I’m not sure how good this L-Corp is, sounds a bit hokey to me.” She says and takes a sip of her whisky.

Lena smiles and grinds her teeth slightly. “Well it seems as though this is your lucky night. Since I run L-Corp I can give you a completely unbiased opinion.” She smiles even more sweetly. “We’re based in National City. Have you ever been there Jeannie? I’d love nothing more than to get you there and show you around. The people there are great! They’d love you to death.” She looks at Maggie over her glass of whiskey with the eyes of the devil.

Maggie blanches slightly. “Um…sure that would be great.” She takes another sip of her whiskey. “When my business here is complete, I’ll be sure to take you up on that. It would help to make an informed decision.” Her heart is racing again. Judging by her response Lena doesn’t think she has any intention of ever going back nor talking to any of them. That really pisses Lena off.

“Wonderful. It’s a great opportunity to discover what you’re missing.” She can’t rust herself to say more to Maggie so she turns to Billie. “You’re welcome too Billie, National City isn’t without its dangers.” She says coolly.

“That’s uh…very kind of you Ms. Luthor.”

“Please call me Lena. We’ve shared alcohol so we’re at least on a first name basis. You look like you appreciate good whisky also.”

“Of course I do, Lena. Thank you for the drinks, this has been great but perhaps we should be getting back to the event? I believe Ms. Epper has a meeting later to prepare for as well.”

“We should be going too Ms. Luthor. You need be on stage to put in a few words during the unveiling.” Zoe/Harley says having watched all this with fascination. Clearly Lena is pissed and Maggie never wanted to run into any of them ever again.

_How on Earth are we going to get her out of this?_

Zoe/Harley thinks.

“Yes Zoe, I’m forgetting my responsibilities. Ladies if you’ll please excuse us. I hope we run into each again other under less businesslike conditions.” She smiles. “Perhaps we can meet for dinner later?” Her smile turns into a wry grin. 

“It was good meeting you L…Lena. Um…yes perhaps I…I’m not sure how long we’ll be.”

“That’s quite alright, you can text me when you’re free. Texting…you’re familiar with that yes? People send you text messages on your phone…then you…reply?”

“Yes I am familiar.” She replies with increasing agitation.

“Great. Don’t you think it’s rude to not reply to a message that someone sends to you? I think it’s rude. Especially when they’re friends. When they just want to see how you’re doing…want to help if you’re in need…or just to see that you’re okay. And so on. I mean if it’s someone you supposedly love they deserve more than silence, right?”

Maggie just retreats into her shell with each of Lena’s statements. Each is like a body blow. Now she knows why Lena is pissed at her. And since Kara isn’t here there is no one to reel in Lena if she goes off. Now Maggie knows she is in real danger.

“Rude, yes if they’re just ignoring you. But they could have other reasons, reasons that may be only important to them.”

“Reasons more important than flesh and blood? Must be very important then.”

Zoe/Harley tugs at Lena’s shoulder and Lena turns quickly to her giving her a dangerous look which passes almost as quickly as it shows up. Zoe/Harley smiles softly and Lena collects herself.

“We must go now. Have a good night. Billie, Jeannie. Have a good evening, I look forward to dinner.” Zoe takes Lena’s hand with one last look at Maggie Lena nods. And lets Zoe lead her away.

They say nothing as they make their way to a side room along the way to the stage. They’re alone.

“Lena what the fuck was that?”

“That was me barley keeping my cool.” Her hands shake.

“Ya think?” Zoe/Harley goes over and takes her hands in hers massaging them.

“Was it that bad?”

“I wouldn’t put the two of you in a room alone that’s for sure.” She lets her hands go and wraps up Lena in her arms holding her. She feels Lena shudder briefly before relaxing.

“Better?”

“Yes, thank you…Zoe.”

“Jeannie Epper, that Maggie has a sense of humor. Just like someone else? Using stuntwomen as cover names. Whose idea was that?”

Lena chuckles, “Winn came up with that a long time ago.”

“I haven’t met him yet.”

“He’s a good guy but he has his own demons to deal with.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, female demons.”

“Oh. I see. I think.”

“One thing at the time.” Lena pulls out her phone and checks her text messages. “Still nothing…I wonder if she’s going to run. More afraid of me than the Elite?” She wonders what must be going through her head right now. An idea that was consuming most of her thoughts.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

They say nothing as they watch them leave, after a moment Billie leads Maggie to the bathroom. They’re alone.

“Jeannie what the fuck was that?”

“That was me barley keeping my cool.” Her hands shake.

“Ya think?” Billie goes over and takes her hands in hers massaging them.

“Was it that bad?”

“I wouldn’t put the two of you in a room alone that’s for sure.” She lets her hands go and wraps up Jeannie/Maggie in her arms holding her. She feels her shudder briefly before relaxing. “I know she was intimidating and upset over something. I’m not used to seeing you rattled. What’s going on?”

“It just…just brought up some difficult memories that’s all. She must be going through a rough time and needed to vent.”

“Oh, really?”

“We’re on the job so yeah that’s it.” Jeannie/Maggie collects herself. It was a shock to see Lena but she knew L-Corp would represented tonight. She just didn’t expect it to be Lena. And based on their interaction Lena wasn’t expecting to see her either.

This was her fault, if she had just responded to any of Lena’s…her friend’s…messages Lena wouldn’t be pissed at her, and she is really pissed. She’s going to have a talk with Lena soon and it scares her.

“Better?”

“Yes, a little, thank you Billie.”

“Zoe Bell, that Lena has a sense of humor. Just like someone else? Using stuntwomen as cover names. Coincidence?”

Jeannie/Maggie chuckles and deflects, “Maybe we’re all more alike than you realize?”

“Perhaps but oh there’s nothing going on.” Jeannie/Maggie gives her a poke.

“Nothing that would interfere with the reason we’re here tonight.”

“Oh. I see. I hope so. So you gonna text her? Or do we not have a dinner date tonight?”

“One thing at the time.” Jeannie/Maggie pulls out her phone and checks her text messages. Lena hasn’t contacted her, why should she? It’s been up to her since Lena’s last attempt at contact. Now’s not the time for personal matters. But she can’t help but wonder what must be going through her head right now. An idea that was consuming most of her thoughts. She hates her for sure and the more time that passes the worse it gets.

“You going to ask her out? She’s clearly into you.”

“Jealous? You seem like her type.”

“Straight girl here, remember?”

“Oh? Have you forgotten that time you went undercover?” Jeannie/Maggie teases her. “I think you’re everyone’s type.”

Billie just rolls her eyes, “I haven’t forgotten. You have a point. When you walk in someone else’s shoes, it gives you a new perspective. And maybe you rethink your reaction to people under certain circumstances. Maybe you become closer than you expected. Maybe you realize something about yourself that you didn’t know until the right person comes into your life. Male or female everyone has something to offer, but being willing to listen or accept that is solely up to you.”

Jeannie/Maggie looks at Billie and listens to her words. She speaks the truth even though she doesn’t know what’s going on. If she had just put herself in Lena’s position this anger could’ve been avoided. But now it’s too late. It’s here and the consequences have to be dealt with.

“Okay. I’ll text her about dinner. You’re coming too.”

“What about us?” The voice comes into their hidden ear pieces. “We want to come too.” “Yeah I never met a meal I didn’t like, especially if it was free.” The sounds of laughter can be heard as Deaqon “Deaq” Hayes, Donovan “Van” Ray, and Aquarius chime in.

“Boys you weren’t invited. You heard the lady. She only has a thing for dimples and whiskey aficionados.” They all laugh at Billie.

“We thought you were going to say something else but we’ll go with that.” They all laugh again at Aquarius’ joke.

“This is why you’re all in the van.” Billie replies. “Okay, now that the entertainment is over can we get back to work? We still have to meet our Elite contact tonight and go over this new laundering scheme. The elections are in a couple days so they need to lock down the financing in less than a day. Everything is so close to the wire. I don’t like it.”

“Neither do we.” Deaq says. “This whole thing is movin’ too fast to keep up. But here we are. We can get The Elite and their financial backers, hell maybe even a Senator or three?”

“Someone clearly has a badge too big for their britches.” Van replies. “Look if it doesn’t feel good we’ll back off. We have the power here, they need us more than we need them.”

“I see him, camera two.” Aquarius “And one guard. As we agreed. Uh, wait a sec. They’re being joined by someone else…two people. Two women.”

“Let me guess Aquarius, one of those women in a long black velvet dress, green eyes, and the other a tall blonde looking like she’s ready for them to recast Jason Bourne as a woman?” Asks Jeannie/Maggie.

“That is a surprisingly accurate description. Yes.” Aquarius laughs. The other two join him at the screen.

“Wow is that Lena? Is that Zoe? Shit girls. Keep that date.” Deaq says.

“For real Mm…Jeannie. And take notes, with pictures otherwise it didn’t happen.” Van adds.

“Someone punch Van for me.” Billie says.

“Ow!”

“Thank you.” Billie responds.

Jeannie/Maggie just shakes her head then worries what Lena has gotten herself into.

_Shit Lena what the hell are you doing? What sort of business do they have together? Lex was involved but that never seemed to be more than a passing interest and brief. Probably due to the fact that once he looked at the situation they were more against each other than for. If she’s working with them we’ll have to bring her in. Shit. If I had stayed in touch maybe I could’ve talked her out of it. But she hates me now. All I can do is my job, that’s all I have left…and now Lena is a part of that job and I have to figure out what they’re doing and if it’s illegal…if you seek Amy!_

She looks at her phone. And sends a text message.

_**DD:** Hey, Billie and I would like to meet you and Zoe for dinner. _

After a moment the reply comes.

_**GreenEyedLady:** Okay, we have a lot to talk about. Best not to do that on an empty stomach._

Lena sees the dots appear and stop several times as she waits for her reply.

_**DD:** Billie doesn’t know. I haven’t said anything to anyone. Hate me all you want but don’t take it out on her._

_**GreenEyedLady:** Good, I’ll keep things cordial for…her._

_**DD:** Ok._

_**GreenEyedLady:** I wouldn’t ghost me again if I were you. Otherwise next time we meet I won’t be in a talking mood. _

_**DD:** Ok. _

Jeannie/Maggie frowns. She knew she had destroyed her friendship with Lena but didn’t think she’d have to deal with the after effects. She knows Lena hates her and she has every right to maybe even enough to kill her but she won’t make it easy for Lena if she can help it.

Lena closes the chat and it’s all she can do to stop herself from throwing the phone on the ground with all her might. The only thing stopping her is that it’s how Kara and Alex talk to her. She really needs to talk to them. Curl up in their arms and cry. It’s the one answer she’s never been able to discover. That sometimes, through no fault of her own, someone she cares about and was sure they cared for her stops. Just stops, leaving her in a vacuum.

“Is there a problem Ms. Luthor?” McMasters says. He’s tall, in a suit carrying a briefcase.

“Nothing you need to concern yourself over.” She fixes her gaze on him, and to his credit he doesn’t flinch away.

“I’d hate for anything to get in the way of us completing our business.”

“As would I. Now if you’ll excuse us we have events here we need to conclude before our meeting.”

“As we discussed, one hour. Across the street. If you don’t show up then I’ll know we don’t have a partner.” He checks his watch.

“We’ll be there. Just be sure you’re ready to make a deal. Otherwise I’ll have to put my time to more constructive purposes.” Her expression leaves little to the imagination.

“The banking representatives will be there. Now that the threats are out of the way. We can get back to our evening. Until then.” The two men nod and leave Zoe/Harley and Lena there.

Zoe/Harley indicates with her eyes the direction of the surveillance van behind her right shoulder as she faces Lena. Lena just smirks as she’s already accounted for it. Zoe/Harley just winks at her which gets Lena to smile.

“You are good for relieving my…”

“…sexual…” Zoe/Harley adds.

“…tension.” Lena finishes with a laugh. And Zoe/Harley joins in.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“I’m starting to like them.” Van says to the others in the van.

“Are we really going to have to bust ‘um?” Aquarius asks as the three in the van listen in to Lena and Zoe.

“I hope not. But this whole thing feels strange. Like somethings’ going on that we’re missing. Could they be on to us?” Deaq says looking at them.

“They who? The Elite? There’s nothing we’ve seen to indicate any trouble. But this Lena and Zoe? That’s outta nowhere. And as much as I like Maggie, c’mon man, she has history with Lena.” They give Aquarius that “look”. “Hey you know where I’m comin’ from. Whatever it is, it’s personal.”

“And none of our business…unless it affects the job.” Van says.

“Guys I hear ya. They weren’t exactly cool earlier but weren’t boiling over either. Maggie is a pro and this Lena whoever kept it down so they didn’t make a scene. They may not be cool but at least they’re cool customers. If you know what I’m sayin’.” Deaq says and looks at them. They all nod in agreement.

“Just so long as Billie doesn’t get mixed up in their drama.” Van shakes his head.

“She can take care of herself. She’s the last one I’d worry about.” Aquarius says.

“Truth.” Says Deaq.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Once Lena and Zoe/Harley have returned to the event it is time for Lena to speak. She takes the podium as the lights go down. Zoe/Harley doesn’t like Lena being in the spotlight. She may be pretending to be a bodyguard but two people in National City expect otherwise from her. She will not disappoint them or Lena.

“I just wanted to say a few words about why we’re all here tonight.” Lena begins. “It’s not exactly about the new airliner nor the improved engines from L-Corp that power it. It’s about what this means to the people’s lives that these things, when brought together, will affect. Our efforts here will change people’s lives in ways, fundamental ways, that none of us can imagine as we move forward with the goal of making life better for everyone.”

As she speaks she can’t help but notice Jeannie/Maggie in the audience.

“It’s also about us.” Lena continues. “We’ve all invested a piece of ourselves in what we’ve built here, what we’ve built together. When I look at this model I don’t see just an airplane, I see the hopes, the dreams, and the hearts of all of us. However fulfilling those things involves change. Change can be difficult even scary. And it takes work. Because when we think of change, we usually only think of it in terms of ourselves not the others around us. But it changes for them too. They’re just as scared too. But look! Look at this model.”

Lena catches Maggie’s eyes again as she moves forward from the podium taking the microphone with her.

“Look at this! It only files because of us. If one part, one of us, is missing it’s just so much balsa wood and paint. We’re in this together. The future is only going to get better if we work together to make it so. Some of us have different ideas, and that’s ok. We’re here to work on those too if we need to because the alternative is much more difficult. Stronger together. Thank you.” The applause begins before the echo of her voice dies.

She exits the stage and gives Lois a hug as she comes off. “You’re really something you know that?”

Lena smiles at Lois, “I only know what people tell me so I guess I’ll have to keep you around if I want to keep hearing that.” She gives her a kiss on the cheek before letting her go. “National City, two weeks, or I come looking for you.” She says with a wink. Lois just smiles and nods.

“See you then.” Lois turns to go.

“Just be sure you spell my name right in your article.”

Lois shakes her head, “One time! One time! I’ll never hear the end of it.” She whispers as she walks away.

Lena smirks and rejoins Zoe/Harley welcoming her with a hug as well, she always did give great hugs.

“That was awesome BV! I don’t get ta see ya in ya element dat often.” She gushes.

“So good that I got you to break character. Wow, you really are impressed!” She whispers kissing her ear.

“Yer such a bitch. I love ya. Ha! Ha!” Zoe/Harley whispers back and kisses Lena’s ear.

“I love you too Harley, always.”

They just hold each other for a long moment taking comfort in the fact that although there are people who don’t like them, someone they really care about feels the same way towards them. They actually like and respect each other for no other reason than they want to.

“Did Lois spell ya name wrong?” She rests her head on Lena’s shoulder.

Lena chuckles, “Yes in an early article she did about me autocorrected my name from “Luthor” to “Luthier” so to get back at her I had a new guitar delivered to her office every day for a year.”

Zoe/Harley laughs. “What did she do with all of um?”

“Well she kept the first one and it now hangs on the wall in her office. The others were donated to local schools’ music programs and a good number went to the charter music school in downtown Metropolis. I noticed some callouses on her fingers so I think she’s been learning to play.”

“Dat’s so nice Lena.” She whispers as she’s held in her arms.

“The best thing is what I learned from that. That even our mistakes can lead to something good.” Lena smiles and kisses Zoe/Harley on her nose.

Zoe/Harley smiles and thinks,

_Lena baby you’re the greatest._


	12. National City

**Meanwhile back in National City…**

Kara has her head lying back against the towel on the edge of the hot tub, her face has the slack look of orgasmic passion.

“Oh, Rao…Alex.” She hisses, but Alex can’t hear her. Alex is under the water working Kara’s sex with her fingers and mouth. Kara had no idea Alex could hold her breath this long.

Just then her phone chimes as an incoming chat session opens and messages start going back and forth.

Annoyed, she would normally ignore it during times like this but this could be Lena so she reaches over and unlocks her phone. When she sees the names, she is stunned and taps Alex’s shoulder.

Alex breaks the surface and gasps for air. “What is it baby? Was that ok?” She wipes the water from her eyes. All Kara can do is pull Alex close to her and point to her phone. Alex puts her arm around her and joins her at her side concerned.

She reads the conversation.

“Holy shit!” They say in unison. “Who the fuck is Billie to Maggie?”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Alex is sitting on the bed in a robe drying her hair. She stares ahead blankly lost in thought. She doesn’t notice when Kara creeps up behind her and wraps her arms and legs around her gently. Kara resets her chin in the crook of Alex’s neck.

“Penny for your thoughts. Or up to our entire bank account if the going rate has gone up.” She smiles and kisses Alex’s neck.

Alex then smiles softly turning her head into Kara’s kiss. “The going rate has gone up lately, however you don’t need money, your lips on my body is all you need to get me to talk.” She reaches behind Kara’s head and holds it against her neck. “Wow Kara, did Lena teach you this?” Kara mumbles in the affirmative. “I’ll have to thank her properly when she returns.”

After a few long moments Kara finally pauses. “Okay no more kisses until you tell me what’s on your mind.”

Alex sees that she’s worried and closes the distance and kisses her with as much love as she possesses.

“You forgot the interest balloon payment at the end.” Alex smirks as she rubs noses with Kara causing her to giggle madly.

They flop back on the bed and Alex rests on Kara’s right side draped half-over her. Her leg over lower body and arm over her chest. She buries her face against Kara’s neck and breathes in her scent. It’s like nothing else in the world. A lifetime spent like this would be totally fulfilled.

Kara caresses her arm as it lays across her, just waiting for her to speak.

“What do you think this Billie is like?”

“I don’t know, haven’t met her. I think it’s probably best to keep an open mind considering all we know is based on three or four chat messages.” Kara says and caresses Alex’s cheek.

She nuzzles closer into Kara.

“You’re right, she could be anything. A friend, co-worker, fiancé…” She shudders and Kara reacts quickly with a low growl into Alex’s ear.

“And you are ours.” She whispers above the growl into Alex’s ear holding her close. “Maggie doesn’t get to do this to you anymore. So what if she has a fiancé? Good for her. You have us. She missed out. Her loss. Billie could be the greatest of all time but it doesn’t matter. Because she doesn’t have us. You do Alex Zor-El-Danvers-Luthor.” She kisses Alex on the lips with each word driving them home.

“Oh God, I love you both so much!” She pulls Kara tighter into her. “I have you, Kara. Do you hear me? I have you too. I wouldn’t trade what we have now for anything or anyone in the world. Including Maggie…I” Is all Alex can get out before her lips are silenced by Kara’s.

It’s not long before they’re worked out of their robes and feeling the relief that comes from their bodies touching each other. Kissing, touching, and grinding into each other as their love and passion guide them. They look at each other face to face, both sweating and breathing hard as they find their rhythm holding on tight and moving together.

“You’re so beautiful Alex!” Kara whispers between kisses and the waves of pleasure rolling thorough her. Alex blushes so hard because she knows Kara means it.

“Kara baby, you’re a walking heart-attack.” Kara giggles and blushes and just pulls Alex into her for more kisses as she increases their pace chasing another orgasm as their fingers work inside each other.

“I’m close baby.” Alex whispers.

“Me too love.” Kara replies.

For the next few moments nothing else in the universe matters except getting each other to climax for them. It doesn’t take long as they reach their peak at the same time. The waves of their orgasm crash against them almost as if they are linked together. The feeling is more intense than they realized. They’ve had good sex before but this is amazing.

They collapse back on the bed and stare tired at each other smiling. They gently move their fingertips over each other’s bodies as they are lost in their eyes.

“That’s what six times today?” Alex asks.

Kara thinks, “Um, seven…and a half. We were interrupted by lunch and the first post lunch snack.” They giggle madly. She thinks then offers, “I…I was worried about losing control and hurting you during sex. But there’s something you should know. Since we’ve been together, control hasn’t been a problem. Like at all. It’s like the control I need is connected with loving you, one reinforces the other. In all my life it’s something I’ve never known. I guess love frees you from everything.” Alex kisses her on the cheek.

“Each time is better than the last. I love you Kara, and Lena, God I wish she were here with us! I didn’t say anything before because I knew what was at stake. But I don’t like the idea that Maggie has pulled Lena away from us. Again I know what the stakes are but I still don’t like it. Lena is ours damn it! And how dare anything keep us apart!”

Kara smiles warmly, “It’s a real turn on to hear you talk like that! Taking ownership of what’s yours! Wow! Yes! More! More of that!” She giggles and snorts. Causing them both to lose it.

“Sorry!” She blushes.

“It’s ok Snufflupagus!” She giggles as Kara retaliates by tickling her.


	13. The Meet

Lena and Zoe/Harley arrive outside the previously anticipated location. The office building across the street from the night’s earlier event for the new L-Corp engine and commercial airliner. Whatever is going down is going to go down right here.

They look at each other.

“Should we get…?”

“No, we’ll do the heavy lifting tonight. I want them to spend time together, like a mini-vacation. Hopefully screwing each other’s’ brains out.” She grins as Zoe/Harley’s mouth drops open.

“Ha! Ha! Dat’s pretty much a sure bet BV!”

“I didn’t want this getting in their way as they work on redefining their relationship. Kara’s heart is big enough to heal the world including Alex’s. Always has been. Mine on the other hand just started beating again after hundreds of years only a few nights ago so I have no problem deferring to Kara’s expertise.”

“Ya don’t need a beating heart ta have one BV.” Zoe/Harley says and looks away bashfully.

_The things she says just leave me stunned sometimes. God, she’s amazing! I wish everyone could know the real Harley Quinn!_

Lena closes the distance between them and stands up on her toes leaning her body into hers. This forces Zoe/Harley to wrap up Lena in her arms. Lena reaches up and turns her chin to face her. When their eyes meet Lena presses her lips against hers. As the seconds pass their kiss deepens, Lena doesn’t let her fangs descend this time. It’s not that kind of kiss. Their tongues find each other and someone moans. After a long moment they break the kiss and Lena kisses the tip of her nose. Zoe/Harley giggles. Lena looks at her and studies her features with amazement.

“What’s Ms. Joker’s policy on sharing? Asking for a friend.” She smiles softly asks tracing Zoe/Harley’s jaw line with her pinky.

“I dunno. I neva asked before. Regardless I…I’d need ta ask AgentBabe and SupaG face-ta-face, before…uh…ya know? I’m sure dey wouldn’t mind but it’s a courtesy and that’s important ta me.”

Lena smiles warmly, “I wouldn’t have it any other way Harley. And I feel the same way with Alex and Kara, we are together after all. Just to be clear, no pressure, I’m thinking out loud. If you want to talk to Ms. Joker and or me or any of us, reach out at any time. Okay? And Harley, this is important. If she’s not ok with it that is fine. You and I are fine regardless? Okay?” Lena puts Zoe/Harley’s hand over her heart and she does the same with Harley’s heart. “Because you’re still in my heart no matter what. And I’m pretty sure I’m in yours.” Lena smiles softy.

“Ya sure are BV.” She says softly and nods wiping a tear from her cheek.

Lena’s eyes get a little misty red, “Good! That’s the most important place I want to be with you...” She grins, “…besides in your pants of course.”

“Ha! Ha!” Zoe/Harley picks Lena up in her arms and twirls them around.

Lena laughs and laughs as she hangs on. But of course duty calls and Lena regains her composure first.

“Now Zoe this is highly improper. We’re about to do battle and rescue the fair maiden who hates my guts. While we’re out here carrying on as if this were the first day of schools’ summer break.”

Zoe/Harley pouts but finally puts Lena down. “If I had known the boss was such a ball-buster I never would’ve taken this job.” She sticks her tongue out at Lena.

“This is the part where I say, you’ll pay for that my pretty! Muahahaha!” Lena says in her best Transylvanian Dracula voice and laugh.

Zoe/Harley covers her ears. “Oh you stinker, that’s my weakness! Ugh!”

Lena smiles and takes her by the hand. “Would you like to go out with me tonight and beat up some bad guys? My treat?”

“Aww. Lena I thought you’d never ask. Don’t worry, I’m a cheap date. I brought my own ammo.” She smiles and blinks sweetly at Lena.

“Where have you been all my life?”

“Arkham Asylum for the Insane…mostly.”

“And the place hasn’t been the same since you got out I’m sure.” Lena smirks and folds her arms.

“You betcha! Ha! Ha!”

“Okay do you want to wave to the van or should I?”

“Let’s both do it.”

“Um, okay…or we could wave or….” Lena gets a devilish grin.

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

“You get all of dat?” Asks Aquarius, “Dat whole thing brought a tear to my eye, man. They’re so cute!”

“We definitely need to get to National City, where do these people come from?” Asks Van.

“This is the best time I’ve ever had in the van, now I’ve seen everything.” Deaq adds and leans back.

“What the…what the hell are they doing now?” Aquarius asks.

“Making out again?” Asks Deaq.

“Um…that’s not making out…that’s…..” Van starts to say.

As the camera zooms in Lena and Zoe/Harley are in close up. They turn around, side-by-side, with their backs to the camera and bend over at the waist. Zoe/Harley pulls down her pants and shows off her bare ass. Lena pulls up her dress also revealing her bare ass. With their free hands they blow a kiss in the direction of the van and flash them the bird pointing down their butt cracks.

“There’s three full moons over Metropolis tonight!” Harley and Lena shout and laugh. They quickly dress and hug each other.

“Damn, just…just...just…damn!” Aquarius stammers.

“You were recording that right?” Asks Deaq.

“Flash drive, tape backup, ssd, DVD, and Blu-ray…you name it.” Van replies.

“They been on to us the whole time! What the fuck is going on?” Aquarius looks at them.

“Something’s up but just hang loose until we know more. We got a couple characters here yanking our chain so let’s see how this plays out. Our cover was solid but they figured us out and didn’t burn us. That buys them some credit with me.” Deaq says and the other men nod in agreement. “Mooning aside of course.”

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“We are so getting the surveillance tape from Billie when this is over, Kara and Alex have to know what they’re missing!” Lena chuckles as they walk up to the building.

“I think Agentbabe and SupaG may be working on a tape of dere own fer ya! Ha! Ha!”

Lena gets a devilish grin, “You think so? Oooh, now I really want to get home quick!” She’s absolutely giddy with the anticipation of that.

“Yeah one with lots of penis!”

She gives her a deadly stare, “WhatchootalkinaboutHarley?”

“Ha! Ha!”

Lena just rolls her eyes.

“Lena yer eyes are going ta get stuck like that if ya keep doing it. Ha! Ha!”

“God, I love you.” She sighs softly and shakes her head.

“I love you too Lena.”

“And I pray that your Ms. Joker is willing to share.” She smiles.

Zoe/Harley blushes. “Okay Ms. Luthor the time for fun, games, and flirting is over. Let’s get this done shall we?”

“Indeed.” Lena’s one word answer takes her into CEO mode with a sprinkle of Vampire thrown in for good measure.

“Um…gulp!”

Lena smiles at Zoe/Harley’s reaction. “Good now, we’re ready.” She throws in her eyebrow for good measure.


	14. The Second Meet

Zoe/Harley and Lena enter the building via the main entrance. The place is deserted and not well lit. This is not a problem for Lena nor Zoe/Harley too for that matter. They forgo the elevators in favor of the stairs to the second level.

“I hear voices coming from the end of the hallway. Two or three speakers, one likely female.” Lena whispers.

“I hear voices too, but dey ain’t in dat room. Ha! Ha!” Zoe/Harley chuckles softly as Lena just gives her a look. “Okay. Okay.”

Lena takes her by the hand, “I can’t take you anywhere. Let’s go!” She’s serious but there’s a smile to her words.

Zoe/Harley just nods and goes back to “serious bodyguard mode”.

They reach the end of the hall and with a look and silent nod Zoe/Harley opens the door and goes in first. She scans the scene like a pro. There are five male individuals, two of them are the ones they encountered earlier. The other three are military types, the muscle.

Also in the room are two women, also the same two they had met before. One Billie Chambers and Jeannie Epper/Maggie Sawyer. Surprise, surprise.

Zoe/Harley nods back to Lena and she enters the room. The two walk over to the group.

“I see the party started without us.” Lena smirks.

“You’re late.” McMasters says. Super abilities not required to tell he’s annoyed.

“Actually you are early. Because the money is always on time.” Lena smiles.

Billie smirks, Jeannie/Maggie shakes her head, Zoe/Harley just watches with a blank expression.

“Is that any way to treat a lady McMasters?” Jeannie/Maggie asks. She’s wary of Lena but to those that don’t know her, she doesn’t let it show.

He smirks at Jeannie/Maggie, “With all due respect Ms. Luthor.”

Lena doesn’t like the way he looked at Maggie. Someone just made it to her hit list and they don’t even know it…yet. Sure Maggie and Lena have their issues but that doesn’t change the fact that Maggie’s problems are Lena’s problems.

“It’s about what I expected. After all, if I wanted to exchange pleasantries I would’ve added you to my Christmas card list.” Lena smiles. “Regardless, that’s not why we’re here. Actually we’re only here for two things. One, to find out what’s in all of this for me. And two, to discover if that is worth my money, influence, and time.” She paces as she talks.

Zoe/Harley remains cool.

Billie seems torn, trying to decide who needs watching more, the Elite’s men or Lena’s group. She occasionally looks at Jeannie/Maggie for some guidance. And she’s puzzled by what she sees.

Jeannie/Maggie watches Lena and Zoe/Harley more than the Elite’s men. Clearly she feels they’re a bigger threat than the Elite.

_What do you know that you’re not telling me?_

Billie asks herself.

Lena and Zoe/Harley have already done their assessment. Outside of what they see here there is at least a dozen armed Elite operators on each floor below and above the one they are currently on. The floorplan for their floor is open beyond the hallway they came down into this central room. The central room they’re in has two overly large central support columns that do more than provide support. They provide hidden-stairwell access to the floors above and below. Some of these Elite operators are staging within those columns.

_That’s a lot of heat for this little meeting._

Lena thinks as she paces. She looks at Billie and Jeannie/Maggie and it suggests they have missed this detail. It seems obvious now that the Elite were planning to move against them soon, probably not tonight exactly but these events may have escalated their planning. Regardless they would likely be dead soon if she and Harley weren’t here.

Lena stops pacing in front of Zoe/Harley. She turns to her and walks over running her hand down the lapel of her jacket. Zoe/Harley reaches up and puts her hand on hers taping her finger against Lena’s hand three times. Their signal for three Elite strike teams approaching from armored vehicles from the North, South, and West of the building. That’s another thirty-six operators. Nothing from the river to the East, which is heavily patrolled, and any activity on the river this time of night would definitely raise suspicion. She winks at Zoe/Harley.

Zoe/Harley smiles and whispers in her wrist microphone, “At your discretion, continue observation.” She nods to Lena when their team replies in the affirmative.

Lena smiles and turns back to the others.

“Well. I’m waiting.” She says to McMasters.

He begins, “The group needs your cash and political influence in time for the upcoming elections. Certain candidates’ votes are for sale provided a sizable donation is made to their re-election campaigns. This is where Ms. Epper comes in. They can funnel your cash through a countless number of off-shore accounts so that even if the payoffs are discovered it will not be unraveled in time to affect the outcome of the elections.”

“What does the Elite gain from all of this? A friend of mine once told me that graft is right up there with death and taxes.” Zoe/Harley smiles. “It’s true but what exactly do you get out of this? And why should I back you? The Elite is on life-support and they can’t pay their electric bill, or so I hear.”

Billie and Jeannie/Maggie grin.

“The details are none of your concer...”

“On the contrary McMasters. My money and political influence are only as good as my name. That’s what you really want, the Luthor name on your side?”

The men look at each other and nod finally.

“If the Luthors were with the Elite, many of our problems would vanish like smoke. Your brother worked with us once before.” They shift nervously.

“Breakups, never go well.” Lena asks and steals a glance at Jeannie/Maggie who blanches imperceptibly to the others but not Lena. 

He smiles at that, “That is a true statement. We were hoping his sister would be more accommodating.”

“I’m listening.” She says returning her eyes from Jeannie/Maggie to McMasters.

“Ah yes, as to what is in it for you. The Elite’s goal was always to cleanse Metropolis of crime once and for all. That didn’t work. This was not the fault of the Elite nor its stated goals. It was a failure of scope.”

He activates a map showing the United States in green projected in a hologram before them. Metropolis is highlighted in yellow.

“We have Elite friendly politicians up for election in these states.” Seven yellow states now appear.

“And if we combine these the politicians you can provide.” Twelve more yellow states appear.

“That is nineteen votes. Not enough for the House but more than enough to carry the Senate. And I can speak with authority that the votes we need can be bought in the House when the time comes. Especially with Senate backing already secured.”

“Ah, so, what you’re offering is a two-way-street?” Lena asks already knowing the answer.

“Yes that’s correct. The Luthors have considerable political influence but not assured, not all the time. This, alliance, would mean that you Lena could get any law passed that you feel would benefit you at any time.”

Lena considers this, she can feel Jeannie/Maggie and Billie’s hearts begin to speed up. They think she’s really going to accept their offer.

“That’s the carrot, so where is the stick?” Lena asks putting her hands on her hips. 

“Passage of S. J. Res. 1138. Also known as the Domestic Defense bill. Which would grant all states the same level of security and protection to handle any currently known or anticipated threat equally. Part of the division today comes from justifiable concern that some states are more equal than others. That some states have more security than others. That some have more…Supers…than others.”

They all look at him coolly.

“Am I wrong?”

“You’re not wrong.” Lena says finally. “And with the passage of the Domestic Defense bill…”

“Obviously to achieve this equality it will require support, technology, and material. Things that a contractor can provide, what if L-Corp were to become that contractor? What if L-Corp became the company that made America safe? What if L-Corp became the arsenal of domestic defense for this nation?” He watches as Lena considers his words. “L-Corp would no longer represent Lex’s legacy, you would change L-Corp’s legacy to represent your own, almost overnight, and it would no longer be associated with one of the worst criminals the world has ever seen. Once and for all.” He finishes finally looking directly at Lena.

“That’s some stick.” Lena says finally and smiles. “So, where do I sign?”

McMasters and the others look relieved. “Excellent I had a feeling I could count on you Ms. Luthor. I wish I could say the same for everyone.” He says looking at Billie and Jeannie/Maggie.

They look at each other.

“What are you talking about McMasters?” Jeannie/Maggie asks coolly but her heart races. The Elite guards train their guns on Billie and Maggie.

“Now, now. We know you’re working with the authorities. Maggie Sawyer, formerly of the NCPD. And Billie Chambers of the so called Candy Store.” He shakes his head. “Don’t bother calling your support, we have the van outside surrounded.” 

Outside Elite guards have indeed surrounded the van.

“We’ve been on to them for quite some time.” He looks at Lena. “At first we thought you were working with them, but our homework said there was no close association. It’s only been the five of them since the beginning. And recent observations confirmed that.”

“The event tonight?” Lena asks.

He nods, “Yes. It gave us an opportunity to vet you and see if you were working together.”

“How do I know you’re not working with the authorities trying to entrap me?” Lena asks. “I’m going to send my bodyguard to check this van out.”

He begins to protest but Lena cuts him off.

“If it’s everything you say, you have your partner. And in the interest of cooperation, I’ll even deal with them personally.” She smiles looking at Billie and Maggie.

“Very well.” McMasters says.

Lena nods to Zoe/Harley and smiles, “Check out the van. If it’s as he says…enjoy yourself.” She winks at her.

“You sure do know how to show a girl a good time Ms. Luthor.” Zoe/Harley says with a grin and turns to go exiting the room.

“Lena what are you doing?” Maggie asks, the shock apparent.

“It’s all been leading up to this for some time now. I’m sorry it has to be this way but you leave me no choice. If this turns out to be true, you’ve brought this on yourself. You’ve made too many enemies that want you dead. You really didn’t believe they would need your overseas resources did you? L-Corp has legitimate and established overseas resources moving billions of dollars every day.” She shakes her head. “They wanted you here tonight for another reason.”

Billie and Maggie look between each other.

“Many of our problems began around the time Ms. Sawyer and her associates showed up. We did have financial success working with them but as the vetting process continued we began to learn some disturbing things. Which, well, here we are.” He throws up his hands and shrugs.

“Don’t be so confident McMasters.” Lena says coolly. A snake is always calmest before it strikes.

“What do you mean?” He asks.

“Your house isn’t in order, that’s what I mean. If this is true then you’ve allowed the authorities to infiltrate your organization, again. What’s left of your organization I should say? Who knows how far the rot has reached? So on second thought perhaps I’ll just let you two fight it out while I swoop in once the dust settles and pick up the pieces?” Lena smiles like the devil as their guns point away from Maggie and Billie and in her direction.

“I don’t know what game you’re playing at but you’re going to wish you hadn’t said that.” McMasters sneers.

“On the contrary, this is just my game.” Lena says with a wink, and disappears in the blink of an eye, or the beat of a heart.

Moving so fast, beyond all but Super perception, Lena moved to two of the rear guards behind McMasters and the other man. And removed two hand grenades from their belts. She then moved to each door of the hidden room in the columns, pulled the pin on a grenade, pushed the door open slightly and tossed the grenade in, then using her strength pulled the door shut and bent the handle to seize the door shut. Then she re-appears as if by magic holding her hand in a “V” shape beside her face with a grenade pin ring on each finger.

“What the…” Is all McMasters gets out before the sounds of an explosion comes from within each column. The doors breach slightly and the room rumbles and fills with smoke.

“Sorry McMasters your friends won’t be joining us, for the rest of our lives.” She smiles tossing the two pins at the throats of two of the guards, impaling them in the neck and they drop to the floor.

“Kill her!” He shouts and runs off. Automatic gunfire erupts from the remaining guard.

Lena Vampspeeds to tackle Billie sending them both flying behind cover. Maggie is nowhere to be seen.

“Lady, who…what the fuck are you?” Billie asks with wide eyes.

Lena grins at her with fiery green eyes and fully descended fangs. “Either your worst fucking nightmare or your greatest wet dream. So choose wisely.” She smiles and gives Billie a long kiss on the lips as bullets fly all around them.

Lena pulls back from the kiss and chuckles as Billie’s eyes are still closed. “Don’t look now but your homosexual tendency is showing.” She tickles her chin with her finger as Billie gasps.

“Hold that thought for later.” She huddles closer to Billie as the latest onslaught of bullets reigns down on them. “You need to get downstairs and check on the van and…Zoe.”

Billie comes to her senses and pulls out a pistol and returns fire. “I’m not leaving Maggie! I don’t trust you! A minute ago you were ready to sell us out and dump our bodies in the river!”

“You left out the torture part, that’s my favorite!” Lena smiles looking up at Billie as she turns into the action heroine.

“I’m sure they’ll be happy to oblige so you won’t be disappointed, I’m almost out of ammo!” She says and looks at Lena.

Lena disappears in the blink of an eye and reappears with an M4 and ammo belt. The M4 still has smoke coming from the barrel. The operator that was shooting at them just now hits the ground with a snapped neck. The room is quiet and they are alone.

Billie gasps. “You could’ve killed them all at any time!”

Lena smiles and nods. “Yes, and I brought you a present! I figured one smokin’ hot weapon would appreciate another.” She says with a wink and finally gets a blush out of Billie.

“I hate you!” Billie smiles, softly, “Or I want to be you. I can’t decide right now, my ears are ringing.” She decides to focus on clearing and loading the M4 with a fresh magazine.

“You left out “with”.” Lena smiles as she blushes again. “I think your ears are fine, the rest of you isn’t so bad either.”

Billie just rolls her eyes. “I can leave you here. Ya know?” Her words don’t quite match her grin.

“You thought about it at least, that’s good enough for me.” Lena says with a smile. “And yes, you must leave me here.” She adds as they stand up and survey the scene. “Now go check on your friends and see how Zoe is doing. I’ll get Maggie.”

“Wait…Lena!” Billie says holding her arm. “Would you have really taken their offer? Even if we weren’t in danger? I know there’s something with you and Maggie but…”

Lena shakes her head, “The chance to finally change L-Corp’s legacy and mine…by using the most sleazy, dirty, corrupted ways one could imagine? Not for a second.” She smiles and so does Billie. “That’s not the person I am, that’s not the person the women in my…my life…love. I would never do anything that might cause them to love me less. I become “more” because of them. And that’s the best offer I’ve ever had in over 350 years.”

Billie doesn’t know what to say to that, “Lena I’ve met all kinds of people but you’re probably the most amazing one I’ve ever met…you are definitely…more.”

“Just wait till you meet my wife, and our fiancé…who’s Maggie’s ex.” Lena rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

“Oh my God! Now my head is spinning along with my ringing ears!” Billie shakes her head. “We’re going to talk when this is over Ms. Hot Fangs.”

Lena chuckles warmly. “That never gets old. You got it. Now run along and try not to die too horribly. I’d miss you!" She smiles sweetly and bats her eyelashes at the gun toting Billie.

“Somehow I actually believe that. Make sure Maggie is ok.” Billie smirks and runs out of the room. She smiles as she hears Lena.

“I hate to see you go, but I don’t mind watching you…well you know.” Followed by Lena’s throaty chuckle.

_That Lena is too much. Maggie we need to talk also._

She thinks as she heads out of the room.

After Billie leaves, Lena loses her smile and her expression darkens. She opens her senses to Maggie’s heartbeat and before long finds it in the corner of the building two floors above. One of the reasons she wanted Billie to go was for less distraction as she searched. But mainly was that she wanted Maggie alone when she found her.

_So, it’s going to be just Maggie and me now. Whatever is going to happen, after all this and time, is going to be resolved in the next few minutes. One way or another. It should never have happened like this…_

Is all Lena can think as she speeds after Maggie.


	15. The Game Ends

Maggie slowly moved up the stairwell in pursuit of McMasters and she pauses listening for footsteps or any movement before rounding the corner. The area is clear although the lighting is bad. This area of the building is unfinished, perhaps used for storage and there are several large obstacles in the way. Pallets, barrels, office furniture and office cubical parts, plenty of things someone could hide behind. Swearing, she moves over to the window and takes a peek outside. She can’t see the van from here but the occasional gunshot rings out. She pauses and rests with her back against the wall needing time to think.

 _This is good at least, it means someone is still fighting back. Billie, oh God I left Billie with Lena! Think, Sawyer think! Lena’s beef is with you not Billie. Lena only goes after the one she’s angry with_.

She sighs.

_Its times like this I wish we were still on the same side._

Just then the air changes around her like a door or window just opened followed by a rush. Something moving fast is coming this way and it’s getting close.

Her gun, hidden God only knows where in that dress of hers, is up in an instant instinctively in the direction of where she senses movement. Nothing good is on this floor with her, of this she is certain. She fires a shot in that direction, obscured by shadows.

Hidden in the dark Lena dodges the shot at the last second.

“What the fuck, Sawyer!” Lena shouts at her and speeds to another location.

Maggie shoots again, the bullet landing in the location Lena was just previously at.

_Damn, Maggie is good._

Lena thinks as she shakes her head with a smirk.

“Go away Lena! That’s what the fuck!” Maggie fires another shot for emphasis. Maybe Billie or one of the others will hear her shooting and come to help her. Soon hopefully, she doubts Lena would do anything with witnesses around. All she has to do is play for time. She knows she can’t stop Lena but perhaps she can keep this going until help arrives. Stalling for time is her best option.

“Is that really all you have to say to me? After all this time? I guess I should be grateful, that’s more than you’ve said to me in nearly six months. With gunshots thrown in! How happy I fucking feel!” Lena snarls and moves closer. Now this is really pissing her off.

Another gunshot lands where Lena just was.

_So you’re serious Maggie? Well guess what, so am I!_

Lena tosses an empty paint can about twenty feet from where she is. It lands with a clatter.

Maggie’s eyes dart quickly to where the noise is but it feels different than a person’s movement so she doesn’t shoot at that sound.

“Did you really think I’d fall for that old trick? You’ll have to do better than that Lena.”

“It was worth a…” a shot zooms past her head “…shot.” Followed by another shot, Lena speeds over to another location a little closer to Maggie. She hears her heart racing.

“Why can’t you just go? Just leave me alone. I know I hurt her ok? That’s why they call it a break-up, everyone gets hurt.” She looks away for a moment rubbing her sweating hands on her dress one at the time.

“So, you’re hurting too? Still?” Lena asks as another gunshot speeds by.

_I swear I’m going to toss that gun and her out the damn window when I get to her!_

“Still? I remember the shovel talk you gave me! I got it from all her friends and family. But you know something? You’re the only one I actually believed would do it! That told me all I needed to know…it told me that none of you, especially you Lena, would be there for me if things went south. None of you gave a damn about me! Once I couldn’t make Alex happy anymore, I stopped being useful.” She fires off three more shots. “That’s the way it’s always been…once I make someone unhappy there’s no going back. Friends, family, it doesn’t matter! I’m just left a whole lot of nothing and now isn’t any different!”

Lena flinches away each time, more from Maggie’s words than her bullets.

_So, I really did fail her. I was right, it’s my fault. If I had done more, been more supportive, this all would’ve been avoided. At least been less painful for everyone. How did I miss all the warning signs? I should’ve known how bad this would’ve been for her given her past. Damn it, I can’t fix the past! All I have is now and it’s time to make the best of it._

Lena wipes her eyes.

Maggie is so wrapped up in the moment that she forgets about stalling for time as she expresses how she really feels, “That’s why you’re here isn’t it? Revenge? Retribution? Your pound of flesh?” Maggie’s voice breaks, “Well here I am. Do it! Come get me...” Fresh tears sting her eyes and a blurry form is on her, she’s on the ground in a flash.

Lena had heard enough. Enough beating herself up. Enough Maggie beating herself up. And for what? A vision that wasn’t going to work out because it was beyond anyone’s power to fix? She Vampspeeded over to Maggie knocking her down and on her back. Lena straddles over her waist pinning Maggie’s shoulders with her hands.

Maggie lets out a gasp and starts to hit Lena with her hands and the butt of the gun.

Lena doesn’t fight back letting Maggie’s blows land.

_Maggie you hit hard._

She looks down at her where tears have trailed down her cheeks. Her own, stained red. Their eyes finally lock onto each other for several deep breaths and heartbeats.

“Stop!” Lena rips the gun from her, folds it in half and throws it out the window.

Maggie freezes at Lena’s raw display of rage and power. And her tears, why is Lena crying? The contrast with her beauty makes her brain stop.

_This is it, this is how I die. No, this isn’t how I imagined my end at all. I always imagined it would be alone with perhaps only my bad decisions as company. I never thought my death would involve such rage and beauty or at the hands of someone that used to be close to me._

Maggie nods finding her courage and voice. “Go ahead. It’s ok. I deserve it. Alex was my one chance to redeem myself and I blew it. My one chance to show whatever the hell is running this universe that I deserve to be loved and to give it. You know, that version of love that everyone else gets? That what my family did to me wasn’t my fault, that I didn’t deserve what I went through with them…but I was wrong…Alex proved it was my fault. What happened with my family, happened again with Alex because I’m the common factor. I always disappoint the ones I love…to the point they want nothing more to do with me. That’s not the kind of life worth living.”

She closes her eyes and Lena is too stunned to speak, to say anything that could fix this. Maggie is just saying, just feeling, what she felt for hundreds of years…all before Kara came into her life. Kindred soul, indeed. Only humans don’t have the benefit of hundreds of years of experience, they don’t have as much time to figure things out on their own.

“Just tell them I’m sorry. Ok? I’m sorry for hurting Alex, Kara, and you Lena. You all deserve better than me. I’m sorry if you loved me, you didn’t know, you didn’t know you grew to love someone who could never make love work no matter how hard she tried.”

Lena is stunned, this has gone far worse than her wildest imagination. First all of this and now how bad Maggie really feels on top of it…and how close to home this all hits for her.

_I wish Kara and Alex were here, I need them so damn much! I don’t know if I can fix this. I don’t know if I can save Maggie I wasn’t prepared for it to be this bad!_

She thinks as she looks down on Maggie. Lost, she finds her cold side, it always grounded her when she needed it most and had nothing else to grab on to. Too much of the past is here now, for both, and to move forward she has to get Maggie into the present by any means necessary.

“Right or left?” She asks Maggie as her fangs descend.

“What?” Maggie opens her eyes and looks at Lena, “Fangs.” She whispers swallowing hard knowing her fate is sealed.

Lena begins to remove the silver necklace around Maggie’s neck and places it off to the side.

“Have you been bitten by a Vampire before?” Lena asks tracing a finger along Maggie’s neck. “I see no marks, I’m surprised one of us hasn’t gotten to you by now.” Not really for she knows the answer to that.

“No Lena…please…”

“So…right or left?”

“It doesn’t matter now.”

“Yes! Yes Maggie it does matter, even now after all you’ve been through, you still have a say in what happens to you. You always have a say in what happens to you. It’s your choice, you always have a choice! Regardless of who is involved or whatever you’re going through…or regardless of what someone did to you. It’s important!” She looks at Maggie, whose eyes are no longer terrified but resigned.

Maggie turns her head to her left, exposing the right side of her neck.

“Right, right side.” Maggie answers softly.

Lena moves the open collar slightly more open and out of the way on Maggie’s dress as she leans forward.

Maggie shuts her eyes and draws in a deep breath through her teeth and holds it expecting the worst…expecting anything instead of what happens next.

Lena hovers over the right side of Maggie’s neck for a long moment. Lena’s cool breath on her hot neck does things to Maggie that shouldn’t be happening in a moment like this. Her reaction isn’t lost on Lena.

_Good, not totally given up it seems eh Maggie. Now this is something I can work with._

When the tension reaches its peak, Lena leans in the rest of the way and plants a soft kiss right over the pulse point on Maggie’s neck. After a long moment like this, for the first time since they reconnected, both women smile like they used to in each other’s presence.

Lena cradles Maggie’s head with her right arm as she whispers in her ear.

“What did I say to you tonight…about texting?” The coldness in her slowly vanishes from whence it came. 

“About ghosting you?”

“Yes.”

“That if you love someone you should answer their text. I’m sorry I didn’t answer…” fresh tears flow down Maggie’s cheeks however Lena’s lips find that point on Maggie’s neck again until the smiles return.

Lena’s right hand caresses Maggie’s hair as she whispers to her.

“I think someone is a little hung up on the texting part and not the other part of what I said.” There is a smile in Lena’s voice, a genuine smile. It breaks the darkness like dawn over Maggie’s heart.

“Love…love someone?” Maggie asks softly.

“Yes, Maggie. That’s it.” Lena kisses Maggie’s cheek. “I love you. Alex loves you. Kara loves you. Even though you and Alex broke up, even after all this pain, we all still love you. Even more than before, because now…you need our love more than ever! And truthfully, we need yours.”

Lena wipes the tears away from Maggie’s cheeks.

“Did you think I could kill someone I love? Huh? I’m not here for revenge or any of that other shit, I’m here for you Maggie Sawyer, because I love you. And I’m here to bring you home, back to the people that love you too. We miss you, I miss you. I miss my kindred soul and I want her back. I want to make up for all the mistakes of the past so that we can have a better future together.”

Maggie covers her eyes with her hand, too embarrassed to look at Lena. The magnitude of her shame begins to overwhelm her.

Lena won’t let it.

“Do you know what love means?” Lena asks as she scoops Maggie up in her arms holding her cheek to cheek.

Maggie just shakes her head in the negative.

“Love means never having to say you’re sorry. Because it’s understood. Love means never having to ask for forgiveness because you’re already forgiven.”

Lena pulls back to move Maggie’s hand down from her eyes and smiles when she finally looks at her.

“I always thought we made a good team. My own family problems prevented me from realizing what we had was more than that. What we had was…is a family. So much better than the ones we were born into. So when I say I love you Maggie Sawyer, I’m saying all of that too. Same goes for Kara, same goes for Alex…” Lena emphasizes each of these with a kiss to Maggie’s lips.

“…to the fullest and most complete form of love people can share. You can take it from me now and from them…once I get you back to National City. If you don’t know how to make love work, we’ll show you and we’ll figure out the rest together. All of us. If you want that is.” She finishes looking into Maggie’s eyes and smiles.

Lena cups Maggie’s face in her hands. Maggie’s eyes have hope in them. Something that’s been missing since they first reconnected.

“Maggie, I’m not forcing anything here. I’m not trying to take you away from anything either. I had so much to say to you, I had to find you so I could tell you. That’s why I’m here…all of this is just for you…because the family we made is important to me and I will fight for each of you as if my life depended on it because it does in a way. There was never any time where we…where I…wanted nothing to do with you. I always wanted to be there for you and I’m sorry I didn’t do enough for you then to realize that. That all changes if…”

Before Lena can say anything else Maggie crushes her lips into hers. Lena is amazed at how much of herself Maggie throws into it, as if a kiss were a life preserver and Maggie were drowning. Lena realizes that is probably true. Alex and Maggie were in the same situation and so needed this. Just as Kara and she had suspected, people get hurt in ways that kill hope, we aren’t always better off alone.

After a long moment, Maggie pulls back slightly and looks into Lena’s eyes, “Little Luthor, you talk too much.”

Lena can’t find words right then and simply smiles and nods. After a long moment, “And you Maggie don’t talk enough.”

Maggie rests her head on Lena’s shoulder and takes a few shuddering breaths.

“But Maggie, really, I’m not here to fuck up your shit ok? If you’re happy with your life now, just say the word you’ll have our blessing and we’ll leave you alone.” She caresses Maggie’s cheek.

“That’s not what I want or what I have. My life is shit Little Luthor. Things have been so screwed up and I have no idea how to fix it. I just, I just have my work so…” Maggie replies as her hand gently caresses Lena’s chest pausing over her heart, her thundering heart beat could be felt now. “Whoa! When did that…?”

“A lot has changed, for the better.” Lena smirks in reply. Although her heart is beating stronger now than ever before.

“I see.” She moves her ear to Lena’s chest to hear her heartbeat. “A lot has changed.”

Lena caresses Maggie’s hair as her read rests on her chest. “So you’re good to come back to National City with me…for us?” She looks down on Maggie and smiles kissing the top of her head.

Maggie nods, “Yes, after all this...but Kara and Alex? I’ve been ignoring things, you all deserve better than that. Would you want me there? Would Alex really want me around? The reason we broke up…”

Lena looks at her with a serious expression, the reason we all know, spent many tearful nights dealing with, “Was that actually the reason you broke up? Or was that the reason you used because you didn’t want to take the risk of bringing a child into a household with your family background as an example?”

Maggie’s eyes fall to the ground.

_Was it that simple? That I don’t want to be a parent because I might become my parents?_

“Maybe that is not how you really feel however I believe to some degree that is true.” Lena caresses her cheek. “Well, maybe more than a little?”

Maggie’s eyes return to Lena, “Maybe you’re right, I think you’re on to something. But Alex and Kara…”

“No buts, do you think I’d be here without their blessing or that we would let you turn into your parents? We talked about this, over and over. We make each other’s lives better and this includes yours. You’re outnumbered sweetie, our future will be different than our past. Individually it probably wouldn’t have worked but together…”

“Really? Even after…”

“Yes, really. Look, I’ll explain more once we get back but for now I can say the three of us are closer than ever before. To put it simply, we want you back, we want our family back.”

“By ‘we’, you mean Alex?”

“No, by ‘we’ I mean ‘we’. Alex, Kara, and myself.”

Lena gives her that look.

“Oh…oh…OH!” Maggie’s eyes go wide once she figures it out.

Lena smiles and nods.

“Get outta here!” Maggie pokes Lena in the shoulder.

“Nope, not gonna do it.” Lena smiles like the cat that ate the canary.

Maggie just looks at Lena and mouths the word “Wow!”

Lena nods and mouths the words back to Maggie “I know!”

Maggie is so stunned you could knock her over with a feather, “Wow, Kara and Alex are….”

“Probably as we’re speaking.” Lena says with an evil grin.

Several shocking images pop into her mind, “Wow, just wow!” Maggie laughs at that and the sound warms Lena’s heart, “This I have got to hear from them! Damn, I didn’t think either of them would have it in them. You, well, sure.” They both chuckle, “What did Eliza say?”

Lena averts her eyes, “I do not think they have talked to Eliza yet, I was hoping they would while I was here rescuing our damsel in distress.” Lena blinks sweetly at Maggie.

“And so you can avoid the ‘Wrath of Mom’ for corrupting both of her daughters!” Maggie grins slyly.

“Don’t say that!” Lena looks mortified. “We corrupted each other quite equally.” It didn’t sound convincing.

“Sure Mom, will buy that along with vacation tickets someplace with lots of sun.” She snickers, “What? So you don’t ride around in a hearse that has ‘Free Candy’ written on the side picking up little Danvers girls?” She wiggles her eyebrows at Lena. She deserves to squirm a little after tonight.

Lena’s eyes narrow and fangs lower, “You know I can use these for pleasure…or pain?”

Maggie’s eyes go wide, “Um, gulp! Yes Lena, sure Lena, no problem Lena, whatever you say Lena.”

Lena smiles, “Good Detective.” and pats her on the head. “And since you’re being so good, I may be able to convince a certain Superhero to forgo Disney for this week’s movie night and instead go for…”

“Bring Me The Head Of The Machine Gun Woman?” Maggie asks hopefully.

Lena smiles and nods with a sigh, “Yes, ‘Bring Me The Head Of The Machine Gun Woman’, if you need any additional incentive to come back to National City, Disney will take a break this week in favor of a woman with a machine gun who is trying to keep her head.”

Maggie squeals and gives Lena the warmest hug she’s ever gotten from someone not named Danvers.

“You'll love it Lena. Hot babe with a machine gun vs. a cartoon? C’mon!”

Lena hugs her back just as warmly and laughs like the weight of the world has been lifted from her shoulders, “Yes I do, it and you.” Lena pulls her close and kisses her softly on the lips. After a long moment she rests her face against Maggie’s neck breathing in her scent.

“This dress looks so good on you.” Lena whispers bringing a smile to Maggie’s face.

“So glad you noticed Little Luthor. And I noticed yours too, very revealing. I love what it does for your amazing rack. Seriously Lena you could breastfeed Cambodia.” Maggie smiles.

Lena pulls back stifling a laugh and starts and stops saying something about three or four times before finally saying, “You know what Sawyer? The thing most people love about you is your dimples, and they do have that effect on me too, however the thing I love most about you is your dirty, filthy, mouth.” She emphasizes each word with a kiss to Maggie’s lips.

Maggie giggles as they kiss, then goes quiet as the kiss deepens.

_I’m making out with Lena! Oh no! I’m making out with Lena!_

Maggie pulls back, “Um, this is really nice but what about Kara and Alex? I’ve managed to avoid being killed by a Vampire but that won’t mean much if I get killed by a Superhero and Superagent.” She smiles but she’s serious.

Lena smiles, “We’ve redefined the nature of our association. It’s new, not what most people are used to. Hell, it’s even new to us. A lot has happened here, much less dropping this bomb on you. But I didn’t save you to only be killed after getting you home which was the whole point. This is alright but we have much to discuss and how we move forward will have to wait until we get home. So don’t worry about this, or us, ok?”

Maggie smiles and Lena continues, “Just think about what you’re going to say to them when you get back. Together and separately, you, Kara and Alex will have much to talk about.”

Lena frowns when Maggie starts to get that worried look on her face, “It’s not going to be bad, don’t worry about it. Like I said, we love you and we want you back, you’re good.” She finishes with a kiss on Maggie’s nose.

“You’re something else Little Luthor.” Sighing as she looks at Lena, “And as much as I like how this is going don’t we have a gunfight to get back to? The search for McMasters? Billie? Don’t you want to know how ‘Zoe’ is doing?” She finishes with air quotes.

Lena grins, “I think Billie and ‘Zoe’ are making their own fun. At least they had a big smile on their face the last time I saw them.”

Maggie just sighs, “You are so bad! Do you have to flirt slash make out with every girl?”

“Not every girl. Maggie you, Kara, and Alex know me. Now granted sometimes I flirt for real but most of the time it’s to see what kind of reaction I can get, to find out where someone’s coming from. It breaks the ice. The difference is, well, you can tell. And if you can’t, I can make it clear.” The last part she says looking into Maggie’s eyes, her expression full of a mix of love and desire.

Maggie’s jaw drops open as her eyes go wide. Her heart skips a beat and she forgets how to breathe. “Real, um…that’s real.” She says softly never taking her eyes from Lena’s.

Lena smiles and nods in the affirmative.

Collecting herself, “Um, it also can put people on the defensive. Especially when meeting someone for the first time?”

“Yes, that is true. But defenses can be overcome, with a little charm or a look or a suggestive comment…”

“Or a plunging neckline?” Maggie adds.

“That’s all for you dear.” Lena replies with a wink.

Maggie rolls her eyes, “You never stop do you?”

“Nope, not when it’s important.”

“And if it makes someone a little defensive, it means they aren’t attacking. They’ve been thrown off their script, and have to play your game. Flirting is your weapon and shield of choice.”

“Yes, Maggie, you understand me. And Alex. And Kara.” With each name she becomes more serious. “You know how hard it is to find people who understand us and what we are?” She shifts and looks softly at her, “You see Maggie, you know our secrets. Kara’s, mine, even Alex so you can’t just disappear like you did. You have to at least check in…for your safety as much as ours…” She speaks more rapidly with each word as she realizes things could’ve gone really bad for them if the Elite or someone else had gotten hold of Maggie and made her talk.

“Oh, shit.” Maggie whispers softly coming to the same realization. “I’ve been too wrapped up in myself. Fuck! Sawyer you’re slipping, this is how a rookie gets hemmed up.” She sighs.

Lena just shakes her head, “I wonder if we share a brain as well as a soul?”

“If we do our brain is broken. I’m sorry Lena, I didn’t think this through.”

Lena rallies, “You were hurting, we all were.” She runs her hand along Maggie’s arm and forces a tight smile. “I knew something was wrong when you and Alex didn’t go to couples counseling. Things didn’t add up.”

“You’re right, I can’t just walk away. No matter how we feel, with access comes responsibility. There are things I’ve been entrusted with…” Maggie sighs. “I should’ve thought of it. I should’ve realized we’re more responsible for each other than that.”

Lena looks away, “More than you know…” her voice trails off.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means there is more to discuss when we get back to National City. Alex has already figured out some of it, Kara already knows. Another reason I’m here is that I had to get you back home to have that conversation because…well look Maggie there is more…but not here, not alone.” She looks sad.

Maggie thinks a moment and then nods with a soft smile, “Don’t worry Little Luthor. Whatever it is…you got the band back together so we’ll figure it out…” Clearly this is something that has been bothering Lena for some time.

Lena chuckles and her confidence is restored, “God, I’ve missed you.”

And as if by magic, things that were out of sync begin to find their pace once more. She smiles warmly, “I’ve missed you too.” She caresses Lena’s cheek and just then a bolt can be heard sliding back in a rifle.

“How touching, I’m going to be sick!”

“McMasters!” They both turn and look at him as he points the rifle at them.

“Think I forgot about you? Luthor I don’t know how you did it but it’s not going to matter. You and your little friend know too much and won’t be making it out of here alive!”

Lena and Maggie look at each other, then start to giggle. A giggle that grows into tear-streaming laughter.

“What’s so fucking funny, bitches?”

The laughter stops suddenly like slamming on the breaks. Maggie can feel Lena go quiet and tense at the same time on top of her. She looks up and sees something she never wants to have directed at her, now she knows…now she sees the version Lena to really be afraid of…the Lena that even Kara most likely couldn’t reign in.

“You are.” Lena replies coolly, one name on her hit list is about to get crossed off.

“Really? Why the fuck is that, I’m the one with the gun!”

“Because, McMasters, you’re about to get your wig split.” Maggie says with a smile.

A wry grin pulls at the corner of Lena’s mouth as she turns to look down on Maggie. She doesn’t say anything to her but just gives her, her famous eyebrow and a wink.

_Now that look I want sent my way all the time._

Maggie thinks and smiles back at her, forgetting in the moment that McMasters has a gun on them.

“Oh, I’m sorry McMasters. I forgot you were still here, you may leave now.” Lena says never taking her eyes off Maggie.

“That’s it…b”

And before he can say another word, the skylight above crashes down on him as a blonde female figure all in white, neck to toe, lands down upon him.

Maggie gasps, “Supergirl? Alex? Sara? Ava? Batwoman?” No none of those, this is someone new.

Lena just grins as she looks at Maggie.

“What took you so long?” Lena asks still looking at Maggie.

The woman is tall, dressed in a white leather body suit. Almost impossibly blonde hair and blue eyes with an angular face and athletic frame.

Lena whispers, “You’re staring Maggie.”

“Wwwwhat? What? Hey, and why aren’t you? Oh! Damn Lena.” She figures Lena must know her, of course she does. Probably in the Biblical sense.

“I am standing right here you know? On your garbage.” The woman says with a slightly French accent and a swift kick to a crumpled McMasters on the floor at her feet.

Lena smiles, still looking at Maggie, “You know I’m still waiting for answer, what took you so long?” She helps Maggie get to her feet and they stand across from Solange.

The woman smirks, “You had all of this in hand yes? There was a time Mon Ami when you enjoyed playing with your…food.” She looks between McMasters and Maggie. “I was not sure where this was going, well, I am pretty sure where this is going with the…fair maiden…but not so much with this interloper and his foul mouth. So I decided some time was needed in order to settle matters further.”

“Um, Lena are you going to introduce us or are we just going to talk over each other leaving me confused?”

The blonde laughs, “Mon Ami, I see why you think so much of this Maggie Sawyer. Honestly humans are not your objet d'art but from here I can see the appeal.” She runs her tongue along the tip of one of her fangs.

Lena then finally turns to her, the dark side of Lena returns. Not as bad as before but the no-nonsense version for sure.

“Is that a challenge Solange?” Lena knows the passive aggressive nature of the elite Vampires she’s met. Solange is no different.

Solange still smiles but it wavers for a moment, “Pardon, Mon Ami, an observation. True yes? Can we not pay each other compliments any longer?” She shakes her head.

Lena knows a veiled challenge when she hears it. And all challenges get smacked down hard, each one, every time, without fail, and no matter the source. Even if that source is a long-time friend, long-time as in three hundred years.

“Maggie dear this party-crasher is Solange. The Proconsul of Metropolis.”

“Oh, my…well then…pleasure to meet you Proconsul.” Maggie’s eyes shift to Solange, then back to Lena. And then Maggie does something Lena didn’t think she knew. She turns her head to the right, exposing the left side of her neck to Solange. “With my Förderins’ permission I offer my neck as recompense for Geleitrecht in your land to you or your Geleitherr.” 

Lena’s head snaps around to look at her so fast, Maggie is sure she broke her neck.

_Maggie, how in the hell do you know that? You shouldn’t know any of that! And in flawless German!_

Maggie just winks back at her, with her left eye that cannot be seen by Solange. Lena softens and smiles.

_Maggie Sawyer doing Maggie Sawyer things._

“You have taught your Aussichtsreiches well Mon Ami.” Lena’s expression darkens with the term, she knows what it means and so does Maggie. “Your offer is generous Maggie Sawyer but unnecessary as this is not Schutzgeleit. This action is Freies Geleit.” She then adds with a smile, “Perhaps the next visit we will break virgin ground yes?” She chuckles softly.

“There are no virgins here Proconsul. My Förderin prefers an experienced woman.”

Lena just rolls her eyes as Solange laughs heartily.

_Sawyer…you never cease to amaze me. When the game begins, the situation finds you are already playing. And at least a step ahead of everyone else. Myself included it seems._

“Magnificent.” Lena whispers as she admires Maggie. Heat flushes Maggie’s face not used to Lena expressing her pride in her.

“She does indeed Maggie Sawyer.” Solange says as she literally walks over McMasters then with a twist of her foot tosses him into the wall behind them with a wet thud.

As Solange approaches, Lena bends down to pick up Maggie's necklace and she returns it where it belongs, on Maggie’s neck. 

Maggie nods, “Proconsul, thank you for your aid.” She says nervously as Solange reaches them. Her presence and beauty are the very definition of breathtaking.

“Mon Ami, this is not a formal occasion yes? Madame, please call me Solange.” She says as she takes Maggie’s hand and kisses the back of her wrist, no fangs.

“Solange it is, any friend of my F…Lena’s is a…friend…of mine.” She says as her breath hitches at the Kisss.

Solange softly chuckles as she lets her hand go. “Indeed Mon Ami. It is unfortunate our first encounter had not been under more pleasant circumstances yes? Lena has said so much about you and Kara and Alex.”

“Good things I hope?” Maggie asks looking at Lena.

“Certainly.” Lena answers slipping her hand in Maggie’s. “Considering how well tonight has gone I’m sure we will have more opportunities to work together.”

“Indeed, Mon Ami. And do not forget the Schlaflosigkeit Ball this year! You must bring your entire crew! You will be my honored guests! Ah Madame Sawyer the stories I could tell you…oh…the nights. She always has a need to um…show off?” Solange lets out an airy chuckle.

Lena just smiles and shakes her head. “Well, I am a fun girl.” She winks at both of them causing Solange’s smile to deepen.

Maggie just smirks, “I couldn’t agree more, actually in all the time I’ve known Lena I can honestly say that when it’s time for the show to begin…she’s never alone.” She flashes Lena a wry grin and gives her hand a slight squeeze.

_Damn, Maggie. Five minutes ago you were trying to kill me and now…you’re standing with me in face of a power you know nothing of. Just to show, to anyone watching, that we are unified. You get it, always have. How could anyone question why we did this for you?_

“I’m always willing to share the spotlight with capable company.” Lena, whispers and gives Maggie a kiss on the cheek.

“Quite capable, Mon Ami. None made of any less would last as long, yes?” Her reply is measured but polite.

Maggie smiles and looks between them. Her cop sense is telling her a match has been lit and the sooner it’s put out the better. Two Alpha vampires in the same room…separated only by civility and decorum…please! It’s only a matter of time before things get heated for real.

“Speaking of those that are made of less tonight, what about him? I still have a case to make so, well, I kinda need him.” Maggie looks down at him. He’s still breathing, more or less.

“He is of no use to me Mon Ami, just another bug that got stepped on yes?” She works a kink out of her neck as she steps around them. “And we have responsibilities that we cannot abandon.” A wistful look crosses her face briefly before she finds her smile again.

“Indeed.” Maggie replies and pulls out her handcuffs.

“Truth, Solange. And we should be looking in on our friends as well. Care to join us?” Lena asks as Maggie cuffs the passed out McMasters.

“Alas, Mon Ami, I need to see to those friends of ours as well. The last update from them was that the Elite forces had been intercepted…they will not be joining us…it was a short conversation.” Maggie and Lena look at her, “Well not as long as this one...” She shrugs, they laugh, and after a moment she joins them. And for the moment laughter breaks the tension and as first encounters go it was rather successful.


	16. The Web Conference

Kara and Alex look at each other and it’s impossible to tell which one is more nervous than the other. They’ve been sitting on the couch in front of the laptop for over an hour now just looking at the open chat program with their Mother’s name highlighted.

“This is it. This is going to be too much for her. The only question is will she just kill us outright or simply disown us?” Alex says, never taking her eyes off the chat window.

“She can’t do that Alex…can she?” Kara fidgets and wishes Lena were here. “Um…she won’t, right?”

“This isn’t a game Kar, after this things will never be the same.”

“Things aren’t the same now.” Kara smiles softly, Alex turns to her and returns her nervous smile. “Hey, we’ve been down this path before. You and Maggie. Me and Lena. And now…you and me…and Lena. Oh Rao she’s going to kill us!’ Kara flops back on the couch looking up at the ceiling.

Alex lets out a nervous chuckle. “You’re not helping!”

“Everyone needs a home. Together, you, me, Lena, we’re building that.” Alex takes her hand as Kara continues. “That’s what’s important, right?”

“We’re free to live how we want. It’s the first time in all our lives that we have that certainty.” Alex says and rubs Kara’s hand, “We have to stop listening to that little voice inside our heads that’s telling us we can’t have it all, we’re not worthy of all this. The one that says we have to stay in our place because of what others might think or they don’t understand or they just don’t like it.” She pulls Kara up and into her arms. “If that’s how other people feel well that’s too bad for them, they can move along…we’ll be just fine without them.” She pulls Kara into a kiss that was at first just to be supportive but deepens with the love they can now share. “Mom will support us in this.”

Kara pulls back a little, “But its Mom, baby. What if…”

Alex shakes her head, “No buts. This is where I remind you of what you told me. You remember don’t you? About how we talked about me letting Mom know about Maggie and I? You said that she’ll understand but if the worst happens you’d still be there for me. Now that I think about it Lena told me the same thing, only not so many words.”

“I was speaking for her too, but what did she say?”

“She said that there’s room for one more in her coffin. I wasn’t sure how to take that.” Alex has a fit of the giggles that spreads to Kara. “I still don’t know how to take that.” The giggle fit restarts.

After a long moment, “Oh Rao, we’re doing this?”

“Yes, we are.” The take each other’s hands and click “Connect”

After a few rings, Eliza Danvers picks up and appears on the screen.

“My little ones! I’m so glad you called! Hearing from you is the highlight of my day. I miss you so much but at least I can see you using whatever this is!” She waves. “How did we survive without video chat?” They all chuckle, “You two are looking well, glowing actually. In fact I can’t recall seeing you two this happy in a long time, what’s going on?”

Kara and Alex look at each other nervously and smile.

Eliza just looks at them and Mom radar kicks in full force. “Okay you two are up to something, what’s going on? Where’s Lena? Is she ok? Are you ok?”

“Mom, Lena is fine, we’re all fine…” Alex begins.

“Yes, Eliza we’re great actually, um…” Kara falters.

“Out with it girls…” She gives them the Mom look.

“Mom, we wanted to have this conversation in person but with Lena being away that’s not possible right now and we didn’t want to put it off.”

“Please don’t kill us or disown us!”

“Kara!” Alex looks mortified.

Eliza just looks up to the ceiling and shakes her head before returning to look at her nervous children. “Sweetheart that’s not going to happen ok? I’m always going to be your mother, you have me on your side always no matter what. So just tell me what you want to say?”

Alex takes a breath and smiles as Kara relaxes somewhat. “Mom, what do you know about polyamory?”

_There, it’s out there. What is she going to say?_

“When you came out and Kara and Lena got together I had to learn more about this part of my girls lives. I learned something of it then, basically, loving more than one person. The specifics vary according to the situation….so just what is the situation here?” She looks between them.

Alex pokes Kara.

“Ooof! Um…I…mean. Well…um…the situation is that….” She sighs, “The situation is about Lena and I and our love for Alex. And Alex’s love for us. And what we’re prepared to do about our love for each other.”

_Oh Rao, now it’s really out there. Like all the way out there!_

Alex and Kara look back and forth at each other and Eliza.

Eliza thinks for a long moment, Alex and Kara’s tension builds with each passing second, “Kara are you and Lena sure about this?”

“We are Eliza, we love Alex so much! I love Alex so much! We’re relieved that she loves us too and wants to be a part of our relationship. This is all new for us and we’re still finding our way through it but we’re happy. We have so much hope for the future and we can share that with each other.” She puts an arm around Alex and pulls her close, “I love you Alex, and I can speak for Lena…she loves you too.”

“And what about you Alex? Is this what you want?”

Alex wipes her eyes, “Yes Mom, more than anything!” She smiles, “I figured some things out about myself, and I wasn’t doing well because my life didn’t fit me anymore. Thanks to Lena and Kara, I figured out what I needed and where I belong. Having the courage to change our lives like this, it’s not something we could’ve done without each other.” She rests her head on Kara’s shoulder.

Eliza smiles and nods, “You’re adults. No one can tell you how to live your lives, that’s something you have to figure out for yourself. If you’re very lucky, you find someone to share it with who understands as well as supports you. Sweethearts, if this works for you then go for it, you’ll be there for each other and so will I. Life is too short to waste a second being in a miserable situation.”

Alex and Kara collapse on each other in relief. Eliza just smiles and shakes her head. “Sweethearts, I really wish you wouldn’t be so worried. You can talk to me about anything. I won’t kill you or disown you, silly. I can’t give the shovel talk to my own daughters now can I?” A warm smile crosses her face. “Where is Lena? I can’t believe she’d miss this conversation, or is she afraid of me too?”

Alex and Kara break from hugging each other to answer.

“Well, you know we haven’t heard from Maggie since our break up.” Alex licks the dryness from her lips. “Lena had been doing a search for her that finally paid off. We don’t know all the details yet but it seems Maggie threw herself into work and got into some trouble that she wasn’t aware of.”

Kara continues, “So Lena has gone to Metropolis to check in with Maggie and see if she can help her out.”

“She went there by herself?”

Kara shakes her head, “No she has a friend helping her out, the same one that was looking for Maggie. Someone that Alex has a crush on.”

Alex blushes, “Kara!”

“It’s true!” Kara giggles.

“Hey we all have a crush on her. Now you know why Lena didn’t tell us.”

“Who is it?” Eliza asks.

“Well, I don’t think I’d be comfortable saying over this, but we’ll tell you all the details soon. We just really wanted to talk to you about what’s going on with us.”

“Like Alex said, we wanted to do this in person but if Lena needed our help we had to be close.”

Eliza thinks for a moment, “Alex do you want Maggie back?”

Alex and Kara look at each other.

“I never wanted her to go in the first place. Yeah, we broke up, but I never wanted her to just disappear. I never thought that would happen, none of us did, and we’re so worried for her. To answer your question, I don’t know. Things are different now, for me and probably her as well. Maybe this is all none of our business any longer? There is a reason that we did break up and regardless of what happens in Metropolis, that’s where we stand for now. Making sure she’s ok is the only important thing.”

Kara rubs her shoulder, “Even though she hasn’t been a part of our lives, we’ll still protect her if we can, if she wants us to.”

“You two sound like you miss her after everything?”

“Lena does too, Eliza.” Kara rubs her lips together and says what should be obvious, “Even now, Lena doesn’t have a lot of friends and that breaks my heart for her.” She takes a breath, “Maggie was very important to her and none of us realized how important until she was gone. She was…devastated. She lost someone close to her through no fault of her own and it’s been really eating her up inside.”

“Honey…I’m going to have to have a talk with my daughter in law.”

Alex looks down, “Everyone was trying to help me through my shit.”

“Alexandra!”

“Sorry Mom, everyone was trying to help me with my stuff so Kara and Lena weren’t able to work through what it meant for them. It was hard on them too. We were all so close and we couldn’t be there for each other like we should. It’s one of the things that lead us to be together now. We don’t want that to happen again, some of us can’t go through it again.”

Eliza nods, “Whatever you have to do to heal, do it. Work on it together, you may not have the answer but another might. I can’t tell you how relieved I am that you are all there for each other. Oh I still worry but not as much as I could. Counseling is ok too, if you feel it can help. ” She smiles.

They look at each other let out a sigh of relief, “Thank you Mom, you’re the best!”

“You’re the greatest Eliza, in this or any universe!” Kara smiles as she hugs Alex.

“And remember you all have me too.”

“Yes Mom, we know.”

“Good, now I have to go, thank you for telling me all this and I hope you keep me up to date. Take care of each other and we’ll chat again soon.”

“We will Mom and thank you for your support and your understanding, I love you!”

“Yes Eliza, thank you. I love you too! We want to come visit you as soon as things get settled here.”

“My door is always open girls. And please give Lena my love and let her know she doesn’t have to be afraid of me…too much.” She chuckles.

“She’s going to feel a lot better knowing that!” Kara chuckles. “Bye Eliza.”

“We’ll do that Mom and let you know the details soon! Love you, bye bye!”

“Talk you later, be safe!” Eliza smiles and hangs up the connection.

The connection drops and they both look at each other and let go the breath they’ve been holding.

“Whew! That went well.” Alex says and falls into Kara’s lap.

Kara throws her head back on the couch, “Yes! We live! And we’re not disowned!”

Alex chuckles and pokes Kara in her abs, causing her to double over Alex’s head and she kisses her on her nose. “Love you baby!”

“Love you too baby!”

They look into each other’s eyes for a long moment before their lips meet. After what seems an inhuman amount of time Alex has to tap out of their kiss. “Air, sweetie.” She whispers out of the side of her mouth.

“Oops, sorry I got carried away.” Kara smiles down on her as her eyes glisten she thinks for a moment, “You know we wanted to be there with her but this was the right decision. We needed this time together.” She works her fingers through Alex’s hair.

“I know.” Alex whispers, “It was the right call, Kar we are so much alike! We rush in without thinking as our first instinct. That would’ve made things so much worse. This situation needed Lena’s cool head if it had any chance.”

They both sit there looking at each other while they think and process.

“You know…” Kara finally says,”…we said we would stay away but I don’t remember Ms. Joker making that promise.” A wry grin forms at the corner of her lips.

Alex snorts and shakes her head, “You know, you’re right! I don’t remember her making the same promise at all. How could we possibly use that little detail to our advantage?” Her eyes slide over to glance at the chat window.

“Dearest sister and love of mine you know this chat program is a funny thing.” She takes the mouse and slides it over various things, “All these options, so close together, you click on one thing and it turns out you click on another, mistakes…”

“…can happen.” Alex finishes as Kara clicks on the one for Harley and Ms. J.

After a few rings the chat comes up.

“Well hello ladies! So nice to see you both. I have to say, we have to stop meeting like this. You know that chat is not the healthiest way to form attachments? Or so Harley tells me.” Barbara says with a wry grin.

“It’s nice to see you too Barbara!” Alex says.

“Yes, you look well, are you doing well?” Kara smiles, or gushes rather.

“Never change Kara, you are so damn cute!”

Alex just rolls her eyes as Kara blushes. “I’m telling Mom.” She whispers as Kara pokes her.

“I’m the only me I know how to be. Hey that rhymes!” Kara snorts and hides her face in embarrassment.

“Oh my God you are so like Harley, with less ink. I see why you like them Alex.” Ms. J says with a grin.

Alex just turns beet red and stammers, “Well…she’s…they’re…um…wow.”

“Wow, does pretty much cover it actually.” Barbra chuckles. “I’m sure we could go on for hours but I’m curious as to the nature of this call. Is everything ok? We’re having fun so I’m guessing it is.”

Kara nods, “Um…yes everything is fine as far as we know. Lena and Zoe, I mean Lena and Harley made contact with Maggie and Billie a bit ago. Have you heard anything?”

“Harley likes to work alone, in fact that’s when she’s at her best. If I can be honest, that took a long time for me to understand and how to handle that but once I did things between us in our relationship went to the next level.” She leans back in her chair, “I had to realize I was the one holding us back and that was hard for me to accept much less figure out what I need to do differently. We both realized that what we have is too important to ever let go. The answer wasn’t letting go, it was letting things be, if you know what I’m trying to say?”

“Right, let them know you’re there but they can handle it so help support them instead of helping yourself.”

“You got it Alex.”

“That’s what we’re doing here.” Kara adds, “We were wondering if you could pay them a visit and lend a hand if necessary? Assuming of course this wouldn’t step on any toes, cross any boundaries?”

Barbara just smiles warmly, thinking for a moment, as Kara is full into her unsure self. “For you Kara, anything.”

“Oh Rao.”

“Ugh, don’t ever say anything about my crush on Harley!” They all chuckle at Alex’s admission.

“Alex, everyone crushes on her, its ok. Quite flattering actually and when speaking of crushes…present company very much included.” She winks at them.

Alex is stupefied and Kara recovers first, “Um…it would be great if you could look in on them. Especially since Superman is not available.”

“What? What did you say Kara? Superman isn’t available?” She loses her smile.

“Yes that’s right, he’s home with his son while Lois is covering the event.”

Barbara gets a serious look across her face, “I didn’t know that. I always expected Superman would be at least patrolling the area. We’re not on the same team but he can always be counted on to look after everyone good or bad if the worst should happen.” She chews on her lip, “Yes, I don’t like this at all. The chain connecting us to disaster has many links, this feels like one.” She looks at them. “And I don’t like that.”

Worry spreads to Alex and Kara, “Oh fuck!” They both say, “How soon can you get there?” Alex asks.

“I’m on my way, now.” She says and closes the connection.

“Shit!” Alex says through her teeth. “We should’ve picked up on that! But all our…”

Kara covers Alex’s mouth with her hand until their eyes lock on each other, “Baby, we talked about this, Lena is ok. Harley is ok. Lena is the most capable person I know. I still can’t figure out why she married me so I just accept it. Anyway Harley, well, you’re more informed about her than I am and based on the Joker…”

“Barbara.” Alex says between Kara’s fingers. “The one who’s crushing on you.”

Kara rolls her eyes so much like Lena, “Barbara the one who has a crush on me…happy?”

“Yes.” She chuckles.

“Barbara, was ok with her going too so that’s still good enough for me. Look this is just a precaution.” She moves her hand and hugs Alex close. “But…still….”

“Still we should get dressed and ready to go on a moment’s notice?” Alex looks at her.

“That’s right sweetheart.” She says with a kiss to Alex’s nose and disappears in a flash returning in her Supersuit.

“That’s the only superpower I want to have, that, right there!” Alex says shaking her head as she moves from the couch to the bedroom to get dressed. “Get Winn to tap the Metropolis police video feed around the event.” She shouts from the bedroom.

“On it babe.” Kara replies as she opens the chat with Winn.

“Hey Supes! Whassaaap?”

“Winn that was funny about fifteen years ago!” She chuckles.

“Yeah but you still like it so it’s not worn out. What’s going on tonight?”

“Can you tap us into the Metropolis police feed around this area?” She sends the address to him.

“Is Superman’s underwear outside his pants?”

Alex lets out a loud laugh from the bedroom.

“Oh Winn…I’m gonna tell him you said that.”

“Like he hasn’t heard it before. I’m glad you don’t have that problem.” He smiles as Kara rolls her eyes and sends the feed to them. “There you go, is that what you were looking for? Just what are we looking for?”

“Just keeping an eye out for trouble.”

“Trouble? Should we be expecting trouble in Metropolis? What about Superspeedo isn’t he…?”

A laugh comes from off camera in the chat as Vasquez peeks her head in, “Work is not what I’d be doing tonight. But this sounds more like fun than work Winn.” She pokes him.

“No he’s not available tonight, I am telling him you said that.” But Kara can’t stop grinning, “Hey Vasquez!”

“Hey Supergirl!”

“Make Winn act right, he’s in rare form tonight.”

“Will do.” She flicks his ear.

“Ouch V, that's gonna leave a mark!” He rubs is ear, “The abuse I have to put up with!”

“You love it.” Vasquez says and returns off camera.

Winn shrugs and looks at the feed, “It seems quieter than here actually.”

Alex, dressed now, joins Kara on the couch. “Thanks Winn, we’ll keep an eye on it here.”

“Anything I should be aware of? Where is Lena?”

“She’s there, we’re playing look out tonight.” Kara shrugs.

“Okay, I’ve also checked to see if we have any electronic chatter in that area. Nothing unusual so far, well as far as alien activity goes. Oh I see now, an L-Corp gala for this new engine of theirs…usual media coverage…The Daily Planet should be there, probably Lois since Clark is not available.” He looks at them, “I see you’re dressed and ready to go. You two sure this is all you need?”

They both nod, “Yes Winn, thank you for your help. This really means a lot.” Alex smiles.

He smiles softly, “Glad I could help, if you need anything else just let me know.”

“We will and thanks again!” Kara waves.

“Okay, signing off, if you need me hit me up.” He waves and closes the connection.

“He seemed ok.” Kara says and slumps back into the couch.

“Yeah, he did, but then again he always puts on a good public face.”

Kara looks over at her shaking her head, “He deserves better. Lyra, Siobhan…”

“Two strikes. I get the feeling he’s pulling himself together for one more…but after that?”

“Yeah, but two? I think you mean…three. You forgot me remember? I was the first one to crush his soul.” Kara looks at her. “You think I’d forgotten?”

“You’re not…”Alex shakes her head.

“No, this isn’t what he needs.” She takes Alex’s hand in hers. “It’s just…he…he’s good people and I hate to see bad things happen to good people. Again he deserves better.”

“You think he’s still not over you two? I thought he’d moved on with Siobhan.”

“Are you ever over someone that breaks your heart? You carry that with you, I just hope that sometime in the future that isn’t how he remembers me.” Kara frowns. “I worry about that sometimes.”

“Yeah, hey? How about this? Um. Do you think we could be his…wing women?” Kara perks up at Alex’s question.

“Oh! That I like!” Kara rubs her hands together as she begins to think. “Um Operation….Operation Take-Your-Best-Schott?” Kara grins.

Alex just rolls her eyes. “Oh…that’s not as bad as I thought actually. Operation Take-Your-Best-Schott is a go! Oooh, I can’t wait!”

“Great! As soon as Lena and Maggie get back we can begin! Muahahaha!” Kara’s fake evil laugh cannot reach Lena’s effectiveness. Alex just shakes her head.

“You know this could take a while? It’s like a stake out…oh no!” Alex covers her mouth.

Then Alex’s realization hits Kara, “It’s like we’re…in the van…err…the apartment? Alex, the van is boring!”

Alex grins, “Really? I can think of something that isn’t so…boring.” She says as she slinks over to Kara pressing her body against hers on the sofa. “Nope not boring at all.”

“Alex, we can’t fool around now, we’re in uniform…a uniform that Rao knows you’re so hot in!’ She bites her lower lip looking at Alex. "Thank Rao I can finally tell you that!"

“Supergirl hitting on me? That is so unlike you, maybe you’ve been taken over by an alien? Perhaps I should…” She traces a finger along the “S” on Kara’s chest, “…conduct a full examination?” She quickly wraps her arms around Kara and pulls her closer. “We can’t have a possessed Supergirl flying around flirting with me can we?”

Kara locks eyes with hers, “Um…would that be so bad? I mean no we can’t, can we?” Any further questions can’t get past Alex’s lips as they meet Kara’s. This bold and flirtatious side of them seems to deepen their connection as time passes. It’s amazing how easily they fall in sync.

After a long moment Alex comes up for air, “I’m starting to like the van.” They both collapse into giggles and each other as they watch the feed.

Kara whispers, “I got an idea.” She indicates the chat.

“I don’t know what you’ve heard but I’m not that kind of girl.” She gets a giggle out of Kara.

“No silly, this.” She says and rests the mouse pointer over one name….Jess.

“Oh my, one day we’re going to get her fired.”


	17. Endgame

Zoe/Harley closes the door behind her has she exits the room. Overall the night has gone well and more or less to schedule.

“Okay BV, don’t die on me while you’re having fun. Ha! Ha!” she whispers knowing full well that Lena can still hear her. Lena can probably hear the worry in her voice. She rolls her eyes as she pulls out her revolver.

_Suck it up buttercup. She’ll be ok although I don’t like splitting up._

“Don’t wait, I’ll try not to get too jealous if the gunfire starts without me. Ha! Ha!” She smirks and cautiously moves down the stairs looking for trouble.

“Ha! Ha! I’m not talking to myself even though it looks like I’m talking to myself.” She wonders about checking with Lena to see just how far she can hear.

The coast is clear and she makes it outside. From here she can see the van which is now blocked on two sides by two black SUV’s. There are six Elite operators out with guns drawn facing the van near the rear and right side. 

“Piece of cake. Ha! Ha!” She approaches behind the operators facing the rear of the van.

“Ahem! Come out, come out, wherever you are…” she sings, actually sings.

“Not by the hair of our chinny chin chins!” Aquarius shouts.

“I like them. Ha! Ha!”

The operators look back at her then to the van.

“You’re all under arrest so put your weapons down and get on the ground!” Deaq shouts with a gun in each hand.

“What if we don’t feel like getting arrested tonight? Ha! Ha!”

The operators are focused on the van now ignoring Harley.

_Good, not much longer now. Ha! Ha!_

“I guess you’ll have to learn to live with disappointment!” Van shouts.

“Is that you Van? You’re in a van! Ha! Ha!”

Van looks at Deaq and Aquarius, “Does she know everything? What the hell? I swear there’s no secrecy anymore.”

“Well if you’re not coming out, I’m coming in! Ha! Ha!” Harley runs up and opens one of the doors and jumps in shutting the door behind her.

The Elite operators just look at each other wondering what the hell is going on.

“Hi boys! We haven’t been intraduced! Ha! Ha!” She smiles and offers her hand, “I’m Harley!”

“Deaq.”

“Aquarius.”

“V…Van.”

“Hi Deaq, Aquarius, V…Van. Ha! Ha! How’s Billie, Jeannie…I mean Maggie…and Lena doing?”

Deaq shakes himself back to the present and checks the screen, “They’re talking among themselves and the Elite…ok…ok for the moment.”

“Great so how are we gonna get outta here with dem at da doors?” Harley looks between them.

“That’s just what we were wondering…Harley.” Van replies looking a little nervous.

“Yeah we were going to use the scientific method. The big guys throw the little guy out the door.” Aquarius lets out a nervous laugh. 

Van clears his throat shaking his head and points up and Aquarius points down. There’s an access door on the roof of the van and one on the floor between them.

“Sweet! Ha! Ha!” She considers the two for a moment. “Hmm, decisions, decisions. I’ll flip a coin!” She pulls out a coin, tosses it in the air and catches it, hiding it under her palm. “Heads the bottom, tails the top…just to switch things up! Ha! Ha!” She opens her palm and the coin is tails. “Alrighty then when we get the signal I’ll go out the top and…distract them.” She gives them a wink.

“Um…so…just what signal should we be looking for?” Deaq shrugs his shoulders.

Just then several things happen at once. A series of muffled booms can be heard from the distance followed by shouting outside.

“Da fuck was that?” Aquarius says and checks the screen. “Still cool inside but that didn’t come from here.”

“Yeah, dat was us. Ha! Ha” She smiles sweetly. “Some of Lena’s friends are introducing themselves to the Elite operatives headed this way.”

Van looks at her, “What? Headed this way? There’s more of them?”

“Yeah, um sorry Van. Yer cover was blown wide open a long time ago. Dey were comin’ ta kill ya tonight. Ha! Ha!”

They look at her.

“But we’re not gonna let dat happen. Dis is fun! Ha! Ha!”

There’s a flash on the screen followed by automatic gunfire heard close by. The screen goes dark and the audio/video feed from Billie and Maggie goes out.

“Fuck. Lost um. It’s goin down, right now.” Deaq looks at them all.

“Dat’s da signal!” She smiles and blows them a kiss and jumps up and out the door on the roof of the van.

Harley pulls her gun and shouts, “Hey! Up here! Ha! Ha!” and takes a shot at one of the operators dropping him. The others return automatic fire and she ducks down, jumping and spinning acrobatically off the roof of the van and onto the street lamp pole beside the van. She swings around taking another shot dropping another Elite operator.

The rear door of the van opens and Van takes a shot dropping the third operator behind the van. That just leaves the three on the side of the van who now rake it with automatic fire.

Harley drops to the ground and runs up to the open right rear door of the van and uses it for cover. She gets off a few covering fire shots to get the fire off of them.

Aquarius cracks open the door and sends out a blast from his shotgun dropping one of the operators.

Deaq drops through the trap door in the floor and takes cover behind the right rear tire of the van. He gets off a shot hitting one of the operators in the foot. He goes down and he fires another shot taking him out.

All is quiet. Harley looks. Van peeks through the crack in the door. Aquarius reloads another round in his shotgun. Deaq keeps his eyes forward. 

“Where are you?” Van whispers.

Harley hears a click behind her as a gun is pressed against her head. “Don’t move!” The operator shouts and puts his arm around her neck pulling her back from the rear of the van.

The others turn their guns to him. They don’t have a shot.

“Be cool man. This ain’t gonna work.” Deaq shouts at him.

“Shut up. I’m taking her and getting the hell out of here.” He shifts his gaze between them.

Harley just starts laughing. Pretty soon she’s joined by Van, Deaq and Aquarius.

“Ya really think dat’s gonna happen? Ha! Ha!” 

“Shut up bitch, that’s my men you killed! You’re lucky I don’t kill you right now.”

Harley loses her smile and goes very still. “You know what I think? I think it’s time you were going ragdoll.”

“What the fuc…” is all he says as two shots ring out from opposite directions.

Harley just shrugs her shoulders and he drops to the ground. She looks down at him and smiles, “Told ya! Ha! Ha!”

She looks up and sees a female figure walking up to her out of the shadows.

“I just hate it when you get invited to a party without me.” She smiles putting a nickel plated .45 in her waist band. Her smile seems quite unnatural accented by her extreme makeup.

“Puddin!” Harley squeals and runs up to her jumping in her arms and giving her a kiss. “Did ya miss me?”

“Of course I did babe, not that I didn’t think you couldn’t handle things.” Barbara rocks Harley in her arms. “But it seems there was another guardian angel looking out for you?” She nods looking at the other woman approaching from the building entrance with an M4.

“Lena was right, you were making your own fun.” Billie says with a smirk and clears her M4 and slings it over her shoulder. She nods to Deaq, Van and Aquarius who respond in kind. They’re smiling and slapping each other on the shoulders so no medical attention must be needed.

“Ahem!” Harley says and frees one of her arms from around Barbara and motions for Billie to come over.

Billie just looks at them.

“Billie, ya can either come here or I’ll go over there. Either way yer gettin’ what’s coming to ya. Ha! Ha!” She crooks her finger to get Billie to come over.

Billie smiles and shakes her head and goes over to them and Harley pulls her into them for a hug.

“Ooof!” Billie says with a smile. “Harley Quinn and the Joker, be still my heart.”

“Oh dat’s nothing! Ha! Ha!” She says and pulls in Billie giving her a rather lengthy kiss on the lips.

After a long moment Billie comes up for air, “W...what was that for?”

“Fer, saving my life silly! Ha! Ha!”

“She kisses a lot of people, she’s a fun girl.” Barbara smirks and swats her on the bottom.

“Do a lot of people get a tonsil exam as well?” Billie asks.

Barbara’s eyes go wide with shock.

“Got you.” Billie grins. “Something I picked up from Maggie, blame her.”

“Ha! Ha!” Harley laughs joined by Barbara then by Billie.

“You’re ok Billie. You protected my Puddin' that goes pretty far with me. Even if you are the law.”

“You know, I’ve fantasized about this moment, as many in law enforcement have, but all the words I could use would likely come out dirty so I’ll just keep it to myself.” She says deadpan which gets a hearty laugh from the Barbara while Harley pulls out a phone.

“Hey you, that’s my phone!” Billie rolls her eyes, yes criminals do tend to steal things.

“Yeah, hold yer horses I’m puttin’ our info in da group chat so ya know it’s us.”

“But it’s encrypted….” Billie frowns.

“Was encrypted. Ha! Ha!”

“You know it’s just better to let her get it out of her system.” Barbara says leaning her head on Billie’s shoulder as they watch Harley.

“I’ve run into that a lot tonight actually. To the point that I’m just…going with the flow.” Billie says with a sigh. Harley returns her phone.

“Thank you Harley.” She puts it away.

“We’re so jealous Billie!” Deaq shouts at them form the van.

“Ya’ll should be!” Billie fires back and flips them the bird.

Two figures approach from the direction Billie came from.

“Well, it looks like we missed…quite a great deal.” Lena says as she surveys the scene. Noticing the others. “It seems like everyone is intact.” She smiles.

“Just when I thought we were the only ones having fun.” Maggie adds folding her arms across her chest and shakes her head with a smile.

“We were trying to kill each other. You call that fun?” Lena pokes her.

“Hey, compared to how things have been for me lately I’d say yeah.” Maggie pokes her back.

“So did you two kiss and make up?” Billie says as she shoulders the M4.

“You could say that.”

“Accurate.” Lena nods.

Billie sighs, “What is it with you two?”

“Dinner?” Maggie offers.

“Yes, we’ll talk about it over dinner.” Lena replies and puts her arm around Maggie. “Speaking of dinner companions, hello Barbara nice to finally meet you in person. Now who must I thank for you being here tonight?”

“Hey Lena, great to meet you too finally, can’t I just show up for my Puddin?”

Harley pokes Barbara, “Ya know I had dis.”

“Yes dear. But my hands are clean on this you’ll have to blame your crush and a certain superhero for convincing me to…show up unannounced.”

“Why am I not surprised? They figured out a way to send help and keep their word in trusting me.” Lena gets a little misty eyed as Maggie notices and gives her a squeeze. She just looks at her and smiles in return. “I’ll be sure to thank them properly when we get back to National City.”

Harley makes kissy faces.

“Shut up.” Lena chuckles.

“I’m sure you will Lena. Allow me to introduce my other partners, Deaq, Aquarius, and Van.” Billie points to each of them as she says their names.

“Nice to meet you all.”

“Same here, nice to finally meet the other side of the moon.” Deaq says with a laugh.

“What does he mean by that?” Maggie looks at them.

“I blame Harley.”

“As I recall ya didn’t need any coercion. Ha! Ha!”

“Also accurate.”

Just then five operators appear down the street from them and illuminate them with their laser sights.

“Well, well, well. Looks like we finally got all of them together. Nobody move or else. Radio for transport to get us the hell out of here.”

They all turn slowly to face the new threat. Lena drops her arm and focuses on them. Billie tries to move her M4 but Lena puts her hand on her and shakes her head in the negative. The Joker and Harley have their hands full with each other. Maggie has no gun but shoots Lena a withering glance. Deaq, Van and Aquarius shake their heads, either they are out of ammo or don’t have a shot.

“Transport is on its way, ETA one minute.”

“Good cover them, if anyone gets any hero ideas…well…we don’t need all of them.”

_Clear the scene first, rookie mistake._

Both Billie and Maggie think the same thought and shake their heads. Lena gives Maggie’s hand a squeeze and a wink and nod to Ms. Joker and Harley. They’re playing it cool for now.

A black tactical van appears in the distance, approaching slowly it enters the center courtyard.

“That’s our ride, we’ll get them back to base and then we can have our fun.” The one who seems to be the leader says with a sadistic laugh. And another one makes Lena’s cross-off list, busy night.

The tactical van is closer now but the operators haven’t moved from their position. The tension is rising with each second but the operators pay their ride no mind, which was their last mistake of the night.

Suddenly the tactical van speeds up and before the operators realize what has happened turns sharply hitting three of the operators and blocking the party from the remaining two.

Billie, Ms. Joker and Aquarius fire at the three stumbling operators taking them down. The other two are blocked by the van and shots ring out from the passenger window. Just then a lone figure clad in black jumps from the top hatch of the tactical van and a flash of steel glints in the street lights. The figure strikes at the nearest operator who manages to get a few shots off at the fast moving assailant but they all miss. The figure is on him in the blink of an eye and the sword disappears into his torso.

The other operator runs from the front to cover the rear corner of the van. Deaq is the closest but he can’t get a shot off for fear of hitting whomever is helping them. But it’s no matter, the lone black figure moves in the blink of an eye cartwheeling over the top of the van landing behind him. The figure’s sword thrusts home once more and the remaining operator is tossed aside. He never knew what hit him. The figure flits the sword with their wrist flinging the blood from it like an expert and returns it to its sheath.

The figure turns around at the sound of applause coming from the group led by Lena and joined by the others. Harley probably claps the hardest, always the one to appreciate another acrobat. As the applause dies down the figure approaches the group. Lena however continues the applause and the figure approaches her. Maggie moves to step in front of Lena to protect her but is stopped by Lena’s gentle hand on her shoulder.

“It’s ok.” Lena says with a smile and Maggie nods returning to her spot beside Lena content to follow her lead.

“I hope you’re right Little Luthor.” She replies with a tight smile letting Lena know she’s not okay with this.

The figure arrives in front of Lena and surveys the group along with the carnage. Then slowly they reach up and remove the black fabric covering their face. Or to be more accurate, her face.

“I’m so hurt Mrs. Luthor that you didn’t include me in tonight’s schedule.” She says with a frown that’s half-way to a smile.

“Jess, it’s after hours….fuck! How many years has it been now…we’re on a first name basis! You were one of my brides-maids for crying out loud!” Lena throws up her hands in exasperation shaking her head.

“Alright, Lena you win. But only because I got to use my sword.” Jess says with a wry grin. “Hello Maggie, are we good? Cause if we’re not my swor….” Maggie throws up her hands in surrender.

“Jess, we’re good.” Lena interrupts and waves her off.

“Okay.” Jess says with a sigh and gives Maggie a steely look.

“It’s her job to be overprotective, it’s literally in the fine print of her contract.” Lena says with a shrug.

“And I can’t do my job if Mrs. Supervamp keeps me out of the loop.” Jess folds her hands as she regards the others.

Barbara and Harley and the rest get a chuckle out of Jess’s pet name for Lena.

“SupaVamp, not sure which one I like more! I’ll go with whateva I can get trending on twitter. Ha! Ha!”

Lena just shakes her head wondering how she got so lucky. “Let me guess as to how you got to be here. A Magic 8 Ball?”

“Nope.”

“Ouija board?”

“Nope.”

“Psychic impression.”

“Not even close.”

“Horoscope?”

“Nope, even though it’s so true I don’t believe in it.”

“Just happened to be in the neighborhood?”

“Not unless you’d believe that?” Lena just shakes her head. “Uh, nope.’

“A Kryptonian and a Superagent?”

Harley makes the ding, ding, ding, sound and laughs. Getting a smile from everyone.

“What were the choices again?”

“Jess?”

“Okay, but first everyone look up to the camera just over there.” She points to the camera on the streetlamp across the square. “Now everyone wave.” They all look up at the camera and wave.

“Winn?”

“Winn. Yes, Kara and Alex sent me a text about what was going down and asked if I could look in. I think they were expecting Superman to be available.”

“Oh, shit.” Lena reaches for the bridge of her nose. Recalling their phone conversation earlier in the evening.

“That’s why I’m here.” Ms. Joker says. “The three of us didn’t like that bit of information. Didn’t like the idea of you all flying without a net, so to speak.”

“Aww, Puddin!” Harley says and plant’s a kiss on her lips.

“Yeah once they realized it was only going to be the boots you had on the ground, well. That’s not good enough for their wife.” Jess says with a shrug. “And they wanted to keep their promise so here I am.”

Maggie just chuckles, “Aww, Little Luthor, they’re concerned about you.” She hugs Lena from the side.

“I should’ve known they’d freak out once they knew Superman wasn’t going to be here. I think they assumed he’d be covering the event instead of Lois.”

“Lena it’s ok. They’re on your team too. We all are. Look around babe.” Jess says and indicates everyone here.

Lena raises her eyebrow at Jess’s “babe” comment but before she can say anything.

“She is a babe, so Jess is also accurate.” Billie of all people says with a grin.

Lena shoots her a look, “And after I gave you a gun too.” And shakes her head.

“And I’ll treasure it always!” Billie laughs and adds softly, “Among other things.” Getting Lena’s eyebrow in return.

“Hey you gave me this sword for my birthday!”

“Oh I give up! Everyone this is my assistant extraordinaire Jess. And since I’m all out of guesses I’m going to assume the driver of the tactical van is…Frank?”

The lights from the tactical van flash at them.

“Who else would it be Lena?” Jess asks incredulously. “Oh, by the way, he’s keeping the van. He’s like “Oh my God I can launch rockets and it’s all-wheel-drive!” And don’t get me started about it being diesel “But it’ll run on fryer grease!” Ugh!” Falling in and out of her best “Frank” impersonation.

“You two, what am I going to do with you?”

“Um….the usual?”

Lena thinks a moment then gives up in exasperation, “Fine, another raise it is.”

Jess gives the tactical van a thumbs-up and Frank flashes the lights at them again.

“Wow Lena has her own private nin…” Van doesn’t get that last word out as he finds a sword to his throat.

“What was that? Mr. Van? Were you about to make a stereotypical assertion based on my ethnic heritage?”

Van clears his throat, “Why, no Ms. Jess. Purely based on your swordswomanship, attire, and martial artistry.”

“Better.” Jess smiles and returns her sword to its sheath as Van rubs his neck and Deaq slaps his shoulder grinning.

“Well now what?” Lena asks looking around her, carnage and bodies everywhere. “The other authorities are bound to show up soon so if we don’t need to be here we should probably be going. Especially anyone with warrants.” She says with a smirk as Ms. Joker and Harley approach.

Lena gives both of them hugs and kisses, “Thank you both for being here. Mission accomplished and I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“Don’t mention it BV, we’re always glad ta help ya.” Harley says softly not wanting to let go.

“Thank you Harley, I hope we’ll be seeing you soon. You both have an open invitation. Anytime so please use it.” She says bringing them both in for a kiss. “At least use the group chat regularly. Alex and Kara especially would be happy if you did.” She chuckles and they both smile.

“Sure thing Lena and that goes both ways, I can’t wait to see what trouble we can get up to in Gotham.” Ms. Joker says with a grin and a wink.

“I’ll check in with you while we’re here, should be another day. And you two will be joining us in National City shortly after we get back. A little get-together to celebrate the conclusion of a successful operation.” She gives them a stern look suggesting that “no” is not an option.

“Yes dear.” They both say in unison with a smile.

“Good Supervillains.” She winks at them and sighs as they smile.

“Nice meetin’ ya Jeannie! Ha! Ha!” She pulls Maggie in for a hug.

“Ooof, you too…Zoe. You know I’m always going to call you that right?” She smiles with dimples in full effect.

“It’s allowed! Ha! Ha!”

“So you’re what all the fuss is about?” Ms. Joker asks.

Maggie nods, “I guess so.” She looks around. “Never figured I was worth this much effort.” She sighs then turns back to Ms. Joker as she puts a hand on her shoulder.

“Well now you know so you can do something about it.” She replies with a smile, exaggerated by her make up. This gets a smile out of Maggie.

“I intend to.” She replies softly and gives them both a hug.

Ms. Joker and Harley turn back together and after thanking Jess for saving their asses and waving at Frank, walk off into the night.

Watching them go, Maggie pokes her in the ribs, “You know Harley Quinn and Ms. Joker. I can’t believe it.”

“Sometimes I can’t believe it either.” Lena puts her arm around Maggie and draws her near, “Hopefully they’ll be around more so try not to arrest them.”

“Alex and Kara would kill me for that. I’m sure.” They both nod and finally chuckle. 

“I guess that just leaves us.” Billie says and comes over to join them. “You two can get going, we’ve got all we need here.”

“You sure Boss?” Maggie asks, “It’s my case too.”

“Yes and our jurisdiction here is tenuous at best. The fewer the better right now. Take Aquarius with you get him back to the hotel. He’s got a record too ya know.” She looks between Maggie and Lena, “The only thing to go over is the gap. The time we were apart, your sides of the story. Are we really going to want to put that in the official record?” Lena and Maggie blanch.

Maggie nods, “Let’s go AQ.”

Billie smirks, “Thought so.”

“This party was off the hook!” Aquarius says as he gives Maggie and Lena a high-five on his way to the tactical van. “One van to another.” He says shaking his head as he gets in. “Holy shit that is that a FLIR targeting system?”

Lena shakes her head, “One good thing out of this Maggie, you found some new friends. Good new friends.”

Maggie smirks and nods, “Yeah they’re really ok. And don’t look now Little Luthor so did you too.”

Lena smiles at that and nods. “Billie you and your crew are welcome back in National City as well, at least show up for the get-together. I want you to meet Kara and Alex. Especially Alex, you two are a lot alike.”

“Okay Lena I’ll be there and yes I’m in the group chat so…ugh…I said I’d never use one of those things.” She shakes her head.

“Really, it’s almost 2020. That’s sad Billie.” Lena says with a grin and Maggie chuckles. “Even I group chat and I’m 350 years old.”

“Fuck me sideways! You don’t look a day over 280.” Billie laughs as Lena looks up to the sky.

“Oh, you’re gonna blend right in.” Lena says with a smirk and pulls her in for a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She whispers, “You should do that more, you give good hugs.”

“I give as good as I get babe.” Billie says with a smirk and kisses Lena on the cheek in return. She sighs breaking the hug and with a wave returns to Deaq and Van to go over the events of the night.

“Psst. She’s straight Lena!”

Lena just rolls her eyes at Maggie’s comment. “Until she isn’t.” She chuckles, “Until then, I guess no one’s perfect.” She then scoops up Maggie in her arms and carries her back to the waiting tactical van.

“Lena! What’s gotten into you, my legs work you know?”

“Oh well, it’s a long walk and you seemed tired.”

“It’s literally twenty feet away.”

“Sure about that? It looks further than that.”

“Pretty sure.”

“Oh look at that, we’re here.” Lena smiles and helps her in the tactical van. To be honest the first step was high and in those shoes…so…

Jess just shakes her head and watches them as she follows behind them. “And to think I almost missed this.” They all climb in and head off into the night.


	18. Checking In

They drop Aquarius off back at the hotel where Billie’s group was staying. And yes he joined the group chat too. It was decided that Jess and Frank will be staying near Lena. Lena didn’t need much convincing considering the way things had gone for the Elite tonight. The possibility of another encounter with them couldn’t be ruled out and extra protection is nice. Maggie decided to join Lena, they have much to go over and perhaps with a few less bullets flying around they can do just that.

Jess works a kink out her neck as they all exit the elevator. All are there except for Frank.

“He’s going to be down there for hours.” Jess says rolling her eyes. “I hope he doesn’t decide to sleep in his new toy.” They make their way down the hallway.

“Well if I were to bet money on it, I’d say he’ll soon realize what is waiting for him upstairs and hurry up. Or should I say whom?” Lena gives her an eyebrow and a smile.

Jess’s cheeks flush slightly as Lena’s prodding hit’s home. “Do something with her will you Maggie?”

“Oh I’m on Lena’s side.” Maggie says and throws up her hands, “I’m just trying to figure out if Frank’s climbing Jess Mountain or if Jess is climbing Frank Mountain.” She thinks a moment, “I do like to bet and my money is on you climbing Frank Mountain.”

Lena just nods in agreement as they reach the door. “Sucker’s bet.” She smirks as they go in.

Jess just rolls her eyes at the banter.

They reach the kitchen first and put down their coats and few personal items.

“Help yourself to anything in the kitchen. Bedrooms are upstairs, mine is the one at the end, the one without windows. Also down the hall the ones have a good view of the city…rather romantic wake up view.” Lena smirks as Jess shakes her head.

“I will sneak into your bedroom and put your hand in a bowl of water while you’re sleeping.” Jess replies in all seriousness. Maggie and Lena just look at her and after a moment. “Ok fine! I’ll take one down the hall, you two happy now?”

“YES!” they both shout and giggle.

“Now can you two go back to solving crimes or something and move on from solving relationships?” Jess clasps her hands together as if in prayer.

They look at each other, “Multitasking.” Lena and Maggie shrug and nod in agreement.

Jess grabs a couple bottles of water from the fridge, “Since I can’t win, I’m going to turn in. See you in the morning.” She says as she gives them both hugs.

Lena decides to let Jess off easy and drops the innuendo, “And thank you again for showing up. You and Frank being there, it means a lot to me. I hope you never think I take that, or you, for granted.” She gives Jess a little squeeze before releasing their hug.

Jess turns serious for a moment, “We know, I know Lena. You’re worth it. Always have been. Perhaps admitting this isn’t the best business decision but we’d do this for free.” Lena doesn’t trust her voice so she just hugs Jess again. “You have more friends and family than you realize.” She whispers and smiles as Lena says nothing but let’s out a relaxing sigh.

“But you’re not refusing the raise are you?” Lena asks with a chuckle.

“Oh hell no!”

The both let out a hearty laugh and break the hug. She gives Maggie another hug too. “Welcome back Sawyer. Hurt my girls again and I will bury you in the woods. I like you so that would make me sad.”

“Oh, um, sure, yeah, oh, okay.” Maggie knows she’s not joking and her eyes go wide.

Jess smiles and pulls back patting her cheek gently. “Second chances are rare, make the most of it.”

Lena just smiles softly at her words and her heart glows in admiration of Jess, her fierce determination and protective nature reminds her of someone that is also important to her. “The last one that defended me I ended up marrying, I guess a raise is the best I can do here.”

Jess’s expression softens and her eyes smile at Lena’s praise. “Well we have been together longer than any relationship I’ve had in the past so that’s something.” Both Lena and Jess laugh at that, then after a moment Jess nods to them. “Good night ladies. See you in the morning.” She turns and goes down the hall entering the first bedroom on the left.

“She wasn’t kidding was she?”

“You mean the “woods” comment?”

Maggie nods.

Lena just smiles. “Now there’s two of us you believe?”

“Oh my.” Maggie blanches and goes over to the mini-bar and pours herself a double of Blue. “I never wanted that to happen. You know that right? Any of it.” She says over her glass.

Lena nods softly and goes over to her and pours herself a double of Blue and takes a sip, “None of us did.”

“How long were you looking for me?”

“Since not long after the break-up. Initially we thought you were just cooling your heels somewhere, but as time went on no one had heard from you.” She chuckles softly, “We actually had a Superfriends summit meeting about what was going on with you.”

“No way!” She says and pours them both another. She hides her frown behind her glass. Superfriends. She used to be one, just add that to the list of things she’s lost.

“Yes, yes!” Lena replies and notices her frown. “Hey what’s wrong?”

“I missed everyone, Alex, Kara, Winn….you. I missed you. I knew getting over Alex would be hard, impossible even if I’m honest with myself. But I didn’t realize how hard it would be to get over you and Kara. That is until I came face-to-face with that reality and had to deal with it. Something I never saw coming.” She takes a long gulp from her glass. “It’s one of those things where you know you had it good and things will never be as good again. “

Lena sighs and takes Maggie’s hand in hers.

“I missed you too. I was so angry with you at the same time. And angry with myself. Very frustrating.” They lock fingers together and Lena brushes the hair over her ear.

“I never wanted you angry with me either. None of you.” Maggie sighs and takes another sip of her drink.

“It’s like when you and Alex broke it off, you broke it off with the rest of us to. All of us. You broke it off with me.” Maggie brings Lena’s hand to her lips and kisses it softly. Lena looks away before continuing, “I thought it was my fault not supporting you enough. Regardless of what happens between you and Alex you’re…you’re part of my family. And I’m not letting you go! Not if you don’t want to. Even if you did I’d sit on you until you changed your mind.” She smile softly and wipes her eyes. “Unless you really wanted to go…of course.” She finishes softly and looks back at Maggie.

Maggie moved to tears just hugs Lena for all she’s worth. And Lena is worth quite a lot.

She embraces Maggie warmly and continues, “I like the family I’ve built and I’m going to take care of you because that’s what this family, my family, has always been about. We’re going to build something better than any of the families we were born into. But I need your help, I need you to make that happen. I’m hoping that you want the same thing, we all are.”

Maggie wipes her eyes and whispers against Lena’s neck, “Better than the Danvers? Cause they’re pretty much the Gold Standard.” She chuckles.

That got a chuckle out of Lena too as she smooths Maggie’s hair, “We can only try.”

Maggie rests her head on Lena’s shoulder, she’s really missed the loving contact. “So…Alex and Kara…and you?” She whispers. “Talk about things I never saw coming.”

Lena nods, “Yes, it’s hard for me to believe sometimes. We’ve formed a polyamorous triad. Ugh! Labels!” Lena manages to take a sip of her drink and hold Maggie at the same time.

Maggie chuckles softly in wonder, “Kara and Alex in love with each other? As lovers? And they both get Lena Luthor? Did any of you buy a lottery ticket as well?”

Lena chuckles at her last question, “Not the first time that question has been asked actually. But yes, it’s true. It turns out that there was something between them that they never got the chance to explore until now. I mean just look at them, do you ever foresee a time where Alex and Kara are apart from one another? They’re so close that their lives are intertwined with one another and this was even before I came on the scene. If Kara hadn’t introduced Alex to me as her sister I would’ve assumed they were a couple, or at least had been in the past. Maybe in another universe, in another world, they never got together. I’m just glad we finally did in this one.” She takes another sip from her glass as she finishes.

Maggie nods from her place on Lena’s shoulder, “You have a point Little Luthor, but doesn’t that upset you? Any of you? Them together, I mean. The dynamics are much more complex.”

Lena shakes her head in the negative, “Not at all, I guess we really are poly. I know how much Kara means to me and Alex too. We all feel the same way, we always communicate…especially concerning our relationship.” Lena thinks back to the early days, “You know there were a handful of times early on where Kara and I could’ve slipped backwards if we hadn’t been honest with each other. But for us we’ve…damn Sawyer we could spend days and nights just talking about anything so why wouldn’t we talk about the things that are most important to us, talk about each other? We did, we do, and we always will. That’s what love means to us and the acceptance, patience, and understanding that goes with it.”

“That’s why SuperCorp is the G.O.A.T.” Maggie smiles softly.

Lena smiles and nods. “Yes we are the greatest of all time. Great enough for Alex too, and you, and whatever the future holds. We are stronger together in every meaningful way. We know this isn’t some contest about which one loves the other more. There is only love, it’s there or it isn’t. We accept it, we want it, and we need it from each other. I love my wife and I love our Alex too so much that we all want a loving relationship with each other. Nothing less is acceptable.”

Lena just shakes her head in wonder at the weight of her words, she knows them, but hearing them aloud gives them a weight and clarity that opens her eyes to the real depth of what they have created. It’s awesome and terrifying at the same time.

“We’ve all lost so much before. We all just got tired of letting it happen and decided to do something about it. If you had been around we would’ve talked about it with you then. The things you told me tonight, about not being there for you, it’s not true. You always meant more to us than just being Alex’s girlfriend or fiancé.”

“Sounds like you have everything you could ever want, sounds like you don’t really need me.” Maggie rests her head on Lena’s shoulder.

Lena caresses her cheek and traces her lips with her thumb, “That’s not true Maggie. I love you too, we all love you. We want you to join us. I know this is a lot to spring on you at once, there could be many reasons it won’t work. Poly may not even be for you. Mending the rift between you and Alex may be too great. Working things out with Kara. Maybe you really don’t want anything more to do with us, I hope that isn’t true. However I would like for us to find that out, whatever the answer.”

Lena looks down at her glass, "I guess if you think about it, it’s not so different than things were before.”

“Except for the sex.” Maggie wiggles her eyebrows at Lena.

Lena just shakes her head and wonders how much she missed Maggie’s directness, “Yes. Except for the sex. The mind blowing, universe altering, sex.” She punctuates each word with a kiss to Maggie’s lips, each kiss lingering longer than the previous. “Oh, and the honesty.”

They hold the last kiss and pull each other close, Lena’s hand caresses the back of Maggie’s head as their lips part. Lena’s tongue caresses hers as it moves deeper into her mouth, so well-endowed it reaches the back of her throat and she relaxes allowing Lena to go as far as she would like. Quite far indeed. Until Maggie nearly gags and Lena quickly retracts.

Both are gasping for breath but Lena is the first to recover, “Did I hurt you baby?’ She just watches Maggie’s expression and they both begin to laugh uncontrollably as Lena reads the precise moment Maggie realized just how effective Lena’s tongue can be, and potentially where that can be put to use.

“Kara and Alex are lucky to have you Lena. You’re very lucky to have each other.” She says and traces a finger along Lena’s lips.

“We’re lucky to have you, Maggie.” She kisses the pads of her fingers as they brush her lips. “I never want you to forget that. You are vitally important to us. It was hard but we wouldn’t be where we are today if it wasn’t for you.” She turns Maggie’s chin to look at her, “Look, things aren’t going to go back to the way they were but that doesn’t mean we can’t build something new. Whatever works, we’re prepared to do that for each other.” After a long moment she adds, “Because the relationship we have with each other is the most important thing to us and I believe you feel the same way.”

Maggie blushes at her admission and weighs her thoughts. “Perhaps, but you’re out of my league Little Luthor, Little Danvers too, and Big Danvers. I burned down some important bridges, I don’t know how to make all that ok.”

“Shhh, knock it off with that crazy talk Maggie. You don’t have to have all the answers, hell none of us do. Just like us, you’re all you ever needed to be. I’ve seen you operate in so many different situations and you’ve always held your ground. And that’s with a Super, a Luthor, a Vampire, and a Secret Agent. C’mon Maggie, give yourself some credit. You’ve earned the right to be with us, we all agree on that so now is the time to cash all that in and take the next step.” Lena smiles as Maggie beams at her praise.

“I…I…I love you Lena.” She says softly, voice barely above a whisper.

“I love you too Maggie.” She replies just as softly. “Even though you shot at me. And hit me. Several times. Hard. Really hard. When Kara finds out you need to bring her food, lots of food, angry you can deal with, hangry not so much!” She smirks at the worried woman.

Maggie smiles and shakes her head at the last part but then cringes at the thought of what went on earlier, “Lena I’m so sorry for that! I really thought you were going to make an example of me.”

“Shhhh, its ok sweetie.” Lena kisses her cheek. “You were scared and that is something I never wanted you to feel about me. I had it coming. I wasn’t mad at you so much as mad that I couldn’t reach you…couldn’t figure out even how to communicate with you to get us out of this mess.”

“No Lena! You didn’t! Baby, don’t put that on you ok? It was me too and how I handled things. Terribly. This was all a stupid misunderstanding that I started, you were just trying to help me tonight and look how I repaid you? Why do you even bother with me?”

“Hey, I wouldn’t do this for just anyone.”

“If you’re just doing this because I might talk…”

“I’m doing this because I love you. Because Kara loves you and because Alex loves you. No other reason.”

She thinks a moment as her expression changes, softens, “No other reason necessary?” Maggie asks with a faint smile and traces her finger along Lena’s ear.

“No other reason necessary. So is that a yes?” Lena states matter-of-factly and pulls Maggie in for a soft kiss on the lips.

For what seems like hours their kiss finally breaks.

“Yes, that is most definitely a yes!” Maggie chuckles and wipes both of their cheeks.

“Finally!” She smiles and hugs her again. “I am relieved.”

Maggie just shakes her head, “You’re very persuasive Little Luthor. Maybe that’s why I ghosted you, five minutes with you and you make everyone ok again, and Kara is the same way, oh God Kara, forget about it. I just didn’t want to be ok after all the hurt I caused.”

Lena just pulls her close again for comfort. “But now you want to be and that’s all that matters. Now let us try to make things ok again?” She smiles softly caressing her arms, “Let’s go to bed hon, it’s getting late.” Lena whispers as she pulls away slightly, the relief in her voice is like the weight of the world has been lifted.

“Mmmm. Sure, that sounds like a good idea. Which bedroom is mine?”

Lena just looks at her as the beginning of a wry grin tugs at the corner of her mouth.

“Oh…”

Lena replies, “And if I needed any other reason, the fact that after all we’ve been through, not only tonight, there is no way in hell I’m letting you out of my sight. Also there are two people very important to us that I made that promise to and I will keep my word.”

“That actually sounds believable.” Maggie snorts as she laughs.

Lena downs what’s left in her glass and slips her hand into Maggie’s and draws her close as they stand. “Shower first?”

“Let me guess, in the interest of conserving water for the environment we’ll double up?”

“Well I was going to give you a choice but I do like the way you think.” Lena gives her the trademarked eyebrow of hers.

She was always made of tougher stuff in the face of Lena’s eyebrow and she rolls her eyes, “Lead on Little Luthor.”

Lena obliges and leads them up the stairs, down the hall, and into the bedroom at the end.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lena leads them into the master bedroom and shuts the door behind them. The room is not as opulent as hers back in National City but this was never meant to be more than temporary albeit comfortable.

Never far from her thoughts is the fact that this is not home and they should be on their way as soon as possible. This is not exactly enemy territory but hospitality, like the night, only lasts so long.

“What’s wrong?” Maggie asks standing before her, “That look on your face, should I be worried? Second thoughts? Going to toss me out the window like my gun?” She smiles, dimples for days.

Lena draws her hands slowly along Maggie’s arms as her fingers trace the piping on her dress. “If I did I’d just swoop in at the last second and catch you so, not much point in that is there?” She smirks at the woman and gives her the “eyebrow” treatment again.

Maggie simply ducks under her gaze and pulls Lena in for a comforting hug. “That look doesn’t work on me Little Luthor. I know how to defeat it, deflect or just get in close.” She says softly resting her head under Lena’s chin. “But all that aside, what is bothering you?”

“Well we aren’t out of the woods yet. This may be another city to you but to me, my power isn’t as strong here. Not like I’m used to anyway.” She cards her fingers through Maggie’s hair, the smaller woman nuzzles closer into her. “The usual safe, comfort level…or maybe it’s just me missing those that are important to me. Wanting to be home with my Kara and my Alex. And you.” She sighs.

“It’s ok Lena, we’ll be home soon. I just hope that everyone is happy to see me, it sounds almost too good to be true. I’m not used to good things happening to me, it seems like the better it is the sooner it’s over.” She shuts her eyes as Lena’s arms hold her close.

“It was never over, not with me. As time has shown not with Kara nor Alex either. This feels like home, a little bit of home anyway. Thank you for not letting me screw this up. I’ve felt I made a terrible mistake with you for all this time. It worried me that I might unintentionally do the same with Kara or Alex.” She turns Maggie’s chin to face her, “But now I don’t worry about that any longer, not just because you’re here. But because not giving up and continuing to work on the problem was the right thing to do. That is something I can understand and apply.” She smiles, “And now here we are!”

“Yes here we are.” Maggie whispers and works her hands around Lena’s back, finding the zipper.

Lena smiles as her fingers do the same following her motion, “Here we are.”

They both work their zippers down slowly, faces craning closer together until their lips meet. Softly, tenderly, deeply. Not one of fevered passion, but one of openness and acceptance and love.

Their dresses drop to the floor at the same moment and they step from them never breaking their soul kiss. There is no need for removing any other clothing, they weren’t wearing any underneath.

Lena scoops Maggie up in her arms and front-carries her back to the bathroom and into the walk-in shower.

Lena breaks the kiss finally and both women remember the importance of air and breathing, let out a shuddered gasp, then giggles.

Then Lena’s eyes go wide as she sees Maggie before her for the first time, she always knew she was a beautiful woman but this is the first time she’s…”Snoopy? When did you get a Snoopy tattoo?” She traces a finger along the cleavage of where her right leg joins her hip.

Maggie is too stunned at the moment to respond, trying to process her own realization of Lena’s magnificence. Her physical beauty is just like the rest of her, a gift from a higher power reminding us all how mortal we are in comparison. Her words finally dawn on her. “Oh my God Luthor? I’m naked in front of you and all you can see is Snoopy?” But goes silent as Lena’s finger traces her tattoo.

Lena snickers and pulls her close again. Bodies touching from head to toe, the dips and curves fitting each other like a key to a lock. They rest their foreheads against each other as Lena runs her fingers along Maggie’s sides, up, higher and higher to reach the shower controls however before she does…

“No baby not there…” Maggie gasps softly as Lena’s fingers caress along her left and right side boob at the same time. Maggie’s brain shuts off as she collapses into Lena’s arms. “Baby…” She replies weakly.

Lena grins like the devil, “If I had only known that earlier.” She shakes her head and kisses Maggie’s cheek softly and turns on the water.

“Mmmmm.” Maggie mumbles in what sounds to Lena like an affirmation. She kisses her as the water rains down upon them. Encouraged by her new discovery Lena caresses Maggie’s side boob gently once more. And as before Maggie just melts further into her embrace.

“I want to go further, so bad, but rules are rules sweetie.” Lena whispers into Maggie’s ear “I’ll remember these spots for later use.” And nibbles on her earlobe which revives Maggie somewhat.

“You stinker.” She smiles softly looking up at her with fierce determination, “I’ll get you.” She brushes the wet hair from both her eyes and Lena’s. “Rules? What rules?”

“For new partners, no sex without consent of the triad.” Lena answers, “It’s one of our triad’s rules. But that’s ok with me, I’ve always preferred intimacy over sex anyway.” She snickers, “Even though our sex is…wow…so wow!”

“I hope I pass the test and find out for myself.” She smiles. “Are there a lot of rules? I’ve only known a grand total of two couples who were legit poly, not swingers.”

“That’s the main one when it comes to sex. Overall, any other rules are just about respecting each other and their needs and wishes. Showing each other love in ways meaningful for them. There is a lot of communication involved. One of the drawbacks to poly is that if you’re not one for communicating it’s probably not for you. Mental telepathy isn’t going to work out so well.” She smiles.

“I can imagine so. Also the time, doesn’t it cause problems trying to find time for everyone?”

They wash and scrub each other as they talk. It helps to keep the hormones in check but both women know this is a forgone conclusion so what’s the rush?

“It can be a problem but not really for us, you see one of our rules is that we always sleep together in the same bed. So no matter what we’re doing, we always end the night together in each other’s arms. I’m sure you’ll be shocked to know that on rare occasions we do manage to actually sleep with no sex involved.” She flashes a wide grin. “It’s rare but it does happen.”

“Oh, I remember Alex telling me. One of your house rules was that the bedroom is for only two things, sleeping and sex.” Maggie runs her hands slowly down Lena’s body, getting a shudder from the other woman, it’s almost like she’s looking for something.

“Um hmm.” Is all she can say caught by the twinkle in Maggie’s eyes. “That rule is still true. Kara even came around to it once we negotiated for eating in bed privileges to be added. It wasn’t really much of a negotiation.” She gets a wry grin, “Finding what you’re looking for Sawyer?”

“You’ll know when I find it.” She wiggles her eyebrows.

“God you’re cute. I fucking love you.” Lena just shakes her head and finishes washing herself off and helping Maggie too.

Maggie shuts off the water and the both step out into warm towels and begin to dry each other off.

“Slow and thorough, I always say.” Maggie whispers. “And I fucking love you too.”

“I still do like the way you think.” Lena whispers back. They continue to dry each other off and steal the occasional kiss.

Maggie smiles and shakes her head, “Things are so different now. Vampires and Superheroes? Piece of cake. But all this?”

“You get used to it, if you’re lucky.” Lena replies with a wink.

~~~~~~~~~~~

A few minutes later they move back into the bedroom and Lena sets the room lighting. She enters the bed and draws Maggie in behind her cuddling in close to be the big spoon to Maggie’s little spoon. After a few moments like this they both begin to relax and let the events of the last few days, and tonight especially, begin to seep away.

“Are you ok Maggie?” Lena asks softly, whispering against her ear.

“I’m great Little Luthor, best I’ve felt in nearly a year.” She draws Lena’s hand to her lips giving it a kiss and pulls her arms tight around her. “You and I in bed together, nude, what world is this?” She chuckles.

“The best kind.” Lena answers and kisses her ear. “Oh one more thing before we drift off, video conference with Kara and Alex. You up for it?”

“Um…gulp!” Maggie’s eyes go wide and she begins to shiver. “You want me here for that? Really? Now?”

“Trust me, it will be ok. They’re just going to be happy to see you. They’ve both been so worried about you, just like I was.”

After several exasperated, flustering sighs, “Okay, Lena I do and yes…ok. I guess I can do this.” She holds on to Lena’s arm for dear life.

Lena shakes her head and reaches up to setup the padd they’ve used before. Turning down the light she brings up the app and begins the call and it rings.

“Ugh! I can’t look!” Maggie shudders and pulls the sheet over her head getting a chuckle out of Lena as the call connects.

“Loves!” Lena smiles as the sight of Kara and Alex in bed together in much the same position greets her.

“Sweetheart! I love you and miss you so much!” Kara gushes.

“Hey baby we love and miss you! You need to get your hot fangs home so hurry up!” Alex giggles.

“I love you too Kara and Alex and I missed you too, both of you. Oh God I love you so much!” She wipes at her eyes finally seeing them she’s at a loss for words as she remembers the moment tonight she thought she’d failed and wanted them so badly to help her. She sees them and everything starts to catch up to her, she’s overcome and overwhelmed. Lena tries to speak but the words “I wish you were here” can’t come out.

Maggie feels this and pulls her close under the sheets.

“Honey, it’s ok. Are you ok? I can be there in half a minute.” Kara says concerned and Alex nods noting the concern. “I want my wife.”

“It’s ok Kara, Alex, I’m ok. I was remembering things that went on tonight and wishing you were with me. I’m just so happy to see you! And it’s been a very long night.” There is more but that conversation can wait until they’re face to face. “I can’t wait to tell you all about it but not right now I just wanted to see you and hear you.” The words that couldn’t come, finally spill out in a flood.

“Yes we know Baby, Winn tapped the surveillance feed and we saw everything! Well nearly everything. I swear I was so ready to go when I saw that last group get the drop on you!” Kara says and starts to get worked up only to be soothed by Alex stroking her arm and kissing her cheek.

“It’s ok Lena, I helped her with that, just like Kara helped me when that Billie showed up.” She blushes a little, “I may have gotten a little jealous.”

“How many times did you clean your weapon?” Lena asks with a smirk.

“Oh…um…well…four maybe six times but who’s counting?”

“If it’s more than three times it’s more than a little.” Lena shakes her head and smiles. Maggie nods under the sheets. “Nothing to be jealous of sweetie, I’ll be home soon and prove it to you.” She licks the tip of her fang and eyes Alex.

“Oh…oh….yeah…um….oh….ok.” Alex turns so red it’s hard to tell where her face ends and her hair begins.

Kara chuckles and gives her a soft kiss.

“A little jealousy is ok Alex. You know how much I love you and I’m jealous of you both right now!” She smiles, “I’m glad you were there for each other and relieved that things are working the way we hoped they would. I just love you both so much!” Lena just gushes at them. “Have I said that a hundred times yet on this call?” She giggles and blushes.

“Not yet but we’re not keeping count. I love you too, honey.” Kara whispers.

“I want you home soon baby, and I love you too.” Alex adds and Kara nods in agreement.

“I’ll be home tomorrow loves, I would’ve come back tonight but we’re all tired. Jess and Frank too, they’re staying down the hall. And oh I wonder who I have to thank for them showing up?” She grins and rubs her chin looking between them.

“Um, we were hacked?” Alex offers,

Kara seconds it, always backing Alex’s play, “Yes, massive, bad hack, oh those mean ol’ hackers!”

Lena just shakes her head until they give in.

“Okay it was our idea! I hope you’re not too mad at us?” Kara gives her best puppy dog pout and Alex has the same expression.

_Oh my God it runs in the family!_

Lena thinks as she mock panics.

“It’s ok loves, you kept your word and still helped me. That trust means everything to me, I know it was hard on you so I will make it up to you when I get home by properly ravaging you both in the most wholesome and loving way possible…I swear.” She grins at them as their blushes increase with each passing second.

“So was that the only time you helped me tonight? That wasn’t the only time you helped yes?” She smirks at them. “Although you do know I appreciate a good…Joke.” She smirks.

“Um….well…that was a whole other thing….not hackers but that chat program, you know how it and your strange and mysterious Earthling ways confuse me?” Kara says in her totally believable way when she lies.

Alex just shakes her head, “Oh I give up. That stopped working the first week you got here Kara.”

Lena just shakes her head. “Web of lies!” She chuckles. “You made Harley’s night, now she really wants to thank you and Alex, especially Alex.”

Alex turns so red at the prospect of that and gasps. Kara laughs so hard and pulls her in for a hug.

“The Joker appreciated it too, she and Harley are so cute together!” Lena smiles.

“I know right we saw them on camera!” Kara adds.

“Oh, you should see them in person. Oh that’s right you will, we’re having everyone over to our place for a little post-battle get together this weekend.”

Alex perks up at that, “Oh wow! I can finally meet Harley! I can’t wait to show the pics to Vasquez!”

“And you’ll get to meet Barbara, Billie, Deaqon, Van, and Aquarius along with Harley, Jess, and Frank.”

“Wow baby you make friends fast, um…what about Maggie?”

“Yes, is she coming too?” Alex asks.

“Maggie who?” Lena asks with a fake shrug.

“Maggie Sawyer, the one you went to save. Who was wearing that hot dress? The dress that none of us failed to notice was…hot.” Kara gives her a look.

“Not sure who you mean.” Lena asks and turns the camera down a bit to show someone under a bed sheet.

Kara just chuckles and smiles relieved giving Lena a wink.

Alex too sees the figure and smiles softly, a part of her can finally breathe again. She was worried about seeing Maggie but now with all her support around her she knows that she will never face anything alone nor be put in that situation ever again. Alex, after all this, is finally home.

Maggie holds on to the sheet tightly, she’s been quiet thorough out their whole exchange.

_They all sound so good together, they always did but this seems like a whole other level of good._

She thinks this as Lena slowly pulls down the sheet to reveal her face.

She opens her eyes and brushes the hair from her face to see Alex and Kara staring back at her, the look of surprise, love, and hope for her gets her misty eyed again. The emotions play out on each of their faces, from one to the next. After several long moments of looking at each other and a few wiped tears…

“Hey.” She says softly. She never thought she would see them again. That’s what hurts most of all, she wanted to see them all again and certainly never wanted to lose all of those important to her.

“Hey yourself.” Alex replies with a soft smile.

_She looks good, oh thank Heaven, she looks good._

“Hay’s for horses, grass is cheaper.” Kara answers with a snort. Causing everyone to laugh.

_Why did I ever think leaving them would be ok? That was incredibly stupid of me. The dumbest thing I’ve ever done. How could I have been that foolish?_

Of course with everything going so well, Maggie has to panic.

“We have not had sex! I swear we’ve only kissed!”

Lena just shakes her head and kisses the top of Maggie’s head and sighs.

Both Kara and Alex chuckle and shake their heads as well.

“We know sweetie.” Alex says and curls into Kara.

“That’s right, if one of us were there we’d do the same thing.” Kara adds nuzzling against Alex and giving her a kiss.

“You mean it’s allowed? This is really ok? All this is really happening now?” The truth finally reaches Maggie. “You and Alex look so…in love. All three of you.”

“Yes.” They all say in unison.

“It’s because we are Maggie.” Alex answers, “Very much so.”

“It’s all true Maggie, and we love you and want you to come home where you belong.” Kara adds.

“Try not to worry, it’s just all of us now. Love means forgiveness, whatever you need from us we’ll give it.” Alex says and adds, “Thanks to Kara and Lena I’m not drinking or screwing my hurt away anymore.” Lena frowns at that and Kara just pulls her tighter to her. “With what they’ve been giving to me, I love them and I need them more than I could ever have imagined. They saved me. We can save you.”

“Save me from what?” Maggie asks looking at her on the screen but feeling like Alex’s right there in front of her in all her 4k glory.

“From the damage that we have done to ourselves and that others have done to us. Intentionally or unintentionally.” Alex finishes.

“Just like when Lena and I got together. There was a lot in our past that we carried with us, stuff that always got in the way before. But with us we decided that wasn’t going to get in our way, we were too important to each other to let that happen.” Kara says and smiles heart eyes at Lena.

Lena blushes and mouths the words “I love you” to her.

“I’m here today because of them. Just when I didn’t think I could love anymore, the love we shared got me back, they saved me with their love and acceptance and openness.” Alex says looking between them all. The look of appreciation on her face is remarkable.

“Second best decision I ever made.” Lena whispers softly and smiles admiring them both.

“Oh what was the first?” Maggie asks.

“Upgrading my Netflix package?”

Kara gives her a death stare.

“I mean falling for a Kryptonian…Clark.”

Kara turns her death stare up to eleven.

“Oh did I say Clark? I meant Kara.” Lena says with a smile that’s full of heat and promise.

Kara’s stare fades as quick as it came and is replace with a bright, bubbly smile that is always directed at Lena, unless she’s being teased by Lena. “I love you all the time. Even when I’m being teased.”

“I love you all the time too.” Lena replies as the emotion drips off every word then smiles. “Especially when I’m teasing you and flirting. Can’t forget flirting.”

“Do you see what you’re in for Maggie? I need a tag-team partner to handle them.” Alex points between Kara and Lena.

“Me? Handle them? I’m the littlest one here Big Danvers!” She smirks.

“Yes but your dimples overpower us all!” Alex says with a chuckle, soon joined by Lena and Kara.

“So what’s the plan now? Can you wrap things up and leave tomorrow? Seems kind of quick.” Kara asks with a slight frown.

“We’ll make it happen.” Lena reassures her. “I’m not sure about Maggie’s co-workers, they might be here a few more days.”

“Our investigation was winding down as it was. I would like to know how my cover was blown, when, and by whom.” Her frustration obvious.

“We’ll have to check into that further. Harley was the first to find you. Perhaps she’ll have more information about what she found and her sources. I get the feeling those sources aren’t the “law enforcement friendly” type.” Lena shrugs.

“I know Billie would like to talk to her about it then.”

“She’s a friend ok? Doing this as a favor for me. So don’t give her the third-degree ok?”

“Would I do that to Alex’s crush?”

“Oh my God! Yes I have a crush on Harley Quinn, how many fucking times….”

“A bazillion times.” Kara chuckles.

“This is accurate.” Lena chimes in.

Maggie just blows air through her lips. “Missing this, what was I thinking?”

As their conversation continues and becomes even more relaxed, they all fall into something of a familiar pattern. One that echoes what the used to have but different now that they’ve become closer.

“There’s something I wanted to say.” Maggie says as their conversation begins to wind down for the evening.

Lena cuddles her closer and they all wait to hear what she’s thinking.

“You did all this for me. Still, after everything, you came to help me. I was in deep trouble and didn’t know it. I hadn’t talked to any of you in months. Yet you still had my back.” She wipes her eyes. “I was running away because I didn’t want to feel that loss. I knew what I had lost and also knew I could never fill up nor replace it. I don’t intend to mess up this opportunity. It may not be easy for me but I hope you’ll still have my back through it all?”

“Through everything.” Lena whispers.

“Through everything.” Kara smiles.

“Through everything.” Alex breathes out in obvious relief as she realizes that Maggie was feeling the same as the rest of them. “Even thorough bone-headed decisions to run away and ghost all her friends.” She grins.

“Back then I had a hundred reasons to do it, but now every single one feels so useless and stupid. How the fuck does that happen? It seemed like such the right thing to do but now it’s so patently wrong?” Maggie shakes her head in wonder and shame at her inexplicable behavior. “Please don’t let me screw up like that again?”

“I’ve got you Maggie, I can be anywhere you need me in a second.” Kara smiles.

“I’ve still got you Sawyer, there’s more than just you and me now. It’s a great thing!” Alex’s relief is plain in her words.

“It’s ok sweetie, we’ve got you. Well right now I have you.” Lena chuckles maniacally.

“Oh my God!” Maggie pulls the sheets over her head again.

Everyone laughs.

“Okay, this is where we came in so we’re going to turn in now. Good night loves. Hugs and oh wait…Proxy-Kisses!” Alex rubs her hands together.

Maggie drops her sheet, “What the fuck are Proxy-Kisses?”

Lena smiles, “Give her a kiss for me Alex.” Alex obliges. “And now you Kara dear give Alex one for me.” Kara obliges.

Alex is next, “Your turn Luthor, c’mon! Give Maggie a kiss for me.”

Maggie’s eyes go wide.

“It’s our thing.” Lena whispers and leans down and kisses Maggie softly.

Maggie mumbles something incoherent as she recovers, “…I see the appeal.” Or some words to the effect.

“And your turn Maggie, give Lena a kiss for me.” Kara says with a grin full of mischief.

She’s recovered enough by now to get it, “Well who am I to stand in the way of tradition?” She smiles like the devil as Lena for just a brief second wonders if she might be in over her head. Maggie pulls her in hard and fast and pants a deep, wet, soul kiss on Lena until they shudder. It deepens with each passing second, full of love, hope, forgiveness, and something more…passion. After a long moment they break their kiss.

“Um…wow.”

“Wow, that’s all you got Little Luthor?”

“I was just expecting a dinner cracker not a three course meal!”

Maggie chuckles at that. “It’s from Kara after all, Alex can only beat me up but Kara can yeet me into space so I had to make it good. So how did I do Kara?”

“Um…wow…covers it! So wow!” Kara gushes and gives her a thumbs up.

“Great now I’m jealous of my ex and fiancé!” Alex chuckles and shakes her head.

“I think we’ve created a monster. With cute dimples.” Lena says finally and they all fall into each other with hugs and laughs.

“Good night loves, we’ll see you soon!”

“Good night! Love you both, come home soon!”

“We’re on our way!”

“Bye!” Lena waves and closes the connection.

“Wow that went well. It’s so good to see them!” Maggie continues to look at the closed screen as she processes all of this.

“See you were worried for nothing!” Lena replies and pulls Maggie close into her, arms and hands interlocking.

Maggie melts back into Lena, “The list of things I can get used to is beginning to grow Little Luthor. Starting with this.” She pats Lena’s arm.

“Well, arrangements can be made.” Lena kisses the top of her head and nuzzles close.

Maggie whispers “Good” as they both drift off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“That was good. She looked good. She looked good, right?” Alex asks a little doubt in her voice.

“Yes sweetie she did look good. Nervous in the beginning as you expect but good. She’s going to be ok.”

“I mean Lena. Well Maggie too but Lena.”

Kara smiles and grins, “Yes, her too. Although…”

“There was something she didn’t get into. We’ll have to ask her about it when they get back.”

“When they get back. I like the sound of that.” Kara smiles and pulls Alex close kissing her cheek softly until she meets her lips. They both sigh in relief as they do, melting into each other.

“You’re ok too you know.” Kara whispers. “Lena and I are both relieved at that.”

“I know, I meant what I said. We’re all here for each other now, it’s not all on one or two. Love should be free and now I feel both loved and free. More strongly the closer I am to you and Lena. I wasn’t sure if I would feel the same with Maggie, but there is something there.”

“Enough to work with?” Kara whispers as her eyes flutter closed.

“Yeah, yeah. I think so.” Alex whispers as she cuddles into Kara and they both drift off to sleep.


	19. Homecoming

The flight back was uneventful and short making both Lena and Maggie happy to be getting home sooner than expected. They both stop just outside Kara and Lena’s apartment door.

“Can you go in first?” Maggie asks, “I’m sure you’re the first one they want to see.”

“And help break the ice so to speak?” Lena asks with a wry grin.

“Well…yes. That too. And I may need a moment to process?” Maggie says with a sigh.

“You know Kara has super hearing and can hear what you’re saying huh?”

“Ugh! So not helping Lena.”

“Okay, I’ll go in first and give you a moment. Not planning to escape are you?”

“Um, no!”

She shakes her head, “Okay, then.” Lena says with a smile and opens the door. Maggie stands off to the side and waits as Lena enters the room.

“Hey! I’m home!” Lena says and hears some things moving around in the kitchen. Her sense of smell is greeted by the aroma of several of their favorite dishes from the nearby restaurant and a few home-cooked favorites.

A collective gasp comes from the area of the massive kitchen followed by a pair of running footsteps out to greet Lena.

“Sweetheart!” Kara greets Lena with an enveloping hug followed by several kisses. She lifts her up and twirls her about.

Alex not waiting joins in greeting her as well and Lena virtually disappears between the two Danvers. “Missed you so much baby.” Alex whispers into her ear.

Lena’s muffled reply, “I missed you two, so much!” She closes her eyes and takes in their love and warmth. Coming home to Kara was always the best, but as Kara said before more love is better than less love and this feels so incredibly good with Alex too. 

“This is what home feels like. I’ve waited so long for a family.” Lena whispers as they rest their foreheads against each other. “I never thought I’d have a family much less ever be in a position to grow it. Thank you both from the bottom of my heart for loving me.” Her sincerity catches the words in her throat but they hug her through it.

“Sweetheart, thank you. I’m so glad you’re home. I love you.’ Kara whispers and kisses her softly as Alex caresses the back of their necks.

Alex smiles looking at them and after a short moment she’s pulled into join them. “I can’t express how good it feels to have you back and how much I love you too.” She kisses Lena softly.

Lena grins and mumbles against her lips, “I think you’re expressing yourself pretty well love. And you Kara.” Which gets a warm chuckle out of all three of them.

“Later on I’ll…” Is as much as Kara gets out before…

“Um, hi!” Maggie says softly standing in the doorway as she watches them. She tries to smile through her panicked expression and half-wave.

_Wow, they are so in love with each other! I feel like a third wheel, no fourth wheel?_

She thinks and a look of worry and doubt crosses her face.

The three of them look at her for a moment, it’s been a long time since Kara and Alex last saw her. Their gasps turn to soft smiles as the seconds pass. Lena just smiles at her warmly. No one says a thing.

Kara and Lena part their third of the group hug and open their arms to Maggie. Kara nods her head to beckon her over. After a moment’s pause, she walks over to them. She locks eyes with Alex who looks back at her with kindness and acceptance in her soft smile. That gives her the strength to move forward. If Alex had been less accepting she just might’ve run off, or tried to. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes as their arms draw her in.

She stands there in the middle of their hug-circle with her eyes closed. Waiting for the other shoe to drop. Waiting for one of them to reject her. Waiting for the things that Lena told her to reveal themselves to not be true. None of those things happen. Kara, Lena, and Alex just tighten themselves around her and kiss her where they can.

“Welcome home Maggie.” Kara whispers into her ear.

“Missed you dumb ass.” Alex smirks and kisses her cheek.

“See what you’ve been missing Detective?” Lena smiles, kissing her forehead.

Maggie lets out a shaky chuckle and her eyes flutter open.

“I’m such a fool.” She says softly, voice above a whisper. “Why didn’t I try harder? Not just for Alex but for all of you?” She shuts her eyes again trying to keep the tears in. “The dumbest thing I’ve ever done! I don’t deserve you, any of you, certainly not this.”

Kara strokes her hair and leans her head against hers. “You’re one of us Maggie. We stick together. Always. No matter what trouble we’re in we will work out a solution. One that doesn’t send one of us away. Because we belong together and that is something we all believe in and will fight for.”

“You’re amazing Little Danvers.” Maggie whispers and Kara responds with a soft kiss to her lips.

Alex caresses Maggie’s cheek watching as they kiss, once she comes up for air she pauses a moment as Maggie’s eyes shift to her. She thinks of what to say now that the moment is finally here all the careful planning of what she wanted to say just disappears like vapor. “I missed you...” is her reply with all sincerity, “…dork!” And crushes her lips against Maggie’s, the moan of delight from both women is one that neither had been expecting. Certainly not one Maggie had experienced since…Alex. As for Alex, only Kara and Lena could get her singing those notes again. Once they break their kiss they come up giggling. 

“Dork and dumb ass pretty much covers it but…wow Big Danvers, you’ve improved dramatically!” Maggie looks at her with a bit of reverence, love, fear, and slight intimidation.

“I’ve had a couple of good teachers.” Alex smirks and gives Kara and Lena a kiss.

“Oh please, Lena is the best teacher around. I mean hello? Just look…its Lena for crying out loud!” Kara smiles, no beams her megawatt smile and they all giggle. Lena always finds some way to blush in the presence of Kara’s praise.

“Kara Danvers can I marry you, again my love?” Lena asks with her trademark eyebrow lift.

“Again? How many times has it been this year?” Kara replies with a mock disbelieving twist to her lips.

“Twice, yes? As many times as it takes.” Lena growls as she crushes her lips against Kara’s taking both of the women’s breath away.

After a long moment they break their kiss and Kara finds her voice first, “If you must marry me again, fine, but not until after we lock down Alex.” She smiles at Alex and gives her a wink making the elder Danvers blush. They both kiss her on the cheek until she giggles.

“God you’re all so in love! Eww!” Maggie says and shakes her head, “I mean before, we both had it all, the works. But this? This is a whole other level.”

“It’s coming your way.” Alex replies.

“Indeed, I hope you’re ready.” Lena smirks.

“Yes. I hope you’re ready too.” Kara says but the loss of her smile says more than her words. “I think Maggie and I need to talk. One-on-one. If you two will excuse us.” And before she can get a reply, she Superspeeds Maggie away with her leaving Alex and Lena in a half-hug.

“Well that was quick!” Alex says wide-eyed. “I know she’s fast but, that was fast-fast. Um, I hope she’s ok?” She finishes through cringing teeth and gives Lena a shrug at her questioning look.

“Yes love it was. Um, they’re on the roof.” Reading Alex’s expression, “No, she’s not going to toss her off. I don’t think.” She says with a smile and pulls her into a hug. “Now where were we Alex? I believe it’s been a full week since I had my way with you. That is unless Kara has exhausted you, if so it’s okay and we can wait.”

Alex grins and blushes wrapping her arms around Lena’s head. “I’m not spent yet. It looks like someone’s been counting the days huh?” She replies licking and kissing Lena’s lips.

Lena mumbles her reply in the affirmative not daring to break their kisses. She wraps her arms tighter around Alex, almost too tight, but instead of a wince of pain Alex just melts into her arms closer and surrendering.

Alex breaks their kiss to come up for air, “Baby, I’m yours and Kara’s. Heart, body, soul, mind…whatever you need, whatever you want you can have from me. I willingly give it to you.” Her breath quickens with each word as they come out faster than the last. Their eyes lock onto each other’s as she finishes and waits.

To say that Lena is moved to tears is an understatement, red streaks tug at her eyes as she looks upon Alex with such love and admiration.

_How could I not open my heart to both Kara and Alex? Danvers love is total and like no other._

Lena thinks as she caresses Alex’s cheek, “You and Kara are the best. I love you two so much!” She smiles and wipes her cheek before continuing, “There is a price for what you offer sweetheart. The bite can become addictive, I do not want you addicted to me…at least in the literal sense.” She smiles through her remaining tears deflecting some of the seriousness with humor as they are often want to do. But the humor fades as she adds, “I don’t want you to turn into Eve. I don’t want that to happen to any of you.”

“It’s ok Lena, baby, you already have everything of me. I can’t lose anything I’ve already given yes?” She smiles when Lena nods. “I’m just saying when you’re ready, I’m ready. It’s ok. I’m already addicted to everything about you anyway just like Kara.” She shrugs and wipes away Lena’s tears. “You helped Eve, even after all that happened and what she did. You didn’t abandon her, you never abandon anyone. It’s one of the things we love about you.”

Lena touches her hand giving her pause, “I try my best. I don’t know how to do any less.” She smiles softly. “Okay. You want it all? I’ll give it to you. This may be more than you can handle but I have faith in you, faith in your strength. Faith in our love. Faith in us to overcome any challenge.” She finds strength in her words and Alex’s determination and support. “Together.”

Alex smiles and nods then thinks for a moment, “Is it really that bad?”

Lena shakes her head, “Not bad at all. It’s much worse. It’s really, really, good.”

Alex nods then smiles, “You do love me. Looking out for me like this. Giving me the closure I needed with Maggie and the fresh start with her too. You are amazing! I always knew Kara was, but you, you’re right there with her!” She kisses her on the cheek.

Lena melts into her kiss and caresses circles on her back, “As for you, I can safely say that both Danvers do not fall far from the same tree.” She kisses the tip of Alex’s nose, “Thank you so much for making this move with us. We love you so much that we have to share it all with you.”

“I know baby.” Alex gets a little choked up, “You two never left me behind. Never, ever.”

Lena looks at her seriously. “We would never let that happen.”

“That says more about love, real love, than anything I can imagine.” Alex finishes. “It happens though. Sometimes. People you know, get close to, maybe even for a very long time, they move on without you when they change or some relationship they’re in changes.”

Lena is so moved that she is without words, so she meets Alex’s lips with her own in the softest, most sensual kiss she can give. Alex responds by pulling her in tighter as their kiss deepens.

“You’re stuck with us sweetheart.” She smiles softly looking into Alex’s eyes, “I know what you’re saying. You know, she felt the same way, Maggie was devastated too you know?” Lena whispers.

Alex looks at Lena with rapt attention.

“She hasn’t been with anyone since you two broke up.”

“What?”

“It’s true. No one. Sometimes we go farther with someone than we can alone. And when that’s over we find we can’t go back to where we were. Losing the way. It's like we become isolated, alone on an island. We can’t find it within ourselves to complete the return journey alone.” She caresses Alex’s cheek, “Now that she’s here try to keep that in mind. I know she deeply wronged you and us in the process but she was scared and couldn’t find her way.”

Alex looks thoughtful. “Did you ever feel like that?”

Lena thinks for a moment then nodes slightly in the affirmative. “Then I met someone at the scene of a car crash one night.” She cups Alex’s cheek in her hand. “No one is going to hurt you ever again. So you have the luxury of granting forgiveness even when no one expects you to even when you don't have to.”

Alex nods, “I think I can do forgiveness, but to be honest, I can’t forget.”

Lena smiles and nods in return, “Yes, and I hope that as time goes on and we learn more about each other we can remember that time in a new light. And although we cannot forget, we can appreciate it with a new understanding.”

Alex smiles at her, “You are wise beyond your years Little Luthor.”

“Did you just call me old?”

“Nooo.”

“I kinda heard ‘old’ in there.”

“Lena!”

“Old, ancient, fossil…”

“Lena! I swear I never meant…”

Lena smiles and pulls her in for a kiss. As their lips part and tongues caress each other she guides them over to the couch and they ease down onto it. Her hands work under Alex’s shirt and glide over the silky-smooth skin of hers.

Alex’s hands mirror Lena’s only hers are more fevered, desirous and wanting.

They moan into their kiss as they each find the other’s breasts and become more undone with each passing second.

“I’ve missed your hands on me baby.” Alex whispers. “They’re like magic.”

“And yours mine, my love.” Lena mumbles against her neck.

For just this moment their passion is tempered by the relief in finally having their bodies touch. The relief that although they’ve been apart it’s like they never were and they pick up right where they left off.

Lena’s fangs descend, wanting her so badly. She looks down on Alex, face slack with breathless passion. Alex moves her hand to caress Lena’s cheek.

“I love you.” Alex whispers as their eyes lock.

“I love you too Alex.” Lena smiles in reply and kisses the palm of her hand. She looks back at her knowing she could take her right now if she wanted. But love holds her back and she touches Alex’s cheek warmly. “Kara. I want Kara with us when I bite you. She needs to know that you’re ok. That both of us are ok.”

The look of worry and love on Lena’s face moves Alex to love her even more if that’s possible. “Like I said baby, I’m ready when you’re ready and I would love nothing more than to have Kara there when we take that step. It’s not a step I’m taking alone, it’s all of us.” She finds her smile, bashfully with a flush to her cheeks, “I can’t wait to find out what Kara’s been getting all this time. The stories she tells…”

Lena releases a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding, a little piece of her mind couldn’t let go of the negative side of doing this but Alex loves and understands. “Our Alex.” She chuckles and leans forward kissing her on the lips. “It’s worth the wait.” She whispers against her lips. She moves her hands along Alex’s bare skin again drawing her close and coming to rest on top of her. After a long moment she says, “I have to bite you both, you and Maggie, eventually.”

“What?” Alex asks clearing the fog from their passion.

“I know you’re willing but I’m not sure about Maggie.” A look of panic crosses her face, “I would never, never force that on you or her!” She looks at her slightly panicked, “You know that right?”

“Shhh, baby. I know you wouldn’t. It’s just I never heard this before. What’s going on love?”

“When Kara gets back with Maggie I’ll explain everything. I should have a long time ago. You know what this means?”

The distant expression on Lena’s face moves Alex to turn her chin to her. “Yes, I have some idea. I love you and I trust you.” She kisses Lena’s nose and gets a throaty chuckle from her.

Relief washes over her face, “The only two things that matter to me in this whole world, you and Kara give me without hesitation or reservation. You’re amazing!”

Alex smiles and pulls Lena close until their lips meet. “Me, a Super and a Luthor. How did I get so lucky?” She whispers.

Lena smiles, “I just accept it and keep coming back for more.” And she resumes kissing Alex without any further interruption.


	20. The Conversation

Meanwhile, on the roof, Maggie and Kara can finally talk. There is a chill in the night air and Maggie stands across from Kara rubbing her arms. They both face away from each other looking out into the city skyline.

“I’d forgotten how beautiful it was.” Maggie says as she takes in the view. “Colder than I remember too, or maybe that’s just me?” She looks over her shoulder and smiles softly at Kara.

Kara has her arms folded as she looks at her, like she’s trying to figure something out about Maggie.

“Penny for your thoughts Little Danvers.” Maggie says and turns to face Kara. “You wanted to talk, I’m here.”

“Now. You’re here. Look at what it took!” Kara says finally not able to keep her frustration in any longer. “Were you ever coming back?”

Maggie shakes her head, “No. I wasn’t planning on it.”

“How could you, just, cut us all off like that?” Kara clenches and unclenches her hands over and over again. “Not to mention the fact that we fucking love you! We trusted you with, everything! Everything involving our lives. Alex, mine, Lena’s!”

Maggie looks down as Kara tears into her and lets out a shuddering breath. She doesn’t have the words, as if any words could possibly make a difference and take some of that pain away.

Kara just looks at her for a long moment, cold, isolated, afraid. Just like she was, once upon a time. The realization jars her out of her anger. That once, not so long ago, she would’ve given her soul to not feel either of those things ever again. She rushes over to Maggie and wraps her arms around her, the heat of her body warms Maggie almost instantly. She smiles, they smile, and the smaller woman rests her head on Kara’s chest.

“I meant everything I said earlier, you know that right?” Kara asks softly.

“I know Little Danvers, I also know all the pain I caused. That’s all on me.” Maggie shuts her eyes and listens to Kara’s heartbeat, it gives her comfort. “Your heartbeat is strong. You know I gave up getting this close to anyone ever again? Then Lena shows up and spoils my hard-earned misery.”

It brings a smile to Kara’s face and she rubs Maggie’s arms for warmth. “All on you? I’m not sure about that. However, being a butt-head? Yes, that’s all on you.” She smirks.

Maggie lets out a shocked gasp at Kara’s bluntness. “Damn, Little Danvers. How do you really feel?”

Kara chuckles and continues to rub Maggie’s arms and finally just wraps her up in a hug. “I’m sorry you’re cold. I just wanted to talk, vent, I dunno.”

“I don’t mind the cold Kara or your venting. We used to be so close that we could laugh and cry together then I took all that way and disappeared.” She looks up at her, “If we can’t share like we used to then what’s the point? I’m here ok? I’ll take whatever the three of you want to, or need to, throw at me.”

“I…uh…may have been rather vocal in my anger towards you recently.” Kara bites her lip and shies away from Maggie’s gaze.

“Oh? How bad was it? On a scale of one to ten, one being your favorite star leaves your favorite TV show and ten being potstickers are banned due to not being gluten free.”

“Ha ha ha!” Kara laughs for a sold minute. “I’d say it was beyond an eleven, not letting Lena sleep in.”

Maggie smiles, “Wow that is bad. I hope I can redeem myself. I really don’t like making people I care about mad at me. That really hurts.” She picks at the fabric of Kara’s shirt.

“Hey what’s with that look? You know I can’t stay mad at anyone for very long. Especially someone I care about too.” She smiles softly down at her.

She smiles back at Kara, feeling a little cheeky. “I enjoy your method of keeping me warm just as much as Lena and Alex do.”

“There she is. That’s who we’ve been missing all this time.” Kara rubs circles on her back.

“This is going much better than what I thought. I thought you might toss me off the roof.”

“Well I did think about yeeting you into space but then I remembered we all love you so that’s out.”

Maggie laughs, “Damn, that’s cold. Colder than National City tonight. I shouldn’t have given you any ideas during our chat session.” She looks up into Kara’s eyes and smiles even more when Kara returns her smile. “I am sorry for hurting you and Lena and Alex. I never wanted to do that. Why did I do that?” She buries her face in Kara’s chest and wraps her arms around the Kryptonian.

Kara just pulls her in closer, if that’s possible, and kisses the top of her head. “It’s ok Maggie. All is forgiven, we want you here. I hope you want to be here.” Kara caresses Maggie’s cheek and turns her chin up to face her. “One last thing. I just want you to know, that I won’t let anything or anyone fuck up my family. If you decide to be a part of us, and I hope you do, then that isn’t a warning. It’s a guarantee that extends to you.”

She pulls Maggie into a kiss before the other woman can reply. As each second passes the cold of the night is replaced with their heat. Hands have disappeared under shirts to find warm, soft skin as they draw each other closer.

Their hands mirror each other supporting their heads as their kiss deepens. Lips part, tongues meet. Tentative at first but based on their conversation tonight it soon becomes like the caress of an old lover, familiar and new all at the same time.

“Damn, Little Danvers!” Maggie says in a hushed whisper against Kara’s lips. “Lena’s been holding out on me and now Alex too!” She lets out a shaky chuckle. “You’re…incredibly good.”

Kara smiles and whispers back, “Lena and I made up for my lost youth." She smiles, "I give as well as I get Maggie.”

Maggie chuckles loudly, “Billie says the same thing! You’d like her.”

“I can’t wait to meet someone else who is also as right as I am.” Kara replies with a smirk. “Just how good is she huh?”

“Cheeky Danvers.” Maggie smirks back, dimple in full force, “But I personally don’t know being that she’s straight. You’d have to ask her.”

Kara responds with one of her patented pouts causing Maggie to roll her eyes. “Really Maggie? I was hoping for some juicy stories!”

“Sorry Little Danvers, that juice is dried up.” Maggie a bit more aggressive mow meets Kara’s lips with her own. “But I think we can make some juice of our own, fresh squeezed.” Smiling into Kara’s eyes.

Kara giggles madly, “Your silly bedroom talk. I like that!” She looks away, “Alex and I um, well we talk and share you know?”

“Really now?” Maggie just shakes her head. “I’m not surprised, I look forward to sharing intimate details with all three of you now. Won’t that be awkward?”

Kara just looks up to the stars in exasperation, “Oh wow! Didn’t think of that. Oh well. Looks like there are some unintended poly side-effects.”

Maggie tickles under her arms causing an epic giggle fit that Lena and even Alex had no trouble hearing. She pauses eventually just holding the giggle exhausted Kara in her arms. Caressing her cheek softly as she looks down on the bigger woman in her arms. It stirs her heart, she hasn’t made anyone this happy in a long time. Alex included. She’s not sure but she thinks that Kara’s smile and laugh could cure a rainy day. And Maggie has had more than her fair share of rainy days.

“I love you Kara Zor-El-Danvers-Luthor.”

Kara looks up and touches Maggie’s cheek, “I love you too Maggie Sawyer.”

Maggie smiles and all of the times they shared in the past take on a new light, forgotten moments thought lost forever come rushing back. Game nights and dinners and lunch breaks. The good times they all had together and the ones that were just shared by Kara and Maggie alone.

“Penny for your thoughts Sawyer.” Kara twirls some of Maggie’s hair around her finger. 

Maggie comes back to the present and looks softly at Kara, “Just thinking about all the times you showed me love but didn’t say it.”

“Now we get both huh? Showing you and saying it.” Kara slides her thumb slowly along Maggie’s exposed collar bone.

Maggie gulps. “Yes, I believe so.”

Kara reaches behind Maggie’s neck and pulls her down until their lips meet. The kiss is softer this time, fueled by love and care instead of heat and passion.

After another long moment Kara leans back ending the kiss, “I hate to break this up but let’s get back to our loves. Also I don’t want you turning blue in the cold.”

Maggie’s eyes flutter open at Kara’s words and she smiles looking at her, “Yes I suppose your right, they’re likely wondering what we got up to. I’ll need to talk to Alex alone as well.” She lets out a nervous sigh.

“Just remember Maggie, we all wanted you back so you can open up to all of us, especially Alex. She wants that and needs it as much as any of us do.”

“Okay, I will.” She looks at her warily, “Does she still keep her gun in the usual place? I want to make sure we’re in the other room.” She smiles but not quite joking.

Kara just shakes her head, “You survived Lena and I so I think you’ll be ok with Alex.”

“You sure about that? Lena is so good she could’ve killed me back there and I just haven’t realized it yet.”

Kara just smiles and shakes her head. “Oh Maggie, c’mon before the food gets as cold as we are.”

“Holy shit Little Danvers, I’m keeping you from food! Great, my come back got off to a good start.”

“Well, lately I’ve learned that I’m hungry for things other than food.”

“Um…wow.”

Kara takes Maggie by the hand and gives her a wink, leading them back down to join the others.


	21. The Conversation pt. 2

When Kara and Maggie arrive downstairs, they just pause at the end of the couch watching as Lena and Alex make out.

Kara smirks.

Maggie’s eyes are as big as saucers.

“That’s so hot!” Maggie whispers.

“I know right?” Kara winks at her.

Lena and Alex both giggle at that and stop and look at them.

“Sounded like things were going well on the roof loves.” Lena moves her hand from under Alex’s shirt and reaches out to Kara who in turn pulls Maggie with her as they sit beside them on the couch.

“Very good by the looks of it.” Alex smiles and rubs her thumb along Kara’s lip then Maggie’s removing the smudged lipstick.

“We can say the same thing!” Kara replies mirroring Alex’s motion along her lips and then Lena’s. “Perfect! Now to mess it up again!” Then she dives into kiss Lena and Alex leaving a giggling Maggie for a moment. It’s not long before Kara pulls her close to join in with them.

“Hey.” Alex whispers when she finds Maggie’s eyes.

“Hey again.” Maggie replies with a giggle and both women smile at each other as their old bedroom talk comes back to them, and draw each other in to kiss.

_Yeah I missed you too._

They both think and smile at each other with the shared realization before they resume kissing.

Kara and Lena grin at the other women’s exchange even though they are lost in each other, as they so often do, and finally draw each other close.

“It’s been a week baby.” Kara whispers against Lena’s lips, licking them. Lena’s hands are under Kara’s clothes in a heartbeat. As their hands caress soft skin, you don’t need super hearing to know how fast their hearts are racing.

“I missed you!” They mumble in unison as they kiss then sigh, inhaling each other as they do. Kara straddles Lena on the couch.

“I’m undone love.” Lena whispers breathlessly looking up at Kara, her blue eyes hidden behind soft curls of blonde. “I missed you too.” Lena’s smile says so much, but mostly the look of someone who was lost and then found when they never expected it. “All my dreams…you make possible.”

Smiling bashfully at Lena’s praise through her eyelashes, “As you make mine.” Kara whispers softly as she caresses Lena’s lips with her fingers. “Alex was with me but you didn’t have us.” Kara says letting her concern be known. “You had friends, sure, but I wanted to be with you.” The thumb of her other hand caresses along the bottom of Lena’s bra.

“I know baby, there was a moment where I wanted, no, needed you. Needed you both so much.” Her eyes mist over as Kara meets her lips again. Her kisses push the darkest moments away as if they were nothing. For a brief moment she wonders if Kara’s kisses are another superpower of hers, they just might be.

“Not again. Ok? This was a one-time thing.” Kara pauses a moment to look into Lena’s eyes to make sure she has her full attention. “I heard your heartbeat, I came this close to going after you.” She takes her cheek in her hand, “Lena, you are my responsibility. Just as I am yours. No matter what comes our way, we face it together. Always.”

Lena nods, “Agreed. I’m sorry for worrying you, but yes, never again. I love you Kara Z.” She rests Kara’s hands over her beating heart and holds them there.

Kara brightens and smiles down on Lena, “And I love you, Lena K.”

They stay there a moment frozen in each other’s gaze as one breath, one heartbeat leads to another. Smiling softly at each other they both come to the same realization.

“Stronger together. It’s really true.” Kara says finally.

“Yes sweetheart, it really is, it’s more than words. I always knew it but during this short time away…that night I was missing it.” She shakes her head, “I realize now just how powerless I was. I thought I could do it on my own but in the end I was left grasping at straws.” She smiles up at her love, “And now it’s back!”

Kara and Lena glance over to Maggie and Alex making out, they smile as it feels almost like old times.

“Seems to have worked out baby.” Kara smiles as she looks down on Lena from her perch on her lap. “For a moment I felt powerless too, well, more than a moment to be honest.” Her lips twist the grin off her face as even she can’t put a smile to that feeling. “I felt like that before, that’s why I say never again.”

“I understand, love.” Lena reaches up and caresses her cheek. “Compared to how long I’ve been around, we’ve known each other only a short time. I think I was pushing my old ‘on my own’ self from out of the shadows and what used to be so sure and confident failed me miserably, right when I needed it the most.” She locks eyes with Kara, “There’s no doubt in my mind. I can’t do this life without you. I don’t know when the old me became no longer enough but I passed that by and there’s no going back.”

“Well then it’s a good thing you’re stuck with me.” She smirks down at her green-eyed lady. “I’m with you, always. At your side, at your back, in your heart, in your bed…you name it. If you’re there, that’s where you’ll find me. Forever.” She leans forward and kisses her before Lena can reply, they melt into one another as they share their love. After a moment Kara whispers, “The old you wasn’t bad, she was pretty awesome, she got me after all!” She smiles and giggles like she always does when she’s having the time of her life.

“Ah! That woman! I’m so jealous of her.” Lena says with a wink and a mock frown. “She got to marry you and everything!” Lena snorts causing all four of them to giggle madly.

“Hey keep it down you two.” Alex smiles looking over at them.

“Really Alex? Are you seriously telling SuperCorp to keep it down? It’s SuperCorp! The greatest love story ever!”

“Maggie are you sure you don’t know Harley? Because you two ship SuperCorp harder than anyone I know.” Alex says with a grin.

“Never met her until the other night but she’s obviously an incredibly perceptive person if she does!” Maggie nods with complete and total assurance then loses her smile and turns thoughtful. “They’re so great that it grew and grew and grew until it brought you in and…and then me.” She looks away for a moment, “So much love there, I can see why you had to share it. But I’m still surprised that the greatest love story ever told…made room for me of all people.”

Alex touches her cheek, “And me. Team Poly!” Maggie smiles at that.

“You’re both important to us. We love you. We are in love with you.” Lena says and Kara nods.

“And we you.” Maggie and Alex say.

“So says SuperCorp!” Kara says with a grin.

“So says SuperCorp. So look out people!” Lena echoes with a nod, matter-of-factly.

“We are unstoppable! Muahahaha!” Kara says with an evil laugh that cracks them all up.

Kara then joins hands with them after they recover. “And now we have something to build on. I feel like a great weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I just want to thank you both for being a part of what we have. A bigger part!” She smiles, “I’m really looking forward to us, just like Lena. That’s something that I didn’t expect when Lena and I began talking about what we wanted to become, how important this all became for me. It surprised me. So thank you and I love you all.” She wipes her eyes.

“Yeah. Me too.” Alex adds with a smile and scoots closer to them on the couch.

“Me three, or four?” Maggie adds with a little confused grin on her face.

Kara and Lena smile and scoot closer as well and they all envelop each other in their arms and descend into a fit of giggles. "Who's counting?" Kara asks with giggle.

After several moments the giggles fade away and they relax into the cuddle pile.

“Okay so what is this vampire business that Maggie and I are somehow involved in?” Alex asks finally.

“Finally! It’s out there!” Kara says in obvious relief.

Lena sighs.

“C’mon Little Luthor, out with it! Or am I going to have to get out the rubber hose?” Maggie wiggles her eyebrows as Lena smiles back at her.

Lena takes a deep breath and then begins to lay it all out.

“Have you ever wondered how Vampires grow their numbers?”

They all nod in the affirmative.

“Maggie and I always assumed there was some process involved.” Alex says. “I mean there don’t seem to be that many of you. In fact, you’re the only one I’ve met that I know of Lena.”

“Solange, the Proconsul of Metropolis, I met her. That makes two I’ve met for sure.” Maggie adds.

“Yeah, she and Lena are the only two I’ve met before. At least as far as I know also.” Kara says with a nervous glance.

“I think Maggie and Alex both did some, shall we say, research, on this subject?” Lena asks already knowing the answer.

“Um, well we have done some checking into that.” Alex’s reply contains more than a little worry.

“Small amount of research, hardly worth mentioning.” Maggie adds unconvincingly.

“Oh come on!’ Kara says. “Lena was going to marry me! Don’t tell me you two didn’t conduct an off the books investigation!”

Lena shakes her head with a mock frown. “I know two people who are only going to get coal in their stocking from me for Christmas.” But she smiles at the end.

“Oh uh well…” Alex and Maggie look at each other.

“Relax loves. You think I don’t know who I’m getting into bed with? Of course you tried to learn as much as you could about me. I’m just curious as to your sources. Some of that information is very detailed.” She says looking at Maggie. “Considering that my very survival for centuries has depended on secrecy, like someone else we know, well I’m sure you can imagine just how concerned I am. So, do we have a leak or not?”

Alex shakes her head, “Lena no one gave you up to us. It wasn’t like that. Although I may have used DEO resources to put together as much info as I could on this subject. It was under the guise of a project to update the DEO’s historical database. And before you ask, no the DEO doesn’t know about you, at least if they do they didn’t find out from me.” Alex fears this might be what she can’t forgive and looks at Lena with a very worried expression.

“And I had used similar NCPD resources to learn what I could from there.” Maggie adds taking equal share of the blame. “Whatever we could search that would help, we used.”

“It was a collaborative effort, across agencies, using previously collected data. This not only included those but information from universities, libraries, as well as folklore. Although that was about as reliable as a certain vampire movie series which we cannot name.” Alex smiles softly, worried but hopeful.

“Cannot name it ever, under penalty of…I dunno but it’s bad!” Kara adds.

“Yeeting into space.” Lena smiles

“Yeah that!” Kara nods.

“Ask us why.” Alex says softly.

“Okay Alex, why did you investigate me?” Lena asks just as softly.

“It wasn’t because you were marrying Kara, well it was mostly, but not for the reason you might think. Because we did trust you, even early on, even after we found out you’re a vampire. It was never about trust, it was always about learning as much as we could to help us all fit in better. We all wanted to accept and love you as deeply as Kara does.” Lena moves forward and kisses both Maggie and Alex on the cheek follows by Kara. “We assumed early on that there were things you couldn’t talk to us about, and that was ok.” Alex continues caressing Lena’s cheek, “Maybe we overstepped but we had to learn as much as we could about something we knew nothing about. It wasn’t malicious.”

Lena sighs softly and relaxes into their embrace. Kara rests her head against Lena’s. “It was frustrating having to keep a big part of who and what I am away from all of you. Kara and I went through this rather early but she’s not the only one close to me and you deserved more from me than you got.” She puts a hand on Maggie’s shoulder, “I was never sure just how much I could unload on you about this thing you’re mixed up in. Whether you wanted to be or not and then everything else happened.”

Maggie gives her hand a squeeze, “I’m a big girl Little Luthor. I can take whatever you got.”

“And you know I can handle myself.” Alex adds with a smirk that says as much as her words which gets a chuckle out of Kara.

Lena just nods her head in the affirmative with a smile in her eyes. “I love you. I love you all.” Lena answers warmly, “Moments like this are what I’ve been needing.” She meets their eyes individually before continuing on. “Well as Maggie demonstrated so capably in Metropolis, your information was spot on.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it because after three years of research, that’s about all we know.” Maggie shrugs.

“It’s ironic that you know more about me, an alien, than you do someone who’s been here for 350 years.”

“One of us is good a keeping secrets, at least, so I thought.” Kara tickles Lena’s ribs in reprisal. “You’ll pay for that later.” Lena grins as her giggle fit ends.

Kara whispers into Lena’s ear, “I’ll clear my schedule for you.”

“Ugh, back on point ladies!” Alex rolls her eyes. “Some of us are actually human level aging here so let’s continue.”

Lena goes quiet.

“What is it Lena?” Alex takes her cheek again, “C’mon, whatever it is we face it together right? Remember I told you we’re not going to reject you.”

Lena smiles, “I remember.” And takes Alex’s hand before going on. “Yes, there is a process for our kind to grow our numbers. It’s a process that’s strictly regulated by The Commission. It goes like this. From time to time, as our numbers need growing, we call a Conclave and the Scrolls are opened. At this event, members of the Commission offer names to be added to the Scrolls as prospective...members for inclusion.”

“And this is something seeped in ancient traditions of European, or more accurately, Germanic origin?” Alex asks.

“Yes the terms Maggie used are correct. And the correct situation as well, bravo! I’m so proud of you two for figuring that out and using it so well.” Lena smiles as Maggie and Alex blush. “Very impressive.”

“So how do Maggie and I fit in?”

“A Conclave was called about ten months ago. It’s rare to call one but it had been a while so nothing unusual there. Not in all Conclaves are the Scrolls are opened, however it became known to me that this time they would be. So the question becomes, who are these names going to be? Which leads to another question, who is putting those names forward?”

“As for names, I have two guesses.” Maggie says with a smile.

“I guess the same names.” Alex adds.

Lena smiles and shakes her head, “Actually you’d be wrong on one and half wrong on the other. I wasn’t going to offer any names.”

Alex and Maggie look at each other, “We suspected you would?”

“I did, eventually, but I wasn’t planning to. You see when I learned the Scrolls would be opened I started my own discreet investigation as to the names that were going to be offered this time. Or I should say…name. Only one name was going to be submitted, Alex Danvers. Some member of The Commission was planning on adding your name Alex to the Scrolls.”

Alex looks between them, shocked that her name is on another vampire’s radar.

“Someone on The Commission was trying to make a power play on me. Kara and I were married so they couldn’t go after her in this way. So they tried this, get leverage on me by using you.” Lena shakes her head, “I never found out who that Commission member was. Good for them that I didn’t…yet.”

“So what happened when you found out?” Maggie asks rubbing circles on Alex’s back. Kara does the same with Lena.

“With the Conclave approaching and being unable to determine who was initiating this? My only option was to beat them to the punch.” 

Maggie, Alex, and Kara all nod in understanding.

“At the Conclave, when the Scrolls were opened, I invoked my right as charter member and wrote two names in the scrolls as my prospects, or Aussichtsreiches. Alex Danvers and Maggie Sawyer. I’ve never had a prospect before, not in 350 years, so I don’t think they were expecting that move.”

Maggie and Alex look between each other again trying to gauge the reaction of the other in processing this information.

“Both of you. Alex because she’s family and Maggie because she is about to be, or was at the time. I didn’t want anyone else to get funny ideas so I covered my fang.” Lena smirks.

“What does it mean to be an Aussichtsreiches?” Alex asks.

“In my world, the Vampire world, as my Aussichtsreiches I’m your sponsor or Förderin. It’s my job to prepare you and set you on the path towards the transition, Die Überleitung, becoming like me and getting your fangs. It grants you certain protection and status within my community. Also it means that I am responsible for you. I put my fangs, or neck, on the line. Your actions reflect on me as a result and I am accountable. This is a tremendous responsibility for all of us. The wrong Aussichtsreiches has brought down Commission members before, usually the ones that thought with their fangs first and not their head.”

That got a chuckle out of the three other women.

“I should’ve told you before but this all happened so fast. I literally had hours to make a decision.”

“What would’ve happened had you not submitted our names?” Alex asks.

“Likely the culprit would have revealed himself, or herself, when submitting your name and I would know who my enemy is. Also, at least Alex would now be the Aussichtsreiches of another Förderin.” She looks at them coolly, “And subject to their…whims.” She snaps her teeth shut and breathes through them. “A situation I could not tolerate so before they drew their next breath I’d have either their fangs or their head on a plate. Probably both. Which would, of course, start a Vampire war as this person had done nothing wrong and followed all our rules.”

“You have an enemy we didn’t know anything about.” Kara says softly. “I would’ve helped Lena deal with it. Few things would push me over the line but that’s one.”

“Kara Zor-El Danvers-Luthor! You will not get your hands dirty in my Vampire shit ok?”

“Yes dear.” Kara says but she really means what she said before. The “Yes dear.” Is code for “I love you but the decision’s been made. End of discussion.”

Lena just licks the tip of her fang regarding Kara, “You’re so lucky I’m madly in love with you.” She smiles and that gets Kara to respond with her own megawatt smile.

“So what happens now? Do we get to learn the secret handshake or what?” Maggie asks with a grin.

“This begs the most fundamental question, do you even want to give up your humanity? This all happened out of the dark. It’s a lot to process.” She looks at Maggie, “You have a say in what happens to you, even now.” Echoing her words from earlier.

Maggie takes a pause and weighs Lena’s words from the other night in a new light. “I thought you were going to kill me, but you were just preparing me for a choice I was going to have to make later on.”

Lena nods in the affirmative and offers a soft smile.

“Even after I shot at you…”

“Wait! What?” Kara snaps around to look at Maggie. “You shot Lena? You shot my wife?” Her voice rising in pitch with each question.

Alex snaps around to her also looking at her, “You shot Lena?”

“No, no, no….just no! Shot at. Shot at. Not shot, shot at!”

“Um Maggie dear?” Lena asks, “I don’t believe that they consider there to be a difference.”

“You know we can resume our conversation on the roof any time….like now.” Kara huffs giving Maggie plenty of side-eye.

“Yeah what Kara said.” Alex looks at her through narrow eyes. “It’s Lena! How could you shoot at Lena?”

“Sweethearts, it’s ok. Really it’s alright.” Lena reaches up and rubs the spot on the back of their necks with her thumb, right where their hair meets exposed skin. This has a soothing effect on both Danvers girls, again, another similarity they both share even though their origin is worlds apart.

“I had it coming, I was angry with Maggie and that put her in fear for her life. It was totally my fault for letting the moment get out of hand. I let my anger get the better of me.”

“Lena! Why did you scare Maggie like that?”

“Yeah Luthor what the hell?”

“Great now I have to deal with this twice!”

“Hey! Big Danvers and Little Danvers, Little Luthor and I are good. Okay? It was a stupid misunderstanding between two people who were both angry and hurt. You’d have to expect some aggressive action in resolving this, I mean really? Just look at us, look at all of us? Look at who we are.” Maggie throws up her hands in exasperation.

The other three look at her and slowly nod.

“She’s right. But still we don’t shoot nor shoot at each other!” Alex huffs.

“And we don’t put each other in fear of their lives!” Kara huffs.

“Yes dear.” Maggie and Lena reply in unison and all of them collapse into each other giggling.

When they recover Alex asks, “Why did this bother you Lena? Afraid how we might take the news?”

Lena nods, “Yes. I was also playing the Vampire card which is something I said I’d never do to you, any of you. Even though I was forced to do so in this case. And another thing, I did all this without your consent. I’m big on consent.” She lets that last part out with a sigh that reeks of disappointment. “Not to mention how this looks.”

“How does it look Little Luthor?”

“Like I’m treating you like a….human. It means something different to my kind. Something I don’t want any association with, neither you, me, nor anyone else.” She reaches out and places a hand on each of their shoulders. “Look, there’s no time constraint here. This can go on indefinitely if you want. We don’t even have to do anything going down that path. You will need to learn some Vampire society protocols but that can be as far as it goes if you want. We don’t have to…go all the way. You get certain protections as well which is what this was all about in the first place.”

“Do all Aussichtsreiches get that choice?” Alex asks looking at her, her expression darkens, implying she already knows the answer. 

“No my love, they do not.”

Alex smiles and nods at Maggie, “See there Maggie? Lena Luthor is always the good Luthor.”

Maggie nods, “Yup, Lena Luthor is ‘Kara Danvers’ good! That’s really, really, good in case you didn’t know.” She smiles warmly at Lena.

“No one is that good.” Lena adds softly. 

“I think they’re right, just proves what I’ve been telling you for years!” Kara grins and gives Lena a kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you for sticking your neck out for us Lena. This is a lot to think about.” Alex says as they all cuddle closer.

“Yes but I just want to say that, I’m glad it’s you.” Maggie says softly avoiding Lena’s eyes. “Don’t take this the wrong way, I’m not looking for anything, I’m just saying that I’m glad it’s you and not someone else.” She finds Lena’s eyes, “If there was a ceremony where humans could pick their Vampire sponsor, I’d pick you. I’d pick you every time.”

“Oh baby.” Lena whispers softly and draws Maggie close, kissing her softly. Kara and Alex smile and kiss them on the cheek as they do.

“I’d pick you too Lena. No hesitation.” Alex whispers into Lena’s ear.

“I already picked you so I’m good.” Kara says and they all giggle.

Lena looks at them softly and wonders how she got so lucky. “Yeah. I am good.” Her sigh and smile of relief fills everyone with joy.


	22. The Conversation pt. 3

Later, after dinner and wine, Kara has joined Lena on the roof while Alex helps Maggie get her room together.

Kara has Lena wrapped up in her arms holding her close as they both look out on the city skyline.

“So how was your week?” Lena asks, her lips muffled slightly against Kara’s sleeve.

Kara chuckles. “Alex and I had a good time. Wow. Alex and I, there is an Alex and I now. It’s still hard to believe.”

“How did Eliza take it?”

“I was afraid she’d either kill us or disown us, she just accepted us like always. You need to talk to her though.”

“Oh God!”

Kara laughs, “It’s not bad. She just misses you. At first she was thinking you might be using us to soften the news. But we explained.”

“She wasn’t upset?”

“No, she was just happy for us. All she’s ever wanted is for us to be happy. That includes you too you know?”

“Yes I think I do.” She smiles, “How did she take the news about me going to help Maggie?”

“Mostly she was concerned about Alex. What she thought about all of this, what she wanted out of it.”

“I thought that might be the case.”

“Hey, two people we love needed our help so we did. It’s simple. We weren’t going to stand by and do nothing. Our lives are connected on many levels. There’s no denying that. We will always do whatever we can for each other. If that also includes embracing a poly lifestyle so be it.”

“Only if it’s good for us, everyone included. Alex and Maggie are incredibly good for us, and vice versa.” Lena smiles. “I just hope Alex and Maggie can repair their relationship.”

“If tonight is any indication they seem to be off to a good start.”

Lena smirks, “Looks that way.”

“I love Alex so much!” Kara gushes. “I’m in love with Alex.”

“You’re not the only one. I’m in love with her too.”

“I know baby.” Kara kisses Lena on the nose. “It feels good to say that doesn’t it?”

“Yes it does.” Lena replies with a sigh, “Oh, I’m hoping to get Alex on Team Science. DEO commitments considered of course.”

“Oh Baby! Yes! She’d love that. She had to give up a lot of that when she took on more responsibilities at the DEO. She hasn’t said it but I know she regrets it to some degree.” Kara chews on her lip a bit, “Um, about Maggie, do you love her also?”

“Yes I do. I didn’t realize how much until she left. This was never just about us and Alex. I needed her back as much as the rest of us. Metropolis was…hard and I think I’ve only grown to love her more after that experience and what I learned.”

“What happened?”

“It all started so badly! She was so afraid of me. It was my worst fears come to life. She thought that we wouldn’t want her around anymore since she couldn’t make Alex happy. Thought I was there to get revenge. The worst misunderstanding you could possibly imagine!”

“Oh Rao! Baby, I’m so sorry you had to go through this with her on your own.”

She curls into Kara’s embrace, “She didn’t think there was anything nor anyone left here for her. It was hard to go through but I guess it was necessary. We were able to have some form of communication that at least started us moving forward. A lot of things can damage a relationship, I believe neglect is the worst of all.” Lena looks up into Kara’s soft eyes, “She was hurting so bad and didn’t think anyone was there for her. She thought she was alone. Just like what her family did to her all over again.”

“Sounds like you were more right than I feared. We were just in time.”

Lena nods.

“We’re not alone, not any more. Actually, we never were. We’ll get through this together like we always have. I can’t wait to get started!” Kara holds Lena tighter in her arms and smiles down at her warmly.

“True baby. And as we go forward the people we love will never forget that so help me.” She leans up and kisses Kara on the lips softly and the heat of their love beats back the cold of the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“We can get more of your things out of storage in the morning.” Alex says as she helps Maggie unpack and settled into her room.

Maggie nods as she folds and puts away a few things and closes her luggage. “Thank you Alex. Not just helping me now but tonight and for everything you’ve done. I can’t believe the three of you pulled out all the stops to go off and look for me.” She sits on the bed and shakes her head in amazement. “You never stopped caring about me, never stopped loving me. Even after I got everything so wrong.”

“Hey!” Alex plops down beside her. “Don’t beat yourself up over this. There’s enough blame to go around. You know that Lena was the one that really did all the behind the scenes part of this with Harley? She didn’t say anything to us about it, I guess she didn’t want to get our hopes up.”

“It wasn’t that I don’t want kids.” Maggie just blurts out.

Alex freezes, “What?”

“It’s that I didn’t want to turn into my parents. The only way I could ensure that was to never become one.”

“Damn Sawyer.”

“Staying wasn’t being fair to you and I couldn’t change so I left.” She licks her lips rubbing her hands nervously on her legs.

“Not just me, you left everyone. Do you know how much Lena loves you? Do you know how much Kara loves you? It hurt them so much. I wasn’t prepared for what they were going through affecting me as well. So I tried to avoid it and became lost myself. I had to deal with it on my own because everyone else had their own shit to deal with.”

Maggie touches her arm, “I know and I’m sorry for hurting everyone. I’m sorry for hurting you. You’re not the only one who wishes they could’ve handled things better. I will try my best to do better from now on.”

“Do you know how much I love you? Still?”

“I do now.”

Alex cups Maggie’s cheek in her hand and draws her in for a soft kiss. Maggie deepens it and pulls them close.

“I can’t go back to just us, you know that right? Everything is so much bigger now.”

Maggie nods, “I know. Bigger by three at last count.” She touches Alex’s arm until her expression softens. “Honestly it would’ve been a problem sooner or later. The only good thing is that it happened now. Then afterwards, Lena and Kara made you an offer you couldn’t refuse.” She smiles warmly. “I’m impressed Big Danvers, I didn’t think you had it in you. I really never thought Kara had it in her!” She giggles madly.

“An offer that you also received and accepted! One that also came from me too you know?” Alex tickles her ribs.

“I know.” Maggie whispers and they both giggle. “What else do you know?”

Alex caresses circles on Maggie’s back, “Kara is very good in the sack.”

“Alex!”

“Oh my God, it’s so true. And Lena! Do not get me started about the things that woman knows!”

“I don’t know whether to be mortified or beg you to not spare any details! Okay! Tell me everything!”

“Why should I say anything at all? You’re going to find out soon enough.” Alex winks at her as Maggie blushes. “No spoilers here!” Alex giggles.

“So many of my fantasies are about to come true, you have no idea!” Maggie joins in the giggles and rests her head in the crook of Alex’s neck. “Hey? Do you realize I’ve gone this long and never been bitten by a Vampire? Not even for a feed.”

“It’s not like I’m the most experienced. There was only that one time and she held everything back. So I don’t think I can add much to that fantasy of yours.” Alex smirks.

“What was it like?”

Alex gets thoughtful, “Strange, I couldn’t feel anything. I was numb. I do remember this pulling feeling taking me somewhere. It was like standing on the edge of a deep pit. You’re slipping, no matter how hard you try to hang on, and the edge just gets closer and closer. You want to hold your breath for some reason, so you do. And then just when I thought I was going to fall in and find out what was on the other side, it was over.” Alex finds Maggie’s eyes with her own, “Even though there was nothing to it, I still felt a greater connection to Lena after that. Maybe that’s too strong a word, I’d say we had a clearer understanding and closeness for each other than we had before.”

“That was when you realized you had feelings for your sister’s wife?”

“Ugh! Don’t judge me Sawyer. You would too if you were in Lena’s arms and she was, was taking from you and taking care of you at the same time. You know Lena! Even if she didn’t have fangs you’d love her. She takes care of the people she loves come hell or high water. Just like Kara. Kara is so perfect! Even if she wasn’t Supergirl, no powers, she is love personified!” Alex shakes her head in resignation, “That first night, I knew I was in trouble when my feelings for Kara and Lena became the same because I had no way to act on them without their help and I really needed to act on them.”

“So then, times change Big Danvers?”

“They opened their hearts to me, all the way. I never knew how much I needed them until they did.” Alex smiles softly. “As time goes on I realize how little of myself I really know.”

“This isn’t going to be easy you know? It’s not going to be all sherry and giggles.”

“I know baby. But as much as I know that, I also know that I’m loved completely and they will always be there for me. And that sure as hell beats the alternative.”

“You left out me.” Maggie says softly.

“We’re in love with you! It’s not just me anymore. Do I still have your love and support?”

“Always, Alex.”

“Then we’re going to have to find a new normal that works for you and me. If you want to be included that is?”

“Alex, yes! Sweetheart I’ll take you any way I can get you.”

“Right back at you love.” Alex moves forward and kisses Maggie softly on the lips. They collapse back onto the bed drawing each other closer as their kiss deepens.

“I’ve missed being this close to you.” Alex whispers softly into Maggie’s ear.

“I can tell.” Maggie whispers back.

They laugh and giggle as they enjoy each other’s warm embrace for a few moments. Then the conversation turns to what they learned from Lena tonight.

“Could you do it? Really do it? Give up your humanity and transform, experience Die Überleitung?” Maggie asks searching Alex’s eyes for a clue as to her thoughts.

Alex thinks on this for a few long moments before speaking, “We both took an oath. To protect the lives of others and we know that in so doing may lead to the loss of our own lives. I don’t see this as any different.”

Maggie nods in the affirmative, “That’s exactly how I see it.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I like what I am and don’t want to change but if it comes down to it. I’ll do whatever I must for the people I love. Kara, Lena, and you Maggie and whomever comes into our lives in the future.”

“I love you Alex. You’re a blessing, do you know this?” Maggie smiles when Alex does and hugs her.

“I like hearing you say it.” Alex kisses her softly on the lips before continuing, “So for now we just play it by ear and deal with it when the time comes?”

“You got it Alex!” Maggie rests her head on Alex’s chest.

“Well, that’s what I think. How about you?”

“Well being human does have certain, benefits.” Maggie wiggles her eyes with a devilish smirk playing at her lips.

“Really Maggie?” Alex just shakes her head. “Lena’s scared of what that might turn into and for good reason.”

“I know. But this isn’t something we can bluff our way through. The longer this goes on the more likely Lena could get into some trouble. I don’t want her getting into trouble because of me.”

“Me too.” Alex holds her close, “She’ll work with us. We can take it slow. I’m just relieved that she can finally share this part of herself with us.”

“I think that’s something we all need to do. Especially with the people we want and in an environment that makes it comfortable to be ourselves. Maybe even for the first time in our lives, some of us may have been waiting a long time for that.”

“350 years.”

“Yeah.”

Alex reaches up and turns Maggie’s cheek to face her catching her eyes with her own, “The main thing I’m afraid of out of all of this is not losing my humanity. It’s the fact that Lena loves us just the way we are. She was never in a million years going to ask us to change, until her hand got forced.”

“You’re afraid she might not love us if we weren’t human any longer?”

“Maybe? I dunno. It would certainly change things maybe not for the better. That’s why I only see this as a last resort. Her love is too important to me. I won’t risk it changing for some crusty old ceremony.”

“Yeah, me neither. That’s not what we’re about.” Maggie agrees and kisses Alex on the nose.

“The way she looks at me, it’s the same way she looks at Kara, and I never thought I’d have that after you left. I can’t let go of it.”

“I know baby, I was so scared and angry and hurting when she met me the other night. What finally got through to me was her love. I thought she was going to drain me right then and there but she just poured her love into a kiss here on my neck.” Maggie points to the spot, “And I thought of you when she did. Because the last time I felt that kind of love was with you.”

“We’re not over. This is just the beginning.” Alex smiles warmly and after a moment Maggie responds in kind. One pulls the other up into another kiss that grows deeper as their passion finally uncoils.


	23. Let's Get Together

A few nights later the weekend is here which means the post-operation-celebration is about to get underway. Time for the National City crew to meet the Metropolis and Gotham crews.

“Ohhh, guess who’s at the door?” Kara beams and looks at Alex as they’re working in the kitchen again.

“Oh shit!” Alex gasps and covers her mouth, “I’m so not ready, and oh God it’s really happening! How…how do I look? Do I look ok?” Alex begins to ramble at near-Kara levels.

“Babe you look fine.” Maggie answers and Kara nods.

“You’ve already won Harley over even before you’ve met face-to-face, so try to relax. You got this.” Lena gives Alex a kiss on the cheek and goes to answer the door.

“Knock knock! Ha! Ha!” Harley says as she waits outside the door with her Joker. Their appearance is more reserved and causal, lacking the usual pizzazz and more colorful attributes. One wonders which is their secret identity but to those that know them see their practically for the show that really it is.

“I keep forgetting they can hear us.” Barbara, says as she hugs Harley from behind resting her chin on her shoulder.

Harley nods, “I can’t wait ta see everyone! Between Alex, Kara, Lena, Maggie, and you babe my poor heart may not survive! Ha! Ha!”

“Don’t forget your other savior, Billie Chambers, will be there too. And probably the exquisite Jess.”

“Oh dat’s it I’m done! A room full of walkin’ heart attacks I simply won’t survive. Ha! Ha! Oh wait a minute babe? Whadda ‘bout Jess? Is she, by any chance, feeding your Xena fantasies? Hmmm?” Harley smiles as she tickle’s her love’s chin.

“We’ll there is something about a woman with a sword that…”

And with that Lena arrives and opens the door.

“Welcome ladies. Come in please!” Lena says ushering them in. She’s wearing a green form fitting dress and stilettos with her hair down. The ensemble easily grabs Barbara’s and Harley’s attention.

Harley smiles warmly and blushes at the sight of Lena.

Barbara still stands there behind Harley transfixed by Lena’s appearance. If her chin wasn’t resting on Harley’s shoulder it would’ve dropped to the floor.

“I’ve still got it I see, after all these years.” Lena replies with a smirk finally grabbing their hands and pulling them inside to a warm, embracing, triple-enveloping hug.

“I missed you guys, I’m so glad you could avoid jail and make it.” Lena says with a chuckle as she caresses their backs with her hands.

Barbara and Harley laugh and respond by mirroring their hands on Lena’s back.

“BV! I missed ya sooo much!” Harley says before planting multiple kisses on Lena’s cheek until she giggles.

“You’re still my hero Lena.” Barbara replies and plants multiple kisses on Lena’s other cheek.

“I like it! I like it! I like it!” Lena smiles and answers rapidly. “I love you ladies so much!”

“Aww, right back at ‘cha babe! Ha! Ha!”

“Same, Lena.” Barbara sighs content with a blush at her comment.

“Oh wait! I almost forgot.” Lena smiles as she breaks their hug holding out her hand to each of them.

Harley bounces on her tip toes, all giddy, and gives Lena her hand. She knows what’s coming.

Barbara just smiles and goes with it giving Lena hers in kind.

Lena exposes the wrist of Harley’s arm and brings it up to her face. Her lips meet the soft skin of the inside of her wrist. If her tongue caresses the pulse point found there, of course it does. Harley’s blush and gasp leave little doubt as to the effect it has on her. Lena smiles and plants a chaste kiss on her wrist as she finishes and returns Harley’s arm to her with a smile and a wink.

Lena then eyes Barbara, the Joker, and the same process repeats. She brings her wrist to her lips and plants a soft kiss there. Her tongue confirms Barbara’s pulse jump when she does but the soft gasp that escapes the supervillain leaves no doubt as to Lena’s effect on her.

“A little more than just a hero to you I think?” Lena gives Barbara a playful smirk and returns her wrist to her.

“If that’s a crime it’s the only one I’ll admit to being guilty of.” Barbara smiles back with a deep breath. Harley laughs and gives her a side hug and kiss on the cheek.

Lena smiles warmly at the two of them, “Now that you have been properly welcomed, come inside! Everyone wants to meet you.” Then she whispers, “And Alex is really looking forward to meeting Harley so let’s play a little joke on her?” She grins like the devil. “Pardon the pun.”

“Ooh! AgentBabe! Okay I’m in! Ha! Ha!”

“Well I do love a good joke.” Barbara smirks and they move inside. “Does this involve a kidnapping? I’m so down for a kidnapping right now you have no idea.” You can’t tell if she’s joking or not. Probably not. Yeah, not.

“I like the way you think Barbara. But I’m thinking something a little tamer. I’ll get everyone out of the kitchen and let Harley surprise her! Oh this is going to be fun. She’s a little nervous about meeting you so...”

“I get da pictcha BV! I’ll make it memorable. Ha! Ha!”

“Kara, come out and meet our guests.” Lena whispers, “And bring Maggie too I want Harley to surprise Alex!” Barbara and Harley suppress a laugh as Lena gives them her eyebrow and smirk.

Back in the kitchen Kara smiles and whispers an “Ok.” back to Lena. “Hey Alex why don’t you wait a moment here and collect yourself. Maggie and I will go out and greet everyone and I’ll come back to get you once everyone is settled in?” She smiles warmly and gives Alex a hug and a kiss on the lips.

Alex looks relieved, “Okay sweetheart that sounds like a good idea. I’ll get some water or something and try to find my game face.” She lets out a nervous chuckle.

“They’re cool babe, it’ll be ok.” Maggie smiles and gives her a soft kiss on the lips as well before Kara leads them away.

“Be back soon love.” Kara says back over her shoulder and leaves hand-in-hand with Maggie.

Alex grabs a water from the fridge turns to face the kitchen sink muttering, “I hope they don’t judge me based on my job. Even though they are Super Villains and I’m sort of a Super Cop.” It wouldn’t be the first time someone saw the badge before they saw her. It’s something she’s experienced rather often lately and is a big part of what led her in this direction, to be with the people that fundamentally see her first and nothing else.

_It’s been so hard._

She drinks her water and thinks on these things.

Kara and Maggie join Lena, Harley, and Barbara in the living room.

“Hey Harley Quinn, so great to finally meet you!” Kara gushes and wraps Harley up in tight hug, picking her up and twirling her about. The other have to give them space to avoid getting bumped.

Harley was stunned to say the least. “SupaG! I mean Kara! It’s you!” She struggles to get that out until Kara stops spinning them and her feet touch the ground. “I’m…just…wow! Hi!”

Kara just grins and hugs her again, “Thank you for taking care of Lena. I will never forget that. No matter what you two will always have a friend in Supergirl, me Kara, and National City.” She whispers into Harley’s ear, gratitude and seriousness heavy in her words.

Harley is no longer stunned but moved by her words. “Kara, that means…so much to me.” The clear and present Harley has returned. “People don’t give me the breaks that others get, you know? I didn’t do this just for Lena or Maggie. I did it for all of you because Barbara and the rest of you are all I got in this world. That world that can get smaller at any moment. So I think I’ll be hanging on to you for a good while if that’s ok?” She sniffs and wipes her cheek.

Kara, of course, knows personally just how small a world can become. In an instant, right before your very eyes. She’s equally moved at Harley’s words and reaches out to caress the cheek where Harley had just wiped and instead of verbally answering her, she cups her cheek and draws her close and kisses her softly on the lips. A kiss that deepens as Harley sighs in relief at Kara’s acceptance.

The others engaged in small talk have to pause and watch them.

“Beautiful moments are meant to be enjoyed.” Barbara says.

“Wise words.” Lena says.

“I can’t believe I ever left.” Maggie shakes her head. “Everything I ever wanted was here.”

After a long moment they break their kiss and they both smile. “Our home is your home.” Kara says and then adds, “The fact that you’re a great kisser has nothing to do with it.” She grins.

“Ha! Ha! I can see I’m already rubbin’ off on ya!” Harley replies, “Oh and what if I want ta upgrade da “friend” card ta “lover” status?”

“Well Harley you can get a look under my cape any time.” Kara replies with a smirk.

Maggie gasps, “Someone’s been taking flirting lessons from Lena!”

Barbra laughs hard, really hard.

“And so the student has become the master!” Lena says with a grin and mock applause.

“Are you sure Maggie? You know it’s not flirting if it’s true.” Kara says and winks at her.

Maggie’s eyes go wide.

Harley blushes, really blushes.

Lena looks on with pride.

Barbara smiles with a gleam in her eye. “Maybe you should pick on someone your own size.”

Kara turns and approaches Barbara. “Pick on, or do you mean pick up?”

Now it’s Barbara’s turn to be shocked as Kara moves in slowly and meets her lips with her own. Wrapping her arms around her and pulling her close.

Of course, give the Joker and inch and she takes a mile. Not one to be intimidated, Barbra smiles into the kiss as Kara gasps when their tongues meet. Kara’s knees buckle a little either due to the surprise or how good the kiss is and the Joker supports her in her arms.

Everyone looks on wide-eyed.

After another long moment they come up for air, “Wow, that’s um, wow!” Kara stammers and blushes. “Harley is a very lucky woman. Oh Rao!”

“Lucky me!’ Ha! Ha!” Harley replies and they all laugh.

“Is Supergirl an admirer now?” Barbra asks and flits her eyelashes bashfully.

“Um, yes! I see the appeal.” Kara reaches up rubbing the back of her neck.

“Kara whatdaya say we do that again sometime in our full attire and let me get a selfie?”

“Um, yes! That would be so awesome!” Kara bounces on her toes. “I always love blowing up Twitter and Insta.”

Lena puts her arm around her and gives her a kiss on the cheek whispering, “Bravo love!” causing Kara to blush at her wife’s praise.

“Oh and for the record,” Barbara begins, “You’re not so bad yourself Kara.” And takes Kara’s hand and kisses the back of it.

“Great! The Joker is a charmer, who knew?” Maggie asks.

“I did! Ha! Ha!” Harley answers and goes over to Maggie and gives her a hug. “Hello Maggie! Long time no see! Ha! Ha!”

The smaller woman hugs Harley back, “Thank you for helping me out. I guess I owe you too now.”

“Oh dat’s right! All of ya owe me! Ha! Ha! I’d forgotten about dat.” A thin grin plays at her lips as she looks between them. “Ya know, I think I’ll take, whatdaya call it when ya get part of ya paycheck early?”

“An advance?” Lena offers.

“Yeah BV! An advance! I think I’ll take an advance on dat right now, Detective Dimples!” Maggie gasps as Harley winks and moves slowly closer giving her time to protest if she chose. Getting none, she continues closer until their lips meet. Both women are surprised at the softness of each other’s lips. That was unexpected. They realize they’ve been judging each other incorrectly. They take this moment to work on improving their understanding of one another…starting with their tongues. 

After a long moment, Maggie is the first to recover. “Wow! That was…I’m surprised you don’t have more friends Harley.” Maggie smiles up at her. “Lady J won the lottery.”

Harley and Barbara blush a little at Maggie’s compliment. “Ya took da words right outta’ my mouth Dimples.”

“Um, Maggie doesn’t like to be called that Harley.” Lena says.

“No, babe. I like it when she does it.” Maggie smiles.

“Ha! Ha! Dat’s what she said!” Harley wiggles her eyebrows at the group.

Rolling her eyes, “Well, then I stand corrected. And I stand here waiting for mine.” Lena says with a smirk and gives Harley the eye.

“Patience BV! Patience!” Harley replies and untangles herself from Maggie and goes over to her.

Lena smiles and wraps up Harley in her arms giving her a long kiss on the lips. “I love you baby, thank you for coming to see us. We’ve been looking forward to it. What Kara said comes from me too.”

“Love ya too BV.” Harley replies as Lena rocks them in her arms, “Thanks fer havin’ us over and everything. Ya always treat people right, dat’s why I’d do anything for ya.” She smiles softly.

“I’m glad you appreciate us and I can’t imagine what my life would be like without you in it and I never want to find out.” She rubs Harley’s cheek. “You know while we’re out here getting acquainted maybe you should go surprise Alex in the kitchen?” Lena says with a grin.

“Right! On my way BV! Have fun ladies!” She gives Lena, Maggie, and Barbara a peck on the cheek and heads down the hall sneakily trying be as quiet as possible.

“Hello Detective!” Barbara grins and approaches Maggie. “I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced. I’m Barbara Kean, also known as The Joker.” She offers her hand.

“I’m familiar with the wanted posters.” Maggie smiles and swats her hand away and pulls Barbara in close, all the way, until their lips meet. She’s not going to let the Joker or anyone else intimidate her either. Their kiss is warm, wet, and exciting. It surprises both of them. Like breaking a taboo, supervillains and cops shouldn’t kiss, should they? However nothing about this feels wrong to them.

“Hi.” Maggie replies softly looking into her eyes.

The Joker starts to giggle and that spreads to everyone else. “So I guess that means you are not going to arrest me eh Detective? I’ve quite the record you know?”

“Well, I was thinking about it but then I kissed you and afterwards didn’t want to arrest you anymore.” Maggie smiles softly and rubs her thumb along the Joker’s lip.

“I can work with that Detective. I can work with that.” Barbara smiles and plants another kiss to Maggie’s lips, not like the one before but not chaste either before breaking away and turning to Lena.

“We’ve already met.” Lena offers.

“Nonsense, I’m not one to pass up an opportunity.” Barbara smiles and puts her arms around Lena which Lena matches.

“Nor I.” Lena replies softly and pushes forward, whispering “Mind the fangs.” And then meets the Joker’s lips with her own. Two alphas, they thought one would try to dominate the other however they couldn’t have been more wrong. It’s like their embrace cancels out each other’s alpha-ness leaving them free to get close without having to fight for it. That’s the most surprising of all. The closeness they thought would be a struggle came naturally once their defenses were down and were just being themselves.

Maggie and Kara just hug each other watching them, studding their reactions.

“Lena.” Barbara whispers as they break their kiss. “Now I see what all the fuss is about.” She smiles warmly.

Lena nods finding her own smile and her breath, “As do I, Barbara. It’s going to be great having you around.”

Now it’s Barbara’s turn to blush at Lena’s heartfelt words. You get the idea that loving praise is something Barbara and Harley get little of from others. That’s going to change if the people here have anything to do with it.

“I’d…I’d like that Lena.” Barbara finds Lena’s eyes with her own. Love and acceptance she’s only ever found in Harley and now to receive that from others is stunning to say the least.

“Well as Kara said, our home is your home.” She caresses Barbara’s ear with her thumb and smiles softly.

“Hey I hate to interrupt but how are Alex and Harley doing?” Maggie asks.

“I’m not going to eavesdrop.” Kara says.

“Same.” Lena adds.

“They got involved with Supers! They knew what they were getting into!” Maggie tries to encourage them.

“Oh, I’m with the Detective on this one.” Barbara says and then chuckles. “That’s a first.”

They all chuckle and hug each other.


	24. Do It Again

Harley stalks slowly and quietly down the hall to the kitchen. With her back against the wall she grins and peeks an eye around the corner of the door. She has to put her hand over her mouth to suppress a giggle at the sight of Alex at the kitchen sink with her back to the door drinking her water.

Sensing her opportunity, she creeps in low and slow as to avoid making any sound, then at the last moment rushes up to Alex from behind and puts her hands over Alex’s eyes pulling them close together.

“Guess who?” Harley whispers into Alex’s ear.

Under normal circumstances Alex would be beating the perpetrator to death with their own arm by now. However, since she knows Kara, Lena, and Maggie wouldn’t let anything bad into their home she just goes with it. Especially since she has already quickly deduced who this person is. The fear and trepidation of earlier vanish in an instant although she will have to make a certain group of women pay for this trick they’ve played on her… in time.

“Um, Diana Prince.” Alex smiles and plays long.

“Ha! Ha! She wasn’t in this one, maybe next time?”

“Okay, how about Lara Croft?”

“Na but I think Lena could arrange dat! Ha! Ha!”

“Really? Oh, let me think, um not Sara Lance, oh! Selena Kyle?”

“Nope but ya gettin’ warmer AgentBabe! Ha! Ha!”

“Hmmm. Well then maybe Katie Kane?”

“Yer so hot and so wrong! Howeva I’m beginning ta get an idea of ya type. Ha! Ha!”

“Let me think, oh! I got it. Is it Lucy Diamond?”

“Ha! Ha! Na I like Australia too much!”

“Alright then that leaves one choice remaining, Harley Fucking Quinn!” Alex gets all giddy and spins around to face Harley.

“Surprise! Ha! Ha!” Harley smiles and wraps her arms around Alex drawing her close.  
“Hi”, Alex whispers breathlessly, “you’re beautiful.” She whispers and blushes as she hears her words, so much for all that careful planning and keeping cool.

Harley blushes and looks into Alex’s eyes. She thought about saying something but instead she draws them together slowly until their lips meet. She has an arm around the small of Alex’s back holding her close and her other hand is on the back of Alex’s neck holding her firmly into their kiss.

Alex sighs and weakens into Harley who is much stronger than she imagined. She moans as their tongues find each other and after a time temper their pursuit of each other turning into gentle caresses and sucking.

Harley plays with the small hairs on the back of Alex’s neck as their kiss deepens, gently scraping her fingernails there as well which causes Alex to suck in air at the sensation.

“Sensitive area.” Alex whispers through closed eyes as she comes up for air.

“I know Alex.” Harley whispers back not using her pet name in this intimate moment. “And not the only place.” She kisses her on the cheek and then quickly moves to her earlobe and begins to nibble. At that Alex just melts into Harley’s arms, Harley hums softly into Alex’s ear as she does and tightens her grip around the limp woman.

“Lena and Kara giving up my secrets and playing tricks on me.” Alex mumbles softly.

“It’s fer a good cause Alex.” Harley continues to toy with her earlobe with her tongue. “I can get used to this.”

“Me too.” Alex moans weakly.

“I got you love and won’t let go, you’re in good hands.” Harley rocks them slowly back and forth.

Alex finds enough strength to wrap her arms around Harley’s neck. “I know, thank you for helping us with Maggie and…and me.” She replies softly as a single tear rolls down her cheek. “I think about your words to me from the other night all the time. It’s really helped.”

“Oh don’t mention it. AgentBabe are you ok?” She kisses Alex’s cheek.

“I’m just realizing again how closed off my heart and my life had become. So help me I couldn’t see it happening! I tried my best to fix it but no matter what I did it wasn’t helping. But there is so much love for me!” She kisses Harley on the lips again. “My biggest problem was that I was looking in the wrong spot.”

Harley’s eyes get a little misty at Alex’s admission, “I know baby I understand. I’ll be here for you just like all the others that are here.” They rest their foreheads against each other. “Just maybe a little closer?” She smiles.

Alex blushes, “I’ve…I’ve been practicing what to say to you for days.” Alex chuckles, “Now I can’t remember a single word of any of it.”

“Well from my point of view, AgentBabe, yer doin’ just fine! Ha! Ha!” Harley smiles and slips her hands down from Alex’s waist to her bottom and slips a hand into each of her back pockets.

Heat flushes Alex’s cheeks at Harley’s possessive move. She gasps slightly.

“It’s good ta see ya in person finally. Looking well but sadly, unlike last time, looking clothed! Ha! Ha! I’m learnin’ more about ya by da second Alex and I really like what I’m findin’ out.” She wiggles her eyebrows.

Heat flushes Alex’s cheeks further if that’s possible. “Oh and what are you finding out?” Alex mumbles softly.

“Fer starters, da type of women ya like? Intense, strong. Ya like love and intimacy da same way, strong and intense.” Harley smirks, “Ya know dat’s a combination dat all of us can work with? Another similarity we all share.”

“You seem to have things, in hand.” Alex smirks softly mirroring Harley’s hands on her body causing the other woman to give a chuckle at her pun and bite her lower lip. “It seems to me that you’re not the only one that does?”

Harley smiles and nods in the affirmative, “Truth, and I don’t mind a bad pun either. Ha! Ha!”

Alex smiles but her expression turns a little apprehensive, “Um, is it ok for me to love you?”

Harley looks at her with a little surprise even given how things are going. “That would make me so happy Alex.” Then follows a little nervously, “And is it ok if I love you back?”

Alex nods, “Yes! So much!” She looks at her for a moment, “I love you Harley and I don’t want you to think it’s the crush talking. It’s me, just me.”

“I know you’re speaking from the heart Alex. And I’m glad that you’re comfortable enough, especially with me, to open up like this.” Harley smiles, “I've been so worried. And I love you too Alex.”

Alex smiles and they kiss again. “Thank you again for everything and going with Lena and helping to get Maggie. I know how good you are and I have complete faith in you to keep them safe. I still wish I could’ve been there.” Alex chews on her lip in thought.

“AgentBabe, it’s ok, we can’t always be where we want even for da people we want ta be there for. Dat’s why we have friends and family so we don’t have ta do things on our own all the time.”

Alex thinks on her words and her expression darkens becoming more upset and moved to tears.

“Hey Alex, talk to me baby. I’m here for you.” Harley encourages her rubbing circles on her back as she holds her close.

“I felt like I was losing both of those. Friends and family.” She whispers softly in Harley’s ear, “That everything and everyone was moving on without me and I couldn’t keep up. My work didn’t help matters. A lot of the time the badge would get in the way of people seeing me. The real me. I let it happen, becoming the badge, it was easy to do when I didn’t have another choice.” Then she smiles, “And now it’s all turned around and I have all of this. All of you.”

“Yes ya do Alex, I dunno what’s gonna happen but ya got me. Always.” She smiles and kisses Alex softly on the lips.

“Even though I have a badge?” Alex’s eyes find Harley’s soon after they break their kiss, Alex’s worried expression returns from earlier.

“Badge? What badge? I’m afraid I don’t know what yer talkin’ bout AgentBabe. Howeva I’ve seen ya handcuffs and those do give me some ideas! Ha! Ha!” Harley smiles and bats her eyelashes at the worried but now blushing and smiling woman.

“So you don’t mind me being a cop, agent, law enforcement?”

“Ya don’t seem ta mind my career choice so why should I mind yours?” Harley slides a finger along Alex’s jawline. “Alex, I don’t care about your job, I care about you.” She locks eyes with Alex to drive her point home.

“I love you.” Alex manages to get out before Harley’s kiss closes the distance.

At this moment the group joins them in the kitchen. Kara and Lena just look at them and smile. The Joker and Maggie just look on stunned at their closeness.

“Cough cough!” Kara fakes a cough to get their attention and is soon joined by Lena, Maggie, and Barbara. Alex catches their eyes and Lena and Kara mouth “I love you” to her after hearing their conversation. They both wipe a tear from their cheeks and hold each other close.

“Alright alright! Ha! Ha!”

“Sorry.” Alex says meekly. “Um Lady J, is it ok if I’m in love with Harley?” The expression of sadness on Alex’s face is apparent to all, as is its depth. She fully expects to get slapped down, still used to her love being rejected. Alex went through a lot of loss in a short time and those echoes die hard.

Harley sees this and rubs circles on her back. She makes a mental note to go over this with Alex in the future. She loves her and will help her any way possible as will the others in the room.

Kara and Lena look at each other and frown out of concern. They love her and want her heart to feel safe always.

Lady J, Barbara, moves slowly over to Alex, their eyes never leave the others. She reaches up and strokes Alex’s ear with her thumb but the sad expression on Alex’s face doesn’t waver.

“All I’ve ever wanted to do is to murder sadness by any means necessary. I hate, with a passion, what it does to people. Especially when I see what it does to the people I care about most of all. It literally drives me crazy! It’s all around and maybe that’s why I can never be cured. But what I see in all of you, what I see in you Alex, is the capacity to murder sadness with your love. That’s something I needed to learn and wanted to have all my life. So, Alex love, do what I do. Love her as much as you can then try to love her some more.” Barbara smiles as Alex’s expression finally softens and warms.

Alex’s eyes go soft and watery. She doesn’t reply, she can’t, and instead just pulls the Joker to her slowly and kisses her on the lips in the tenderest and loving kiss she can give. “I’m going to do the same for you too Lady J, if you want?” Alex finally whispers against her lips between kisses and sobs.

Barbara nods in the affirmative slightly. “I got you too. We all do.” She whispers back. “And for the record, I think we’ve all moved beyond our career choices making a difference to each other.”

Kara, Lena, and Maggie are moved to tears at the Joker’s words. They embrace each other tightly for support and kiss each other to reinforce it.

Harley wipes her eyes transfixed on the Joker and smiles. The Joker runs deep, her Joker.

Maggie breaks from Lena and Kara to go over to join Alex. “We got you babe. We got you now.” She smiles as the Joker and Harley pull the smaller woman into their group hug.

Lena and Kara smile and regard them for a moment before Alex beckons them over, which they do. They all join in the group hug in the kitchen for they all realize that none of this was done for just one person, it was done for all of them because there’s nothing more important than each other.


	25. The Party

As the night progresses, the other members arrive at Kara and Lena’s home. After Harley and the Joker arrive, next to show up was Frank and Jess.

Kara and Lena have huddled with Frank in the corner discussing the TAC Van and possible further developments that could be added to it. Effective ground transportation is something that was lacking in this op and shouldn’t be left to chance in the future. There will be a full post mortem of the op but that’s for another time.

“Ya know Jess, I really liked ya moves da other night! We’ll have ta train tagetha sometime!” Harley gushes and gives Barbara a wink, who at the prospect of Jess and Harley training together has had a brain lock visualizing that prospect.

“Sure thing Harley. I’ve admired your work for some time and to be completely honest, you’re an inspiration. Although I’m not quite the fangirl Alex is.” Jess smirks and Alex tosses a peanut at her which she easily ducks to avoid.

“Oh I know Jess! Alex takes da cake, and my heart!” Harley smiles and gives Alex a wink who then proceeds to have a brain lock just like Barbara.

Jess takes out her phone, “Group chat?”

Harley nods and takes out hers. “Ya know, Barbara has a thing for Xena.” She whispers to Jess.

“Really? Me too! Another inspiration of mine.” Jess smiles at Barbara who blushes and tries to play it off by cuddling with Alex across from them on the couch.

“Ha! Ha!”

“So Jess, does Frank love you or that new van more?” Maggie asks wiggling her eyebrows as she plops down beside her.

“Well Sawyer, I asked him if he had a name for it yet and do you know what he said?” Jess asks and they all shake their heads in the negative. “He said since its powerful, can do anything, protect everyone, and look beautiful while doing it, he was going to name it after his bad ass girl…Jessica. So I guess I have to keep him now.” Jess smiles as her cheeks flush. 

Maggie nods, “Yes, you kinda do.”

"Do I suck that it worked on me?" Jess asks looking between them.

Harley answers, "Na, ya kinda don't." And they all chuckle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next group to arrive is the group from The Candy Store. Deaqon, Van, Aquarius, and Billie. After hugs and snacks, Aquarius and Frank discuss options for the TAC Van, Jessica.

“Ya know man? I got this guy who can hook you up! He’s my go to for any customization! And when I say custom I mean "custom", if you know what I mean?” Aquarius can be overheard from the other room, Billie just shakes her head.

“He’s not wrong. They’re really good.” Billie says to them, “Some of the cars we get need a lot of work to get ready for ‘the job’. “ She provides the air quotes, getting a chuckle out of Maggie.

“I’m sure Frank is going to make sure Jessica gets the best.” She grins and winks at Jess.

“Sawyer…I swear!”

“Just don’t say shit! Ha! Ha!” Everyone groans.

“What’s that about?” Deaqon asks.

“Yeah we miss something? Cause I think we missed a lot in the van and the whole point of being in the van is to not miss things.” Van says with a grin as he shakes his head.

“It’s a running joke between us. I said ‘shit’ on a call, then Kara who never cusses said ‘shit’ then Harley was being Harley and…”

Kara looks mortified and hides behind Lena’s arm.

“Ha! Ha! Dat was hilarious she’s so cute when she cusses!”

“Ah, okay. I think I get the picture.” Deaqon smiles then he looks between Harley and the Joker, “Hey, shouldn’t we be fighting each other?”

“Yeah, ya know? You. Us. Supervillains. The law. Shouldn’t we be trying to arrest you?” Van asks.

“Why aren’t you trying to murder us right this moment?” Billie adds looking at them.

Barbara shrugs, “I don’t feel like murdering you. At this moment.” She grins.

“Maybe we could arrange a kidnapping? Maybe?” Harley offers looking at Billie with a devilish grin.

“Been there, done that, bought the t-shirt.” Billie offers and throws up her hands.

Van and Deaq offer a nervous laugh and nod. That time was very serious for all concerned, one that still hurts to think about it. Billie offers them a soft smile and nod to keep their chin up before continuing.

“I’m…I’m a heroin addict.” She says and the group goes silent giving her their full attention. “And I went through a lot to get clean. When I came back this job was my last shot to prove I could be relied on. So there’s a lot riding on me to stay clean…well…there was this former dealer of mine who was blackmailing me about…well…anyway he had it in for me and kidnapped me when I wouldn’t go along. He…uh…injected me with…”

“Hey Billie Billie?” Harley asks taking Billie's hand in hers. “I don’t need a name. It’s easier if ya want ta give it ta me but it's not necessary. If ya know what I mean. And I’m sure ya do.” Her eyes are as cold as the grave.

“Yeah, Billie it sounds like something important needs to be set right, something that makes you very...sad.” Barbara’s eyes focus on Billie as she rubs the palm of her left hand on her thigh. 

Billie smiles at them, relieved. “I don’t know why I said that?”

“You never talk about it, at all.” Van says obviously concerned and frustrated at the same time. “This isn’t a one way street ya know?”

“You’re our partner, even though you’re our boss on paper.” Deaq says, “We’re here for you, whatever you need.”

“Shhh, don’t let Aquarius hear. If he finds out what he did to her… he’ll go all ‘nuke and pave’ no stopping him.” Van adds.

“Sounds like my kind of guy.” Barbara grins.

“He’s on da group chat too.” Harley adds.

“Thank you but I…” Billie starts.

“Honey, it’s ok." She gives Billie's hand a gentle squeeze, "We look out fer each other. No body messes with us or dey get what’s coming.” Harley says with a smile. “We’ll talk about dis later.” She gives the other woman a playful wink.

Billie smiles and nods, her cheeks flush a bit at everyone’s concern. After all these events it occurs to her that maybe she should be opening up to those close to her instead of shutting herself off. Maybe if she did someone or some people would be there for her. “This could ruin my Ice Queen reputation.”

“Nah, you’ll still be our Ice Queen.” Maggie says with a smirk.

“I’d be happy to yeet someone into space if that would help.” Kara says and smiles when Billie chuckles.

“I like the way you think Kara.” Billie shakes her head.

“I could drain them, I’d risk the indigestion.” Lena says with her classic eyebrow raise that makes Billie take a sip of her drink.

“Um, thanks Lena. That’s very intimidating.”

“So intimidating.” Kara chuckles and pokes Lena in the ribs.

“Ooof!” Lena smiles and gives Kara a quick kiss. “Since I’m now the focus of abuse, I shall take my leave to the balcony. Billie if you would be so kind as to join me there is something I’d like to talk to you about.” She gives Kara a kiss on the cheek and rises offering Billie her hand.

Billie looks at her hand for a second before taking it as she rises and the two walk out of the room. Lena leads them to the balcony and they pause before the railing and look out to the night sky. It’s a clear, warm night this time and the stars are shining bright merging with the city lights around them.

They pause for a moment taking all this in before Lena turns around with her back to the railing to look back into the living room. She regards each of them for a moment, then just as she begins, Winn and Vasquez arrive and are greeted by the group with a loud cheer. She smiles and shakes her head as the Joker gives Winn a hug and Harley stalks over slowly to a petrified Vasquez who’s using the end of the couch as a shield. It doesn’t work of course as Harley completes the hug as Vasquez is about to hyperventilate. Alex just cackles at the sight joined by Kara.

Maggie and Alex join Deaq, Van and Aquarius with Jess and Frank as they talk shop leaving Kara, Harley and the Joker talking with Winn and a now more responsive Vasquez.

“That’s some group we have there.” Lena remarks looking at them as she speaks.

“Pretty remarkable yes. Just another reminder of what a unique place and time we live in especially considering the people we’re sharing that space with.” Billie turns away from the view to regard Lena then back at the group.

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. Since we work so well together, I was wondering if you might consider joining forces.” She turns to face Billie giving her full attention.

“Superheroes, Supervillains, Superagents, and Supercops all working together?” Billie asks and regards the group in the other room.

“You left out Supervamps.” Lena replies with a smirk.

“I said Superheroes.” Billie turns to her and smirks right back.

Lena smiles and blinks softly at the praise more certain now than ever that this can work. “It might be dangerous.”

“The future always is.”

“Accurate.”

“What you and your team put together for Maggie. I’m impressed. That took, what, a few weeks? We were on this for nearly a year!”

“We’re dedicated and motivated. Ooh rah!” Lena gets a chuckle out of Billie. “Did you figure out where the leak came from?”

“No, nothing so far.” Billie looks down at her drink, the prospect of this leak leaves her wary and uncertain.

“Perhaps that’s something we can help with?”

“Perhaps.” She looks up to Lena and smiles. “Perhaps, I’d like to find out.” She puts her drink down and offers Lena her hand.

Lena smiles and takes her hand, exposes her wrist and brings it up to her lips. She kisses the pulse point there and Lena’s tongue confirms the spike in the other woman’s pulse when she does.

Billie clears her throat, “You know, I was just expecting a handshake.”

Lena chuckles and gives her wrist a quick kiss before letting her hand go. “Based on your heart rate you’re glad you got more than that.” She smirks, “I have a reputation to uphold as well.”

“I think your reputation might need some assistants to help you carry it around.”

Lena laughs hard at Billie’s joke, “Some nights it sure feels like it.” From someplace in her dress, Lena pulls out a card with some writing on it. She holds it in front of Billie until she takes it from her.

“What’s this?” Billie asks and Lena just shrugs as she begins to read it. “Sara Matthews, release date October 24th 20…that’s ten days from now! She wasn’t supposed to be out for another year! Lena how did…?”

“We do our homework around here.” Lena smiles. “And I may have pulled in a few favors to get her case reviewed. Also there’s the fact that I’ve got the best lawyers in the world on my side not including those in the judicial and legislative branches.”

“Wait! What…what…” Billie swallows hard, “What should I do? I put her in jail she’s not going to want to see me, she hates me.”

“Do you know that for a fact or are you just assuming?”

“But Lena I’m…”

“Single is the only label that needs to apply here.”

“Well I’m certainly that but I’m also straight.”

“Until you’re not.” Lena smiles softly. “Until someone comes into your life that makes you forget about certain labels.” She puts her hand on Billie’s shoulder, “No one is keeping score or judging you so try to keep an open mind especially when it comes to relationships. We had to, so maybe you should too?”

Billie nods as Lena continues.

“I don’t know all the details but it sounded to me like you two got pretty close. Even after she learned who you really are. That’s something I can relate to if I’m honest.”

“I’m sure you can.” She looks at Lena then back at the group. The happiness there is something that was non-existent in her life. It forces her to consider things she didn’t before.

“You both knew where things were going but something between you two still stuck. Aren’t you curious to find out where that might lead? Maybe you’re her Lena, and she’s your Kara?” She looks back to Kara who smiles at her in return. “If that’s true then you owe it to each other to find out because I’m betting she’s just as curious to find out as you are.” She finishes looking at Billie trying to determine her reaction.

Billie takes the paper and puts it in her pocket turning to face Lena and without a second thought crushes her lips against Lena’s. Lena smiles and giggles in relief as they kiss and they both just enjoy the moment.

As they break they can see the others in the living room whooping and applauding. Lena just shrugs while Billie blushes and waves them off. She gives her boys and Maggie a narrow glance as they exchange money between them. She mouths the word ‘Unbelievable’ at them.

“What was that?” Lena asks.

Billie smirks, “Your greatest wet dream or your worst nightmare, so choose wisely.” Billie laughs. “I can’t keep it together like you.”

“I’ve created a monster!” Lena laughs, “We’ll work on it.”

“Thank you for doing this for me. I don’t know what to say to her, how I’m going to feel, how she’s going to feel?”

“Hey, one step at a time. Just lay it all out there, don’t hold back. Once things are out in the open you can deal with them however hard that may be. Keeping it inside doesn’t make it better nor easier for anyone.” She rubs the other woman’s shoulder, “If it doesn’t work out you’ll be no worse off than before and I’ll find her and drain her.” She smiles but Billie isn’t smiling.

“Sometimes Lena I don’t know when you’re joking. Like now.” She eyes Lena warily as Lena just puts her arm around Billie to lead them back to the others.

“I want you to keep me informed sparing no details. You know I’ll just go to Maggie and get her to blab!”

“Ugh! Okay!” Billie shrugs as they both enter the living room.

She goes over to her group to give them a hard time. “Betting on me huh? So do I get a cut or what?”

“No!” They collectively say, “Besides what you got money can’t buy and you know it.” Aquarius just laughs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Sweetheart, it looks like things went well out there?” Kara says as Lena plops down beside her and kisses her on the lips. “Yummy, strawberry flavored! Billie I had no idea that was your flavor!” Billie looks back and blushes and more money exchanges hands within her group.

“Seriously guys fuck you!” Billie buries her head in her hands.

Lena chuckles as Kara wraps her up in her arms and nuzzles against her ear. “It did go well and I hope it also goes even better for them when her Sara gets out of prison.” Lena replies.

“Me too, and not just for Billie but for all of us?”

“Yes, oh and I think we’ll be working together in the future. Won’t that be fun?” Lena rubs Kara’s arm gently.

“I can’t wait.” Kara replies and kisses her wife’s head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Barbara, Harley, and Alex have been talking to Winn and Vasquez this time. The Joker and Winn seem to really be hitting it off. Even Vasquez is having a great time talking to Harley and Alex after getting over her initial petrification.

“Vaz, ya need more ink! Whadda I’m gonna do with you all? Ya even ride motorcycles! I’ll do it myself, I’m quite da artiste! Ha! Ha!”

“Ooh, ink from Harley! I’m down!” Vasquez says bouncing up and down.

“I dunno, I’m afraid of needles.” Winn gets wide eyed.

“Winn we’ll get you drunk first don’t worry, the first one is always the hardest.” Barbara says and pats him on the shoulder. “Besides are you going to let a phobia get in the way of getting inked by the one and only Harley Fucking Quinn?”

Winn can’t contain his excitement at that, “Well, since you put it that way.”

“What’s it gonna be?” Harley asks.

“We’ll have to brainstorm.” Vasquez adds.

“Hello group chat! Ha! Ha!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maggie is with Billie and their group and Frank. Jess is over by Lena and Kara.

“I think we may be working together in the future.” Billie says.

Van smiles, “That’s great Billie there’s good people here so count me in. Good people are hard to find.”

“Yeah, me too, I never thought I’d be working with this group of people but I’m glad I did.” Deaq offers them all a raised glass. Everyone responds in kind with whatever they’re drinking.

“Was that all there was on the balcony? Seemed more personal to me.” Aquarius asks.

“Lena pulled some strings and Sara’s getting out early, like ten days from now early.”

“Ah.” Van says slightly dejected in his voice. “So are you gonna pick her up?” Deaq gives him a look.

Billie nods, “I’ll be there but since I’m the one that put her there I doubt she’ll say anything to me.”

“I don’t need to say it but I’ll say it anyway, be careful Billie.” Deaq says finally.

“Yeah, you been through a lot so baby steps.” Van smiles softly and nods. “But good luck we all wish the best for you.”

“Yup that’s personal alright!” Aquarius laughs, “Personally I’ll be happy to have another criminal around, ain’t that right Harley and Ms. J?” Harley and Barbara smile and give him the thumbs up and he returns to Frank to discuss changes to Jessica.

Maggie puts her arm around Billie, “You know I got your back. If you need anything, even if it’s just to talk, you let me know?”

“Will do Sawyer. I’m pretty sure I’ll be taking you up on that. Cause I…never…you know…”

Maggie nods her head softly, “Yeah, I know. But first times can be the best you know?” She glances at Alex who in turn smiles at her and Maggie smiles back. “Just relax and enjoy the journey. Just don’t let fear be the thing that stops you, you’ve come too far to let that happen.”

Billie thinks on this and nods giving Maggie a hug. “Thank you.” She whispers.

“Any time.” Maggie replies.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Well you haven’t killed her yet so I guess things are going well?” Jess whispers looking at Lena as they sit on the couch together.

“No one is getting killed Jess, especially Maggie.” Kara, sitting beside her, whispers so her voice doesn’t carry.

Lena rubs Kara’s arm, “Yes things are going well between us. We’re taking it slow.”

“Oh, okay how slow are we talking here? How many nights until you were sleeping in the same bed?”

“Um…zero.” Kara replies.

“Um hmmm.”

“That was just to sleep!” Lena offers.

“And then how long until the next…step?”

“Jessica I do not have to answer that.”

Kara holds up her hand with three fingers.

“Tattle tale.” Lena whispers and giggles when Kara kisses her.

Maggie just looks over at them and shakes her head, mouthing, ‘I heard you’ to them.

“Cannot get anything over on Maggie!” Kara shakes her head and plops her head back down on Lena’s shoulder.

Trying to change the subject, “How about you and Frank?” Lena asks with a grin, now it’s time for Jess to squirm a bit.

“We’re good, when he told me the name of the van I just…well.”

“Things took the next step?” Kara asks and Lena nods.

“Um hmmm.”

Lena and Kara giggle, “Good for you babe.” And they pull her into a hug.

“Yeah, it is good for me. Even though I hate that it worked on me.” Jess smiles and looks over at Frank realizing they have something special.

Changing the subject, “Hey, what about Winn and Vasquez?” Lena asks.

“I dunno, maybe?” Jess answers. “They don’t really act like a couple though.”

“They do get along really well. I could make a few discrete inquiries.” Kara offers.

“You sure babe? I don’t want to step on any toes.” Lena looks at her.

“I can be subtle.” Jess and Lena just look at her. “No, I can really! Besides it’s all for Operation Take-Your-Best-Schott.” She smiles brightly.

“Oh my God you named it.” Jess says.

“Keep your voices down.” Lena whispers.

“I’ll look into it and see what I can find out.” Kara beams.

“This is gonna be good.” Jess shakes her head, “I could use another drink, you ladies want anything?”

“Got all I need right here Jess.” Lena grins like the devil and draws Kara close to her.

“Yup!” Kara giggles and buries her head in the crook of Lena’s neck.

“Um hmmm.” Jess replies as she goes off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a few hours the night begins to wind down. Lena made the travel arrangements in advance and had arranged for rooms in her building to be available to everyone. Jess and Frank are the first to take advantage of that and leave the party but not before exchanging hugs and contact info.

“Just use the biometric scanner by the door it’ll let you in.” Lena says to Frank and Jess as they leave.

“Wait! How did you get our biometric data?” Billie asks.

Lena just looks at her and smiles.

Billie’s eyes just got three sizes larger at her reply as Van, Deaq, Aquarius and Billie are the next to go.

“Let’s get breakfast in the morning before you head out?” Kara asks bouncing on her feet.

“Sure thing Kara, ya know, I don’t think a lot of people can say no to you.” Deaq asks with a smile.

“You’d be right about that Deaq. I’ve known her most of my life and still can’t say no to her.” Alex replies with a smirk.

“It all depends on who’s asking.” Kara says with a huff.

“Really Maggie, you know Supergirl? You’ve been holding out on us and that’s just wrong. Wrong.” Billie shakes her head.

“Hey I don’t name-drop and besides that’s need-to-know only.” Maggie offers as Kara gives her a supporting hug.

“It’s ok Mags, some of us know how to keep things in confidence.” Van says, “Besides not like we trust you with our lives or anything.”

“Oh no not you too.” Maggie looks up to the ceiling. “AQ help me!”

“Shit Sawyer I pimped your ride, isn’t that enough help?” Aquarius laughs and heads out.

“You guys! Ugh! I’ve had enough abuse for one night, I’m going to bed. See you in the morning Billie.” She hugs everyone and whispers to Billie, “And we’ll talk later ok?” Billie nods in the affirmative as they break their hug and Maggie leaves.

“Thanks for coming I look forward to seeing where this ride takes us.” Lena says with a smile, “And getting to know who’s on the ride with us.”

“Same here Lena.” Van and Deaq reply and leave after getting goodbye hugs.

“Thanks again Lena, for everything.” Billie says with a soft smile, “It was great getting to meet you Kara. Lena talks about you and Alex so much.”

"Good things I hope?" Kara asks. Billie nods in the affirmative.

“It was great getting to meet you too Billie, I have to be honest when I first saw your name in the chat I thought I might have to slightly murder you. So I’m glad I didn’t have to do that.” Alex smiles and gives her a hug.

“I’m glad you didn’t have to murder me too. You’re quite the badass as Lena described. I wish you were on my team, well, I guess you kinda are now.”

“Wait I thought you were on our team?” Kara asks.

“No it’s the other way around I’m sure that’s how I heard it.” Billie smiles.

“Have I shown you my weapon collection?” Alex asks with a dark expression.

“Um, joining your group sounds just fine.” Billie smiles.

“Thought so.” Alex says with a chuckle and gives Billie a hug goodbye.

“Stay in touch Billie, I have to know how things go with you and Sara.” Lena says as they hug.

“You can count on that. It wouldn’t be possible without you now would it?”

“I’m always happy to help others find their way. I really hope it works out.”

“You’ll be the second to know.” Billie chuckles as they break their hug. Then gives Kara and Lena a kiss on the cheek and she turns to go. “See you in the morning.”

“Bye!” Kara smiles and waves and they watch her go.

Alex, Kara, and Lena return to the couch where Barbara and Harley are chatting.

“Dat seems ta have gone well?” Harley asks from her nesting spot in Barbara’s lap.

“Looks like we’ve made some new friends and got some work coming up.” Alex says and plops down beside them joined by Kara and Lena who draw Alex to them forming their own cuddle pile.

“Ugh, I’m so tried I could fall asleep here. Which would be bad since the balcony window is right there.” Lena says which gets a chuckle out of everyone.

“Off to bed with us, you two going to be ok with your room? It’s just down from ours if you need anything.” Kara says.

“I think I’ve got all I need Kara.” Barbara answers with a grin looking at Harley. Harley just cuddles in tighter against Barbara. “But thank you for having us, we, uh don’t do social visits often. It’s nice to do regular couple stuff for a change.”

“Looks like it.” Kara smiles her megawatt smile. “And I know, it’s our pleasure.” She sighs softly regarding them, “Well I’m heading up. Have a good night you two.” She leans over and gives both Barbara and Harley a kiss, one that is a bit longer than politeness would dictate. She then does the same for both Alex and Lena and if she gives them a playful bite on their bottom lip well of course she does. The then leaves their group and heads upstairs.

“Thank you both for looking after Lena. You didn’t have to but you did anyway. I owe you a big favor.” Alex says softly.

“Aww AgentBabe ya don’t owe us nuthin! But if it makes ya feel better, we happily accept. And I have a few ideas on dat! Ha! Ha!” Barbara adds her famous grin to Harley's reply.

“Oh my, um…what’s that cold shower profile again Lena?”

“Alex_...oh never mind I’ll setup a default one we can all use.”

“Ha! Ha! Doubt we’ll be gettin’ much use outta dat!”

“True.” Lena nods.

“Um well, I think that’s my cue to go curl up with Kara so if you’ll excuse me.” Alex says and gives Lena a deep kiss and the same for Barbara and Harley as she rises she mumbles something about the cold shower again and shakes her head as she goes.

“I’m so glad we were able to get together and hang out finally. I hope this is a regular occurrence?” Lena asks with her eyebrow raise at the end.

“When ya pull out da eyebrow we know ya serious, but I think we can arrange dat can’t we babe?”

“I think so Puddin’, getting out of Gotham for a while is good thing.”

“What did you two steal?” Lena looks at them.

“What? Lena I’m so hurt by that.” Clearly Barbara is anything but hurt by Lena’s question. Harley just grins.

“It’s ok, we love you anyway.” Lena says with a smile and moves to kiss both of them in a way that isn’t chaste. Their blush is the only response she needs and she smiles. “Oh and if you want to join us later on, our door isn’t locked.” Their blush and silence deepens the moment and says more than words.

Harley takes her Barbara by the hand, “Guess we betta see ta ourselves first. C’mon Puddin’ time’s a wastin’! Ha! Ha!” And with that she pulls up a giggling Barbara and they run off up the stairs. Lena just waves bye at them as they go.

Lena sits there on her couch, “Lights, nighttime mode, start sleep mode in two minutes.” The party lights shut off and turn the room into more subdued evening lighting and she gets up from the couch and proceeds up the stairs slowly.

As she reaches the top of the stairs and the lighting changes to sleep mode and most of the lights are shut off washing everything in darkness except for the faint blue-green lighting tracks that indicate the stairs and floor.

Looking back down the stairs, she considers each step, lost in thought at the chain of events that has led here. Who would’ve known that the search for Maggie would’ve let to such life changing events for so many people? And now, things are changing again for each of them.

_Hopefully for the better. Well it will if I and any of the others have anything to say about it._

She thinks as she turns and disappears into the shadows of the hallway.

The End


	26. Post Credits Scene 1

It’s later that night and their apartment is still dark as before except for the subdued blue-green track lighting.

From just outside, looking down onto the balcony, two shadowy caped figures clad in black touch down softly onto the balcony floor. After a moments pause, the left figure opens the balcony door and enters the living space followed by the other figure.

Once inside they pause again as if surveying the scene. In the dark it’s difficult to make out however some items still remain from the night’s events and some food is still on the counter.

The figures stand there silent and one indicates up the stairs. The other nods in agreement and the pair slowly moves over and starts up the stairs. Their movements are slow and purposeful as to not make a sound.

Reaching the top of the stairs they pause again, the other nods in the direction of the hallway and they proceed down disappearing into the dark.

They walk slowly down the hallway until they reach the door at the end. They pause again as if to look at each other. One puts their hand on the door knob and opens it slowly and in complete silence. When the door is open they both move inside and shut the door behind them.

Once they’re in the room the move over to the bed. One figure takes up position on the left, the other on the right.

The one standing to the left looks down on the bed, more specifically looking at its occupants.

On the left side of the bed Lena can be seen acting as big spoon to Kara. Kara is curled into Maggie’s right side.

The figure standing to the right of the bed looks down to see Alex mirroring that position at Maggie’s left side.

All are in the nude covered by just the bed sheet similar to the way they were for Harley’s late night phone call.

The two figures seem to look at one another in the dark once again and after another moment’s pause they begin to move.

The figure on the left begins to remove their cape as well as extracting themselves from the rest of their suit. Their movements are slow and quiet. Eventually the low lighting catches on their nude form revealing this to be a woman with light hair.

The other figure to the right doesn’t move at first, they just watch the other figure and those already in the bed. Once the woman to the left moved to put their suit away, the one on the right begins doing the same. Soon the lighting reveals this to be a woman as well only with dark hair. Nude, like her counterpart, however she was wearing a mask and chose to leave it on.

Returning to their position on either side of the bed. They regard each other for a moment before moving to slip into bed with the current occupants.

The woman to the left moves into the bed and takes up a position behind Lena acting as a big spoon to her. Lena instinctively smiles and turns her head slightly to the other woman.

“Cнегптица.” Lena whispers softly before the other woman smiles and presses her lips to Lena’s. Their kiss is open and inviting, when their tongues meet it’s shocking just how similar yet different it is to Kara’s.

“да Lena. Your Snowbird Linda is here моя любовь.” Linda Lee smiles and gives Lena another peck on her sleepy cheek. Lena always preferred “Snowbird” to “Red Daughter”, the latter being a Lex creation had everything to do with it.

By this time Kara has stirred sleepily as well and turns her head slightly to face them. Linda moves slightly over Lena and greets Kara’s lips with her own. Their tongues great each other with astonishing familiarity. With a final sigh, or was it a moan, they break their kiss and settle in.

“So hot.” Lena whispers softly curling into them with a smile and drifts off back to sleep as Linda and Kara press back-to-front cozily with Lena in the middle.

Lena’s sleepy comment brings a smile to both Kara and Linda’s faces and their cheeks flush although you can’t tell in the dark.

“Thank you for filling in for me and patrolling.” Kara whispers so softly as to not wake the others. “We couldn’t have done this without your help.”

Linda replies just as softly, “дорогой мой it was my pleasure. Many hands make light work, yes?”

“Da.” Kara replies bringing a smile to both their lips.

Linda smiles and strokes Kara’s hair gently until she is lulled back to sleep. She then caresses Lena’s hair and gives her a kiss on the back of her head before resting her cheek there and slowly drifts off to sleep herself.

The other woman has moved in behind Alex and big spoons against her. Her movements are less familiar and more uncertain than the other three however she does settle in and places an arm over Alex. Her reach is too far however and she comes into contact with an unfamiliar form, Maggie.

_Easy Reign, remember the rules?_

Samantha Arias says from her construct in their shared body.

_Of course I do Samantha Arias. The bedroom is for sleeping and sex only._

Reign replies.

_For the one millionth time it’s Sam, you can call me Sam. We share a body after all, that kinda puts us naturally on a first name basis._

_As you wish Samantha Arias._

Sam just shakes her head and plops down onto the sofa in the construct. The construct is not like before but has taken on the appearance of a Kryptonian living space with Earthly additions blended in. A blend not unlike Sam and Reign herself.

_Do you want me to take over? It’s not my shift but it’s ok if you feel like a break. I know it’s Maggie Sawyer and she hurt Alex but…_

_Hurt all of them! No. No. I am fine Samantha Arias. We knew she would be here. If there is a problem we can handle it together…and gladly._

_Um…rules Reign, the rules?_

_Sleeping and sex, understood._

Reign frowns but curls into Alex and looks back to her from Maggie. Her expression softens as both Sam and Reign feel the same things for Alex. It was their mutual affection for Alex that saved them both. Affection that Alex was too lost to return at the time.

Reign steals a glance at Maggie sleeping soundly an arm’s reach away and sneers.

Sam knocks her knuckles on the table beside her stirring Reign from her fixation. She frowns but turns her attention back to the sleeping Alex she’s spooning against. She finds her smile again looking at her sleeping peacefully. Such a sight moves her to action as she kisses Alex’s cheek softly.

A slight purr registers in Alex’s throat as she turns to meet the lips against her cheek. “Hey Reign, hey Sam.” She whispers softly giving the other woman’s lips a kiss with each name. Finally she nuzzles back into Reign and pulls her arm tighter against her as she drifts back off to sleep.

Sam wipes a tear from her eye not only at Alex’s warm greeting but also as she feels Reign’s heart fill with a warmth and closeness that had been lacking all her life. They may share a body, but each has a heart that is all their own. Alex was the common factor that has helped them find their way.

Reign settles back in and is about to drift off herself when two other figures slowly creep into the room. Two women.

They move over to the right side of the bed where Reign is sleeping and one followed by the other climbs into the bed.

The mystery woman that is now spooning against her kisses her on the cheek and after a moment whispers into Reign’s ear. “Ya don’t feel or taste like Alex. Ha! Ha!” Harley whispers.

Sam spits out the tea she was drinking.

_Harley Fucking Quinn!_

Reign’s eyes just open wide as she turns to look at Harley.

“Love da mask Reign. Oh! Give Sam my love. I hear voices too but dey ain’t real people…I think. Ha! Ha!”

As Harley’s whispered response registers with Reign, the other woman, Barbara, scoots in and spoons behind Harley. Before settling in she leans over and gives Reign a kiss on the cheek as well. “I’m a big fan and admirer of your work Ms. Reign.” She whispers and settles in with her love.

“Reign, it’s just Reign.” She manages to whisper in reply at the Supervillains curled around her but they’ve already drifted off to sleep.

_Sleeping and sex. Sleeping and sex._

Sam replies or so she thinks, that is until a laugh can be heard. No one can tell if it came from Kara or Linda.

The End


	27. Post Credits Scene 2

_**October 24 th** _

It’s a quiet mid-day outside the Millennium Area Central Prison. The day is crisp, clear, and dry. When the wind blows, dust carries across the area in this remote, sparsely populated location.

The quiet is interrupted as the appointed time arrives and just beyond the main gate a heavy door clanks open. In the distance a lone figure walks out.

Her hair is blond and cut short. Figure athletic and medium height. She wears a brown leather jacket, boot-cut jeans and a pair of tattered cowboy boots. On her left shoulder a state issued duffel bag with “MACP” stamped on it containing all her worldly possessions.

She walks through one gate, then another, and another, then another, until finally she is out on the sidewalk. She doesn’t look back as she stands there and lets out a sigh allowing her shoulders to finally slump down. She shivers a little, perhaps from the cold or perhaps from the tension held in all these months finally being released now that she’s regained her freedom.

She stands there for a long moment, shifting in the breeze. She doesn’t look around, there isn’t going to be anyone to look around for, instead she looks up. As the sun warms her face, she smiles for the first time in a long while.

Far down the road a black car appears and begins to approach the prison entrance. The engine can barely be heard this far away and its a few seconds before the woman registers the sound.

She turns her head to look in that direction, putting her hand up over her eyes to block the sun.

The car gets closer and now she can identify it.

“Black, 67 Mustang fastback. Should’ve opted for Bullitt Green.” She whispers softly to herself. She thinks nothing of it as she doesn’t know anyone with such a car.

As the car gets closer she can make out the driver, a woman with long dark hair and even darker sunglasses. She pauses as the form is familiar.

“It can’t be.” She whispers softly.

Just as the words leave her lips the car pulls to a stop in front of her.

Billie in the driver’s seat looking to her right at the woman’s midsection in the passenger window.

Slowly the other woman bends down and looks into the car.

Her eyes lock with Billie’s.

Billie tries to put on a brave face but remembering Lena’s words about truth, she lets the worry show. She forgets to put the car in Park as she takes off her sunglasses and the car lurches forward a little bit. She stamps the breaks hard and stops the car putting it into Park this time and shutting it off.

“Shit.”

Billie curses softly and puts her hand to her forehead.

The other woman cracks a smile and moves over a few steps to get view of Billie once more.

“Smooth Chambers, real smooth.” A wry grin plays at her lips.

“Fuck you Sara.” Billie answers but there’s no heat to her words.

“When?” Sara replies with a wink.

Billie’s cheeks flush at the prospect.

Sara adds, “I’ve got the time, but I’m between places right now.”

“Are you going to get in or just keep busting my chops?” She looks at Sara and the kidding is moved aside almost as soon as their eyes lock.

Sara thinks a moment but doesn’t answer. She moves her hand to the door handle and opens it, tosses her duffle bag on the back seat and climbs in shutting the door.

They both look straight ahead, the road in front is clear as far as the eye can see.

They both sit there in silence for a long moment. Billie looks worried, unsure how to proceed. Sara looks straight ahead words play at her lips but only silence comes out.

Billie’s hand had been on the gear shift this whole time, grip tight and knuckles turned white. Slowly as each breath passes, she relaxes and her hand follows suit.

She turns to look at Sara, she really takes her in for the first time. She looks worried too, this stirs old feelings. Feelings that come from deep within to protect those you care about. Billie realizes she does care for Sara.

She lets go of the gear shift and offers her now empty hand to Sara, it hovers just above her lap.

Sara startles a bit at the presence of Billie’s hand so close. She looks at it like it’s a strange object then she looks back to Billie.

Billie’s expression is mixed with uncertainty, care, and hope. For Sara, those things had never been seen before directed at her. Then she remembers one time, a shared moment with Billie just after their hot tub session. A glimpse of those same things. That was when she made up her mind about Billie Chambers. She smiles at her when she realizes nothing has changed but everything is about to.

Sara puts her hand in Billie’s and their fingers intertwine automatically. She smiles warmly at Billie.

Billie returns a relieved expression back to Sara. “Wow, Lena was right.” She says softly.

Sara asks, “Who’s Lena?”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I began writing this soon after the end of S3 so the events of S4 had not happened yet. Also in this universe Kara and Lena met 3-4 episodes into S1. They began dating by the end of S1 and were engaged near the end of S2. Then S3 began with their wedding. So this story would fit into the beginning of S4.
> 
> Update: Fixed minor typos 4-30-20; 6-9-20


End file.
